Pyromania
by ShowMeYourFury
Summary: Yang has gone insane, unable to control her semblance or her mind. Blake has been tasked with tracking her down and eliminating the threat, but can she really kill her old partner and lover?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

**Cover Image: [**akito_jin**] **on pixiv

**Any and all reviews welcome.  
**

* * *

The doors shut behind her as she strutted down the steps to the front of the lecture hall, her heels making loud clacking noises that silenced the idle gossip of her students. She set her scroll down on the desk and picked up the white chalk that always rested beside her nameplate. She scratched large white letters in perfect handwriting across the blackboard, and turned to face her students.

"Good morning class. Today, as I mentioned last week, we will be discussing 'Pyromania', a recently discovered affliction caused by the absorption of red Dust residue over long periods of time. First observed two years ago by the Schnee Dust Company, Pyromania manifests as... what?"

A faunus freshman in the first row raised her hand.

"Miss Blackhawk?"

The student stood, arms hanging neatly by her side. "Pyromania manifests as increased aggression and explosive tendencies. Subjects also reported that they could hear voices in their head, urging them to murderous acts." She sat, smoothing her dress so it rested comfortably.

"Very good. After years of experiments with red dust, the SDC noticed that several dozen workers had all spontaneously taken up the habit of smoking. Or at least, that was the excuse they gave when confronted about why they were all carrying lighters. Placing the workers under observation, secretly, of course, the subjects became increasingly agitated and easier to anger, and eventually had to be restrained. These were the first cases of Pyromania. Since then, very few cases have appeared in the public.

"However, there is one very high-profile case that is occasionally brought up in the news, and is the source of the label 'Pyromania'. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

One of her laziest students, who sat in the far back of the classroom, raised his hand. "Ms. Schnee? I know it."

"Yes, mister Crown?" She kept her body perfectly still while inside she sighed.

"Yang Xiao Long." He neglected to stand, preferring instead to lounge backward with a smirk.

She sighed audibly, not bothering to hide her irritation with this student. "Correct, mister Crown. Moving on, the reason this case was not quickly resolved was beca-"

"Ms. Schnee?

She cracked the chalk in half. She hated being interrupted. Now she also needed new chalk. "Yes, mister Crown?" _Students had a right to ask questions_, she reasoned with herself, trying to calm down.

"Xiao Long was on your team right?"

"That is correct. Back to the task at ha-"

"She and Blake Belladonna were partners right?" She hated how he ended every sentence as a question. And he obviously knew he was right.

"That is correct, mister Crown. May I continue with the lesson, or would you prefer to lecture in my place?" Hopefully he would catch the hint. She turned back to the blackboard.

"So you would know if they were... more than partners?" Her heel made a high-pitched scraping noise as she turned slowly, silencing several giggles that had surfaced after the question. She'd known this was where he was heading, but hoped that he wasn't so dense as to actually ask. She glared, unblinking, into her student's eyes. After ten seconds of silence, she finally saw him piece it together. He was in big trouble.

"That is correct, mister Crown. Since you seem so interested in the subject, you have the option of writing either a thirty-page essay on Pyromania, or a sixty-page essay on the history and liberties of-"

"Um, may I stay for the remainder of the lesson?" He finally stood up when he spoke.

She smiled wide, revealing perfectly white teeth. "Now that you have interrupted me three times, I shall give you a third option. You have the essays, or you can have an extra credit..." She saw his eyes light up with hope. Dunce. "...sparring match with Professor Nikos. She is a close friend and I doubt she would hesitate to help a student with his studies. You may send me your response by scroll before the end of class. Now, I suggest you leave this classroom immediately before I freeze you to death." The smile never wavered. Crown was out the doors and down the hall before she'd picked out a new piece of chalk. "Any more questions?" She sweetly asked the remaining students, all of whom buried their faces in their notes.

...

"... and extra credit will be available for those who are willing to spend time researching Pyromania and the ongoing Xiao Long case. Please read and review chapters six through eight for next week. Class dismissed." She paused while the class quickly started packing their things. She'd calmed down, she decided. "And someone please share today's notes with mister Crown." Several students laughed as they exited.

Finally alone, she collapsed into the chair she never used. She checked the clock. Exactly five minutes early, as always. That gave her five minutes to tidy her desk and prepare the next lesson, but she was having trouble concentrating on the upcoming class. _Yang, Blake, where are you two? _She thought while gazing at the ceiling. Her breathing and heart rate were slowly increasing. _What if we never find a cure?_ She forced a deep breath, calming herself and focusing on the task at hand before her mind spiraled into darker depths. She flicked away a lonely tear and organized her chalk. She had a Dust Properties 278 Class in three minutes, forty seven seconds.

* * *

She stumbled into the house, nearly breaking the door off its hinges as she crashed into it. The holes in the roof let bright rays of sun illuminate the dust and bugs that floated in the air, but revealed little else within the cramped four walls. The interior was on the edge of overgrown, full of weeds poking through the wood floor and ivy growing up the legs of rotting furniture. A cat screeched at her before bounding out one of the broken windows. It didn't matter to her, she didn't expect to stay here long. She just needed to conceal the village from herself. Or her other self. She wasn't sure where the boundary lay.

She collapsed onto all fours, feeling as though her stomach was struggling to escape from inside her. She puked, the small amount of water she'd drank mixing with a surprising amount of blood as it splashed onto the wood. She was gasping for air, each breath larger than the last as she tried to settle her stomach by filling her lungs. She sat back on her legs, cradling her arms and sobbing. While she was glad she was in control, she hated this part of consciousness. The part where she could feel the fury returning.

It had been a good day, meaning that she'd spent more than five hours able to move by her own command. But now she could feel them coming back, the burning, aching urges. As she hugged herself, tears falling onto her lap, she whispered the only reason she still tried anymore. "Blake... it hurts. Please help me." She'd left clues along the way, clues Blake would notice. It had taken the remains of her jacket to leave a trail for Blake in Atlas. She was left with only her yellow scarf, a tight-fitting orange tank top, black pants, and her brown boots. And Ember Celica, of course. She'd tried to leave it behind, in Beacon, in Atlas, even at the edge of the forest, but the rage always found it.

As it was finding her once again. The rising heat started in her chest, and she could feel it spread, suddenly vividly aware of the exact location of all arteries and veins in her body because they were _burning_. She started panting, her mouth watering, washing out the remains of the bloody vomit. Sweat covered her body, and she could feel her hair start to flare up. She dry-heaved, her stomach empty. She hated this part. She felt her body tense up, all muscles stressed, then relax. She hated this part. She bit her lip, hard enough to puncture the skin, as the pain spread from her heart throughout her body. She hated this part. Suddenly everything was red, and she hated everything.

Deep inside her mind, she watched herself smash every piece of furniture in the vacant house. She scared herself; she wanted it to end. But not really. A part of her enjoyed the power, the rush of heat and pleasure that came whenever Ember Celica fired. What she really wanted, most of all, was to be able to go back to how things were. With RWBY. With Blake. No. What she really wanted, most of all, was to burn. Burn everything, everyone. Burn Blake. _No! _She screamed at herself. She hated this part. The part where her mind turned on itself until it finally just shut down and let the fury burn.

* * *

She paid little attention to the cackling and guffaws of the men sitting in the safety harnesses behind her. They were typical men, swapping stories of sex and warfare, trading pin-ups and cigarettes. One, the team leader for the pack of mercenaries she'd hired, was retelling a particularly riveting tale of how he'd subdued a well-endowed redhead in Vacuo and their adventures as they ran from the local police.

The team was an ugly necessity. She decided to play this mission safe, especially after the events in Atlas. They were being air-dropped by Bullhead into an unsecured region of the Emerald Forest. She was confident in her skills, but there was safety in numbers. She examined the landscape, looking for evidence of Grimm, or clues to her prey, but she was interrupted by the mercenaries.

"Oi, Boss, what's the target like?"

She turned one ear, barely acknowledging the question. "What do you mean?"

"Like, how hot is she? We've heard some serious rumors." The group laughed, and the speaker waggled his eyebrows at his employer. "So come on, what is she like... in bed?" He raised a hand to his mouth, spreading his index and middle fingers into a 'V'. He licked the insides of his fingers and winked at her, much to the amusement of his companions.

Elbows and shushes preceded silence as the huntress turned to face them. They had stupid smiles on their faces, expecting explicit details. Cold, golden eyes stared off into the distance, unaffected by their behavior. A small twinkle indicated that those eyes were looking into the past, pulling up old memories. "She's hotter than the sun in the middle of July..." she replied with a small smile. She turned back around, resting a hand on her shoulder as she held tighter to the safety railing.

An uproar of laughter and high-fives rattled around the interior of the ship as the mercenaries made lewd jokes. She ignored them, trying to fight off flashes of the past that plagued her conscience.

She pulled the hood up to keep the wind from rushing down her back as the Bullhead lifted off. She was wearing tall black boots, black pants with two purple stripes near the knees, an indigo shirt with a high collar and mid-length sleeves, all covered by a black cloak with a red stripe running along the length.

Even after the airship left, the wind persisted. There was a chill in the damp air that had already begun to penetrate the multiple layers of her clothing. She was almost there, the wind pushing her closer and closer, like the cold hand of destiny. Soon it would be very, very warm.

They'd landed in a small clearing, the mercenaries deploying quickly and efficiently. She couldn't help but be impressed by the change in their attitude. Now she understood why this group was so highly sought after. She started forward, the mercenaries keeping pace, and the team tracked through the forest in a wide semicircle.

It wasn't long before they came across a small village. Small structures made of stones and logs, held together by poorly made nails. The people were dressed as though from another time, and eyed the heavily armed mercenaries with fear and suspicion. She examined the village, noticing that one house was conspicuously abandoned. It was situated at the end of an infrequently traveled street, weeds dominating the garden and holes decorating the roof. She took one step toward the house, but stopped when she heard two nearly simultaneous clicks.

"Get down!" She screamed at the villagers and her team. Two rockets shattered the doorway of the abandoned house, flying toward the huntress. She flipped over them, drawing her sword and landing in a crouch. She took a moment to quickly check on the mercenaries, flicking her eyes back to the house when she determined that they were unharmed. Shaken up, but maybe now they were taking this job more seriously. The villagers had all quickly taken shelter in the nearest building.

The team leader grumbled as he picked himself up and dusted off his rifle. "Tell your gal pal to chill out, will ya?" He moved to stand next to the black-cloaked huntress.

She responded without taking her eyes off the house. "How would you respond to thirteen armed warriors approaching your home?" She stood, unsheathing the second blade of Gambol Shroud. "Prepare yourselves." she called out to the team. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up.

The house at the end of the street exploded, and a blur of yellow soared out from the doorway, colliding with the leader. His body shot off into the forest, leaving spots of blood along the road. She was now side-by-side with her target, and she turned to face the yellow-haired woman. She was about to speak when she was interrupted by the group of mercenaries opening fire on the blonde. She wanted to scream, to shout at them to stop, to hold their fire and let her talk to her former partner. But she couldn't blame them for panicking either. The blonde was scary. She was cackling maniacally as she leaped from man to man, crushing bones and knocking them into buildings or out toward the forest.

She shook her head to regain her focus, and began to move toward the whirling storm of fists. She broke into a run, dragging her blades along the ground as she dashed forward. She leaped off a shadow and slashed downward, hoping to incapacitate the yellow-haired devil.

When she was inches away, two strong, gauntleted hands caught her blades, freezing her descent. Red eyes of insanity glared into golden orbs. "I _love_ _it_ when you're feisty!" the blonde said, licking her lips. She shadowed away from the brawler, landing and immediately dropping to a knee to avoid a punch, sliding around and preparing herself. The blonde laughed and shivered in pleasure. "I love it when you're feisty!" she repeated. Flurries of yellow fists bombarded her, deflected by black steel or aura-guarded arms. They seemed evenly matched, but she knew it was a losing battle. Whenever an opening presented itself, the image of a young girl with long blonde hair and smiling lilac eyes appeared, and she froze. She couldn't strike the demon as long as her partner was still somewhere within. A minimal amount of motion to the side caught her attention. A small child was watching from the porch of a local business. The distraction was all the devil needed to land a vicious punch straight into her stomach, sending her skipping along the ground.

Her vision was slowly clearing as she tried to sit up. The motion was incredibly painful, the wounds to her torso nearly causing her to vomit. She looked up, the blonde a silhouette as she towered over her. A fist rose and fell, and she prepared for the end. "Blake!" Golden eyes flashed open, locking to the lilac of her partner. "Blake... its me." The blonde was shaking, struggling to control herself.

Blake stood, taking a step away from the blonde. "Y-Yang?" Tears began to roll down her cheeks. It had been so long...

Slowly, Yang managed to lower her fists. "Blake... help me." Blake moved forward, hugging her partner and resting her forehead against the brawler's shoulders, her tears dripping onto Yang's shirt. Yang was frozen, scared that any movement would bring back the demon inside her. "Blake... quickly."

Blake stood back, nodding. She sniffed and wiped her eyes before turning away. She sprinted, jumping over bushes and roots as she made her way back to the clearing. "Yang, please... come back to me." She cried as she ran. She could hear her partner's wailing in the distance, and clenched her teeth as the scream slowly returned to laughter.

* * *

**Please remember to review and/or follow the story.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth_

**Any and all reviews are welcome, I'd love to know what you think. Thank you.  
**

* * *

Many in the White Fang questioned the partnership between Adam Taurus and Roman Torchwick, some even going so far as to demand Adam's resignation. But it was really, truly, very simple.

Adam was not the easiest person to make a deal with, but people like that were Roman's specialty. It required knowing what the person wanted, and why they couldn't have it. In Adam's case, he wanted two very 'difficult to acquire' items. 'Difficult to acquire' was Roman's _other _specialty.

One item was literally impossible to get your hands on, as it was intangible. But the other, Cinder's anklet, shouldn't have been too hard to wrangle.

After weeks and weeks of having minions do research, and then asking outside experts, Roman had determined that Cinder sported the '_Anulo Lux_' as a fashion statement on her _foot_! It was an ancient talisman of power, worn by old kings and emperors, rumored to absorb any light that passes through it's center.

"Bullshit." Roman muttered as he finished reading the textbook. "It's a pretty little jewel that everyone thinks is pretty so whoever is wearing it is the prettiest, and they win." Adam was just accessorizing, something Roman could understand, but _he'd_ never try to impress others by what he _wore_. A smile lit up his face. "I'm joking." He whispered to his internal monologue.

So, Cinder's anklet. Shouldn't be hard.

* * *

It was impossible.

Years had gone by since their collaborative project, resulting in loss of connections, contacts, fences, smugglers, snitches, and generally anyone who knew where Cinder's anklet had disappeared to. He growled in frustration, grinding his teeth. "Neo! We're leaving!" he shouted across the library, calling to his diminutive partner who was engrossed in the comic books of aisle four. He stood, placing his bowler hat in _just _the right place so it sat perfectly balanced on his head, grabbed his cane and started leaving.

"Sir! You must remain quiet in the library. The other guests are-" the librarian tried to scold him.

"Shut it, grandma." He sneered at her as he walked out the doors. "And I'm keeping this book!" he said angrily, shaking the textbook.

The librarian's mouth opened slightly in shock, and she held a hand to her chest. "Well, I never..." She looked down when a small girl waved her hand for attention. "How can I help you dear?"

Neo held up the comic book and pointed to herself.

"You'd like to check out that book?" the octogenarian asked sweetly. Neo nodded vigorously in response, reaching into her pocket to get her library card.

"Neo!" Roman's voice called from beyond the doors. Neo turned to look at him, and, seeing his upset, frowning face, turned back to the librarian. She shrugged and skipped out the doors, clinging tightly to her new comic book.

The librarian sat down in her chair and contemplated retiring. "Children these days..."

* * *

"Roman..." Adam's cold, gravelly voice sent a shiver up Roman's spine. "You said you would get me the _Anulo Lux_. Where is it?" The two were standing in a small, dark room in the back of the White Fang's warehouse in southeastern Vale. Two dim lamps in the corners were all that illuminated the space, casting light across several filing cabinets and a large White Fang flag that hung from the back wall. Adam was seated in a tall-backed leather chair behind a large desk made of dark wood, with his sword resting threateningly on the top.

Roman gulped, twiddling his thumbs and rocking on the balls of his feet. "Well, I... I have a plan, you see." Adam's eyebrow raised slightly, barely visible between his mask and hairline, gesturing for Roman to continue. "Neo, the stealthy devil that she is, will infiltrate Vale's security and retrieve the location of Cinder's personal effects. Then, she and I will retrieve said effects, and deliver them to you." He flashed a smile, hoping it looked as genuine as he wanted it to.

The leader of the White Fang touched his fingertips together, and exhaled loudly through his nose. "That plan is thinner than the bones of a fish." Roman didn't really understand the idiom, but was too nervous to ask for an explanation. It made sense, but weren't there better metaphors to use?

After several moments, Adam continued. "You will have three weeks. I have provided you with supplies and muscle, as well as a hideout for months." Roman scoffed internally. Some hideout. A rusting barn in the ghetto. Apt, considering it was filled with _animals_. "You have provided me and my soldiers with dust and weaponry very reliably, but soon we will have no need of your services. And when that happens, the Fang will have no reason to shelter you from the Vale police. Do we understand each other?"

_How long do you think I've been in this game?_ "Absolutely." He put on his straightest face and nodded as solemnly as a... solemn creature. It just had to look good, not have some poetic metaphor behind it. It was solemn, okay? _I think I'm going crazy_.

"Good. Get me that jewel."

* * *

"Neo!" He called, summoning the small girl. She pranced over to him, heels clacking on the floor. "I'll be staying in tonight, I think." Code for '_I'm going to stay and drink something._' "Why don't you head home and I'll see you in the morning?" She gave him a skeptical look, but nodded and scampered away to collect her things.

He waved from the back entrance as she wandered off, parasol held gracefully across her shoulders.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This story will be infrequently updated and often contain very short chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**Please remember to review and/or follow the story. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth._

**Any and all reviews are welcome, I'd love to know what you think. Thank you.  
**

* * *

She absentmindedly stirred her coffee as she stared blankly at the newspaper. She'd gotten a message from Blake last night.

"In Vale. Stay safe."

It was Blake's usual style, short and to the point. _Did she mean herself, or Yang?_ Weiss wondered as her hand slowly sped up, eventually sloshing hot coffee all over her table. She guessed that it was the latter, there was no other reason to include 'stay safe'. Yang was currently unpredictable, her condition exacerbating any emotions she felt and ravaging any reasonable thoughts in her conscience. She could erupt into tears about forgetting to clip her fingernails, or beat someone to death over standing too close to her on the sidewalk.

At least, that was what she was like before she left. Weiss had no idea how the repeated exposure had affected her after all this time. And after such a long time as friends and teammates, who knew what memories and feelings Yang had toward her white-haired classmate. She considered canceling her classes, locking herself away until she received the all-clear from Blake. No, that wouldn't do, her students needed her and she refused to hide from Yang. Quickly checking the clock as she wiped up the errant coffee, she realized she only had fifteen minutes and forty-three seconds until she had to be dressed and ready for class.

* * *

"Good morning class, I apologize for my tardiness." She was actually three minutes early by Beacon's clock, but by her own standard was twenty-five seconds late. "We shall resume where we left off last week concerning 'Pyromania'. That reminds me, is mister Crown present today?" She turned from the blackboard and gazed at his usual seat in the back, grinning slightly when she saw it empty.

"I am down here, professor." His small, shy voice called from the front row. Her grin evaporated and she gave him her coldest glare.

She softened a little when she saw the cast on his arm and the ice packs by his notebook. He had elected the sparring match, and Pyrrha had kept her word that she'd be a little rough. _He should consider himself lucky he still has both arms._ she thought to herself. "Can I expect any interruptions from you today, mister Crown?" she asked the injured student.

"No ma'am." He stood and shook his head.

"Good!" she said through a sweet smile. "Do you need any help with your notes? Shall I ask another student to assist you?"

"No, thank you ma'am." he said, standing again.

"Excellent. Let's begin with the lesson." She turned back to the blackboard, elegant white marks appearing behind her hand as she transcribed her words. "As we all know, Dust can have an exponential effect when combined with your semblance. In the case of Yang Xiao Long, her inner rage and storage of energy, when combined with red Dust, allowed her to literally catch on fire without being injured, and increase her output of damage with each attack. Can anyone describe Xiao Long's weapons?" She turned to the class, seeing her favorite and least favorite students standing with their arms raised.

"Miss Blackhawk, if you would."

"Her weapons are named Ember Celica, and are classified as Dust-utilizing shotgauntlets." The faunus said. Weiss noticed that she had quoted nearly perfectly from the textbook.

"Very good! Mister Crown, can you add to that?"

The huntsman-in-training stood, relaxing his uninjured arm to his side. "Yes. Ms. Xiao Long armed her gauntlets with large red Dust shells, which she could fire by performing a boxing action. It is believed that the shells are what deposited the residue and induced Pyromania." He sat, watching her intently with his pen millimeters from the paper, ready for notes.

"W-well done, mister Crown. Allow me to add that Yang absolutely _loved_ using her weapons excessively, which no doubt contributed to her extreme case. Let us continue to chapter seven..."

"... and therefore, the Schnee Dust Company recommends using no more than three grams of red Dust for your weapons. I know several of you have red Dust as the main component for your weapons, but I hope and urge you to keep in mind the amount you use per mission, especially after the last couple of weeks in this class. Now, once again, let me remind you that extra credit is available for those willing to spend time researching Pyromania with me during weekends or days off. Class dismissed. Mister Crown, if I could see you for a moment?" The young man sighed as the rest of the class giggled. He was rapidly becoming a class joke, constantly being picked on by the 'Ice Queen'. He stood and approached her desk as the other students filtered out of the classroom.

"Yes, Professor Schnee?" he asked, standing nervously in front of her desk.

She regarded him with a cold stare, her expression blank. "You did a good job today, mister Crown. I am impressed." He brightened a little, his surprise mixing with happiness. "And, we have a matter of extra credit to settle. I think thirty points is appropriate, considering it was the amount of seconds you lasted in combat against Professor Nikos. Is that acceptable?"

The young student smiled brightly and nodded his head. "Yes! Thank you professor!"

She gave him her smallest smile. "Good. Then you are dismissed." He turned to leave, picking up his bag and climbing a couple steps. "And mister Crown?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I would like you to consider coming in to help me with the Xiao Long case."

"Yes ma'am." He left, his posture a little straighter and head held a little higher.

* * *

Weiss checked her scroll, hoping to see a message from Blake. It could be nothing more than an acknowledgment of her concern, and it would be enough. But there was nothing. _Why can't she let someone help her? Why does she always have to do things on her own?_ Weiss thought, growing angry at her teammate. It was so frustrating! All she could do was educate the next generation of huntsman and huntresses about the _danger_ presented by her former friend. She kept offering extra credit for the students if they came and helped track Yang, but no one showed up. Maybe it was because she was scary? She knew the students called her 'Ice Queen', as did many of the faculty, but...

_Curse you, Yang Xiao Long!_

She took three deep breaths to calm herself, steadying her heart rate and unclenching her fists. She only had two minutes and fifty-eight seconds before her next lesson. Blake and Yang were destroying her schedule. She typed a short message to Blake, then prepared her desk and notes.

"Be safe."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This story will be infrequently updated and often contain very short chapters. I apologize for the inconvenience.

**Please remember to follow and/or review the story. Seriously, I want to read reviews.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth._

**Any and all reviews are welcome.  
**

* * *

The light woke her up, but she kept her eyes closed and snuggled a little tighter into her pillow. Only a few more minutes, because she was so tired. Her bed was so comfortable, and it was warm. Let the light and the world wait, she was sleeping in. She rolled over, barely opening her eyes as she rearranged the sheets to lay properly, but the light surprised her. It wasn't sunlight.

It was flame. Her ceiling had flickering fires spreading along the corners, and sparks fell to the floor to ignite her carpet. She sat up in her bed, mouth agape as she struggled to force her mind to accept what she was seeing. Suddenly it was hot, and smoke was choking her, but she couldn't move. She tried to think, tried to take action and stop the fire or at least escape her burning room, but all she could do was watch as the ceiling slowly broke into glowing orange fragments. She kneeled on her bed, using the sheets to cover her mouth and nose as her room was slowly consumed.

A cracking noise coming from the below the floor drew her attention. A fist burst through her floor, the hand covered in a fingerless black glove with a large yellow wristband. It was followed by a pale white arm that ended in shoulders covered with a brown jacket. Next, a head with long blonde hair pushed itself through the hole. Soon enough, Yang was standing on the floor, surrounded by the growing flames. She felt relief flood her body at the sight of her friend and partner. "Yang... thank god! Help me!" Yang slowly stalked over to her bed, and she noticed that something was wrong. Yang's eyes were dull red.

She was terrified, clawing at the mattress, the nightstand, anything within reach to put between her and the demon that was slowly crawling onto her bed. "No! No! Stop! Yang, please!" She screamed as Yang kneeled on her arms, restraining her frantic motions, and wrapped gloved hands around her neck.

"I. Love. It. When. You're. _Feisty_." Yang hissed into her ear as Blake slowly suffocated.

* * *

Golden eyes shot open as she bolted upright, quickly examining all corners of her room for evidence of fire. Nothing; her room was still dark, the floor was still there, and there wasn't any murderous devil trying to strangle her. She was safe. But was she alright? She clutched her knees to her chest and cried. "I need you back Yang. I need you back." She repeated as the night droned on. Sleep would not return to her tonight.

This had been the status quo for the last several weeks. She'd fall asleep long enough for the nightmare to complete, then spend the rest of the night crying. She rocked back and forth on the bed, trying to gain control of her breathing. The blonde's insane cackle was still echoing in her ears.

It was a struggle against herself as she stood from the bed, dressing herself in a black shirt, purple pants, and short black boots. She wrapped the black ribbon around her arms as she descended the stairs, her hands completing the motions subconsciously as she considered her next step in the hunt. Professionally, she was to eliminate the threat presented by Yang Xiao Long. Personally, she had to get her friend and partner back. She zipped up her white coat and grabbed her cloak as she walked out the door. There was only one person who could stop an enraged Yang, and only one person who could find her.

* * *

As much as she hated going to see him, she knew that Adam could find anything in Vale. In recent years he had expanded the White Fang, suddenly willing to include humans so long as they followed his direct orders. They weren't allowed in the hideouts, weren't allowed to vote on any decisions, and were unable to rise past 'Sergeant' in the paramilitary hierarchy. So far, not many humans had joined, mostly those in the criminal underworld that could benefit from partnering with a violent organization such as the Fang. This gave Adam an enormous amount of reach when it came to information gathering.

He had contacted her several months ago, begging her to come back to the Fang, claiming both the group and he himself had changed. She'd been vulnerable and lonely then, and accepted his invitation, returning to what had been her life before Beacon. Since then, she'd used the Fang's resources on her hunt, calling in favors from bureaus across Remnant in order to track Yang. There was only one member that Blake refused to ask for a favor, and she'd told him so.

She could imagine his smug, smirking face now. '_Of course, anything for you, Blake_.' She shivered as she walked down the street. _'A favor for a favor..._'Gag.

Adam was smart, talented, vicious, and cunning, but not subtle when it came to his affections. He'd been trying to get back in her pants since the beginning, and she knew it.

But she had no other options.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This story will be infrequently updated and often contain very short chapters. I apologize for the inconvenience.

**Please remember to follow and/or review the story. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth._

**Any and all reviews welcome.  
**

* * *

Yang blinked. It was the first action she'd been able to control in several hours. The fury had a long wick, and couldn't be snuffed out mid-burn. She was kneeling, rocks and twigs painfully poking her legs. There was dried blood on her chin. Her knuckles hurt. Her heart was pounding, her breathing was slowly steadying, and she felt her muscles aching. It felt like she'd just finished a marathon.

Going in was torture, coming out was exhausting.

She was in the middle of the forest, tree trunks and foliage disguising any paths that she may have taken while enraged. _Great_, she thought. _Conscious, but lost_. She turned stiffly, quickly discovering that there was _one _path that was easily visible. Charred trees and smoking black footprints traced out into the forest, creating a neat trail that, if followed, would probably lead to a torched village. That was the last place she remembered. She had to make use of the time she had, so she turned back and walked in the direction the fury had been taking. Her rage had an interesting talent of knowing exactly where to go.

She laughed silently to herself. The longer she walked, the longer she felt in control, the less tired she was. The trees were starting to get thinner, the bushes and rocks smaller as she walked. She'd be out of the forest soon, and then she'd have a chance of determining how close she was this time. The fury could last a couple hours, or sometimes multiple days. She'd slipped out in Vacuo once, and woken up in Atlas. It made her smile sadly. How had she managed that? How many people had she killed in that distance? She covered her eyes with her hand as she emerged from the forest, blinded by the bright sun. She glanced around, looking for anything familiar or a sign of civilization.

Yang sighed in relief as she spotted a familiar set of ruins. She was finally back near Beacon, finally near Vale again. The rage had brought her home.

* * *

She'd taken a _wide _route around the school. It would only bring back bad memories, possibly reigniting the fury. She was also a wanted criminal, so being near a school that trained what amounted to extremely deadly, specialized police was not in her best interest.

She found herself on the southeast side of the city, wandering among the confusing streets without a clear destination. She'd forgotten how much she missed Vale. She liked the smell of the restaurants, the dull roaring of the superhighways, the shining towers of Beacon in the distance. And Blake lived in Vale. Maybe she didn't miss Vale, just Blake. She'd have jumped off a bridge years ago if not for Blake. Her comforting embrace, her sly smirk, her quiet personality. Yang missed being able to wake up to the smell of her silky black hair filling her nose, being able to look into those shining eyes without seeing fear or anger staring back. She missed the most important person in her world. She wanted to find Blake and hold her, and do nothing but feel her heartbeat.

She wanted to slam her against a wall and tear her to pieces. Wanted to make Blake cry and scream. Wanted to _THROW HER OFF THE CLIFFS!_

Wait.

No.

That's not what she-

She tasted blood.

Yang doubled over, grasping at the wall to hold herself steady as she puked, blood splattering on the concrete. Her breathing accelerated as she started to panic. It was too soon, she was still in the city. She screamed at the sky, frightening several cats and a couple vagabonds huddling by a burning trash can. Her head was pounding; her veins felt like they were going to melt her skin. She lost feeling in her legs, falling into the pool of bloody vomit on the sidewalk. Clenching her teeth tightly, she tried to focus on _anything_ that would slow down the fury. She held her head and rocked back and forth, tears falling down her face as she tried to regain control. "No, please, not now..." _YES NOW BURN._ Her mind shouted as the rage clawed through her body. She howled, standing and straining every limb as her body burned. Her red eyes flicked to the burning trash can.

A concerned traveler approached the shivering blonde. "Miss? Are you alright?" He asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. He instantly retracted it; her shoulder was burning hot. "Miss?" he asked again quietly as he started backing away. The woman turned, staring at him with bright red eyes and a Cheshire grin, her legs smeared with blood. "Okay, nevermind bye." The man left at full sprint.

The devil launched into a fit of laughter. Her hair ignited as she stalked away, intent on finding something more interesting to play with than a single cowardly man. She heard confident footsteps and smelled luscious smoke from two streets to her left.

A prize was to be had.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This is a replacement chapter, originally intended to be Chapter 8. I switched their positions because I think it works better chronologically. Sorry if you already read the original Chapter 7, it will be posted again on Friday.

**This story will be infrequently updated and often contain very short chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Please remember to review and/or follow the story.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth._

**Any and all reviews welcome.  
**

* * *

The ends of the long black scarf trailed behind her as she walked down the street. Golden eyes flicked side to side, keeping watch on the alleyways where hooded men and stray dogs hid in shadows. She removed the too-familiar mask from inside her coat as she approached the warehouse, securing it to her face. She turned the corner and confronted the guards that stood in front of a set of double doors with three white lines across them. One raised his hand to stop her, but she ignored him, walking between the other two and entering the hideout. They knew who she was, she'd been here enough times.

This was the largest of the White Fang's lairs in Vale. Located in a large warehouse in the southeast, it was surrounded by lawlessness that kept away prying eyes. There was a large center room where meetings were held and new recruits initiated, but she avoided it. Her target was in the back rooms, where only executives were allowed. A lieutenant guarded the entrance, but moved aside when she approached. The door opened, revealing a hallway with several doorways. She walked eight paces, turned right, and knocked, the route to the bar memorized after so many nights ending there. A large man with a pronounced gut opened the door, eyed her up and down, then moved to the side to allow her through. She hesitated as she spotted a familiar white suit and black bowler hat. She hadn't expected to find him here, but she had a question he could answer, and this was a good a time as any.

His head was down, orange hair contrasting with the dark gray decor of the bar. She walked over and stood behind his right side. Reaching over, she tapped his left shoulder. As he turned, she sat on the bar-stool next to him. He turned back, then noticeably jumped when he caught her beside him.

Roman Torchwick looked nervous, using a finger to loosen the gray scarf around his neck. "Uh... hey, kitty cat. Long time no see, huh?"

"I'm looking for someone, Roman." She replied, voice calm and smooth. "I think you can help me find her."

Roman sighed, looking back to his drink. "Look, kitty cat, we've been through this before. I don't know where your girlfriend is." He pulled out a cigar and placed it between his lips. His hand reached into his coat in a practiced motion, removing a small metal lighter. "So why don't you run along and play with the rest of your faunus pals?" Silence dominated as he struck the flint twice, managing to get a spark and lighting the cigar. He inhaled.

"Actually, I'm looking for _your _girlfriend."

Roman coughed on the smoke, and was disappointed to find that some ash had fallen in his drink. He scowled. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"I've found her, but she's still too strong. There's only one person who has ever beaten her."

"Well, yes... but that doesn't mean _I_ know where she is." He motioned to the bartender, asking for another drink. "And we're not _dating_." He rested his elbows on the bar, glowering at the huntress beside him.

"Roman."

He sighed, grabbing a napkin and pulling a pen from inside his coat. It was a beautiful fountain pen with a brass tip and ebony shell. It wrote in black ink that he had had imported from Mistral. "Here." She took the address and immediately stood to leave. "What, no goodbye kiss?"

She paused. Without turning around, she said, "I thought it was odd that neither of us tried to kill the other today. Are you trying to change that?" then continued out of the room.

Despite being alone, Roman responded. "Well, you made such a big fuss the last time..." He stroked the ugly scar under his left eye. "I'm just glad they haven't updated the mugshot yet." He finished his drink and re-lit the cigar. He left a ten lien note on the bar as he stood, walking out the door.

* * *

He peered around the corner, watching as the huntress stalked out of the glorified clubhouse. He'd been to real lairs, this one paled in comparison to his Atlesian 'retreat'. Confident that she was gone, and no longer listening, he chuckled to himself and walked in the opposite direction. He opened the back door into a nearby alley, and strutted away, twirling his cane. Boy, would she be pissed when she reached that address. Roman covered his mouth to keep from alerting her by laughing too loudly. He'd sent her to a local cat adoption center. Classic. He was a comedic genius. It would probably earn him another scar in the long run, but it was _so _worth it.

He finally relaxed when he was several blocks from the White Fang warehouse. He snuffed out his depleted cigar, and drew another from the box. He reached into his pocket, extracting his lighter, but fumbled it with his gloved hands, and it fell, bouncing away behind a corner. Releasing a long sigh, "The price I pay for _fashion_." he grumbled. He tucked his cane into his elbow and rounded the corner, realizing that finding his precious lighter would be harder than he thought. The alley was pitch black, the nearest streetlamp a block away. "Why do I even live here?" Tonight was getting more and more frustrating. The kitty, the lighter, what was next?

A light suddenly appeared from behind him, creating a small glimmer in the darkness at his feet. "Ah!" He exclaimed, reaching down and picking up his lighter. "My thanks, good citizen!" He turned to face his savior.

The cigar fell from his mouth, still unlit. The lighter, that he had just picked up, tumbled once more to the ground, bouncing along the bricks until it lay by the toes of tall brown boots. His rescuing illumination was provided by Yang Xiao Long, standing stiffly at the end of the alley, hair aflame.

"Well, thanks anyway, not-so-good citizen." He corrected himself, bowing deeply. The yellow-haired devil giggled, and for a moment Roman thought that perhaps she was in control for once. His small grin vanished when she reached down and picked up his lighter, flicking it open and immediately sparking a flame. Her eyes were glued to the dancing light, so he used this opportunity to run screaming for his life. Red eyes shifted to the fleeing criminal, and the giggling chased him down the alley.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This is one of my favorite chapters, I hope you enjoyed it. Very sorry if you already read this once, I decided this chapter worked best if it followed after Yang gets into Vale.

**This story will be infrequently updated and often contain very short chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Please remember to leave a review and/or follow the story.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth._

**Any and all reviews are welcome. I'd love to know what you think.  
**

* * *

She smiled despite herself as she watched Roman walk down the dimly lit city streets. Did he really think she wouldn't immediately look up the address on her scroll? Roman never changed. Although he was getting faster; she hadn't even had a chance to take off her White Fang mask before she had to double back. She'd used the back door exit more times than he had, and knew the area around the lair by heart. It hadn't been hard to follow him without his knowledge. This would definitely earn him another scar, maybe on the back. Or the shoulder? She'd decide later. Then again, meeting him had kept her from asking _Adam_ for help. She would let him off easy this time.

She chuckled silently when she watched him drop the lighter. His gloves were completely useless, as was evident in _every single battle_ they'd had since his escape. They were thick, slippery, and too large, causing him to lose his grip multiple times. She crossed to the corner noiselessly as she lost sight of him, there just wasn't enough light in the alley, even for her exceptional night vision. She shadowed up to the roof of the adjoining building, crouch-walking over to the edge. She froze when she heard a familiar cackling.

Peering over the short wall of the roof, she stared in horror as Roman Torchwick fled from an inferno. Her blonde target was stalking along the alley, hair and forearms alight, sending curls of flame spitting up the sides of the adjacent buildings. A massive fire was spreading in southeast Vale, courtesy of an insane Yang Xiao Long.

* * *

She leaped down, bounding off the walls to slow her descent. Landing in a kneel between the screaming Torchwick and the giggling devil, she drew Gambol Shroud, separating it into its dual blades. The blonde licked her lips. "You again. Damn, you're exciting." she knocked her fists together, sending clouds of sparks circling into the air.

Blake charged, ducking a rocket and jumping over the following fist. Landing behind her opponent, she turned and blocked a kick with her blades. She shadowed backwards from a downward punch, and leapt over a sweeping leg. She angled her swords downwards, intent on impaling the leg to slow down the devil. She missed, metal scraping brick with a sharp noise, but she had caused the blonde to back up a step. The demon growled in pleasure. "You're so _feisty_! I love-" Blake rushed her, swinging wildly with her steel blades in an uncoordinated series of desperate attacks. If she heard that phrase one more time, she was sure she'd lose her mind.

The blonde was taken by surprise, earning several shallow gashes for her inattention. Finally managing to block an attack with a shining gauntlet, she smiled wide and winked at the huntress. "My turn!" she half sang and half shouted. Flame erupted from her body as she pushed against the blades, knocking them apart and aiming a burning punch straight toward Blake's masked face. Black steel pressed upward against the rushing gauntlet, throwing off the devil's aim. Spinning under the high punch, Blake slashed with Gambol Shroud's sheath, cutting a line across the blonde's stomach which started to drip blood. The demon spun around, snarling, and tried to grab the faunus. Blake shadowed upward, quickly kicking the red-eyed girl in the face, then landing and spinning around another rocketing shell. She extended her arm, punching her katana blade into the blonde's side, pushing her against the wall and pinning her to the bricks. She glared up into the red eyes, but froze when only bright, smiling lilac irises returned her glare. "...Yang?"

Yang's expression was shocked and surprised. Her eyes glanced rapidly between Blake, the blade protruding from her stomach and fires at the end of the alley, finally resting on the golden eyes of her partner. "Blake... you stabbed me."

* * *

She felt as though her heart had been ripped out. Ghostly fingers of guilt were crushing her lungs into dust. Blake screamed, letting go of the sword that extended from Yang's gut, tears immediately forming and dripping down her face behind the mask. After all this time, all the hunts, all the nightmares, she finally gets Yang back. And then she stabs her. The blood was rushing sloppily from the wound, crawling along the blade until finally gathering enough fluid to fall to the ground.

Forgetting about the blade, Yang reached forward to comfort her partner. Blake flinched away from her, sobbing and sniffling, but Yang persisted, placing a hand on Blake's cheek and smiling. "Blake... I'm so happy to see you." They fell to their knees together, Yang reaching her other hand up to hold Blake's face softly. Blake removed her mask, revealing watery eyes unable to meet her partner's.

"I'm so sorry, Yang. I'm so sorry..."

"For what?" Then her moment of happiness was shattered by a sharp pain in her stomach. She tore her gaze from Blake's golden eyes and looked at her torso. "Oh." She removed her hands from her partner's face and tightly gripped the black steel. She started to pull it out, feeling it pull on her intestines as it slid out of her body. "That's not your fault." She hissed through gritted teeth. "That's not your fault." Removing the tip of the blade brought a strong gush of blood that flowed into the sizable puddle already on the ground.

"I'm so sorry..."

Breathing heavily, causing mist to form between their faces, Yang quietly laughed. "Don't worry, I'm pretty strong." Blake suddenly leaned forward and hugged her, smearing red all over her white coat. Yang groaned as she pressed against her wound, but was too happy to be holding her partner to protest.

They stayed together for several moments, before suddenly separating as Blake remembered Yang's wound. She took off her scarf and wrapped it tightly around the blondes bleeding stomach, tying it off with a strong knot on the girl's front.

"Thanks." Yang breathed, unable to take her eyes off of Blake. They embraced again, Blake burying her face into the crook of Yang's neck, the latter resting her own head on top. The tall blonde girl put a hand underneath Blake's chin, raising her head so they faced each other. Pressing her lips against her partner's, she reveled in the kiss. Blake's lips tasted the way happiness felt.

Reluctantly pulling back, Blake whispered to her partner. "Can you walk?" Yang nodded, moving in for another kiss but a hand on her chest stopped her. "My apartments not far, we should go there." Seeing Yang's eyebrows raise slightly, she added "To get you fixed up." _Even after everything, she's still Yang._ "Afterward, we'll see what happens." She grinned mischievously at her partner, moving herself into a supporting position and walking Yang slowly down the street toward the apartment, a small chuckle escaping from the blonde.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This chapter was heavily inspired by wazabi34's (wazabi34 . tumblr) RWBY comic.

**This story will be infrequently updated and often contain very short chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Please remember to review and/or follow the story.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth._

**Any and all reviews are welcome. Reading them makes me happy. **

* * *

Despite the chill outside, Blake's apartment was roasting. Yang Xiao Long had that effect on enclosed spaces.

The two were sharing the spacious bed, Yang spread out like a starfish, trying to cool as much of her body as possible. The heating had been turned off and the two ceiling fans were on full speed, but still she felt like she was lying in an oven. Her stomach, hands, and face were covered in clean white bandages, carefully applied by Blake, who was laying cuddled against her partner and lover, fast asleep. Yang wasn't sure when she'd gotten there; Blake had given her the bed to help her recovery, electing to sleep on the couch. And yet, there she lay, softly breathing.

Yang turned tired eyes to look at her black-haired companion, unbelievably happy to be able to watch her breathe. She slowly reached over and stroked Blake's hair, causing the girl to smile unconsciously and snuggle closer. Yang turned back to the ceiling. She wanted time to stop, so nothing would change anymore, and it could be like it used to. Just her and Blake, together, happy. She closed her eyes and returned to sleep.

* * *

Blake woke, pausing a moment to determine what it was that she had wrapped her arms around. It was very, _very_ warm, soft, smooth, and breathing. She opened her eyes and beheld the naked majesty of Yang. _Hotter than the sun in the middle of July_. She thought as she sat up. She kissed Yang's forehead before leaving her to take a shower.

As the water ran through her hair and over her body, she thought about what all this meant. She had stabbed Yang, and it had taken her out of the Pyromania instantly. She'd tell Weiss about this discovery and let the professor work out the implications. She had an injured partner to comfort, a friend to reconnect with, and a broken heart to heal.

* * *

Yang was pleasantly snoozing, enjoying the cool currents of air that circulated from the spinning fans. She lifted lazy eyelids and noticed that Blake had left, and lamented being alone. She wanted Blake to come back so she could return to her perfect world. She pushed down with her elbows, raising her torso carefully so she didn't reopen any injuries. She rotated her body, resting sore feet on the soft carpet, and stood up. She heard the sounds of running water from a room off to the side, and correctly guessed that Blake was in the shower.

She walked across the room to the open closet, pulling out her tattered, bloody clothes. She scrunched her mouth in agitation; these clothes had served her well for years prior to her disease, but now they had to be replaced. She shoved bunches of clothes to the side, searching for anything of hers that Blake had kept. She found the few possessions that remained stuffed in the back of the closet, covered in lint and dust, obviously having sat for some time. She pulled out what she wanted, and started getting dressed, cautious of stretching or bending too much in case she reopened her wound.

She chose tall black boots with gold colored straps, black stockings, loose white shorts, a black and gold belt, a yellow shirt with her emblem on the front, and a black jacket with sleeves that only just reached past her elbows. She completed the outfit with her yellow scarf and black gloves. Leaving her stomach wrapped, she dumped the bandages she had been wearing on her face and hands in the trash, and walked to the kitchen. She'd surprise Blake with breakfast.

The refrigerator offered a satisfying cooling feeling on her face and shoulders as she examined its contents. Blake didn't have much to offer; three eggs, a nearly empty bag of shredded cheese, some milk and orange juice. She pulled what she could and opened the cupboard to grab the plates and glasses. As she reached toward the handle, juggling the eggs and orange juice in her other arm, she froze. Her hand was shaking erratically. She breathed in deeply and concentrated, glaring at her hand and willing it still. The shaking stopped, and she let out her breath in relief. She wouldn't allow herself to lose control here. Not after she finally got what she wanted. She used her fingers and thumb to pull two glasses out of the cupboard and moved to the table.

She was two steps away when it felt like someone punched her in the lungs. She dropped the glasses and the ingredients, glass shattering on the hardwood floor and eggs making a sickening crunch inside their cardboard container. Yang doubled over, trying to catch her breath. Spit drooled out of her open mouth, dropping in long strands to the floor. Her eyes widened in panic. _Not here. Not now. Not now, please. Please..._ She kneeled on the ground, clenching her fists and grimacing as the heat started to spread from her heart. She dry-heaved, droplets of blood joining the leaking egg white on the wood.

Pain everywhere, in her chest, in her arms, in her _mind_. She ripped at her hair in despair, feeling the scalding heat of her semblance as the rage started to return. "No!" She howled, a last, desperate plea to whatever cosmic being was forcing this torture on her.

Her eyes switched from lilac to fierce crimson, and her body relaxed. A vicious grin crept across her face as she stood, stalking slowly to the bedroom.

* * *

The awful, mind-searing screech of the fire alarm forced Blake out of the shower, fearing the worst. She stood in the doorway, covered only by a towel, watching as her partner armed herself with golden gauntlets. "Yang?" She asked, even though she could tell by the glowing, steaming hair that it wasn't her girlfriend in control. The blonde turned at the call, looking at the huntress with unrecognizing eyes and a chilling smile. Blake shivered at the look, but asked again. "Yang? What are you doing?"

The red eyes flickered and blinked. "I'm so sorry Blake. Goodbye. I..." A brief flash of lilac signaled that Yang had returned long enough to apologize and say goodbye. The devil returned, with its signature smile. "You again." The smile disappeared, replaced by a dark glare. "You stabbed me." The demon growled and launched forward.

Blake, taken by surprise, shadowed to her left as the blonde smashed the door to the bathroom into splinters. She was defenseless, wearing only a towel against a fully armed and horribly angry Yang. A fist came soaring toward her face, but she jumped back and onto the bed, using one hand to keep her balance and the other to hold her towel up. "Yang, stop!"

"You stabbed me! _I HATE YOU_!" The red eyed girl roared at her. She lunged at Blake, flying across the room. Blake shadowed to the side once again, watching in panic as the blonde crushed her mirage and continued flying until she met the window, bursting through the glass and sailing down to the city streets below.

She ran to the window, careful of the broken glass as she looked downward. Two of the cars that periodically parked on the side of the street opposite her apartment building had large dents in the roofs. She could see a sparkling light running down the street and knew that Yang was gone, again.

The room was colder than ever before, but it wasn't the temperature that froze Blake. She stared at the broken window, twisting the towel into a knot over her chest as her fingers tensed into fists.

It had broken her heart.

Having had Yang so close, having her heart complete once again, only to have lost it to madness the second she felt safe. It had been a foolish hope, that in one instant she had cured her partner of her plague and could return to a normal life.

She slowly walked into the kitchen, witnessing the leftovers of Pyromania. Blood, glass, and egg covered the floor, joined by the splintered remains of her chairs. Scorch marks marred the doors of her cabinets and refrigerator, and there was a hole punched through the wall, just above the sink. She sighed, letting herself sniffle and cry. "Damn it. Damn it." She whispered to herself between sobs. "DAMN IT ALL! Why? Why can't we fix this?" She cried, falling to her knees.

After several minutes, when she finally managed to control her breathing, she noticed a small smear of blood that looked out of place. She crawled over to it, ignoring the small chips of wood and tile that pressed against her skin. _Yang tries to leave clues._ The smear had been quickly crafted by someone who knew they didn't have time to waste.

'_At._'

Blake sat back, holding her head in her hands. Atlas again? Nothing good happened the first time. She wondered who it was this time that Yang's burning rage had targeted.

She stood, brushing off her legs, and walked back to the shower. The hot water hid her tears as her melancholy returned. She'd been so close! She'd tell Weiss about her recent discovery, then continue her pursuit of Yang Xiao Long, pyromaniac.

* * *

Breath hissed out of her mouth as she stormed along the street, glaring into the distance. Yang watched powerlessly from within her mind as her body moved without her control. She could feel blood dripping from her knuckles and her stomach, the skin around the wounds itching as her aura began healing her injuries. Her body stopped, threw its hands into the air and screeched, a cry of rage and frustration that frightened her. Her hands grabbed at the bandages that Blake had carefully placed on her torso, ripping the fragile medical cloth off and throwing it away, growling in rage. The more Yang watched and felt, she noticed that this frenzy was different. It felt... _triggered_. Something in Blake's apartment had set her off, released some suppressed emotion that ignited her rage. What had been there, what had she seen, maybe even unconsciously, that made her so angry?

Honking cars and screaming drivers were ignored by her furious body as she continued down the middle of the street. Most spotted the growing flames that were sneaking out from beneath the long locks of golden hair and smartly increased the distance between them and walking girl. Stomping through an intersection, she absentmindedly stepped into the path of an oncoming tractor trailer which honked in surprise. The cold metal grill on the front contorted and cracked as it met with the immovable wrath of Yang's fiery body. A glare and snarl of rage was her only warning before punching the truck, sending it careening back down the street, crushing lampposts and tearing awnings from storefronts. One of the tattered fabrics fell from above the window of a florist, _The Blooming Petals_, and floated in the gentle wind to land at the demon's feet. Cruel red eyes flicked downward to the encroaching cloth in disgust, but their irises widened when they noticed the logo embroidered on the top.

A bright red rose.

Shrieking at the top of her lungs in rage, the burning devil grabbed the awning, tearing it in half and incinerating it with a blast from her gauntlets. Ashes fell into the shining hair, falling out and scattering in the wind as the demon continued walking.

Yang remembered what she saw in Blake's apartment. On the table, surrounded by colorful woven place mats, was an ornately framed picture of team RWBY from their second year, holding the trophy for the Beacon Academy Combat Tournament. Centrally framed, sitting on Yang's shoulders was a young girl in a black corset with a long red cloak, bright white smile, and glistening red hair. Her silver eyes were shining, displaying their intense happiness and energy, forever immortalized in the photograph.

When she had seen that photo as she was preparing to set the table for breakfast, something deep inside her, locked away and hidden even from herself, had boiled and bubbled to the surface, exploding from her heart and manifesting as a burning fury.

She was immeasurably mad at Ruby Rose.

* * *

**We're coming up to the point where I don't have anything written, so the time between chapters may actually become irregular/long, but I'm going to try and make up for it by posting longer chapters. Sorry.**

**Please remember to review and/or follow the story.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth._

**Any and all reviews welcome. I like reading them.  
**

* * *

" You did _WHAT_?" Weiss screamed at her scroll, which displayed a message from Blake on its unblemished surface.

"Stabbed Yang. Removed symptoms. Any theories?"

She stood shaking in anger and shock, eyes glued to the screen as she read and re-read the message. _Was she insane?_ Now, on many occasions Weiss had wanted to put a large, pointy object through the blonde's skull, but she never ever dreamed of actually following through. And now Blake, _Blake_, stabs her partner? Her girlfriend? _New theory. Pyromania is contagious. Manifests as lunacy_. She furiously typed a message back, sloppily pressing buttons that resulted in an awful mismatch of spellings, only irritating her further. She was a professor for Dust's sake, she knew how to spell 'imbecilic'.

Calming down slightly after unleashing her textual tirade, Weiss thudded back into her chair and looked at her table. She had knocked her coffee over when she stood, and now her breakfast, newspaper, and the front of her shirt were all covered with the brown liquid. She dragged her hand across her face in annoyance and embarrassment. Accepting defeat at the hands of fate and physics, she resigned herself to having to change her outfit.

She dressed herself while her mind was distracted by Blake's message. _Removed symptoms_. Why had being injured affected the fury? Something to bring up in class, and to send along to the researchers at the Schnee Dust Company.

She left her house wearing her backup teaching attire. Her long white hair was in a neat, centered ponytail that hung down to caress her neck just above the collar of a shining white dress shirt, stiffly starched so it hung absolutely perfectly. Over that she wore a dark red sweater vest with a white snowflake centered on the back. A black business skirt covered her legs down to her knees, with white tights underneath that ended in tall-heeled white shoes. Reflective ebony earrings dangled from her ears, jingling softly as she walked.

Placing her briefcase full of notes in the car, along with her sword, she closed the door and pulled out her scroll, typing an invitation to her faunus friend.

"Why don't you come to my office after my classes today? We could talk about it."

* * *

The scowl on her face frightened a small group of students as she walked down the hallways, her heels clacking along the linoleum. "Out of my way." she commanded as she stomped through the group of children. "Please." she growled back over her shoulder, obviously an afterthought.

Between having to change her clothes after foolishly spilling coffee all over herself, and the incredibly odd amount of traffic on her way to school this morning, she had managed to arrive _late_ to class. She had never been late to anything, and took extra steps to insure that she was always early to her class. She was livid.

She grabbed the handles of the double doors that lead to her classroom, unintentionally extending a branch of her aura into her arms, and threw the doors open with such force that they rebounded off the walls and nearly closed again. The room was silent as the grave, all eyes upon the turbulent and foul-tempered woman currently clomping down the steps to the large desk at the front of the room. Only the Ice Queen could clomp in heels.

"Good morning class, today we will be continuing our discussion of Pyromania, specifically the Xiao Long case." She set her briefcase down beside her chair, and reached into the desk drawer to retrieve her chalk. Her hand met nothing but faux wood and dust. Her entire mood was thrown off by this disturbance in routine. "That's odd..." She said curiously. "Has anyone seen my chalk?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw row upon row of students silently giggling, hands held over mouths to cover devilish grins. She knew at once that her chalk had been stolen by one of her students. And the most likely candidate was...

"Mister. Crown." Dangerous blue eyes matched a murderous tone of voice as she rotated glacially on her heel. "You shall return my chalk forthwith, or face expulsion. Or worse." Her hand stretched out toward the staring student, palm up, fingers making a grabbing motion.

Crown scratched nervously at his neck, sweat starting to form on his forehead. "But, uhm, M-Ms. Schnee, I... uh, I don't have your chalk." He said, clawing anxiously at his collar. Sniggers and barely contained laughter spread around the sizable classroom. Weiss turned back to her desk, slowly removing Myrtenaster from behind the rack of drawers.

"Run! Crown, run!" a voice said from behind her, Weiss recognizing it as Ms. Blackhawk. She turned and fired a blue missile at Crown's former seat, creating a mound of ice that reached several feet into the air. The double doors were open, the shadow of Crown's foot disappearing around the corner. Weiss summoned a glyph underneath her feet, and slowly started to float up the staircase, intent to retrieve her chalk by force, but paused in mid-air when a familiar form blocked the doorway.

"I'm pretty sure it's against the rules to kill your students, Weiss." Blake's smooth voice echoed around the room. Weiss' glyph dissipated and she dropped to the floor, sheathing the rapier at her hip.

"Class dismissed!" She screamed, turning and stalking back to her desk. The room reverberated with the sounds of shuffling and scraping as her students fought each other to escape. Remembering something important, she called back, "Extra credit! See me in my office!" but the majority of her students had left, and those who remained were unlikely to come.

* * *

"I hope you know you're too early." Weiss said agitatedly to her companion. She and Blake were seated in the school cafeteria, surrounded by students eating their lunches. The faunus across from her was dressed in black leather from head to toe, with tall black boots with golden buckles and a black cloak with a long red stripe. Weiss was slowly eating a pint of blueberry yogurt, with an apple next on the menu.

Blake smiled. "I think I was just in time. What were you going to do to that poor student if you'd caught him?" Weiss thought about it, but rolled her eyes and motioned for Blake to continue. "Anyway, you invited me to talk, so here I am."

Swallowing her latest gulp of yogurt, Weiss made a noise of 'oh yes!' and asked, "Yes! Tell me... what happened with Yang?" She suddenly glared at the black-haired girl across from her. "Why in the _world_ did you stab her!"

The expression on Blake's face fell, transforming into a worried far-off look that Weiss had seen too many times before. "I didn't mean to. She attacked me, while in her condition..."

"I mean, I doubt she'd attack you _out _of her condition..." The heiress muttered facetiously.

"Don't interrupt. I did it without thinking, I guess. Luckily it wasn't bad, and she recovered in my apartment."

"You took her back to your apartment! Are you crazy? What if she... you know?"

Blake looked at the heiress-turned-professor with a sad glance. "She did."

Weiss straightened and put down her spoon. "Where is she now?" Yang Xiao Long, loose in Vale, where there were an untold amount of possible victims. She could come to Beacon, intent on attacking Weiss, or Pyrrha. She could go to that one restaurant where she and Ruby had that fight. She could start looking for the witch.

Wait, no one from the old group knew about that. Just Weiss.

"She left for Atlas. I found it written in her blood on my kitchen floor." Blake put her hands on the table, pushing herself up out of the seat. "I should probably go. Try and catch her when she gets there."

Weiss stood also, dusting off her skirt. "I'll come with you. You could probably use the help. I'll get a substitute, and contact the SDC to let them-"

Wrapping the cloak around her shoulders, Blake shook her head. "No, you should stay here Weiss. No one knows Dust like you do, your students need _you_. And if you came, and got hurt..." Doubt and fear mixed together in her eyes.

Walking forward and hugging her friend close, Weiss whispered to her classmate. "Be careful, Blake. And don't worry, together we'll solve this, and you'll get your Yang back."

* * *

She waved goodbye as the cloaked huntress walked out of the cafeteria, sighing deeply. She returned to her seat and picked up her spoon, conscious of the wide ring of empty tables around her. Nobody wanted to be anywhere near the Ice Queen.

'Hadn't you heard that she attacked a student?'

'She can freeze you with just her _eyes_.'

'Professor Schnee is just so _cold_.'

Cold.

Cold, just like everyone had always assumed she was. Earlier in her life, she'd embraced the demeanor of the Ice Queen, keeping potential opponents or invasive suitors from getting too close. But that had been a lonely life, empty of warmth and friendship. When she'd gone to Beacon, met her partner and friends, and was no longer alone, she'd thought she had become a warmer, more approachable person.

Evidently, her heart of ice had not been melted by affection and laughter, because now, as an adult, she was once again avoided and regarded as cold. Maybe the reason Blake wouldn't accept her help was because she didn't _want_ Weiss' help. Maybe Weiss was destined to be alone, forced to watch from a far distance as her friends moved on without her, leaving her to suffocate in the icy prison of her life.

Cold. Alone.

"It's pretty cold over here, Professor." a voice interrupted her thoughts. Weiss shook her head and looked at the source, hoping her approaching tears were invisible.

Her surprise instantly replaced by animosity, she returned to her yogurt. "I hadn't noticed, mister Crown. What do you want?"

He shifted uncomfortably in the seat, his uniform twisting and wrinkling as he reached into his backpack. "Two things please, Professor." She nodded, not really intent on paying attention. "First, I brought you some chalk." She glared at him, and curled one hand into an accusatory finger. The words '_I knew it was you!_' were nearly out of her mouth when he continued. "I don't know who took yours, but since you didn't have any, I thought I'd get you some."

Her finger curled back into the fist, which she then rested her chin on. "Thank you, mister Crown."

"Secondly, I was hoping you were still doing the extra credit for helping you with the Xiao Long case."

She looked at him, surprised. The first student to brave the frozen arctic of Professor Schnee's personal space. Her absolute and undeniably _least_ favorite student. Would she really subject herself to the suffering that was bound to come with working overtime with this student?

Her mouth opened to deliver a scathingly negative reply, but she caught the hopeful and genuine look in his eyes, and reconsidered. She heaved a long, drawn out sigh. "Very well. Saturdays, two thirty, in the classroom."

The first drips of melting water were dribbling from her frozen heart.

Cold.

But not alone.

Not anymore.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hopefully, no one thinks that Weiss and Crown are going to end up together. They're not. Nipping that in the bud.

**Please remember to review and/or follow the story.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth._

**Any and all reviews welcome. I like reading them.  
**

* * *

She smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to the stewardess who handed her a warm towel and a ginger ale. Flying had never been her favorite thing to do, even when she was in first class. Hoping to get to Atlas as soon as possible, she'd booked passage on an airplane instead of a more steady airship, despite knowing it would upset her stomach.

She settled back in her luxurious seat and sipped at the fizzy drink. It was really too soon to be going back. The trip always felt longer than it was, mostly due to her discomfort with flying, but also because of what traveling to Atlas implied. A bureaucratic nightmare and huntress hell. Passes for this, permits for that. Badges, licenses, bans. It was a struggle to arrest someone, in more ways than the expected. She lay her head back, closing her eyes, and tried to find solace in sleep.

Thoughts of Yang filled her mind, as they always did when she tried to rest.

She loved Yang, but it hadn't always been romantically. They were partners, during and after school, and had always been close since they met. Yang's loud, honest personality meshed well with Blake's cool, contemplating attitude. The blonde had drawn Blake out of her shell more, pushing and pulling her into friendships and situations that opened her up to a more exposed and exciting world. Joking, smiling, shining, Yang had always been Blake's other half. But before Yang, there had been Sun.

She smiled, her memories of the past pulling up the next chapter. Her faunus friend that had come to her side when she felt alone and ostracized by her team. He had reminded her of what she was capable of. Being funny, being caring, being alive. Some of the best moments of her life were when she was with Sun. Dancing during the Vytal festival, walking along the streets in the middle of the night, just looking for something to distract them. Laying together in the bed, sweating and laughing after making love.

He had defended her, always been on her side, always supporting her, even when he'd only just met her. She considered him her first true love.

Because before Sun, there had been Adam.

A love born of hate. Mutual hatred of humans, distrust of others. He'd been the one beside her growing up, away from the comfort and protections of the kingdoms. Her mentor, partner, and personal hero, Adam Taurus. She had loved him unconditionally, almost fanatically.

He'd been her first. A cold night, dark with no stars. Huddled together under a blanket when suddenly his hands were all over her, and his breath was blowing against her ears. "Do you want to?" He had asked. She had never been happier in her life.

A tear escaped from her closed eyelids, dripping down into the folds of the towel as she thought about how _stupid_ she had been. Adam Taurus was a monster; always was and always will be. It had taken her so long to see it. How would her life be different if she'd left him sooner, lived with someone who could offer more than hatred and violence?

Continuing on her roller coaster of emotions, her mind returned to Yang. She hadn't really realized her feelings until some time after Sun. He'd left, gone back to Haven. They had tried to stay connected, maintaining a long distance relationship for as long as they could; meeting every break, sometimes one traveling to meet the other. In the end, life put too much distance between them, and they split up, resolving to remain friends.

_ Some resolution_. She hadn't spoken to Sun in years.

During the heartbreak, the tear-filled nights and giddy text sessions, Yang had been there with her; joking, coaching, laughing, crying. After the breakup, Blake sought comfort from her partner, and slowly began to realize...

Yang Xiao Long was the love of her life.

Her heart felt light whenever she saw that gleaming golden hair. Her stomach twisted and her breath caught in her throat when she looked into those happy lilac eyes. The intoxicating feeling of warmth that lingered after a small touch. The incredible jealousy of Mercury Black, Yang's boyfriend at the time.

She smirked and laughed silently in her seat. That relationship had _not _ended well for him. He'd asked Yang out shortly after the Vytal festival tournament, apparently impressed by the vivacious blonde. They had seemed well suited at first, Yang's spirit and energy blending unusually well with Mercury's lackadaisical attitude. Two sides of the same coin, many people thought. However, when Cinder's plot had been revealed and thwarted, the exposure of Mercury as one of her assistants had quickly followed.

Blake was reminded of the old saying, 'mess with the bull, and you get the horns'. Well, when you messed with Yang Xiao Long you got the horns, the teeth, and the fists. And you usually walk away bleeding and holding your testicles. Blake considered him lucky that he survived.

And then nothing stood in her way in her pursuit of Yang's affections. Their bonds strengthened by trials and consoling, they were closer than ever. She thought she'd explode from the joy when Yang first asked her out. They had walked along the river under the light of the broken moon, talking about everything from dreams to television shows. Returning to an empty dorm room, they'd climbed into Yang's bunk, kissing and slowly undressing and-

"_YOU STABBED ME. I HATE YOU!_" Bloody hands reaching to strangle her.

Blake gasped and sat straight up in her chair, fingers clamped to the armrests. Happiness could only survive so long in her broken world, it seemed. She exhaled slowly, relaxing her body while her amber eyes glared determinedly at the ceiling of the plane.

She refused to let the sunshine of her heart be consumed by angry fire. She'd take any and all steps necessary to return Yang to her former, uninfected self.

Step one was finding her in Atlas.

* * *

He removed the cigar from his lips and tapped the ash off. The doctor had protested his smoking while in the hospital, but a scowl had sent him scurrying, leaving Roman to poison himself in peace. He looked out the window, which barely gave a view of _anything _interesting, while gnawing on the end of his cigar.

He hated hospitals. They had low ceilings, wide hallways, were never painted a pretty color, restricted his bad habits, and, his personal least favorite, were usually crawling with police. Actually, the police made it fun. It was the nurses and doctors that made hospitals miserable. Poking, ordering, questioning, all while wearing such _ridiculous _outfits. If he was in charge, some serious changes would be-

His thoughts on the fashion of hospitals were interrupted by a small poke to his shoulder. He turned to face the intruder, only to be greeted by a small styrofoam bowl of ice cream. His scowl and premeditated sassy comment transformed into a grin and an approving 'ah!'. "Thank you, Neo, that's just what I needed." He said, taking the frozen treat from his short sidekick, who then provided him with a plastic spoon. He took a bite, and marveled at how, despite their absolutely terrible entrees and breakfasts, the hospital's desserts were delicious. It really sent the wrong message, in his opinion.

Neo, enjoying her own portion of ice cream, larger than Roman's, he noticed, gave him a questioning look. The red-haired master thief, held up a finger, swallowed the ice cream occupying his mouth, then obliged the silent girl. "Sorry I didn't let you know sooner. I was attacked. Me, attacked! And in a dark alley. Frightening. What is this town coming to?" A soft nudge from Neo's boot cut short his tirade. She spun her hand in a rolling motion, signaling him to continue the story. "Yes, I was attacked. By Yang Xiao Long." He looked at her, raising his eyebrows. Neo matched his stare and shrugged before returning to her ice cream with vigor. "Oh please, Neo, you must remember her! She's taller than you. _That_ should really narrow it down." A glare from pink and brown eyes. "Blonde hair, red eyes, catches on fire? Remember?" Neo nodded in recognition, smiling. "Anyway, she ran into me last night, literally, and I thought it best that I have myself checked out by a professional. Unfortunately there don't seem to be any here." He grimaced.

Setting her empty bowl aside, Neo stood and tapped two fingers to her wrist. Time to go. Roman sighed, shifting his legs out of the uncomfortable bed, another thing he'd change if he was in charge, and standing. He grabbed his trademark bowler hat and cane as they walked out the door.

Once again, he was miserable. Because once again, they wouldn't let him smoke. First the hospital, now the airport. What did Vale have against enjoying some expensive tobacco once in a while?

He'd decided, mid-drive, that instead of going back to the White Fang to hide out, he'd take Neo and go relax in Atlas. There weren't any crazy self-immolating blondes or vengeful huntresses in Atlas, and he wasn't going to stay with the _animals_ in the White Fang if he didn't have to. Also it was probably best to get out of Vale, the police would be looking for a well-dressed man suspected of robbing the hospital's gift shop.

However, if he had known that airplanes didn't allow smoking, he'd have taken a boat. "Everyone's out to ruin my day, Neo." He moaned in self-pity. The currently-pink eyed girl gave him a sympathetic look and patted his back. "Thank you." He said, wiping away an imaginary tear and flashing her an exaggerated pout. She giggled silently before turning to look out the window. She'd insisted on the window seat, forcing Roman to sit next to an unreasonably overweight man that smelled. _Why do I even bother with public transportation? I'm a criminal mastermind!_ He resolved never to use a public airplane again. Or at least not economy class. But it _was_ the best way to avoid extra attention.

Neo excitedly poked him on the shoulder. They were taking off, and this would be Neo's first trip on an airplane. Roman smiled, enjoying the silent innocence of his partner in crime. He settled back into his cramped seat and crossed his arms. It was going to be a long flight.

The flight attendant was barely audible over the snoring of the fat man beside Roman. She mimed pouring a drink, and not in any extravagant way either, but he understood her question. Neo would have included several flourishes that would increase the eccentricity of the question, but at least make it challenging and entertaining. Heaven knew he needed some entertainment. _The same two movies over and over? Give me a break!_

He had to practically shout to be heard over the obnoxious interference from his neighbor. "One of whatever the best alcohol is that you serve the plebeians. And she'll..." he motioned toward Neo, who was still staring out the window and sporadically taking poor quality pictures with her scroll. "...have any ice cream you offer." The stewardess nodded and gave the 'A-okay' symbol before moving to the next row of seats.

The smell of the putrid man beside him was quickly driving Roman insane. How was it even possible to be that fat? He reached down to the man's carry-on luggage, shifting through its contents until he found a wallet and a tablet. Quickly shoving them into his own carry-on, which was a beautiful red backpack hand-sewn in Vacuo, he paused when Neo slapped him on the arm. "What?" She glared at him, pointing at the wallet, then the man, and making several quick hand gestures that Roman interpreted as 'don't do that'. "Do you see what I have to put up with? I need some recompense."

Neo pointed at the wallet again, then the tiny screen on the back of the seat where the airline ran the same two boring movies, then back at the man. Roman had an inkling of what she planned. He patted her on the head. "Okay, but just this once. Next time, we take the whole thing." Neo thought about this for a second, then nodded.

Roman tapped the fat man's credit card number into the pad, earning access to the on-demand movies, before placing the wallet back in the disgusting carry-on of his neighbor.

He was keeping the tablet, no matter what Neo said.

The rest of the flight continued without incident, save for when the fat man rolled his enormous head over and _burped_ into Roman's face. Neo had to physically restrain Roman from pulling out his cane and murdering the poor sap. Their plane landed and began the exiting procedure, Neo going through the hundreds of photos she took during the flight while Roman fumed over having to wait for all the other passengers to leave.

The brown-and-pink-haired girl skipped through the terminal, her pink bag bouncing against her back as she excitedly navigated the airport. This was only her second time in Atlas, and the first time had involved sneaking into the city at night rather than walking through such a magnificent building as this one. She tried to pull Roman into every restaurant, but the tall criminal insisted on leaving the airport as soon as possible. He just wanted this wretched day to be over so he could enjoy an expensive whiskey from the balcony of his retreat. The only thing left was a taxi ride, and that shouldn't be too difficult, aside from Neo wanting to stop and take pictures or get ice cream.

After all, his enemies and pursuers were back in Vale.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Finally moving into the second act. Can't wait to hear what people thought about the Blake part.

Unfortunately, there will not be a chapter released on Wednesday. Sorry.

WOO! Over 5000 views and 2000 visitors this month! You people rock!

**Please remember to review and/or follow the story.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth._

**Any and all reviews are welcome.**

* * *

The metal wall felt cold against her back as she slowly raised her head, relieving the strain on her neck. She sat in the corner, metal walls extending into the distance, her arms wrapped around her knees. The stiffness in her joints and muscles told her that she'd been asleep in this position too long, so she stood up and stretched, taking the time to look around.

Rusty metal cargo containers dominated the interior of the massive room she was in, lit by old buzzing incandescent light bulbs dangling from the ceiling. The air was slightly chilled, and smelled strongly of salt. She felt gravity shift, and adjusted her feet to keep her balance while the containers groaned. She was on a boat. Turning around to sit back at the wall, hoping to return to sleep and skip through the trip to wherever she was going, presumably Atlas, she noticed the enormous streaks of soot and ash that covered the wall she had been sat against.

Her stomach growled, shaking her from her melancholic thoughts and reminding her that she needed to eat. Boats usually had mess halls, she could sneak something out of there when it was empty. Blake had taught her a thing or two about sneaking. Even better, Sun had taught her a thing or two about stealing.

_"Hey monkey boy, why do you steal so much?"_

_"I find that offensive! How dare you call me 'monkey boy'!"_

_ An uncomfortable silence as Yang froze, mentally chastising herself for being so carefree with her words. "Uh... I-"_

_ "Nah, I'm kidding. Don't worry about it"_ _And then he had smiled, the group erupting into laughter at Yang's embarrassment._

A grin crept across her face at the memory. Sun had been a cool friend. He was like the brother she never had, always cracking jokes and being generally mischievous.

_"Hey Sun, eating that banana makes it look like you're sucking a dick!"_

_ "Yang, we both know you've sucked twice as many dicks as I have."_

_ "No, you've sucked FIVE TIMES as many dicks!"_

_ "You've sucked eight times as many dicks!"_ _They couldn't continue further, their laughter forcing them to roll along the ground._ Yeah, Sun had been a good, funny kid. Too bad about him and Blake though.

* * *

Arms full of varying fruits and cans of uncooked beans, Yang returned to her corner in the cargo hold, scarred by the towering black marks, evidence of her presence scorched onto the ship's metal walls. Smoke and fire always followed her everywhere, so much so that she wasn't sure she could smell anything but charred wood and blood.

Her semblance used to make her so happy. She used to stand in front of the mirror after a shower and watch as she would flip her eye color and dry her hair, the steam usually re-fogging the reflective glass surface. She used to be able to turn it on and off at will, giving her a deceptive amount of power as a fight progressed. Very often in tournaments or combat class she'd let herself get beaten nearly into the ground, then _bam_, she'd stop a finishing attack with one hand and punch her opponent's lights out. Mission after mission she'd step in and save a teammate, hair glowing and rage building, punching the offending Grimm into oblivion.

Sometime in their fourth year, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake sat her down and asked her a question.

_"Are you okay, Yang?"_

"Yeah, why?" she whispered, mouth full of a pear, her memories so clear she was responding to the cargo containers.

_"You seem... angrier, than usual."_

"I'm fine." Her teeth clenched, brows narrowing. Her breathing rate was increasing, her exhalations faintly misting in the cool, salty air.

_"We're worried about you."_

"Don't be." She was staring at the floor, hands clenching and unclenching as memories flooded her conscience. She had stormed out of the room, annoyed by their patronizing tone. Of course she was fine, she's always fine. They should be more worried about themselves, she always had to rush in and save their asses from Grimm. That stupid princess with her 'formality' and organization of everything and everyone. Was it so hard to go with the flow? _Leave me alone!_ She had shouted at Weiss when she asked if Yang had cleaned Ember Celica's Dust stores. _Don't touch me!_ She screamed at Blake when the faunus had put a hand on her shoulder in concern.

_"Yang, you need to calm down. You're yelling at everyone!"_

_ "Shut up Ruby!"_ Tears fell along her face as she remembered yelling at her little sister, the pain and shock in the silver eyes.

_"Yang... your eyes are red."_ That had stopped her. Those words zapped through her foul mood and stabbed her in her heart.

_"I need help, guys. Something's wrong with me."_ She had stood there, shaking, afraid of herself and afraid for her teammates. What was wrong with her? "I need help. Someone help me." she cried to the wandering ship. Her breathing was erratic, her heart beating quickly, and her hands were shaking.

**_I can help you..._** a hissing voice said in her mind. **_I can help you get rid of everything annoying you. Those pesky little thoughts, irritating little feelings. Frustrating. Little. People._** It whispered, softly as a lullaby, a siren song of insanity.

Wiping the tears away with her sleeve, she quickly removed Ember Celica from her wrists and threw them across the cargo hold. The temptation to destroy was only going to grow greater; it was already nearly irresistible. Twisting, aching pain started spreading from her heart into her veins. Her fingernails dug into her palm as her fists clenched tight. She couldn't breathe, the air felt heavy and sickening, as though she were underwater. Her vision blurred, causing her to stumble and fall to her knees. "It hurts so much." She said through clenched teeth. "Why does it always hurt so much?" Sweat was pouring down her forehead, stinging as it dripped into her eyes. "Blake... please find me. Please help me."

**_Blake can't help you. Doesn't want to help you._**

"Yes she does. She loves me."

**_No one loves you._** She was crawling along the floor, heading to where Ember Celica rested on the ground. Her body was steaming. **_No one cares. No one has tried to help you._**

"That's not true... Blake... Blake has tried..."

**_BLAKE STABBED YOU. BLAKE WANTS TO KILL YOU._**

"No she... doesn't. She... loves me." Her legs were dragging behind her, the pain too great to even rest on her knees. Her arms were struggling to pull her along, but she couldn't just stop and rest. Her mind wouldn't let her.

**_Kill her. Find her and kill her._**

"Blake... I need your help. I don't think I'm doing okay." Her arms finally gave out, and she was resting face-down on the cold steel floor, mumbling into the dust and dirt. "I need help. I need help." The tears returned, flowing down her nose and along the floor, changing directions as the boat tilted and yawed along the ocean's surface. "Anyone... please..."

**_There isn't anyone._**

"I... I want my mom. Mommy, please help me..." She couldn't feel anything but the waves of burning pain that washed over her body. Her choking sobs bounced off the solid walls of the cargo hold, echoing as if there were hundreds of Yang's calling for their parents.

**_Your mommy is gone. She left you. She doesn't care about you. No one cares about you._** She knew that by now her eyes were red, and there was nothing left she could do to delay the fury. The burning rage was building in her chest, and she could feel it rising into her brain. **_I want to kill them._**

"I want to kill them. I want to kill them. I want to kill them." The tears stopped, glaring red eyes glowing in the dimness as the blonde pushed herself off the floor. Golden hair shone brighter than the failing lights in the dark room, creating sharp glimmers on the edges of the rusty containers.

**_Who do you want to kill? Who do we want to kill? WHO DO I WANT TO KILL?_**

"BURN EVERYONE!" She screamed, sparks and flame spurting from her hair.

**_But who? Who first?_**

"RUBY!" She spat, teeth bared as she stalked across the room, retrieving the golden gauntlets. "Ruby is always first!"

* * *

Circling white seagulls cackled at her as she eased her eyes open, squinting against the bright, glaring sun. The sky was a stunning blue, absent of clouds, catching her attention while her mind slowly woke up. Gradually, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, digging her elbows into the... sand?

She looked around, surprised to see a long beach of glistening white sand... interrupted by a groaning gray cargo ship run aground. The ocean waves bashed against it with thundering crunches, the resultant spray even reaching to brush lightly against Yang's face. A disgusting, vicious hole in the side of the ship glared at her, and she knew she was responsible for this destruction. She stood shakily, feeling a little dizzy, reaching a hand up to massage her forehead. "But where am I now?" she asked herself, looking toward the direction the bow of the ship pointed.

She had caused the ship to crash on a sand bank about one hundred yards away from a fully equipped harbor, surely it's original destination. She could already see flashing emergency lights and people filling rescue boats, the dockworkers scrambling to assist the shipwrecked crew.

* * *

A thick brown towel lay uselessly across her shoulders, sticky and damp from when she'd used it to dry her hair and body. She was sitting on a small wooden box, arms resting in her lap as she stared at the ground. Around her, dockworkers and civilians scrambled as they frantically tried to salvage the crew and cargo from the crashed ship. Apparently it was a dual passenger-freighter, stocked to full of both cargo and people, and the shipwreck had severely injured a large percentage of the passengers.

This was all her fault.

A high-pitched wailing that pierced through the clamor of the harbor drew her attention to a young girl with red hair crying across the street, dirty hands spreading sand and grime along her face as she wiped at her tears. Yang stood, removing the towel from around her neck and walking over to the young girl. She knelt down so their faces were level, and held out the towel, smiling a little to try and calm the crying child. A tiny hand reached out and grasped the towel, the sniffles subsiding down to a pitiful whimper. "Hi there, little one." Yang asked, clasping her hands together as she spoke to the small girl. "What's wrong?"

Sucking in mucus as she struggled to gain enough air to speak clearly through her sobs, the girl nearly broke into tears again. "I-I can't f-find my..." Tears poured out of her eyes, her mouth distorting into a grimace of fear and sadness. "I CAN'T FIND MY MOMMY!" Her wails belted out of her, stabbing into Yang's ears as her words terrorized her soul.

_Did I kill her mom?_ "What is your name, honey?" She asked, trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"I-I'm N-Nicki." She said between choking sobs.

Yang reached a hand out onto Nicki's shoulder, gripping it softly to reassure the small girl. "Okay, Nicki. My name is Yang, and I'm a Huntress. Do you know what that is?" Nicki nodded vigorously, her eyes brightening in excitement. "Good. Do you want me to help you look for your mom?" Nicki nodded again, her little hands shaking up and down with conviction. "Okay, let's go!" Yang smiled wide, standing and reaching a hand out for Nicki to take.

* * *

"I really like your hair, Nicki." Yang said to the young child walking beside her. They were strolling down the wooden pathway that spanned the length of the docks, feet making loud knocking noises against the thick planks. This part of the docks was on the opposite end of the harbor from the shipwreck, so there were significantly less people and noise. "My sister has red hair too! Do you have any siblings?"

Nicki shook her head, clutching tightly to Yang's hand. The brown towel was draped across her shoulders, and the girl was rubbing one of the corners with nervous fingers. "It's just me and my mom."

"Why don't you tell me about your mom? What does she look like?"

The young girl glared into the distance, mind working frantically to come up with words that would accurately describe her mother. "Mommy has black hair, and is really tall! Almost as tall as you! Her eyes are brown, and her sandwiches are really tasty!"

Yang giggled, the innocence of this child lightening her mood. "I have an idea, Nicki. Would you like to ride on my shoulders? You'll be really, really tall!" Nicki looked up at her with a wide grin and excitement decorating her eyes. Yang reached down, grasping the girl by the waist and hoisting her up, positioning Nicki's legs on either shoulder. "Look how tall you are!" Nicki's chirping laughter emanated from above Yang's head, and both girls smiled.

They continued walking down the harbor, ignorant of the stares and whispers that floated behind them, men pointing at the tall blonde and huddling together to conceal their words. One man, leaning against the wall of a local cobbling business, glared suspiciously after the two laughing girls. Turning to face the wall he was leaning on, he examined the poster that he saw everyday on his walk to work.

A wanted poster, detailing a tall, blonde girl with golden gauntlets. Written in bold black letters beneath the picture,

"**WILDFIRE**"

* * *

The day was growing dark, the sun sinking behind the ocean's wobbling horizon. Nicki had gotten a little sick and uncomfortable after riding on Yang's shoulders for too long, so they wandered along the harbor, hand in hand, still searching for the young girl's mother. "Ms. Yang, can I ask you a question?" The child asked, hair blowing gently in the soft wind.

"Fire away!" Yang responded, glancing down at the red-haired girl clutching her hand.

"What are those things on your wrists?" Nicki said, pointing to Ember Celica, currently in it's most collapsed form.

Yang stopped walking, prompting her companion to do the same, and knelt down beside her. "This is my weapon! I named it Ember Celica. Watch." She extended the gauntlet, revealing the large metal weapons.

"Wow! What do you do with it?"

"I punch Grimm!"

"Cool! You must be really strong!" Yang smiled, the child's excitement and enthusiasm raising her spirits. The darkening sky and slowly diminishing amount of pedestrians worried her, however. It was only going to get more difficult to find Nicki's mother.

"Nicki, is there anything else you can tell me about your mom? Something that will help us find her? Like... where does she work?"

The girl's face contorted with concentration as she thought hard about what her mom did for a living. "She works at the... restaurant! Only on weekdays though, when I have school. On weekends, her friends come over! She has a lot of friends. They give me candy a lot. Mr. Four Eyes is my favorite, he gives me chocolate!"

"Who is Mr. Four Eyes?"

"I don't know. One of Mommy's friends. He comes over and they play 'Huntsman and Grimm' in the bedroom!"

Yang was speechless. This poor, poor child. "O-oh... well why don't we go look at the restaurant, maybe someone there knows where your-"

A loud, frantic cry echoed down the harbor, interrupting the blonde huntress. "NICKELA!" Yang turned to see a woman with black hair, a couple inches shorter than she was, sprinting down the harbor toward them.

Nicki brightened and started screaming. "MOMMY!" The two ran to each other, the mother snatching her child up into a tight, loving hug, tears running down both their faces. Yang smiled, happy that the two were able to reunite. She knew that she missed her own mother more than almost anything. "Mommy, Ms. Yang helped me find you!"

The mother, just noticing that there was another person standing near them, looked up at Yang. "Who is Ms. Y-" Her eyes widened in fear and she screamed, clutching even tighter to Nicki as she recoiled away from the tall blonde huntress. Yang was frozen in surprise, not really expecting the woman to suddenly start screaming at her. She looked behind her, wondering if something had spooked the mother, but there was nothing. She turned back around, a question on her lips, but she was interrupted. "W-Wi-Wildfire!"

Gasps and scared eyes directed themselves toward Yang at the woman's exclamation, the blonde glancing between her, Nicki, and the surrounding people. She reached out to the woman kneeling on the wooden planks, about to say 'no, I'm Yang', but panic and yelling drowned out her words. The others on the boardwalk were screaming and running away from her, the hundreds of stomping feet rattling the planks she stood on. Loud sirens and flashing lights suddenly lit up the harbor, and Yang could see armored men wading through the distant crowds. She turned and ran, hoping to escape down one of the less-traveled streets and hide. Just before disappearing down a dark road, she turned her head and her fearful lilac eyes met with Nicki's. The young girl's eyes were confused, wondering why Yang had left, why her mother was screaming and holding her so closely. Yang saw Nicki's mouth move, the words lost in the pounding noise that filled the harbor. She thought the child said 'Wait!', but she couldn't. Any encounter with the police would be sure to bring back the rage that had so suddenly and violently disrupted too many lives today.

Echoes of footsteps rattled behind her as she ran down the street, tears dripping slowly down her face. _Why is this happening? Aren't I the good guy? _Her mind wondered to itself, trying to decipher and qualify the events of the day. _Am I a good person?_

_No._ Her heart responded. _No, you're not. Not inside._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** It was so annoying saving this chapter until today, because I really like it and wanted to share it. What did you think?

**Please remember to review and/or follow the story.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth._

* * *

Tall, gleaming spires of metal and glass tower into the skies above Atlas. The city of technology, of safety, of plenty, Atlas is the gathering point for all on Mantle that seek to gain their fortune while being kept perfectly safe from the threats beyond the walls. Mantle, the northern continent on Remnant, is the most challenging environment for unprotected or poorly established human settlements, causing most to turn to the large walled city. As Atlas grew, the safety of the city was continuously put into jeopardy by the expanding walls, creating a need for a constant defense force. In recent years, the military has turned to developing powerful robotics that could tirelessly patrol the surrounding wilderness, eliminating threats as they came.

This does nothing to prevent threats _within_ the walls.

Governed by a council of seven generals and sporting the worlds largest and only standing army, Atlas is ruled by its military class, offering many benefits for its serving members. The military dominates the city, even more powerful than the wealthy upper class, creating a wide class divide between the common citizens and commissioned officers. A police state disguised as a republic, citizens are barred from running for legislative or judicial offices, while executive offices are always rigged for the military's candidates. Protests and dissenters are put down with brutal force, the ringleaders imprisoned for life or simply executed, their pleas and shouts unreported by the heavily censored media.

Corruption runs rampant in the less-policed parts of the city, areas infected with darkness and violence that are controlled by either powerful mob bosses or ferocious police squads. The twisted shadows of the shining towers, sinister alleys that contain rotting rat corpses and stashes of illegal substances are the refuge of the impoverished and those hoping their fake identities keep them away from the harsh prisons. The vast and impressive highway systems of the central regions merge with the potholed, twisted streets of the frontier, empty of vehicles save for scavenged wrecks.

Those who live in these areas, on the fringes of the city, survive by being unnoticed by the government. Or unnoticeable. As Atlas' leaders and commanders search for new and easier ways to protect and expand the city's borders, hundreds of corporations fight for the grants and opportunities of government contracts. Those who fail fail entirely, breaking down into individuals who are now penniless, without any real options for employment. Turning to the underworld, many robotics or medical professionals offer their services to the criminal class, replacing limbs or faces with prosthetics and scavenged replacements. Weapons manufacturers, forced out of demand by the robot legions, peddle their lethal devices on the black market, arming both the unfortunate citizens trying to get by and their tormentors, the gangs.

Whispers waft down the alleyways as streetrats and informants zigzag through intricate and unorganized paths. Throughout the bustling underworld, word spreads quickly of facts and fictions, lies and truths told by bribed officials, spreading rumors like viruses. Infections of words that could cause gangs to collide and slaughter a civilian block.

Today, the whispers tell a different tale.

Deep in the complex maze of alleys, a crime boss was stomping down stairs that led to his personal garage. His gang had recently triumphed in a power vacuum, gutting three other contenders through murder and arson. Inheriting drug rings and the protection rackets of the local businesses, he had raked in tens of thousands of lien within a few days, and was on the rise to becoming one of the top gangs in the local area. Powerful fighters and even wimpy wannabe's flooded to him, all wanting to gain their fortune under his rule.

His prize possession, what he considered the jewel in his crown, and what gave him the right to rule was currently being polished by a mechanic that owed him six thousand lien. "Charlie! Are you done yet? I wanna take that thing for a ride." He smiled, revealing three gold teeth and two missing ones. He was dressed in a fine black suit that was stretched around his rotund form, the seams clearly revealing the stress his fat laid upon them. His brown hair was greasy and thin, hanging across his forehead in glistening streaks that only highlighted the sweat on his face. He smelled of tobacco and ham.

"Uh, yeah boss! Just finished wiping 'er down. All ready for ya!" Charlie called, standing and wiping his hands with a rag. He was wearing dirty blue overalls that were ripped at the knees. He backed away from the vehicle and looked at the ground as the boss approached.

"Then get outta' here." The scummy gangster ordered, losing the smile and jerking a thumb at the door. The mechanic scrambled to get all his tools and rushed out the back door, which nearly closed save for a short, skinny teenager dressed in ragged shorts, a dingy sweatshirt, and a black beanie rushing through. "What do ya want?" The boss asked angrily, in the middle of lifting his significant weight onto the motorcycle.

"It's the web, boss. They say... say that-"

"Spit it out, moron!"

"Wildfire."

The drop of drool that had been meandering down the boss' chin was returned to his mouth as he sharply inhaled in surprise and fear. "That crazy bitch is _back_? Get to Sam, tell him to hide the fuckin' stash! Tell the boys to arm up and bunker down. When Wildfire comes through, the police come too." The teen nodded and pushed his way through the door, sprinting away to deliver the messages. The boss looked down at his ride, mentally debating what to do with the large vehicle. It was his prize jewel, the symbol of his power! He couldn't just leave it out in the open. But it was that or face Wildfire, and no one fucked with Wildfire.

Adjusting his suit jacket to fit comfortably after dismounting the motorcycle, he walked quickly out of his garage and headed toward his base. The freshly washed and polished machine, brilliantly colored in orange and yellow, sat lonely in the center of the garage, the burning heart symbol shining even in the darkness.

* * *

Trapped in line behind a man with too many bags, floundering as he tried to corral a backpack, coat, rolling luggage, and a suitcase, Blake rolled her eyes and checked her scroll for the time. She'd been in Atlas for three hours, and was still stuck in the Customs line at the airport. She was tired and her stomach still felt strange after the flight, so she felt relieved when _finally_ the officer waved her over to his booth. She hefted the large pack dangling around her shoulder and dragged her rolling suitcase over to the uniformed man.

"Good morning, miss." He said, sounding bored and tired. "What brings you to Atlas?"

"I am a huntress pursuing a violent criminal." Blake said, reaching into her pocket to retrieve her official Vale huntress license. If memory served her, he would look up the license number before inspecting the badge against a range of possible counterfeits. Instead, his eyes perked up and it seemed like he had just noticed her.

"Miss, I am going to have to ask you to step over to the security room."

She paused, her hand still searching her pocket, and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why? Is something wrong?" Atlas was fond of random searches, but she had passed that checkpoint an hour ago. Gambol Shroud had caused a bit of a fuss, but when she showed her license the agents allowed her through.

"Policy change, miss. All huntsman and huntresses must now meet with a Captain of the Guard." He motioned over to the security room, inclining his head as if saying '_Please just go over there_'. Blake looked between his face and the room, then picked up her luggage and walked over, boots clomping quietly along the granite floor.

The security room, so designated by large painted letters above its double doors of bulletproof glass, was covered in ugly blue and purple carpet and smelled of cigarette smoke. Blake walked behind a half-wall, through a set of metal detectors that released a glaring _'HONK' _and sat on the bench. She reached into her backpack and pulled out the book she was currently reading, casually flipping to her bookmarked page.

Two officers approached her, strutting confidently across the room, feet making small squishing noises on the carpet. "Good morning, miss." The officer on the left said, clasping his hands in front of his waist. His partner stood further back, arms crossed over his chest. "Unfortunately, we have to check your bags since you set off the metal detectors. Is there anything in your bags we should know about beforehand?"

Looking up at the man with just her eyes, she sighed. "Yes. They are the property of a huntress of Vale, and are not subject to search unless I give consent." She paused, switching her gaze to the officer in the back. "Which I don't." She gave a small smile before lowering her eyes to return to her book.

"Uhh..." the first man stumbled at her reproachful tone, and moved aside as the second officer walked forward aggressively.

"Miss. We need to look at your bag or you will not be allowed into Atlas." He said matter-of-factly, then leaning back and thrusting a hand forward, clearly expecting her to turn over her bags.

Blake closed her eyes and stood, sighing heavily. "I need to speak to a Captain of the Guard immediately, otherwise I will consider this an obstruction of my Hunt." She looked the second officer dead in the eye and asked, "You know what that means right?"

The official gulped, taking a step backwards. He didn't know what that meant, but her tone of voice made it sound... painful. "I-I, well, uh... We'll need to see y-your bags, miss. N-no matter what!" Even though he was several inches taller than the black-haired huntress, he cowered before her motionless, silent glare.

Placing her book gently down on the bench behind her, making sure to replace her bookmark, she straightened and cracked her neck, further intimidating the two officers confronting her. Before either side could start an incident, a loud and somewhat familiar voice shouted from further within the security room. "Stop!"

Blake looked over to the source of the call, seeing a tall, blond, uniformed man approaching. He wore a tight-fitting gray vest over a white dress shirt that was collared by a deep blue tie. Bright white pants covered his legs, tucked into boots that were adorned with blue armor plating on the shins and toes. A blue-handled sword was secured in a white scabbard with two bronze lines across the side. "Jaune?" She said to the air, confused and surprised. "Jaune Arc?" She asked of the man as he stepped in between her and the security guards.

He turned his head and winked at her. "Hey Blake." He turned back to the guards, crossing his arms and glaring. "As you two should know, the Huntresses and Huntsmen of other kingdoms are exempt from searches provided they are properly licensed. Get back to the camera room and stop irritating this poor woman." The two guards stood at attention, saluted, then smartly goose-stepped away. Jaune turned around, beaming at the black-haired girl and spreading his arms for a hug.

They embraced, holding each other tight before separating, hands grasping onto shoulders so each could get a better look at the other. Jaune had grown up so much since the last time Blake had seen him; the roundness of youth was gone from his face, his shoulders were wider, he was more muscled, and, when she looked deep into his eyes, she saw experience. "I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?" she asked her former classmate.

Jaune squirmed, reaching a hand up to scratch the back of his head in nervousness. "I'm pretty good."

"A Captain of the guard huh?" Blake teased, smiling slyly as she elbowed him in the side. "When did that happen? Last I knew, you were hunting Beowolves in the eastern side of Mantle."

"Yeah, well... uh... why don't we talk in my office?" Jaune said, motioning toward a door in the back of the security room, decorated with Atlas' symbol carved into the wood.

Sitting in a comfortable leather chair, Blake let her head rest on her hands as she listened to the blond recount the details of his current position.

"... after the Ursas broke through the wall, I rallied the citizens and stopped them from spreading throughout the city for a day. Or two, I can't remember it very well. A general contacted me later, and before I knew it I was offered a job as a Guardsman. When they looked at my records, and when I _happened_ to drop Ironwood's name, I got moved up to Captain. They stuck me here in the airport, dealing with the come-and-go traffic." Jaune scooted forward in his seat, holding a hand to the side of his mouth and whispering. "I secretly think someone higher up is scared of me. Moving up in the ranks too fast is... looked down on... in Atlas." He gave her a wink, and she nodded, understanding that 'rank' really translated as 'power' in the northern city. "Enough about me," the Captain said, leaning back and relaxing into his large desk chair. "Tell me what you're up to. Technically, you have to if you want to leave the security room."

Blake sighed, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the armrests, connecting her hands and letting her chin rest on her fingers. She had known this was coming, she'd been formulating how to explain it since the clerk had sent her to the side. "You remember Yang?"

"Of course."

"Do you know what's going on with her?" Her tone of voice signaled to Jaune that something was not right with their fiery friend.

He leaned forward in his chair, eyes filled with curiosity and concern. "No... what's wrong?"

"She's infected with a disease called Pyromania. It's caused by the excessive consumption of..." she trailed off when she noticed Jaune looking incredibly stressed. "What?"

Jaune's eyes were staring holes into the wooden desk in front of him. "I thought it was only an Atlas thing..." He muttered, Blake's question ignored as he was lost in thought. "How did it get to Vale?"

"Jaune."

"The quarantine was in the northeast, all the exits are in the south..."

"Jaune!" She stood, waving a hand in front of his eyes to break his mental fixation. She sat back down when she saw his eyes regain their focus, his attention back in the present. "Care to explain to someone not in the know?" She held her arms out in a gesture of 'fill me in'.

"Sorry. It's been a rough few months in Atlas." He stood, walking around the room while he explained further. "Almost half a year ago, someone broke into a prison in the northeast, one of the highest security prisons in the city. Broke in, literally. She, and we know it was a woman, smashed through the walls and security checkpoints, releasing eighty percent of the prisoners, all of whom were convicted for extremely violent crimes. The investigators found an enormous amount of red Dust residue, leading to the conclusion that the criminal used it to break down the walls. They took it to the Schnee Dust Company and asked if it could have been a new type of Dust weapon." He stopped pacing and stood looking out the large window in the back of his office. "After analysis, and I'm getting this all from the official records, the SDC said it contained faint biological signatures that should _not_ have been there. After further investigation, the connection was made with several incidents with workers inside the SDC, an affliction they dubbed 'Pyromania'." He walked back to his chair and sat, using two fingers to massage his forehead. "So when you said Yang had Pyromania, I was very confused. The Guard immediately established a quarantine to catch all the prisoners, and started confiscating red Dust in an attempt to find the first offender. After meeting a lot of resistance, the Council of Generals outright _banned_ red Dust in Atlas. It is now illegal to own, sell, buy, import, or export red Dust from Atlas, meaning the crime lords immediately found it valuable. However, we never caught the prison-breaker. Between the ban and the quarantine, the Guard was stretched thin, and the powerful drug rings started illegally distributing red Dust. Cases of Pyromania quadrupled within a week. The Council, wanting a scapegoat, blamed the prison-breaker for the sudden rise in crime, code-naming her as 'Wildfire'." He paused, breathing deeply after his long monologue. "Sorry, I know that was a lot to take at once, but well, you asked, and I was working it through in my head. But if you said Yang has Pyromania, then Vale is-"

"Jaune." Blake interrupted, her shoulders slumped and head hanging low. "Pyromania is called 'Pyromania' because... because of Yang. She... she _is_ Wildfire."

Jaune's jaw dropped. His friend, his classmate, a pillar of friendliness and defender of peace, was Atlas' most wanted? But that made her... an _enemy_.

"Jaune, I'm going to find her, and I'm going to cure her. No matter what." She stood, walking to the door and opening it. Before she left, she turned back to the huntsman, noting his confused expression. "Goodbye Jaune. It was nice seeing you again."

"Blake, wait." She turned her head halfway back, twisting an ear to hear him clearly. "H-how's Pyrrha?"

A smile crept across her face. Some things never changed. "She's doing fine, Jaune. Combat instructor at Beacon." She heard him exhale in relief and lean back in his chair.

"That's good. Best of luck, Blake."

"Thanks." She left, gathering her things from the bench and walking out of the security room, gaining a small amount of pleasure as the two officers that had accosted her earlier quickly stepped out of her way.

_I'll need all the luck I can get_.

* * *

Her mouth dropped open in shock at the spotlight illuminating her, the equipped helicopter that was supplying the light hovering noisily in the air. The police surrounding her were grim-faced, quickly exiting from their large, protected vehicles and taking up defensive positions. They had cornered her on an overpass a couple miles from the harbor.

Several armored officers steeled themselves and approached Yang, raising their weapons. "Alright, Wildfire, you're coming with us." Yang held her hands up in surrender as they approached. She'd rather give up than fall into another fit. An Atlesian jail cell was no worse than the inescapable mental prison of her rage.

Two officers approached, rifles trained on her head, while a third unclasped a pair of handcuffs from his belt. He signaled for Yang to hold her arms out, wrists together. She complied, but when he was about to snap the cuffs on her arms, she coughed, small speckles of blood peppering the policeman's face. He recoiled back, eyebrows raising and mouth sputtering as he tried to spit out the foreign liquid. The two officers supporting him turned their heads, ignoring the coughing girl in front of them.

"What the f-" the man with the cuffs questioned.

"FUCK!" Yang screamed before wrapping her arms around her twisting, aching stomach. She howled as pain erupted in her chest, her heart beating faster and faster as the fury rose. She fell to her knees, crying burning tears as her hair started to glow in the fading light.

The police officers swiftly backed away from the screaming girl, weapons aimed and triggers covered by twitching, nervous fingers. "Shit, shit! Do we shoot her?" the man on the left asked his companion.

"I don't know! What the fuck is happening?!" the officer to the right replied.

"RUN!" The man with the handcuffs yelled as he sprinted past the other two. A rocket pierced into his back, sending him flying into the windshield of one of the large police trucks, the reinforced glass shattering and stained in blood.

High-pitched maniacal laughter overpowered the sound of gunshots and explosions as the pyromaniac unleashed her rage on the best Atlas could offer.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **A little world building for Atlas, and an explanation of the events in the city mentioned in previous chapters. Hopefully Jaune's monologue wasn't too difficult to understand.

**I never met you Monty, I've only seen and heard what others have said and what you created for the world. You were an amazing person, and inspired and affected so many. Rest in peace you magnificent, glorious person.  
**

**Fuck.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

**Rest in peace, Monty Oum. You are missed. You will be remembered.  
**

**Any and all reviews welcome.**

* * *

Lightly brushing a lock of red hair out of his eyes, Roman looked over jealously at his petite partner. Neo was quietly snoozing, head resting softly against the cold glass of the taxi's window. He'd love to be able to close his eyes and just fall asleep anywhere, but especially on long drives or flights. Unfortunately, he was in charge of giving directions to the cab driver, figuring that Neo would have a hard time telling the cabby to "avoid any major roads or intersections where you _know_ there are security cameras." He also knew Atlas far better than his squat companion, having traveled through the city multiple times on different jobs and heists.

The cab they were riding in was a disgusting heap of dirty metal, the seats and floorboards scarred with cigarette burns and reeking of illicit substances. The driver was obviously an immigrant, lacking the pale complexion and brightly colored eyes of Atlesian natives, instead sporting a large, greasy mustache that curled uncontrollably at the ends. The man seemed to be sweating despite the cool northern climate, beads of fluid dotting his hairline, prompting Roman to lean slightly to his right and take small breaths to avoid an incident like his recent flight. _I think I'm the unluckiest traveler on Remnant._ Raucous, harsh music blared noisily from the cheap replacement radio in the car's console, the volume being sporadically changed by their overweight cabby. Some kind of Vacuan trance music for drug enthusiasts, he was sure.

The black and white taxi cab was driving down the narrow street, headlights illuminating boarded up doors and windows of abandoned or looted shops. Several pedestrians turned to look at the passing car, eyes glowing in the dim light of dusk, their shoulders and heads occasionally brightened by a lone streetlamp with a flickering, dying bulb. Colorful and often bawdy graffiti decorated any large flat surface that was visible from the street, no exception given to the sidewalks. A crowd of youths was gathered around a burning trashcan underneath an overpass, the top of which was highlighted by flashing lights of alternating blue and red. The youths, who Roman had expected to be huddling together in order to get a better look at whatever pornography they'd managed to steal from the local convenience store, were spreading out and casting nervous glances above them. Roman, noticing this small and inexplicable detail, reached over and turned off the grating music from the cabby's radio, much to the mustachioed man's protests. "Can it. Stop the cab." He undid his seat belt and exited the cab, carefully placing his feet to avoid getting whatever that _disgusting _thing on the ground was all over his shoes. Cocking an ear, he heard screams and explosions from atop the overpass, combining with several dozen sirens to produce a wonderful cacophony of noise that Roman was sure he disliked the sound of. He returned to his seat in the cab, strapping himself in and turning to the driver. "Keep going, and make it quick." The cabby nodded, intimidated by the strange man's suddenly serious tone. He shifted into drive and removed his foot from the brake, the checkerboard car slowly continuing down the road. Roman craned his head back to talk to Neo, reaching a hand to prod her legs. "Neo. Neo, honey, it's time to get up." Neo's drowsy eyelids slowly lifted to reveal her pink irises, the girl raising an eyebrow as she wiped a small trickle of drool from the side of her mouth. "We're in a bad neighborhood." Roman told her, giving her a small smile. He watched her run her hands through her multicolored hair, straightening and repositioning it into its proper resting place.

"Holy..." the cabby breathed, causing Roman to look at him with a curious frown. As he did so, his eyes caught a large object falling into their path from the overpass above.

A large black _helicopter_ splattered into the street several yards in front of the screeching taxi, sending glass and shards of metal and plastic skittering along the dirty asphalt, the rotating blades atop the craft scratching long gouges into the road. The taxi's brakes weren't well engineered, in addition to lacking an anti-lock braking system, sending the black and white vehicle containing the two criminals skidding into the hunk of metal that just fell from the sky. Airbags immediately deployed, cushioning the cabby's and Roman's heads as they whiplashed forward, air hissing from the fabric as the bag deflated. Roman had just enough time to blink and breathe in sharply before the last surviving rotor sliced into the car, sharply shoving the vehicle and denting the left hand doors.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he opened his eyes, glancing around the ruined interior of the taxi. Looking to his left, he saw the driver unconscious, head resting on the steering wheel as blood dripped from multiple cuts onto the filthy floorboards. He looked down, seeing a floppy, deflated airbag covering his knees. He moved the fabric aside, examining his feet, which were miraculously unharmed, and his lower legs. His left leg hurt a little, the black pants he was wearing displaying a small rip where a tiny shard of glass had pierced through and punctured his calf muscle. Glancing dazedly at his torso, he sighed in relief to see that there wasn't a mark on his expensive white suit, most likely indicating that his chest and arms were unharmed. He'd need an x-ray to be sure. Which meant he'd have to go back to a hospital. He _hated _hospitals.

Reaching forward to pick his bowler hat off the floorboard, he called back to his partner. "Pretty crazy, huh Neo?" He turned around, flashing a dry smile that dropped instantly when he spotted the mute girl lying motionless in the corner, blood covering her head. "Neo? Neo!" He struggled against his seat belt, frantically throwing it off and pushing against the passenger-side door. Desperately finagling it open, he rushed to the back door, throwing it open and gingerly picking up the tiny woman, resting her limp body on the cement. "Neo? Neo, honey?" He lightly patted her face, hoping to rouse her, or at least see _some _response so he could relax even a little. Her small head was smeared in blood, a large cut running across from over her left ear to the middle of her forehead. Her white jacket was torn along the left side, shards of metal and glass protruding from the skin beneath. "Neo? Sugar, sweet, and syrup?" _She had always hated that nickname._ "Can you hear me? Are you okay?" He rubbed his thumb gently along her cheek, wiping away the tears that were falling from his eyes onto her pale skin. "Time to get up, baby. Honey bun? Neo?" _Please open your eyes_. He couldn't tell if she was breathing. "Neo!" he screamed, clutching his hands to his chest to try and keep his heart from exploding with grief. _Please wake up._

A tiny cough emerged from the girl lying on the ground, shaking her whole body and causing Roman's eyes to flash open in alarm. His concerned, tearful green irises stared in relief as Neo's eyes opened, the colors rapidly rotating from pink to brown. "Thank-fucking-Dust." Roman gasped as he wrapped the woman in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest. He felt her giggle weakly, only gripping her tighter as she rubbed slow circles along his back. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked, holding her out and inspecting her body for any wounds he had missed in his panic. Neo slowly reached up to touch two fingers to her forehead, examining the blood on her fingertips for a moment before locking eyes with Roman and shaking her head. "Good." He stood, brushing off his knees and coat and reaching a hand down for his petite assistant. She stood, shakily at first, but quickly gained her balance and dusted herself off, holding her injured arm against her chest.

Roman, stumbling across to the cab, leaned in and grabbed Neo's parasol and backpack, as well as his cane and hat from the front seat. Reequipped, he handed the bags to his partner before kneeling and offering his back to the short woman. "Mount up Neo, I won't have you walking anywhere in your condition." He pushed his hands out, but Neo's small palm slapped them away. He looked back to see her smiling and shaking her head, pointing to her legs and demonstrating their sturdiness by goose-stepping in place. "I insist, love." She rolled her eyes at him, but prepared to climb onto his back. Roman intended to carry her to the-

Both Roman and Neo jumped in shock when another terrifying 'thud' sounded from behind them. In the crash and subsequent frenzy over Neo's health, Roman had forgotten about the violent battle that raged above on the overpass. Peeking over his shoulder, his eyes widened in surprise and fear as he saw a blinding golden spark crouching in front of the wrecked helicopter. The figure straightened, rolling her head, causing the bones in her neck to crack so loud Roman could hear them from halfway down the street. She glared with murderous crimson eyes at the two injured criminals, fire crackling from beneath her hair. "You have _got_ to be fucking _kidding me!_" Roman moaned, shoulders falling in defeat as he turned to face the burning huntress stomping down the road.

Gently lowering himself until Neo could place her feet on the ground, Roman reached out and removed his cane from the small girl's grip. "Neo, go run along now." A small tug on his coattail made him pause and turn around and gaze into concerned pink eyes. "Sorry baby, but I have some... business to attend to." He ruffled her hair with a gloved hand, smiling sadly as he started to walk toward the flaming devil. Green eyes replaced care and concern with vengefulness as Roman strutted angrily toward the glaring demon. "How dare you hurt her!" He muttered under his breath. "How dare you! Who do you think you are?" He shouted at the gleaming girl.

The two stood several feet apart, Roman leaning slightly on his cane to support himself. Flames spat up from Yang's hair and gauntlets, crackling and sparkling as a grin slowly crept across her face. Roman noticed spots and streaks of blood adorning her face and hands, and doubted any of it was hers. "Well, let's get this started, blondie!" He hissed, raising his cane and launching a missile at his yellow-haired opponent, who ducked it and shot forward, swinging an armored fist toward his face. Using two hands for his cane, Roman dropped into a lower stance and deflected the attack upwards, following with a fist of his own aimed at the demon's stomach. It connected with a loud 'slap', but made no effect on the cackling blonde. _I put aura into that..._ Roman thought, momentarily shocked before being knocked into the air by a punch to his chin. Crumbling to the ground with a hand massaging his jaw, Roman grimaced at his progress. He wasn't the favored candidate in this fight.

The bitch was stomping over toward him, eyes echoing the crazy grin on her face. She leaped upward into a falling punch that would certainly end Roman's life if it landed. Roman rolled out of the way, still able to feel the heat of the impact as the blonde smashed into the road, sending chunks of asphalt raining onto the surrounding sidewalks. He raised his cane, firing three successive shots at the crazy girl. She raised her arms, blocking the missiles and causing the explosions to warp around her gauntlets, then charged, catching Roman as he was trying to stand. He managed to dodge the first punch, then block the second with Melodic Cudgel, but couldn't move fast enough to avoid the third burning fist that smacked him in the chest, sending him flying into a wall.

Temporarily blacking out, he opened his eyes to see himself being suspended from the ground by a pair of smoking hands covered in black gloves. "Watch... the clothes..." He muttered, his customary response to being held by the collar. This was it. The crazy bitch was going to kill him here. He should have stayed in Vale. Would Neo be alright without him? Had she gotten far enough away so the psychotic blonde couldn't find her? _I can die so long as Neo's okay._ The blonde broke out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, tears of mirth forming in the corners of her red eyes. "Get it over with, you cuckoo bitch." Roman snarled, drawing the attention of the cackling devil.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time, Rom-" a sharp gasp interrupted the blonde, and Roman saw a brief flicker of pinkish-purple wash through the deep red eyes. She growled in rage and threw him against the ground. Roman looked up at the frenzied blonde, seeing a thin piece of metal extending through her abdomen. Tilting his head, he saw Neo standing shakily behind the sizzling blonde, holding the blade portion of her parasol. With a snarl, the yellow-haired huntress backhanded the short girl, sending her tumbling along the ground.

"Neo!" Roman called concernedly, stretching a hand toward the small heap of his partner, doubled over in the street. A vicious, painful kick to his head sent him rolling out to join her in the street. When he finally stopped bouncing, he quickly crawled over to check on his multicolored companion. "Are you okay? Neo?" _This bitch is dead if Neo's hurt._ The tiny thief squeezed his hand and used him as a support to stand. _Thank Dust_.

"I'll fucking murder you, you shrimp-sized piece of shit!" The blonde screamed as she launched herself at the pair of criminals, aiming a powerful fist at the barely conscious Neo. Roman stepped into her path, raising his cane to block the strike. The strong punch struck him in the chest, his reaction speed too sluggish to correctly position Melodic Cudgel in front of the woman's fist, sending him flying backward to crash into the lonely flickering streetlamp. He looked up to see Neo weaving around the shining blonde, managing to dodge every powerful blow, but he could tell from her expression and speed that she was exhausted and hurt from their recent accident.

"Neo!" He called, "Catch!" He threw his cane to the smaller girl who caught it neatly in her left hand. She twirled away from the screaming blonde, dipping into a balanced, prepared stance and holding both her sword and Roman's cane in a defensive position. The flaming devil roared, charging at the small girl.

Neo raised her left hand, forcing the end of the cane into the blonde's forehead, stopping her charge, and causing her to lose her balance, swinging her arms in large circles. Spinning in a tight pirouette, Neo slashed with her blade, but the blonde dodged backward, launching bright rockets at the tiny thief, who only flipped and jumped over the screaming projectiles. The two were now fairly close together, the blonde swinging fist after fist at the smaller woman, who either dodged or deflected the blows with quick, practiced motions. The already furious blonde was becoming even more enraged, froth spilling from her lips as her hair's shine grew more intense. Bellowing with rage, she lunged at Neo, who neatly extended her sword to pierce through the blonde's chest once again. The demon ignored the metal shaft perforating her body, leaning forward and wrapping her large hands around Neo's slim neck, squeezing and lifting her into the air.

"Neo!" Roman called desperately, intensely afraid for his tiny partner.

The brown-and-pink-haired girl was grimacing in pain as the powerful hands compressed her neck; weak, choking coughs escaping from her throat. She bashed the cane against the blonde's head, but the demon just growled louder and continued to squeeze. Neo's eyes slowly filled with panic and fear, the bright golden hair staining with dark red blood as the metal cane repeatedly smashed into the side of the blonde's head. Her vision was growing hazy, her arms and legs growing weak.

"NEO! NOOOO!" Roman screamed, forcing himself to his feet and trying like mad to rush over to the pair of battling women. He collapsed halfway to his partner, the injury to his left leg removing his ability to run. "NEO!" He cried, helplessly reaching out with a gloved, bloody hand. She couldn't die. It was against the rules. She's not allowed to die. Rule number one, of any job, all jobs, was that _Neo doesn't get hurt._ Ever. "No! No no no no no!" He crawled as quickly as he could, knowing he wouldn't get there in time to stop the burning devil from breaking Neo's fragile neck.

* * *

Haunting, evil laughter replaced Yang's angry screaming. She was going to win, she was going to snap this little, irritating twig into pieces. This annoying, acrobatic, sassy _cunt_! She could feel the muscles in the girl's throat struggling to function as her fingers closed ever tighter around the pale neck. "Finally... FINALLY!" she hissed into the panic-filled brown eyes of her prey. "I'm finally going to kill you, you little bitch!" Waves of pleasure washed over her at the idea of removing this annoying reminder of her failure. Shivers wrapped their way up and down her spine as she giggled, the whole situation incredibly amusing to her. She was here for someone else, and yet her top two targets just _drop_ into her hands. Yes, her head hurt after this little shit whacked on it with that metal rod, but she could get over that. Yes, she could feel the blood gushing from the two deep, penetrating wounds in her torso, but that would also heal. Nothing, _nothing_ could beat the feeling of power that came from ending the life of this miserable, miniscule criminal.

The best part was, even the _sane_ side of her wanted it.

After this, she'd burn everything to the ground. After this, there were more to kill, more pleasure to be had as she crushed the body and soul of all her enemies. First Ruby, then Blake. Oh, killing Blake was going to be _magical_. Her horrified, crying amber eyes emptying as she took her final breath. She could already taste it, and it was delicious.

Summoning the last of her energy, Neo slowly removed the blade that was piercing the blonde's sternum. Raising her arm, as if in slow motion, she thrust it forward, shoving the sharp metal point into and through the devil's throat, silencing the unnerving giggling that was flowing from the woman's mouth. Pink and brown eyes watched weakly as the crimson red faded into a soft lilac filled with pain and fear.

* * *

Roman swore he could see fire erupt from the blonde's mouth and neck as she dropped Neo, throwing her hands to her throat and gurgling on blood. She stumbled around in the street, wobbling on her legs as she stared in every direction, mindlessly struggling to comprehend this turn of events. Finally tripping over a pothole, she collapsed to her knees before falling face-first into the dirty, cracked asphalt, blood quickly spreading into large pools from the wounds in her torso and neck.

Tearing his gaze from the fascinating disgrace of the hopefully dead huntress, Roman crawled over to his wheezing partner, cradling her head in his lap as he cried tears of joy. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He croaked into the air, running his hands through Neo's multicolored hair. "We're going to a hospital, Neo, we're going to get you fixed up." He picked her up, carrying her bridal style as he limped down the street, grimacing every time he put weight onto his injured leg. A soft touch to his chest brought his gaze down to Neo's face, where her small, tired smile caused him to do the same. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead, holding his lips to her skin for slightly longer than normal, just happy to know they both survived.

...

Neo stood, leaning against the graffitied wall of the mechanic's garage as Roman struggled to unlock the large steel garage door. "Just another second, love, then we'll be on our way to the hospital." A loud and satisfying _click_ signaled to the red-haired criminal that his efforts had proven successful, and he raised the metal door with as much bravado as he could manage with his dirty, bloodstained clothes and swollen face. "Behold! Our getaway..." he lowered his arms and wrinkled his nose as he looked into the garage. "...vehicle."

Inside the spacious room rested a shining golden motorcycle, painstakingly polished so that every part glowed, especially the bright yellow symbol of a burning heart.

_This is fucking ridiculous_.

"Alright, Neo, just put your arms around me and hold on. We'll get you fixed up in no time." Roman slowly accelerated down the street, the engine positioned between his legs purring smoothly as the two criminals started on their way to the nearest hospital.

* * *

The rough gritty edges of the broken up asphalt poked into her face as she lay motionless in the street, eyes staring at their muddled reflections in the pool of blood. The red fluid was spreading quickly from the sickening hole cut into her throat. She tried to breathe, feeling the air blocked by the thick liquid and realizing that she was going to drown in her own blood. Tears formed and fell from her open lilac eyes, dripping down her nose to disappear amongst the viscous plasma.

_Blake... I'm sorry. I think I'm going to die._

Gentle sobs invisibly shook her body, expelling the last of her energy as she prepared for the end.

_I didn't think it would be like this. I was supposed to go out in a blaze of glory, ripping and tearing Grimm down into the depths of hell with me._

_ I'm sorry I never got to hold you again. I'm sorry for being sick, and angry, and...gone. I'm sorry for dying. I'm sorry I'm leaving you alone._

_ I'm sorry that I'm a little happy to be dying. But it means that I won't hurt you, or anyone, ever again. The pain will be gone._

_ If it's within my abilities, I'll let you know what it's like. And I'll be waiting for you, always._

_ I love you, Blake. Always._

Exhausted eyelids closed and weakening lungs breathed their last, Yang Xiao Long falling into unconsciousness in an ocean of her own blood. The furious golden girl finally burning out.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **"This chapter was physically painful to write. I hope you enjoyed it." Is what I wrote when I uploaded the document, literally right before reading the news of Monty's death. Ironic how this chapter and the next few involve death and coping. Honestly, now that he's gone it feels like everything RWBY-related doesn't matter anymore, and I want to do nothing more than just... stop. But I think if he heard that, he'd be really pissed at me. So I can't and won't stop writing this story. I'll keep moving forward, keep trying to make it better. I never met him, but he has inspired me more than anything else in the universe.

**Please remember to review and/or follow the story.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Keep moving forward.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

**Any and all reviews welcome.  
**

**Author's Notes: **Really didn't get the response I expected from the last chapter... kind of disappointed, but I'll blame it on FanFiction being down on Saturday. Also, while the words may say "Any and all", please do not post spoilers in the reviews.

* * *

She sighed as she leaned against the wooden railing on the edge of the pier, shaking her head at the scene of destruction in the distance.

"Too big of a clue, Yang."

Blake had made her way down to the harbor after reading the news that morning in her hotel room. As she walked she had been approached several times by peddlers and miscreants trying to get her to buy cheap knockoffs of expensive gadgets. One odd person had tried to sell her a prosthetic leg, despite her obvious pair of perfectly capable limbs. A well dressed man had pestered her repeatedly about coming to visit his shop, but a business owner across the street had sent him scurrying by yelling "Get your kidneys somewhere else, asshole!" Atlas was full of eccentricities, it seemed.

When she had spotted the crashed freighter, she knew instantly that Yang had left this as a 'clue', albeit most likely unintentionally. Her partner would never knowingly cause so much pain and injury. She turned away from the rusting metal wreck, stalking along the pier while thinking of her next move. Surely someone in the harbor, or the nearby area, would have spotted a blonde girl with purple eyes. By Atlas standards, Yang was average height and build, but also outrageously beautiful with her shining hair and unusual eye color. Blake would check with the unemployed vagabonds that hung around the piers, asking if they saw someone exceptionally pretty to catcall in the last few days. Strolling through the businesses of the harbor, a frayed poster caught her eye. It had a nearly exact image of Yang, missing some of the finer details of her face and chest, but indicated to Blake that Yang would be memorable to just about anyone she asked.

"**WILDFIRE**"

Blake hated that word, that name. Yang was not crazy, she was sick, she needed help. She continued along, mood slightly fouled by the wanted poster, cloak fluttering in the light wind that poured from the ocean.

A crowd of boisterous young men was approaching from the other end of the docks, stopping every few feet and pulling the posters from the walls. Blake raised an eyebrow as she passed them, curious as to why they would so openly destroy government property, especially in a city as controlled as Atlas. She grabbed the arm of a boy who was straggling behind, pulling him back.

His expression was confused and upset as he turned to face her. "Hey, what the fuck lady..." He trailed off as he looked up into the dazzling eyes of the dark haired huntress. An older girl with the looks of supermodel had just grabbed _his _arm. She approached him, so she wanted something right? Maybe he had a chance... He quickly closed his gaping mouth, straightened his wrinkled shirt, and tried to assume an air of 'aloof bad-boy'. The boy's efforts amused Blake, and she smiled slightly, unintentionally reinforcing the boy's belief that he could score with this attractive faunus. All the other guys said faunus were crazy in bed. "Hey baby, what can I do for you?"

It took all of Blake's concentration to not burst into laughter. Composing herself, she asked her question quickly before she lost control. "Why are you taking down the posters?" She raised a hand to cover her mouth so her giggles wouldn't offend the young man.

Evidently, his 'game' was not what had interested the babe in black, so the boy dropped the act, now just wanting to catch up to his friends. "Oh. Didn't you hear? She's dead."

Blake's giggles caught in her throat and she wheezed, coughing and sputtering in the face of the teenager. "W-who? Wildfire? No one can kill Wildfire, right?" She hoped, begged the world that he was talking about someone else.

"Fuck yeah! Some new guy took her down last night! They say it was really violent. So they're paying us to take down all the posters." He was oblivious to the sudden stillness in her body, the blank look in her eyes. "So, uh... I'm gonna go. Call me." He winked at her and left, his shoes knocking against the wooden planks.

Shivers and electricity ran throughout her body. The sparkle in her eyes drained and faded, and she looked into the distance without focusing on anything. Her breath caught in her throat, and she swallowed dryly. Her mouth tasted like dust. The warm day suddenly felt very chilly.

_No._

It didn't make sense, even though it made perfect sense. She heard the words, understood their individual meanings, but when put together the sentence was impossible.

_No._

She was frozen, standing staring blankly into the distance as crowds of people walked around her, ignoring or bumping into her without a word of apology. Her mouth was struggling to decide if it wanted to hang open in shock or jam closed in fear. Her arms were shaking, fists clenching so hard her nails were cutting into the skin. Her legs wobbled and gave out, dropping her onto the hard wooden planks of the boardwalk.

_That's not possible._

Her chest felt like it was tearing itself to pieces, her heart trying to explode while her stomach tried to sink and evaporate into nothingness. She was choking, unable to breathe. Tears gathered in her eyes, dripping slowly down her cheeks, but she couldn't feel them. She couldn't feel anything.

_No. No. No._

She craned her head back and screamed, frightening the pedestrians nearest her, but she didn't care. She screamed and screamed and screamed until her throat felt like it was on fire and she didn't have a voice left to scream with. She sat there, splinters digging into her knees, and cried, salty tears drenching the neckline of her cloak. The crowds spread to avoid the crazy, yelling faunus sobbing in the middle of the boardwalk. Whispers and racist mutterings crept into her hearing, but she ignored them, clawing at her hair in despair.

Yang was dead.

Everything in her world was gone. The light of her heart had been extinguished. There was nothing left. She had failed to save her partner, her friend, the most important person in her life. How many times had Yang asked her to save her? How many times had she responded with 'I will save you, Yang.' She had failed. _No matter what it takes, I'll save you_. LIES! She was such a worthless person, a worthless huntress. A failure. A liar.

Yang was dead.

She might as well be dead too. Life was too painful now, too miserable. It was _empty_. It was _broken_. Her heart had dissolved in anguish and despair.

It was wrong. It was a cruel joke. It wasn't real.

Yang was dead.

Nothing mattered anymore.

She stood, achingly slow, and started walking down the harbor. How would she do it? She'd jump off a roof, a bridge. She'd wander into the forests, take some Grimm with her, try to leave the world a little better. She just wanted to see Yang again, and there was only one way to.

She wanted to die.

Yang was dead.

She stumbled into an alley and supported herself against a wall as she puked, speckles of vomit splashing onto her boots and pants. She had never felt so heavy and so empty at the same time. She didn't have the strength to keep standing anymore. She needed Yang, needed her love, her smile, her shining eyes, her strength, her determination. It was all gone! Yang was gone!

Yang was dead.

Ten thousand voices shouted inside her head, copies of her own that screamed and cried at her all the alternate decisions she could have made, millions of changes in the path of history that could have prevented Yang's death. Transcripts of possibilities recited themselves through her mind, repeating and merging and blending together in a mental cacophony of brainwaves. Even worse were the infinite, unending voices that sounded like Yang, unbidden memories flooding over her consciousness in waves of vivid emotions that only left her more numb than before. Cold nights warmed by a tight embrace. Bad moods ended by a light giggle and soft touch. Broken hearts healed by jokes and a shared bowl of ice cream. Day's brightened by golden hair and lilac irises. Life worth living because she was there. Gone.

Yang was dead.

Because someone had killed her.

Blake's eyes widened in realization. Someone had killed Yang. Some evil bastard had taken the sparkling girl's life. Intense fury boiled through Blake's body. Someone did this. Someone in Atlas. Someone she could find.

_So this is what it's like._ She thought as she resumed walking, determination stiffening her posture. _This is what Pyromania is like_. She couldn't think of anything except ripping the murderer into pieces. She wouldn't have been surprised if her eyes were glowing red. Rage bubbled and spread from the fractured pieces of her heart, seams of burning anger stitching the broken pieces together. She felt strong, the ferocious need for vengeance throwing power into her body. The anger was an unpleasant but powerful distraction from the deep despair of loss.

A drunk wandered around the corner, barely able to keep his balance while chugging from an open beer. Miraculously, he was able to discern that the wavy black form in his blurred vision was a woman, and a damn attractive one. He grinned his most appealing smile, and lurched over to the sexy lady. "Hey baby, wanna -_hic_\- have a good time with me? I know a -_hic_\- great place by the beach, heh heh." He chuckled, _knowing_ he was irresistible.

Blake's stone-faced, cold expression was uninterpretable by the intoxicated man, who did not think too hard about why she was approaching him with her fists clenched. She punched him in the face, nearly knocking him over, and causing him to spill beer all over his pants. She spun around and smashed a leg into his sizable gut, throwing him against a wooden wall. She drew her blades and stalked over to the cowering man, regarding him coldheartedly with expressionless amber eyes. "If you do not want to die a wasted mess of useless flesh, you will answer my questions." She growled at the blubbering man, a snarl twisting her mouth.

"S-s-sure, yeah! W-w-what d-do you wanna know?" The man shrunk away from the black steel blade that was pointing at his throat, as sober as was possible after being slammed into a wall.

The cloaked woman crouched down and extended her arm, pressing the point of her sword lightly against the drunk's jugular. "Who killed Wildfire?"

"I-I don't... don't know!"

"Who does?" her voice was a whisper that promised pain and death.

"Someone in the Market will! Yeah, definitely!" Sweat and tears combined on the man's face.

"Which market?"

"THE Market. There's only one. It's north of here, all the smugglers and gangs know about it. Y-you can ask them!"

"I'm asking you. Are you saying there's nothing left you can tell me?" Blood dripped down his neck as Blake pushed the point a little harder into his neck.

The man turned his face away, too scared to look at the frenzied amber eyes any longer. "I'll tell you anything you want to know!"

"Where can I get some red Dust?"

"Here! You can t-take mine!" The man quickly reached into his pockets and pulled out a crystal the size of Blake's thumb. It wasn't a large sample by Vale measurements, but Blake knew that in Atlas this tiny crystal could run for hundreds of lien. She snatched it out of his hands and stood, sheathing her blades as she stomped away, leaving the drunk gasping in relief.

The risks with red Dust were high, something she knew very well. But she'd need the increased aggression and power if she was going to combat the depression she could feel settling back into her mind. Her heart was twisting and warping as screaming rage and weeping sorrow coiled and mixed with one another.

Buzzing and chirping from her pocket prompted her to remove her scroll, the noise signaling that someone was calling her. She opened the device and was surprised to see Jaune's name and face appear in the center of the screen, directly over the options of 'answer-' or 'refuse call'. She didn't want to deal with it right now. She didn't want to see anyone but Yang, didn't want to hear anything but Yang's melodic voice calling her name. Her finger swiped across to 'refuse call', and she started to place the scroll back into her pocket.

"Blake, I know you're listening." Jaune's voice froze her arm, and she paused in her vindictive march to listen to his message. "I just heard the news, and I'm very sorry. I can only imagine what you're feeling right now, but I want you to know that your friends are there for you. If you want or need to talk, I'm here. I can meet you anywhere in the city if you want. Please call me back or text me or _something_, let me know how I can help. The world has lost one of it's shining sparks, it is a tragedy for all of Remnant, but I know that it's especially hard for you. That said, _do not _seek the murderer. Yang was enraged when the police lost sight of her, we believe that she was still... sick... when she was killed. Someone very powerful is in Atlas, and I won't let the world lose two of the best people ever so close together. _Do not_ seek the murd-" Blake stopped listening, tuning out the blond's voice. She had to find the killer, the one who stole the life of Yang, and they needed to pay. No one would stop her from getting revenge; not Jaune, not the murderer.

Then she remembered that she was not the only one that had been looking for Yang. Her shoulders dropped and a single tear dropped from her eye at the thought of having to tell Weiss that... that Yang was dead. She pulled the scroll from her pocket and typed the message she wished she'd never have had to write.

Pressing send, she returned the scroll to it's compartment and raised the hood of her cloak, stalking off into the deep, expansive ghettos of western Atlas.

* * *

**Please remember to review and/or follow the story.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Keep moving forward.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

**You can post hate, love, jealousy, or disgust in the reviews, but leave no spoilers.  
**

**Author's** **Notes: **The last chapter was a new record for views/visitors for me! Thank you all very much! 3

* * *

The lecture hall shone with the afternoon sun leaking through the windows, casting rays of thick yellow light across the mahogany desks, glittering along the golden trim, and reflecting off the bright white pages of notebook paper. The room's temperature was gradually growing, rising from 'typical' to just below 'uncomfortably warm', causing those students who were already sleepy to lose even more focus as they could barely resist snoozing in the lovely, relaxing atmosphere.

Dozens of scribbling pens and pencils filled the hall with the familiar scritch-scratch of academia; rustling clothes and hushed whispers filling the void of noise between episodes of vigorous note-taking. The drawl of chalk scraping against a blackboard overshadowed everything save for the clear, projected voice of Weiss Schnee as she elaborated on the methods of refining purple Dust while in the field or during an emergency situation.

Everyone paused when a loud, obnoxious pinging noise emitted from Weiss' scroll on her large desk.

"Excuse me one moment, please. Everyone may have a two minute break." Weiss delicately placed the chalk, a piece from the pack that Crown had given her, on the wooden bottom of the large blackboard and walked to her desk, moving the comfortable rolling chair off to the side. Her desk was impeccably organized, every page of paper neatly placed and all her materials parallel to the corners of the table's surface. Her scroll, resting collapsed near the keyboard for the room's desktop computer, had a small red light blinking in the upper right-hand corner. Red lights meant emergencies or vital messages. _The headmaster? Vale security? Ruby, finally, after all this time? Who is it?_ She wondered as she reached a pale white hand to the small device.

Automatically opening the message by spreading the edges of her scroll, Weiss' ice-blue eyes widened and she gasped, the barely audible inhalation spreading silence through the room as the students caught subtle cues from their neighbors. Blake's portrait, a picture from graduation of team RWBY cropped down to just the faunus' face, lay above a short line of text that caused Weiss' heart to jump a beat.

_No..._

"Yang died."

The world was frozen as she read and reread those two words from the backlit screen of her scroll. Millions of questions dashed through her mind, so many that she started to get dizzy. She stumbled, laying a hand on her desk for support.

_What? How? Why?_

"Professor Schnee? Are you alright?" a student in the front row asked.

She looked up to see the entire class, having returned from their two minute break to the bathroom or the water fountain, staring at her in curiosity. "The class is dismissed." She said, so quietly she wasn't sure if maybe she'd only said it in her head. Several 'huh?'s forced her to repeat herself. "The class is dismissed!" She half-yelled, her voice wavering as she struggled to maintain her professional composure.

Where normally this news would have brought cheers and celebration, instead the students very quietly packed up their notebooks and pencils, zipping closed their bags and exiting the room as their teacher collapsed sobbing into her chair.

The quiet sounds of her weeping haunted the empty room, motes of dust lazily cruising in the air on the breezy currents from the air conditioning. Despite the bright rays of light dazzling through the large glass windows, Weiss' world felt very, very dark. Dark and empty.

Cold.

"Why?" She squeezed out between heaves of breath choked by sobs. "Why is this happening?" This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

First she had had no friends, then she had had three friends, then she had seven friends. The days passed quickly and happily, her spirits constantly lifted by Ruby, Blake, and Yang, as well as team JNPR across the hall. Her barren world grew and flourished with joy and delight. Yes, there were difficult moments, but nothing that an afternoon in the sanctuary of the company of her friends couldn't cure. Pacts and promises were made at graduation to keep in touch, reunite every couple months and catch up or hang out.

She should know better than anyone that plans never go as planned. Weiss had quickly applied for and achieved a teaching position in Beacon. Blake and Yang, the most beautiful and adorable couple Weiss had ever seen, paired up as Vale Internal Huntresses, policing and protecting the citizens within the walls. Ruby stuck around, flipping between her sister and Weiss, until eventually she announced she was leaving. Offering no explanation, she was gone one day, leaving bouquets of roses for each member of her team.

"_Ruby, where are you going?"_

"_To make the world a better place."_

And then silence. She asked Blake and Yang if they knew anything, but Ruby hadn't told them her plans either. In a flash, her best friend and former partner was gone, out of her life in favor of some childish dream inspired by fairy tales.

Then the atrocity of Pyromania interrupted their lives. The clues had been there, they had all recognized Yang's problem in their final year, but no one expected such overwhelming violence. Her classmates' relationship severed by arguments, Blake visiting Weiss in tears because she didn't know what she was doing wrong, why Yang was so angry and frustrated with her. "_Does she not love me anymore?_" And then Yang was gone. Disappearing like her sister, without any messages are indications of her intentions. Blake had been nearly catatonic. She wouldn't sleep or eat, slowly wasting away from heartbreak.

Two taps of knuckles on wood dragged Weiss out of her melancholic retrospection, reddened eyes looking tearfully at the door. A warrior-goddess stood resplendent in the threshold, long crimson hair secured in a ponytail that reached to her waist. Her bronze circlet and green eyes shone in the setting sunlight, a deep, caring concern adorning her face. "What's wrong, Weiss?" Pyrrha asked, stepping into the room and starting to descend the steps.

The trembles and tears Weiss had struggled to suppress returned tenfold. "Y-Yang... Yang died." She cried, chin and bottom lips quivering in grief. She wailed, screaming in sadness as her former classmate hopped off the steps and walked to the edge of the large desk, kneeling beside the white-haired woman and rubbing her back comfortingly.

Pyrrha waited patiently as Weiss continued to bawl, offering soothing words and a warm presence when she felt it was necessary. "It's okay, Weiss. It's okay."

Weiss raised her fists to her eyes, wiping away the tears and snot running down her face. "No it's not! How can you say this is okay? Yang is dead!" She glared at the bronze-clad woman while sniffling and sobbing.

"Everyone dies, Weiss."

"She wasn't supposed to die this soon!" The heiress stood, stomping around the desk. "She was too young! We're all too young! This isn't supposed to happen to us..." She rested her hands on the desk's surface, tears falling to splash on the wood beside the pale skin.

Pyrrha walked behind her and hugged the crying girl gently. "It was her time, it's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done."

Weiss gasped and forcibly shrugged Pyrrha off her back, the taller girl stepping away placatingly. "You're wrong." She around to face the concerned redhead, glaring blue eyes meeting empathetic green. "There is something I could have done. There are so many things I could have done! I could have chased after her, like Blake did back when all this started. I could have worked harder to find a cure. I could have gone with Blake to Atlas to look for her. There are an infinite amount of things I could have done that might have changed this, so _don't _tell me there was 'nothing I could do', Pyrrha!"

"But you can't change the past, Weiss."

Her shoulders drooped and she fell to her knees, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks to soak into her damp collar. "I know. I know." Pyrrha approached her, knelt down and returned to rubbing comforting circles along Weiss' back. "I feel like it's all a big joke. Like Blake is playing a cruel, evil trick on me, but I know that she wouldn't do that. It's just too hard to believe that... that Yang is actually gone." She leaned her head on Pyrrha's supportive shoulder, the sobs wracking her body slowly beginning to peter out.

Pyrrha closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death." She exhaled smoothly, opening her eyes and giving Weiss a faint smile. "Only Yang's body has died, her spirit and her soul live on inside you, and me, and all her friends who keep her in their memory."

A hint of a smile pulled at Weiss' mouth while she stared at her hands in her lap. "Thank you, Pyrrha. That helps, really it does. It'll help more when I finally accept it, I think, but right now... I'm just... just so _angry_. I'm angry that this happened, that I'm stuck on the sidelines." She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin. "I feel... powerless. Useless! Weiss Schnee, always left behind, never really able to _do_ anything. And I hate it! I want to do _something_! Something that will improve the world! Something that, in the future, will let me protect my friends! I'm sick to death of being the princess crying in the corner!"

Pyrrha smiled and stood, brushing off her greaves. "Well, you might not be feeling up to it right now, but it's as good a time to start as any. If you don't like something, the only one stopping you from doing something to change it is you." She reached an open hand down to the white-haired girl.

Weiss accepted the offered hand, pulling herself to her feet and gazing at Pyrrha with determination. "You are absolutely right, Pyrrha. And I know just where to start."

"Where is that?"  
"I'm going to solve the Pyromania puzzle."

"How?"

"There's someone I need to see." Weiss began walking toward the door, her eyes and face still red and puffy from crying, but her shoulders were set and her entire body moved with resolve. "Please tell the headmaster that I will be absent for a couple days." She called over her shoulder as she briskly opened the door and left, heels clacking along the hallway.

Pyrrha watched as she left, green eyes glowing with admiration and pride. She was happy she had been able to help. She knew all too well what it was like to feel helpless and alone, trapped in a world where you had no control. She had once felt as alone as she knew Weiss felt now, her life devoid of _real_ friendship, her days devoted to training and competition. If anything, Weiss inspired her with her ability to quickly dominate her mind and throw herself into whatever it was she decided to do. Pyrrha had no doubt that, within a few months, Weiss Schnee would discover the secret cure to Pyromania, saving the world from a dangerous disease.

* * *

Stepping out of the luxurious white car, Weiss turned and placed Myrtenaster and her Dust-lined coat tenderly on the leather back seat. She removed her earrings, wrapping them in a handkerchief and resting them beside her sword. She patted each of her pockets, checking for any items she forgot before she entered the building. Satisfied with her removal of all offending items, she closed the door. "Thank you very much, Oliver." She said to the driver, waving goodbye as the Schnee-owned vehicle slowly drove away. Steeling her nerves, she turned and walked toward the building's front doors. It had only been two hours since her talk with Pyrrha, and she had to get this done before her emotions took hold again and her determination dissolved into despair. _If Yang was still alive, I would cure her. _She opened the door, an electronic bell alerting the attendant that someone had entered.

A young woman in black office attire entered from a room to Weiss' left. "Good evening, how may I help- oh. Hello, Ms. Schnee. What can I do for you?"

Weiss put on her most commanding air, stiffening her posture and speaking as authoritatively as felt appropriate, while still within the bounds of graciousness. "I am afraid my kitten has fallen seriously ill."

The attendant's smile dropped, she stood a little stiffer and more serious. "Our veterinarian is on floor twelve today. Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you." The attendant bowed, stepping back into the room she came from.

Weiss walked forward, turning a corner and continuing down the following hallway until she came to a large elevator. The doors spread open bare seconds after she pushed the call button, and she stepped in, the interior of the elevator much smaller than was suggested by the exterior doors. She pressed '12' and waited patiently, trying to keep her breathing steady and her heartbeat calm. When the little light above the doors lit up behind the number '11', she felt the elevator slow to a stop, the tiny jolt causing her to rock on her heels. The large doors split open and immediately three police officers in full riot gear rushed into the small room, guns trained on the heiress' face and chest.

"Exit the room." One of the men commanded. Weiss complied, gingerly stepping out of the elevator and into a long hallway with three more officers who each held shotguns. "Raise your arms." Again, Weiss did as she was told, raising her arms and clasping her hands high above her head. The policeman behind her scanned a long metal rod with small blue lights up and down her entire body, both front and back.

"Any news, gentlemen?" She asked, trying to dispel the tension.

"Shut up." One of the shotgun-toting officers replied.

The man with the rod completed his scan and replaced the device onto his belt. "She's clear." Everyone in the room visibly relaxed, and Weiss shot a glare at the man who had yelled at her.

"Charlie! How dare you speak to me like that!" She scolded as she stomped over to him, poking a finger into his chest while he stood at full attention.

"Sorry Ms. Schnee, but you know how seriously we take our jobs here." He glanced down at the heiress, an impish grin creeping along his face. "You would have frozen us all if we hadn't given one hundred percent."

Weiss' glare softened, and she smiled, lowering her hands from her hips and giggling a little. "I sure would have. Excellent job everyone, well done. Now, I would like to see her."

The officers, headed by Charlie, led Weiss through a doorway and around a corner, stopping at a barred metal gate. Charlie unlocked it, following Weiss through while the other officers stayed behind. The walls were smooth concrete painted white, cold to the touch and giving the room an oppressive atmosphere of isolation. Another metal gate with a chair beside it stood between the pair and a simple wooden door with a printed sign above it that read "NO Dust Beyond This Point". Charlie opened the gate, allowing Weiss through.

"Would you like to take something with you, Ms. Schnee?" Charlie asked, offering his weapon.

Weiss regarded the pistol, weighing her options. The weapons in this building were somewhat unique, powered by an explosive compound that projected slugs of forged metal instead of the usual Dust propellant, and offered a messy end to anyone at the end of the barrel. "No, thank you Charlie. I think I will be alright." _Wouldn't send the right message to go in armed._

Charlie shrugged and locked the gate behind her, sitting in the provided chair and pulling a magazine from his back pocket. "Be careful." He cautioned while flicking to an earmarked page.

Breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly, Weiss tried to calm her rapidly beating heart and still her nervous, shaking body. _For Yang. _She pushed open the door and quietly stepped in, quickly latching the door behind. Taking one final moment to brace and mentally prepare herself, she turned and faced the woman sitting on the bed on the opposite side of the room, amber eyes regarding her with apathetic curiosity through the inch-thick steel bars separating the two women.

"Hello, Cinder."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is not as good as it should be, and I'm sorry about that. I hit a hard writer's block and was distracted by three tests, only managing to finish this yesterday (normally I like to be a week ahead).

**Please remember to review and/or follow the story.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Keep moving forward.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

**Please do not post spoilers in the reviews. I, and future readers, thank you in advance.  
**

* * *

The small fire crackled and hiccuped as she added another thick, dry log to it's center. She sat back onto the wide section of trunk that she'd cut from a tall pine tree earlier in the day, rubbing her hands together to try and warm them up, their shadows dancing on the tall concrete walls of the watchtower.

This tall structure had been her home for the past week as she awaited her prey, and she had furnished it accordingly. Her bedroll lay unfurled in the east corner beside her large gray backpack that held three changes of clothes, a first-aid kit, a spare pair of boots, and her weapon maintenance kit. A stack of firewood that she had gathered was piled up against the north wall, a space left by the northeastern corner where she stored her reserves and food preparation supplies. The south wall was hidden behind stacks upon stacks of ammunition boxes and magazines for a large caliber rifle. The boxes were a dull gray, a large white snowflake printed onto their sides. The magazines were red and had four black arrows pointing inward to a black circle. She hadn't been sure how much ammo to bring, so she brought all of it. Her prey was hard to kill, and she'd already used up three of the boxes and damaged several magazines. The west wall was bared for the world to see, its ugly concrete face decorated with scratches and cracks from the many different seasons it had survived. Resting against the concrete was an enormous red rifle, compact and folded up to hide the gigantic scythe blade that was concealed within.

She was dressed in her night gear; tall black boots made of leather and rubber, black ripstop pants, a black corset with red trim and stitching over a long-sleeve red woolen turtleneck, all covered underneath a long black leather overcoat with white fur lining and trim. A thick white belt cinched the edges of the coat together, a silver symbol of a rose casting dancing reflections from the fire across the dirty concrete floor of the watchtower. A deep red cloak fluttered from a hook jammed between two of the tiles in the roof, the fabric floating and squirming in the slow but frigid wind. She reached up and released her chest-length red hair from its ponytail, running her now warm hands through the strands to straighten them out. She absentmindedly massaged the piercings in her ears, a comforting habit that had the added bonus of keeping the metal from freezing the her skin. She also sported two black rings evenly spaced through her bottom lip, and another in her left nostril.

Ruby leaned backward and breathed in deeply. She loved the smell of the forests that stood beyond the walls. Inside the city, factories and slums poisoned the air with the stench of pollution and disease, but here the air smelled clean, cold and pure. She gazed up through a hole in the roof at the shattered moon, it's bright glow illuminating the wide expanse of snow that spread from the walls to the giant pine trees. Nothing had disturbed the snow in the week that she'd been here, and it remained an immaculate white natural blanket of frost, relaxing her further. She sighed in contentment, but slowly closed her eyes in disappointment. Tomorrow that gentle white covering would be twisted and corrupted by the claws of darkness and bright splashes of blood.

Her prey would be here tomorrow.

She was hunting a type of Grimm unique to the northern continent of Mantle. Huge, simian creatures called Silverbacks that lived in the dense arctic forests of the north. Just one of the gorilla-like monsters could tear down a skyscraper, and she had wandered into a nest of _ten_. There was only one left, but it was the alpha male, the largest and meanest of the family group, and it had been chasing her. She could feel it watching her even now, it's glowing red eyes hidden in the snowy foliage of the trees. Luckily, it's night vision was even worse than that of a human, so it would wait for the morning to try and rip her limbs off.

She stood, walking over to her backpack and retrieving the bag of cleaning supplies. Picking up the massive scythe-rifle, she laid out a long brown cloth and started disassembling Crescent Rose.

Tomorrow was going to be one of the most challenging hunts of her life, might as well be as prepared as possible.

* * *

The rising sun blessed the back of her neck with its warmth as it shone through the gap between the east wall and the tiled roof. She had barely slept at all, meticulously cleaning Crescent Rose and loading as many magazines as she could with Dust-infused bullets. She had fashioned a small throne of firewood and red metal magazines to sit on as she waited for her prey to attack, elevating and angling her view so she could see all the way to the bottom of the wall. The rifle's tip rested on the west wall and extended up between Ruby's legs to where her shoulder pressed gently against the shaft. She scanned cautiously through the scope, holding her breath as she anxiously watched the snowy ground.

_Soon._

A patch of trees to her left wriggled and shook suspiciously, and she quickly rotated her body to aim at the waving branches, fully expecting a giant Grimm to rush at her. Nothing appeared, and seconds later she felt the wind wash over her, especially chilling in the early morning. Her fingers were cramping in the numbing cold, her fire burning out long ago, so she tried to relax a little, shaking her hands to try and get some feeling back.

_Just get it over with, you big brute._

A tremendous roar echoed around the small valley that stretched before her, signaling the monster's arrival. Ruby smiled a sad, warmthless smile.

_It begins._

The most unusual Grimm Ruby had ever encountered, Silverbacks were giant gorilla-like creatures two stories tall and covered in dense, white fur, but still retaining the white and red masks of hardened bone that identified them as soulless. They lived and traveled in 'family' groups roughly six to twelve strong, led by an alpha male, the largest and strongest of the group. Immensely powerful, Silverbacks also sport long fangs and armored hands, allowing them to rip their prey to shreds and climb the towering pine trees of the northern forests. When Ruby first arrived in Atlas, she'd heard stories of the terrifying creatures climbing over the walls and rampaging through the lower quadrants of the city. Luckily for the citizens of Atlas, Silverbacks have poor eyesight, hearing, and sense of smell, making them the easiest Grimm to hide from. In Ruby's case, however, she doubted she'd be able to hide from this alpha. It had already followed her for hundreds of miles through dense forests and over a couple mountains, and showed no signs of giving up.

She watched through her scope as trees that must have been dozens of feet high toppled over as the Silverback smashed its way through the forest toward her watchtower, which had felt so safe last night but now felt very, very fragile. The giant gorilla exploded from within the vegetation and howled as it charged at her, massive geysers of snow flying out from behind its hands and feet. She aligned her sights, compensated for distance and speed, and started unloading the high caliber rounds at the Grimm, the recoil shaking her whole body. Colorful explosions appeared on the Silverback's body, but the bullets did nothing to slow the giant creature. It crashed into the base of the wall, sending tremors through the steel and concrete that vibrated the watchtower and threw off Ruby's aim. She peered over the edge at the furious creature, staring deep into it's soulless red eyes. It roared, and Ruby could feel the heat of its breath and the fine mist of spittle that erupted from the creature's foul mouth.

With a frighteningly quick motion, the Silverback dug it's thick fingers into the concrete and started hauling itself up the wall, grunting with exertion but never moving it's eyes away from the cloaked huntress. Ruby backed away from the edge, quickly gathering magazines and attaching them to her belt. She reached into her pack and grabbed a set of black polymer armor pads, quickly snapping them into place on her shoulders, elbows, and knees. Completing her preparations by slipping on a pair of gauntlet-length fingerless black gloves, she turned just in time to see white, armored fingers crushing the east wall of the watchtower. She aimed Crescent Rose behind her and bent her legs, expression hardening with concentration. Thick white fur preceded the glowing eyes and slobbering mouth of the Silverback as it raised it's head into the landing of the tower. Releasing her weapon into it's full, uncollapsed form, Ruby grinned and pulled the trigger, launching herself toward the putrid creature at full speed, rose petals floating silently in the wind behind her. The razor-sharp steel sliced through the thin, weak flesh of the Silverback's mouth, creating a long line of steaming gore as the blade tore across the monster's face, tightly held by the huntress' tiny hands. Separating her weapon from the creature's head, she hurdled toward the snowy ground, flipping her weapon down underneath her feet and preparing to slow her descent with a couple shots. Out of the corner of her eye she saw an armored hand reaching to grab her, and braced for impact. The crushing fingers enclosed around the red streak of a girl, completely enclosing the small huntress in a fist of white fur and hardened bone. From far above, the Silverback roared in triumph as it finally ended the life of the creature that destroyed it's family.

A poof of red rose petals escaped from the top and bottom of the monster's fists, and the Silverback's roar changed from triumph to agony. Four of the five fingers slowly opened from it's hand, revealing that the huntress had saved herself from being crushed by deftly positioning Crescent Rose horizontally, driving the point at the haft of her scythe into the meaty center of the gorilla's palm. Dangling from the weapon was Ruby Rose, smiling in satisfaction. Swinging her legs up, she fired her weapon, tearing a gash through the Silverback's hand, creating a cloud of black dust as she rocketed toward the ground. She landed with a loud _scrunch_ of snow, activating her semblance at the last second to prevent snapping her legs in half. A tiny, flickering dot of red amidst a field of white, staring down a gargantuan soulless beast of nightmare.

_Round two._

The monster screamed, pushing off the crumbling watchtower and dropping down to try and crush the red-haired girl. Ruby flashed upward, preparing her scythe. As the beast fell, swinging its uninjured hand at the charging speck of red, Ruby began rotating, extending Crescent Rose to create a whirlwind of glistening amputation. The furry white arm moved into the cyclone of steel, the blade chopping long gashes through the armored flesh that spat black dust into the air. Ruby planted her boots on the hairy arm, ceasing her revolution of death, and in a flash of rose petals sprinted up the arm, slashing downward with the scythe every couple steps.

In seconds she had reached the Grimm's shoulder, the flesh of the arm behind her torn and useless. With a roar, the Silverback swung its damaged arm to try and swat the pesky huntress, but Ruby leaped over the massive palm and fired a powerful Dust-infused bullet into the monster's right eyeball. Ruby then dropped downward once again, pushing Crescent Rose's blade into the giant's flesh to slow her descent. She stopped herself at the monster's chest, activating her semblance as she started a practiced form of death.

Using her semblance and the inertia of her spinning weapon, Ruby hovered in the air, carving notches a yard long into the Silverback's chest, quickly extricating pounds of flesh and viscera as she cut toward the monster's heart. The gorilla-like creature seized and twitched as she tunneled through it's chest, screaming in pain and rage. Finally revealing her target, Ruby grinned as she pulled the trigger, sending a burning red Dust shell into the beast's heart and flying backwards.

She landed in the deep, undisturbed snow and her booted legs created long channels in the ice as she skidded backward until she slammed her weapon into the ground to stop herself. Pointing her silver eyes at the Silverback's glaring red eyes, she gave a friendly wave. "Goodbye." The monster's chest exploded, steaming chunks of Grimm raining out over the snow as the vengeful glowing orbs faded into blankness.

Ruby trudged through the knee-deep snow back to the base of the watchtower, putting a boot to the ragged concrete and using her semblance to sprint up the side of the structure. She crawled through the gap between the ceiling and the floor, the wall having been torn out by the Silverback. She collapsed Crescent Rose and fell to her knees, exhausted. She had used a lot of aura and energy in the fight, and she was drenched in sweat. She tiredly reached up and removed the polymer armor from her shoulders and elbows, throwing them beside her bedroll. "Well, that was a thing." She whispered, laying over on her side and just resting.

She could finally sleep easily, now that her predator and prey were dead. The job was done, she'd go back to the city tomorrow and see what new jobs there were.

She closed her eyes, slowly fading into a peaceful, exhausted sleep.

* * *

The pestering twinkle of sunlight on her eyelids roused the redhead, who yawned and stretched sore arms as she sat up. She blinked the lingering remains of sleep from her eyes while spitting out strands of long hair that had drifted into her drooling mouth during the night. She stood up slowly, muscles aching and joints cracking reluctantly as she walked stiffly to Crescent Rose and started dismantling the enormous scythe. Her only regret about having such an extraordinary weapon was the exhausting amount of time it took to clean the damn thing. Two hours later, she collapsed the cleaned and polished weapon and attached it to the magnetic clip over her tailbone. Gathering her supplies back into the large gray pack that rested in the corner, she hefted the heavy bag over her shoulder and moved to the east wall. There were too many ammunition boxes and spare magazines to fit in with all her other gear, so she'd have to make another trip between missions.

Gripping the scaffolding, she lifted her legs over the edge and slid down the near-vertical watchtower, cloak and hair flapping in the rushing air. A smile broke out on her face; she loved the feeling of speed, and heading home meant hot food, a warm bath, and cuddling with her dog while reading a book. First she'd stop by the Market, grab some expertly crafted cookies from one of the stalls, some dog treats, and probably a nice, big bone for her cute little doggy.

Milliseconds before she smashed into the snow-covered ground she leaped off the wall, activating her semblance and skipping along the frozen surface, laughter echoing along the expanses of the open valleys of western Atlas.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I am becoming increasingly displeased with my own writing. Anytime it takes me three hours to write five hundred words, I know there's a problem. There is something wrong with this chapter, but I don't know what it is or how to fix it. I think I need to take a break from this story. Do not be surprised if there is no chapter this Friday. That said, one never knows when inspiration will strike. Moving on, _Ruby finally gets an introduction!_ Yay!

**Please remember to follow and/or review the story.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Keep moving forward.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

**Go ahead and tell me how much I suck in the reviews, just don't put any spoilers. Thank you.  
**

**Author's** **Notes: **Alright guys, I've been saying "don't put spoilers" at the top for the last three chapters, and yet I keep seeing reviews that are NOTHING BUT SPOILERS. Stop. Right now. Or I will personally message you telling you exactly what happens in the next chapter. Seriously, stop. It's no fun to check the reviews for a story and have the plot ruined because of FanFiction's stupid review system showing you the reviews of the later chapters first. **DO NOT PUT SPOILERS IN THE REVIEWS.**

* * *

The red crystal rubbed uncomfortably against her side, bouncing around in her pocket as she carefully walked down the crumbling stone steps, hands tracing along the wall to ensure she kept her balance. It had taken her an hour to get to the interior of Atlas' criminal district, and longer to wring the location of the Market's entrance from a band of hoodlums that had catcalled at her from across the street.

They had thought they were hot shit, whistling and hollering various sexual acts at her as she marched along the sidewalk. She had ignored them, busy with more important things, until one of them yelled _"Hey, kitty kitty. Let me show you how to be __real__ pussycat. Haha!"_ She had stopped in her tracks, turning and stalking over to the group as they guffawed and slapped hands. _"I told you assholes I could get her over here! Yo, you're lookin' fine my new favorite feline. Come give daddy a good scratchin' haha!"_

_"If that's what you want..."_ Blake had replied, her voice a deadly hum. Her sword barely caught the light as it whipped across, the steel easily slicing through the man's neck. His head rolled off his shoulders and splatted against the concrete sidewalk. _"Deep enough for you?"_ She cast her eyes at the remaining scum, horrified expressions appearing on their faces. One pissed himself, his pants darkening from the groin downward. _"Now, who wants to be my ball of string?" _she asked, slowly cornering them into a thin, dark alley. _"Didn't you know black cats are bad luck?"_

She placed a foot against dirty off-white tiles, finding herself at the end of the long staircase. The Market started in an old, abandoned subway station, continuing down the unused tracks for miles. The tunnels were swarmed with peddlers and pickpockets, foot traffic stumbling around in the minimal lighting trying to avoid stepping on decaying rat carcasses. Wires crisscrossed from the tunnel walls, electric outlets and component cable boxes screwed into the dusty bricks, barely suspended above the heads of passersby. Blake could tell who the frequent buyers were, as they came prepared with flashlights or headlamps, easily navigating the dark tubes. Flickering safety lights, remnants of a once-bustling transit system, were sparsely placed and offered little assistance to those unprepared for the darkness. Each derelict train station hosted dozens of cramped stalls where black market vendors pitched their wares. Fold-up tables accompanied mismatched chairs that supported heaps of illegal products from drugs to weapons to prosthetic eyeballs. Blake could not detect any sense of order or planning, each seller setting up wherever their stall fit amongst the crowded platforms. Each platform had at least one table, usually large and sturdy looking, bolted to the floor. The one closest to her was flanked by two armed thugs, fat, bored-looking men holding lazily onto rusty Dust rifles. Large metal cases rested flat on the table under careful observation from a grumpy imp of a bat faunus. _Must be owned by a gang. No one else would be able to afford that level of 'protection'._ She approached the table, keeping her arms tense in case one of the guards made a move toward her. "What's in the cases?" she asked the faunus.

His face twisted into a grimace and he stared at her with the nastiest expression she had ever seen from a living person, making her flinch and take a step back. "What, you new here? This is Boss Pit's table, it's always the same! That case," he pointed a gray finger with an overgrown nail at the case on the right, "that's got a gun. A big gun, you know? This case," he pointed to the middle case, tapping his disgusting nail on the surface, "fulla' Ashes, you know? Faunus go crazy for the stuff. Never touched the crap myself." the runty man said, pushing his chest out with pride. _Surely,_ Blake thought, raising her eyebrows in skepticism. "And this one, well..." the man grabbed the third case, rubbing a palm covetously over its chipped surface, "this has that red Dust you can't get anywhere else. Real expensive stuff, you know?" He laid the case back on the table, leaning back in his squeaking chair and licking his lips.

Blake stared at the third case. _Just like Jaune said. Not that hard to find, despite the ban._ One of the guards stepped forward, Blake's hand instinctively reaching back towards Gambol Shroud. "Look, you gonna buy something or what? We got paying customers to serve. Get out." He motioned with his gun. Blake glared at him but turned and left, reaching a hand into her pocket and rubbing her fingers along the small crystal of red Dust.

She continued walking along the tracks, her faunus night vision helping immensely in avoiding random piles of garbage, vomit, or corpses. She felt uneasy in the presence of so many people, each jostling each other as they attempted to move from station to station to buy their illegal or restricted items. Scanning ahead for threats, she accidentally made eye contact with a short man standing underneath a buzzing safety light. She quickly looked away, turning her head to look anywhere but at the peddler's face, but it was too late. He scampered over to her with a mixed grin of happiness and salesmanship. "Hey lady, saw you lookin'. You interested in some a' my joohlry? Nice gold, some silver." She continued walking, trying to impress on the dwarfish man that she was absolutely not interested. "Even got a nice ruby necklace ta' match your cape! Wanna come look? Nice joohlry." She scoffed, irritated by the whole situation, but froze when she felt searching fingers slipping into her back pocket. She spun around sharply, drawing Gambol Shroud in a smooth motion and snatching the short thief by the neck, pushing him up against the wall and holding him so high his feet dangled in the air. "Hoo, okay, you got me let me go now!" The Market's other patrons paid no mind to the struggling midget or his cloaked assailant, shuffling along the path in uncaring silence. "Fuckin' crazy faunus over here."

Finally getting a good look at the little hustler, Blake snarled and bared her teeth in his overly round face. He had ugly, bulging eyes and a long, hooked nose that seized every time he took a breath. His bushy eyebrows twitched as he frantically roved his eyes, searching for a way to escape the clutches of his vicious attacker. "Give it back before I castrate you, you midget shit." She rested the thick blade of her sword against the inside of his thigh.

"I dunno what you're talking about, I didn't take anything."

Removing the sword from the man's stumpy leg, Blake used Gambol Shroud to raise his arm, quickly jabbing the blunt end onto his wrist, forcing his fingers to unclench. A glistening badge in the shape of a shield and stamped in the shape of Vale's coat of arms fell to the ground, the surface smudged with grease and dirt. "Then why did you have my Huntress badge in your hand?" she hissed through gritted teeth. She had had more than enough of this miniature pickpocket.

"A Huntress? Oh fuck! Lads! Huntress!" the man screeched into the packed tunnel, drawing a few stares. Blake heard rather than saw, for she kept her glare glued to the man's face, three pairs of shuffling feet start running in opposite directions.

"Relax, dipshit. I'm not here for you. Answer my question and I'll let you go."

"Okay okay okay, yeah, sure thing Ms. Huntress." The petite thief said shakily, nodding his head.

Blake pulled him off the wall, returning the point of her sword to his testicles and holding him suspended in the air by his collar, her fist wrapped tightly around the dirty fabric. "Where can I find out who killed Wildfire?"

The fear in the man's face drained into one of amusement. "Oh, that's what you wanna know? Easy! Go talkta Big Boss Ursa, he knows everything in Atlas! Keep going, you'll see his station."

"Good." Blake dropped the man, who quickly stood and dusted himself off. "Oh, one more thing..." She flicked her blade, cleanly chopping off the thief's middle finger. "Don't steal from me." she said as she stomped down the tunnel, leaving the man screaming in pain as he tried to stem the gushing blood from his absent digit. Blake placed Gambol Shroud back onto it's magnetic holster on her back, patting her pocket to ensure that the red crystal was still there. _Are you already affecting me, you tiny poison?_ It had only been a few hours that she had the small rock, and already she felt more aggressive, angrier and more powerful. She sighed, closing her eyes. _I just need to find who killed her._

The first indication that she had found the correct station was the startling amount of light. Tall yellow worklights were placed around the edges of the platform, offering blinding light to the patrons of Big Boss Ursa. Blake stood stiffly behind an empty stall, concealing herself with shadows and visual obstructions. A fat man in a large black suit was seated on an elevated wooden chair, tiredly observing the stream of civilians wandering through the tunnels. Guards with actual uniforms and carrying guns that looked cared for patrolled along the corners, running their eyes over any shopper that looked suspicious. Uniformed auctioneers beckoned to passing customers, drawing them to their tables with fraudulent smiles and promises of deals. It was a crowded station, obviously one of the most popular in the Market, and made Blake a little nervous. She worked best in shadows and darkness, striking quickly and leaving before anyone knew she was there. It would be very difficult to approach Big Boss Ursa without a good chance to be surrounded. She'd also stand out like a Beowolf in a hospital, her posture, attire, and weapon clearly not belonging to the average Atlesian criminal. _What would Yang do? _Yang would have walked straight up to Ursa and grabbed his nuts, yanking until she got an answer she liked. _That could work..._

Slipping out from behind the remains of a bookcase and coolly walking along the tracks, Blake did her best to appear nonchalant. She let her eyes linger on merchandise, carefully avoided staring at the guards, and even relaxed her body so she looked more comfortable in the bustling environment. Casually stepping onto the platform, she wandered from table to table, casting the barest of glances at the products while discreetly monitoring the movements of the guards. _There_. Her opportunity presented itself when two of the guards nearest the boss were distracted by a scuffle between an auctioneer and an overeager punk trying to smuggle a pistol into his jacket. She leaped over the table she had been standing by, causing the nearby guards to shout in surprise. Within seconds she was standing in front of Big Boss Ursa, her blade leveled at his nose, while six rifle barrels were pointed at her head. "Big Boss Ursa?" she questioned. Gasps and shrieks echoed around the station as onlookers fled from the suddenly dangerous platform.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure, Huntress?" Blake raised her eyebrows in surprise. Word traveled fast in the Market. "Come to kill the benevolent Big Boss?"

"I've heard that you know everything there is to know in Atlas." Blake asked, locking her eyes to those of Ursa.

"It would make me a liar if I said that I do not have... connections... among the criminals of Atlas."

"Who killed Wildfire?"

"Direct, aren't we. Well, my faunus friend, I _do_ run a business, and whether I'm selling information or children's toys there is a certain _expectation_ when one asks a question such as yours." He clasped his hands over his gut, smiling and wiggling in his chair. "And I suspect that you have some wonderful..." he waved his hands, gesturing to her body, "goods to trade with."

Blake burst into laughter, the guards surrounding her tensing up at the noise. "You know," she said, lowering her arms to her side, "I should have done this from the start." Ursa's eyes widened, anticipation glittering in his pupils as Blake sheathed her weapon and slowly reached for her belt. "You want it so bad? Here you... GO!" she shouted, throwing the smoke bomb she'd pulled from her pocket onto the ground. Thick black smoke covered the upper portion of the platform, lit from within as the guards fired in random directions, the commotion scaring all the buyers into the tunnels. Blake shadowed from one guard to the next, either snapping their necks or using them as human shields as the bullets sprayed through the smoke. She punched one of the guards unconscious, picking up his rifle and firing two shots into the chest of one of the final two thugs as the smoke started to clear. The sole remaining gangster spotted her and swung his weapon around, but Blake launched a carefully aimed round straight between his eyes. She stalked back up the platform until she was once again standing in front of Ursa, the fat man's hands clenching tightly to the armrests, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. Blake poked the heated barrel of her gun into his right eye, burning the skin and causing Ursa to scream in pain. It was not a pleasant noise, Blake merely scowling as the mob boss shook in agony. "My finger is itchy, so you better answer quickly and clearly. Who killed Wildfire?"

Between his spasms of pain and choking gasps of shock, Ursa struggled to form complete words. "It- augh! It... was a... rrgh! A girl! They said it was a short girl! And a tall man in a hat! They slit her throat! The streets are calling her Harlequin! That's it, that's all I know! No one can tell you more!"

Blake removed the barrel from the man's eye socket, flipping it around and swinging it like a bat. The hard metal stock knocked into Ursa's head, throwing the man out of his chair to crumple onto the cement platform, blood trickling from his scalp. She tossed the gun away, descending onto the tracks and heading for the next station. _Of course! Of course it was! Only one person has ever beaten Yang..._ And to think that she'd once been trying to recruit the miniature psychopath. She rubbed a finger along the sharply defined points of the Dust crystal in her pocket, enjoying small pain as it cut into her skin. Feeling anything was good. The thought of never seeing Yang again was constantly in the back of her mind, taking up half her thoughts at all times. Her limbs felt heavy and tired, her heart was aching and sore. Pulling herself out of that slippery descent back into depression, she tried to focus on a plan, premeditating murder. If Harlequin was still alive after Yang tussled with her, Blake had to kill her.

The Market was a swiftly changing beast, the metabolism of the underworld accustomed to quick shifts in power and control due to the illicit nature and fierce rivalry between gangs. Mere minutes after Blake had effectively toppled one of the top five Market dealers, the next station down was back in full swing, vendors screaming and shouting while customers bartered and argued for lower prices. Blake let the crowd move for her, the passive flow of traffic maneuvering her along the tunnels. Her attentive ears detected an unusual noise at the other end of the station, causing her to glance up from beneath the deep black hood of her cloak. The crowd was separating ahead, a spreading wound in the sea of travelers, allowing a lone smiling woman to walk unhindered by packs of people. Some on the sidelines would cheer or wave at the strolling figure, the whole underworld seeming to adore this individual. As she ambled closer to the woman, Blake's eyes, previously dull, golden disks, widened and regained their iridescence as one million volts of recognition zapped through her brain.

She hadn't changed much since Blake had last seen her. She was taller than she remembered and carried herself with a cautious air that Blake found oddly familiar, the hands hovering around the lower back in preparedness, the silver eyes darting between smiling faces and shadowy corners in search of threats. At the same time, she walked with dainty poise, managing to appear as though she was walking on air despite wearing heavy combat boots. The long red hair that was flowing behind her combined with a palpable energy and love of life reminded Blake of the zany woman she had recently lost. Ruby looked so much older, so much more confident, so much happier than Blake remembered.

The tear in the stream of people was quickly advancing toward Blake's position, but the faunus huntress found herself stunned into stillness by the beautiful appearance of the approaching woman. Too late, she realized that the crowd had left her behind, separating to the sides of the tunnel and leaving her standing in the middle of the tracks facing the red-cloaked girl. "Blake? Is that... you?" Blake opened her mouth to respond, but found herself unexpectedly unable to speak as Ruby flashed over to her in a shower of rose petals, tightly wrapping her strong arms around the faunus' chest. "OhmygoodnessIcan'tbelieveyou'reherethisisgreat it'ssogreatwheewehavesomuchtocatchupon howareyouI'msohappy you'rehere!" The words from Ruby's mouth were just as quick and full of unfiltered honesty as before. "OhIcan'tbelieveIforgotit'sjustbeensolongbutItotallyhavesome presentsforyoualso someforWeissandYang thatyoucantakebacktoValebutfornowlets justhugI'msohappyyou'rehere!"

Gasping for air as she struggled to escape from the stranglehold of a hug, Blake noticed that Ruby was indeed taller, having to look upward in order to make eye contact with the squealing girl. "Ruby! Stop... I can't... breathe!" Instantly the arms constricting her chest were removed, Blake clutching a hand to her chest as she loudly inhaled.

"Sorry Blake! I was just so excited! I haven't seen you in forever! And now you're here in Atlas, and I got to meet you, and I'm so happy!" Ruby was bouncing on her toes, her hands shaking in enthusiasm. "Uuuugh, we have _so_ much to talk about! Like, how have you be-"

The harsh slap of flesh on flesh silenced the blaring marketplace as it echoed around the tunnels, dozens of pedestrians turning their heads to look at the two cloaked girls. Ruby's cheek flared red in the shape of a hand, her eyes staring wide at the tunnel wall in shock. "How dare you!" Blake growled, glaring angrily at her former classmate. "How _dare_ you!"

"Blake, wha-"

Another slap twisted Ruby's head in the other direction, the skin on her face tingling with pain. "Do you have any idea what you did to us? How dare you!" Blake started smacking her fists into the taller girl's shoulder, tears streaming down her face as she screamed at her friend. "You bitch! You stupid, awful bitch!" She slammed one last fist onto Ruby's chest before breaking down into fierce sobs. "You... don't even know, do you?" she cried, hiccups and sobs shaking her body.

Ruby gently reached around the crying faunus, pulling her in to a tight, warm hug, running her hands through the long black hair. Rolling a thumb around the base of the fuzzy ears on the top of Blake's head in comfort, Ruby whispered to her teammate. "Shh, it's okay. Let's go somewhere else, alright?" She bent down, picking Blake up before the girl had a chance to protest, and zipped back along the tunnel, leaving a trail of petals in her wake.

* * *

Patiently watching Blake sob from her seat in the corner, Ruby absentmindedly stroked her long red hair. After whisking the faunus girl away into a more isolated maintenance hallway where she could cry without any prying criminal eyes, Ruby had gone out and bought some cheap food from the underground restaurants further down the Market. Most who did not participate in the Market's dealings would believe that nothing sold was legal, everyone in the tunnels a shadowy figure willing to kill for a handful of lien. Ruby knew better, having been visiting the Market for months, making friends with the various families and secret businesses that only used the Market as a livelihood rather than a source of extra income and drug distribution. Outsiders believed the tunnels to be a dangerous place ruled by gangs and crackheads, but Atlesians used it mostly as a large shopping center or pathway to different parts of the city. Yes, it was dirty and dark, and sometimes a little scary, but in general it was like a large department store. Avoid the stores with bad customer service, and you'd probably be fine. Ruby had caught up with the owner of her favorite little bakery as she picked up a batch of cookies, happy to see they had finally saved enough to get a new worklight. She waved goodbye to their two small daughters as she jogged back to her distraught friend, stopping quickly to grab a bag of dog treats at a squat table on the corner of a platform.

Now she sat silently munching on the tasty pastries, crumbs and smears of chocolate sticking around her mouth. Blake was still resting on the steps leading to the upper floor, her arms crossed over her knees and head hanging low. The sobs and shakes had stopped, the dark-haired huntress quietly breathing, collecting her thoughts. She sighed as she raised her head and locked eyes with her former team leader, the redhead offering her bag of sugary confections to her cloaked companion. Blake shook her head, declining the handout.

"So, Blake, want to tell me what that was about. My face _still_ hurts." Ruby asked, keeping her silver eyes on the black-clad girl.

Blake rolled her eyes. "You don't even know, do you? You don't even know what you did." She stood, glaring down at the younger huntress. "You just _left_ us! No one knew where you were going, what you were doing! One day, you were just _gone_. Do you know how that affected us?" The silver eyes of her companion dropped to the floor. "Yang went fucking mental! Every night she would come home super late, having searched half the city for you! She wouldn't sleep, barely ate, trying to spend as much time as possible looking for her little sister. And _Weiss_! Weiss was missing her classes, constantly on the phone with police departments in each city asking about a short girl with a red cloak. I don't think she got _any _sleep for a week! And me. You were the closest thing to family I've ever had, and then you just abandoned me. You abandoned all of us! What the _fuck_ were you thinking, Ruby? We thought you were dead! And now... and now..." The tears returned, streaming down her face and collecting at the tip of her shaking chin.

Ruby looked up at her, silver eyes curious and confused. "What is it Blake?"

Falling to her knees and wiping her eyes with her wrist, Blake stared at the ground. "And now... now Yang's dead. I'm sorry, Ruby... I'm so sorry..."

"What?" Ruby's mouth dropped open and her heart sunk into her stomach. Her hands started shaking and her breathing sped up. "What are you talking about? Yang... Yang can't die..."

Blake gave her a sad glance, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry Ruby. I... I... I couldn't save her. I was so close! So close, just hours behind her! And now... now she's gone..." She wrapped her arms around herself, rocking back and forth as she cried. She screamed, the sound bouncing loudly throughout the narrow hallway. When she looked up again, Ruby's face was drenched in tears, shallow sobs wracking through the huntress's body. "I'm going to find who did this, and I'm going to kill them. I'm sorry Ruby, but I can't stay. I can't stop, not while her murderer gets to enjoy the life that Yang can no longer experience." She stood, fire blossoming in her heart, and made for the door.

Blinking away the tears that were continuing to gather in her eyes, Ruby quickly reached out and grabbed Blake's hand, pulling herself off the floor. "Blake, wait!" The older girl paused mid-step, twisting an ear around to listen to the silver-eyed woman. "I'm sorry Blake. Sorry I left, sorry I abandoned you. I'm sorry about Yang." Blake couldn't reply, barely able to contain her weeping sorrow. Ruby hugged the faunus girl from behind, the two huntresses reunited in grief, and they stood in the middle of the hallway, droplets of mournful anguish splashing onto the floor.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know I said that there might not be a chapter today, but I'd been wanting to write this chapter since... December? and finally decided to just do it. Hopefully I managed to convey my mental image of the Market well. I really like the tone of the beginning, but found it hard to draw a line to stop at. The story progresses! Let me know what you think so far!

**Please remember to follow and/or review the story.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Keep moving forward.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

**Quit posting spoilers in the reviews. Repeat offenders will have it returned in kind. You can put anything else you want about the story in there, but don't ruin other readers' experience.**

**Author's Note 1: **Uuuuuugh, this chapter. It's awful. It's so bad. If you don't want to read possibly the worst thing I've ever written, skip to the second (or maybe the third) horizontal line.

* * *

Her eyes opened, long eyelashes scraping against the soft white fabric sheet that covered her entire body. She remained perfectly still, out of both will and weakness, wondering where she was. Being dead was lying on a cold, metal table with a white sheet draped across her body? She looked down but couldn't see anything past her breasts without moving her head. The sound of a latch unlocking scared her into stillness, her focus shifting to her ears as she listened to the room.

A door opens.

Footsteps. Two people.

The door closes.

Footsteps approach the table.

"Pretty amazing, huh? The first day she's back and she takes out a whole squad of Marines." A man's light voice with a tinge of an accent, only really noticeable around the 'S''s.

"You say amazing, I say fucking _nuts_. I'm glad she's dead." A deeper voiced man, no accent. He sounded tired.

"Yeah, me too. But it's weird, isn't it? Takes out the Marines, takes out a _helicopter_, falls off the bridge, and then mysteriously winds up dead? Like, who the fuck took her out?"

"I don't know, but they deserve a fucking medal."

"Seriously. Taking out _Wildfire?_ Hopefully it's someone on _our_ side."

"Alright, let's hurry this up. Boss said the media will be here soon."

"What? Why?"  
"They wanna see Wildfire dead, duh. It's not real 'til everyone sees it on television."

"Okay then, let's get this started."

The white sheet lifted from her face, and she restrained herself from moving her hands to cover her breasts and groin. She concentrated on laying perfectly still, eyes locked to a black spot on the ceiling.

"Hey, did you open her eyes?" the accented man asked of his coworker.

"No, standard embalming procedure involves closing the eyes. Why?"

"Because... they're open." Yang resisted the intense urge to glance at the man, keeping her focus on the spot.

"She's... breathing." Both men gathered beside her abdomen, watching her stomach slowly rise and fall as she tried to keep her breathing to a minimum.

"So then..."

"She's..."

"Alive?" The men said in unison, craning their bodies over her head to examine her staring eyes, their faces silhouetted against the white fluorescent lights recessed in the ceiling. Her eyes flicked to the man on the right, then the man on the left, then returned to the spot on the ceiling. _Uh oh._

Both men screamed, recoiling away from the suddenly alive girl. The deeper voiced man recovered first and grabbed a scalpel from a tray lying on a nearby counter. He charged at Yang, but she sat up and leaped off the table, bare feet slipping on the tile floor. Knife-guy ran around the table, holding the scalpel in front of him defensively, his breathing suddenly very heavy. He had short brown hair that refused to lay straight, bristles of hair spreading in every direction like an old, heavily used toothbrush. His eyes were light blue, overshadowed by thick eyebrows that looked like they desperately wanted to merge together over the bridge of his nose. Wrinkles and crow's feet added age to the man's face, further evidence of his sleep deprivation displayed by the dark circles under his eyes. His smallish nose lay above a thin-lipped mouth encircled by a short boxed beard. He had broad shoulders that easily filled out the pristine white lab coat he was wearing, revealing very little of his dress save for a black tie showing through the collar. The arms that stretched toward Yang were mildly covered in brown hair that ended at the man's thick wrists, his large hands and fingers shaking nervously. With a shout, he charged again, extending the scalpel like a sword. Yang, previously inspecting and absorbing her environment, was spooked by the surprise attack, lowering into a crouch and bringing her fists up reflexively. She waved her left arm and blocked the approaching knife, instinctively punching with her right. The relatively small fist connected with the coroner's face; Yang felt flesh tear and rip against bone as she shattered the man's nasal bone, blood beginning to drip across his cheeks. She grabbed his arm, swinging under it and positioning herself behind the lab worker before shoving him against the operating table and slamming his already injured face into the metal surface. As he cried and screamed in pain, she twisted his wrist, forcing his fingers open so he dropped the knife. Stunned and disarmed, the man offered no resistance as Yang turned and used his arm as a fulcrum to toss him across the lab to rest indented in the wall.

She turned and faced the other man, an angry frown wrapping itself across her face. The second man was shaved bald, revealing brown scalp that shined with sweat under the fluorescent lights. His large brown eyes were staring at the blonde in fear, the nostrils of his long nose flaring quickly as his brain sent flight hormones flowing into his nervous system. His goatee of graying hair twitched as his chin wobbled in anxiety. His hands were raised in surrender, held close to his chest as though he was trying to collapse in on himself to escape the violent huntress. Yang relaxed a fraction, recognizing this man as a non-threat, and walked over to him, feet slapping against the sterilized tiles of the floor. She grabbed his collar with both hands, raising him into the air, his shaking feet knocking lightly against her knees.

She opened her mouth to ask the fearful scientist where she was, but as she felt her vocal chords begin to rumble, fierce burning pain lanced through her throat and she coughed, blood splashing onto the starched white lab coat of her victim. She brought one hand down and felt along her neck until she brushed a finger against a gruesome, wet hole in the middle of her neck. Her fingers were slick with blood when she raised them to her eye level. Grimacing in irritation, she clamped her palm across the hole, and raised her eyes to glare at the quivering lab worker. "Where am I?" She demanded of the quaking man, her voice gravelly and ragged.

"W-west Atlas M-morticians Guild." He answered quickly, his voice's pitch rising and falling after every syllable. "Please don't kill me, I have a family!"

She nodded backward, indicating the older pathologist currently embedded in the morgue wall. "If you don't want to end up like him, you're going to tell me everything I want to know." The man nodded vigorously, the tremors shaking Yang's arm as she held him aloft. "How do I fix my throat?"

"There is gauze and sterilization fluid in the box by the gurney." The man said, pointing by the door where a large blue plastic box rested on top of a black and chrome gurney. "Wrap it tightly after pouring some anti-septic on it, and your aura should do the rest."

"Excellent. Next question, where are my weapons?"

"The gauntlets were cleaned and placed in a box in the security room. They wanted to give them to the West Atlas Huntsman School."

"How do I get to the security room?"

"Take the left hallway, three doors down on the right. The big metal door."

"Final question." She looked down at herself, noticing for the first time since she had awoken that she was completely nude. "Where are my clothes?"

"They were destroyed. Incinerated."

"Well, then I got bad news for ya, bud."

The man raised his eyebrows curiously. "W-what do you me-"

Yang smashed her forehead into his face, knocking him unconscious. "You're more my size than chub-chub over there." she said, reaching down to drag the senseless man to the table.

* * *

The gauze felt itchy and uncomfortable around her neck as she exited the operating room, dressed in the second man's clothes. Now clad in a light dress shirt underneath a gray sweater vest, long, loose-fitting khakis that brushed against her bare feet, and the long white lab coat. The man's shoes and tie had been left behind; Yang discovered that trying to button the top of the shirt closed was horribly restrictive on her bust.

She padded down the hallway, heading toward the security room, eyes glancing back and forth quickly as she scanned for threats and passersby. She positioned herself in front of the large steel door that was branded 'SECURITY' in large white letters, breathing deep. _Stealthy? Or loud?_ She weighed her options, but there was only one way Yang Xiao Long did anything.

She knocked on the door three times, then stepped to the side and leaned her back against the wall. The door unlatched and swung open, a portly guard poking his head out in confusion. "Anyone he-urk!" His words was interrupted as Yang reached up and wrapped her hand around his tie, yanking the guard into the hallway. She swung him around to face her and brought her knee into his gut, suffering the unfortunate consequence of forcing all the guard's breath out into her face. She scowled in disgust and gagged as she punched the man's face so hard he spun, then kicked him into the opposite wall. He slumped down to the floor, teeth scraping chips of paint off the wall as his face dragged down the surface.

Waving a hand in front of her face to clear away the stench of the guard's lunch, Yang patiently counted in her head. _Three... two... one... go!_ She rotated her body and extended her hand, catching the face of the second guard as he investigated the commotion, and pushed her way into the security room. She continued walking, shoving the second guard along the ground by his face, until she slammed him against the back wall. "Good morning, sir! I have a question for you." she said, a wide smile spreading across her face.

The guard's eyes widened as he finally got a decent look at his attacker. Yang could feel his mouth struggle against her grip as he said, or what she interpreted from the tone of his grumble as, "Oh fuck."

Yang lowered her arm a little, bringing the man down to eye level. "Listen up, friend. You don't want me here, I don't want to be here, so let's speed things up a bit and you tell me where my gauntlets are. Or, I could throw you through that wall and rip apart your fancy room as I look for it myself. Sound good?" The man blinked, then flicked his eyes to Yang's right. Looking over and down, she spotted a small glint of gold hidden behind the flaps of a cardboard box marked 'Contraband'. She smiled, pulling the box out from beneath the table with her right leg. "That wasn't too hard, was it?" she asked the guard, grinning at him. She bent down to grab the gauntlets, her fingers inches away when she felt the guard twitch. She turned her head to glare at him but caught his knee with her chin, releasing the man's face while stumbling away from her resting weapons. Recovering her balance she threw up her fists in a protective posture, turning to fight the guard. Her eyes widened when she saw him reaching to his waist and removing a taser from his hip holster. _Oh no you don't_. She activated her semblance, launching off the ground and smashing her shoulder into the guard's chest, the taser flying from his hand. Yang snatched it out of the air, turning it around and jabbing the twin points into the man's thigh, pulling the trigger and sending electricity zapping through his body. As his body slumped to the floor twitching, Yang tossed the taser onto a table and picked her weapons out of the box. Donning Ember Celica, relishing in the return of the comfortable weight on her arms, Yang wagged her finger at the guard before leaving the security room. Her body felt a little odd, and she touched two fingers to her stomach. Her clothes were damp with sticky, red blood. She sighed, knowing she had reopened the wounds on her torso. She clamped a hand over the twin red blotches seeping through her borrowed clothes, wincing every step.

Following 'EXIT' signs, she was padded down a gray hallway, the door to the outside just a few steps away. Alarms blared from speakers set in the ceiling, loud sirens wailing in warning while red lights flashed from rotating beacons bolted above the exit doors. "Attention: Wildfire is loose in the building. Attention: Wildfire is loose in the building." a man's voice sounded over the intercom. Yang pushed herself faster, jogging to the doors and bursting out, blinking as the bright sunlight glared in her face. She was standing, barefoot, with blood leaking through her clothes, on the sidewalk beside a long road that stretched to a wide ramp for drop-offs at the morgue. Tall buildings stood in the distance, separated by multi-laned streets filled with speeding cars and wandering pedestrians. A crashing noise made her glance behind her, seeing two uniformed guards running out of the door she had used moments before. They spotted her and reached for their tasers, slowing down and approaching her with caution. Yang brought her arm back and punched forward, expecting an explosion of fire to shoot from the barrel of her gauntlet, but nothing happened. _Uh oh. _She turned and sprinted for the city, bare feet scraping against the rough cement. The guards chased after her, calling into the radios on their shoulder.

* * *

The noise of engines, squeaking tires, and rattling exhausts resounded from the streets surrounding the alley Yang peeked out from, lilac eyes flicking from corner to corner as she quickly searched for pursuing guards. Her breathing was rapid and light, her chest and stomach heaving as she swiveled her head, checking to make sure the alleyway was clear behind her. Her sides hurt from the wounds she had suffered and the effort of sprinting the several miles from the morgue to the city. She hobbled further into the alley, a hand pressed tightly over the more painful of the two injuries, pushing refuse and garbage out of the way with her bare feet.

A pair of cats yowled and scampered away as the blonde huntresses turned down another twisting street, the cobblestones bumpy and coarse on Yang's heels. She forced herself to keep moving, worried that if she stopped she'd be cornered and captured. Or killed. Again. In her injured and basically unarmed state, she doubted she could take on a squad of Atlesian police. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt weak and powerless without the slumbering fury quietly bubbling inside her. It would have been a nice back-up plan in a pinch like this. She could tell her aura was low; it was dispersed too thin trying to heal her throat and her stomach to activate her semblance for an extended fight. She needed to find an escape route and lay low for a while. Preferably somewhere Blake could find her easily. Between gasping breaths, Yang could feel a different kind of ache in her heart. _I miss Blake._ She wanted to see her girlfriend again, hold her again.

Chattering voices echoed off the walls from behind her, aggressive orders being shouted by officers to groups of armed soldiers. Yang picked up her pace, shuffling further down the alley in a limping jog. There was a loud bang, and a bullet ricocheted off the brick wall on her right, red clay powder sprinkling into her face and hair. "She's down here! Wildfire's here!" a man called from behind her. Yang inhaled hard, grimacing as she started sprinting to the end of the alley. She could see cars whizzing by through the gap in the alley walls, and another alley lying beyond. She burst from the thin passageway and levered her arms downward, planning to launch herself over the street with a blast from her gauntlets. Her body hovered in the air for a moment, catching glances from surprised pedestrians as a girl with glowing blonde hair leaped into a busy road. _Oh...right. Shit._ She tucked her head behind her gauntlets, letting the strong metal take the brunt of the damage from the rugged asphalt and rolling through the fall. She stood and continued toward the opposite alley, bombarded by shrieking tires and blasting horns as drivers swerved to avoid colliding with her. As she slipped into the new alley, she glanced over her shoulder, glimpsing a dozen police officers weaving their way through the backed up traffic behind her.

Her bare feet hammered against the ground, her arms pumping as she dashed along the narrow path, frantically searching for another escape. Her eyes caught a dirty, water-stained door set into a smooth wall about one hundred feet ahead on her right. She skidded to a stop in front of the door, pounding on it's face and jiggling the handle. It was locked tight, and she was running out of time. She took a step back before launching herself forward, smashing her right fist into the door and exploding it open. A dark stairway with a rusted metal handrail descended into blackness, extending into a hallway to an unknown location. It didn't matter, Yang could already hear the clomping boots of her pursuers. She stumbled down the steps, moving as quickly as she could while impaired with her stomach wounds.

The darkness was silent but for her panting breath and shuffling feet, her hands tracing along the walls as she searched for a light switch or a door or _something_. It wouldn't take the police long to figure out she fled down the staircase, and if she didn't find somewhere to hide soon she'd be caught helpless. Her toe smashed into a bar of metal, making her shout in pain. She felt blindly along the wall until she touched a series of metal bars in a rectangular pattern. She reached an arm through and searched some more until her fingers found handle. It was a grilled door, difficult to get through, but it offered her an escape. She grabbed the bars and pulled with all her strength, painfully tensing the muscles in her abdomen. A screeching noise signaled that her efforts were not in vain, and after another strong tug, the entire grille detached from the cement wall. Yang grunted and tossed the steel grate to the side, pushing on the door handle, but it too was locked. She readied a fist, sucking in breath as she prepared to punch it open, but a loud bang from beyond the door froze her in place. A shaft of light appeared from a half-inch diameter hole in the wall, cement dust dancing in the illumination. A voice called from beyond the door, angrily questioning. "You, on the other side of the door, that was your first and last warning shot. We're going to unlock the door, and you're going to walk in very, very slowly. Got it?"

Yang weighed her options. Police were probably already in whatever hallway this was that she had descended into and growing closer every second. There was _someone_ on the other side of the door, armed and ready to pull the trigger. Her aura was low, she was wounded, she couldn't move as fast as normal. Her odds of taking out the people on the other side of the door was very slim. She gathered her breath and said as loud as she could, "I agree, just let me in. I'm running out of time..."

The door handle made a small click, and Yang could hear quiet footsteps backing away from the door. She slowly depressed the handle, opening the door and entering backwards, closing the door behind her. Raising her hands into the air in surrender, she turned around stiffly, keeping her eyes on the ground. "Don't shoot, I'm not dangerous." _For once, that's actually true._

"Yang?" a hushed, breathless voice asked. Yang glanced up.

Standing in front of her with her swords sluggishly descending to her sides was a tall girl dressed in all black, with dark hair reaching down to caress a pale face with wide, amber eyes. Two furry ears poked up from below the black locks, vibrating in shock as the girl's mind attempted to make a decision on how to feel. "Blake?" Behind the faunus huntress was a tall girl with chest-length red hair, multiple dark piercings on her face and ears, dressed in black and red. The girl's eyes were a startling bright silver, staring with a mix of caution and disbelief. She was holding a massive rifle leveled at Yang with one hand, the barrel still smoking from the warning shot earlier. "_Ruby?_" Yang asked, hands falling to her sides.

"Yang, it had better really be you, or I think I'm going to die right here." Blake said, never taking her eyes off of Yang.

"It's me, Blake. It's really me." Yang smiled, taking a step toward her girlfriend, tears gathering in her eyes. Blake's eyes rolled upward and her shoulders relaxed, her body swaying and stumbling. "Blake? Blake!" Yang jumped forward, catching the fainted girl before she smacked her head into the hard walls.

"She had just told me you were dead." Ruby's said, standing above the pair of huntresses as Yang cradled Blake's head. "We need to get out of here."

"Yeah. But we can't take the surface. Know any place we can hide out for a couple of days?" Yang stroked Blake's head, unable to tear her gaze from the unconscious girl. Her heart was beating like crazy, her hands twitching with happiness and relief.

"You can come stay with me! We can even take the Market there!" Ruby chirped, her mouth finally shifting into a grin. She poked Yang's foot with her weapon, "And pick up some shoes on the way."

Yang grunted as she stood, carrying Blake's unconscious form on her shoulder. The burning pain in her abdomen screamed in protest, but she didn't care. "Can you get her blades?" She asked her sister. Ruby collapsed Crescent Rose and stashed it on her back, reaching down and grabbing the twin black swords. She stood and raised her eyebrows at Yang, silently asking 'ready?' Yang nodded, "Lead the way, sis." The red-haired huntress turned, taking two steps to the next door before being stopped by a hand pulling on her cloak. "Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"When we get there, you're going to have a lot of explaining to do." Yang said, subtle anger lacing through her voice.

"I know."

The two huntresses stepped back into the bustling Market, joining the massive stream of people as they walked into the dark tunnels.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **I seriously doubt anyone was convinced that Yang was actually dead. I started this chapter in mid-January and only finished it yesterday, because I hate this chapter. I seriously considered leaving her dead because then I wouldn't have had to write this garbage. But, something had to happen to get Yang to meet up with Blake and Ruby... and I guess this is it. I'm sorry you had to read that.

**Please remember to follow and/or review the story.**

**Thank you for suffering through this chapter.**

**Keep moving forward.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

**Author's** **Notes: **Firstly, I wanted to apologize for being such a prick about spoilers the last few chapters. I authorized a guest review, and five minutes later realized I had just knowingly put spoilers into my own reviews after making such a fuss about them. However, if all your reviews were as detailed as Lemonteaz's review, I wouldn't have had a problem. [_Side note, if you read what he/she wrote it sums up why I thought the last chapter was bad pretty well_] So, I wanted to say I am sorry for making it a big deal when it's not, and I hope no one felt that their voice or opinion was invalid because they were going to put spoilers in the reviews. The last thing I want to do is discourage people from telling me their thoughts on my writing; it benefits no one and can only _hurt_ me in the long run. To those who censored their reviews, thank you for the effort but feel free to say whatever you want from here on out.

Secondly, I want to thank all of you for reading the story. I had over 6,000 views and over 2,000 visitors last month, which is incredible. Thank you all so much for all the reviews, the follows, and the favorites. Every time I open my email and see something from FanFiction I smile. I can't say it enough. Thank you. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

"Yang, let me carry her."

"No, I'm fine."

"Yang, you're covered in blood, limping, and you look like you're about to throw up. Let me carry Blake." Ruby took a step toward her blonde sister, reaching her arms up to pull Blake's limp body from the pair of tall, broad shoulders.

Yang's hand slapped her arms away. "No! I finally get to hold my girlfriend for the first time in weeks, and I'm going to do it even if have to fight you." She said, glaring menacingly at her red-haired sibling. "So bugger off."

Ruby sighed, throwing her arms up in frustration and rolling her eyes. "Whatever." She turned and continued walking down the dark tunnel, the edge of her long red cape billowing around her heels.

"_Thank_ you." Yang huffed, shuffling Blake's unconscious form to a more comfortable place on her shoulder. As much as she had protested, Blake was _heavy_, and Yang _was_ injured. The arm that wasn't busy holding onto the faunus's hips was pressed tightly around her own waist, trying to keep pressure on the slowly seeping wounds on her stomach. Every step had an aftertaste of stabbing pain as her girlfriend's weight bobbed up and down, placing extra stress on her already beaten body. "Ugh." Yang groaned as she took another step, her legs wobbling with exhaustion. "How close are we, Ruby?"

"Not too much farther. If you had let _me_ carry her, we'd have been there by now."

"Oh shut up." Yang grumbled. Her foot struck against a stubborn piece of rock, throwing off her balance and sending her tipping to the ground. "Oh no!" She reached out a hand, stopping her plummet, and sighed in relief. "Whew! That was a close one. Almost dropped Bla-" She paused when she noticed the black-haired girl's body was no longer resting on her shoulder, instead being carried bridal style by Ruby. The younger huntress was silently giggling to herself as she watched Yang's look of confusion transform into one of annoyance. "How did you do that?"

"Super speed, duh." Ruby scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Now hurry up, would you?" she hollered over her shoulder as she started skipping along the subterranean tracks.

"Stupid, annoying, show-off." Yang fussed, standing and brushing soft rose petals off her clothes. "Look at me, I has dah sooper speed hurr durr durr." she mocked as she followed her sister into the dimness.

They had been walking for a couple hours, mostly due to the sluggish pace forced on them by the cumbersome amount of traffic in the more popular stations of the the Market. Ruby had also insisted that Yang buy some new boots, refusing to continue down the tracks unless her sister clothed her feet. "_Further down, there's a lot of broken glass and sharp rock fragments. And you never know what kind of crap you'll step on down here._" she had said when Yang declined. Ruby had paid the merchant, a plump young woman with rosy cheeks, with the remains of her bag of cookies, much to the former's disappointment and the latter's delight. Yang had been surprised by the lack of concern the other travelers gave to the pair of tall girls carrying a body, a little unsettled by the idea that this might be a common occurrence in this secret part of Atlas. In fact, most of the attention had been directed at _Yang_; she noticed several times that people would spot her then immediately change direction or hide behind their tables. She ignored them, attributing their stares to the growing splotch of blood showing through her gray vest. Yang had also noticed that Ruby seemed pretty popular in the criminal underworld, merchants occasionally leaving their stalls to run over and greet her. They would ask to shake her hand or give her a high-five, their faces glowing with admiration and thankfulness. She made a mental note to bring it up when she finally had her 'discussion' with the younger girl.

"Over here, Yang!" Ruby called from further down the tunnel, waving from beside a door on the left wall while hefting Blake's sleeping body onto her shoulder. Yang shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and limped over to her sister. "After we go through this door, I'll need you to take Blake for a minute. Just wait in the hallway for a sec, I need to go in first."

"Okay, sure. But why?" Yang asked, transferring the fainted faunus onto the ground.

Ruby scrunched her face, roving her eyes around. "How do I say it... I need to disarm all the traps, or you'll die." she said, winking a playful silver eye at the stunned blonde. She opened the door and flashed away, a thin line of rose petals lazily floating to the ground in her wake.

Yang stared after her, a look of shocked confusion splayed across her face. She shrugged it off, shaking her head and heaving Blake into the hallway, resting her body against the hard concrete walls. _Whatever_. It was becoming more and more apparent that Ruby had changed in the time they'd been apart. For one, she was much taller, standing even or maybe higher than her older sister, but it was mostly the subtle changes; the hints of wary anticipation whenever someone had gotten a little too close, the rapidly scanning silver eyes putting on a facade of tranquility when in reality being filled with cautious suspicion, the fleeting taps of fingers on the weapon secured to her back, ensuring it was still there and close at hand. Yang was proud that her sister had finally become a true Huntress, but was saddened that it seemed her old personality may have been squashed in the process. How could someone as innocent and caring as her sister transform into such a guarded, tense person. _What has Atlas done to you? _Her thoughts were interrupted by the zipping return of the red-cloaked girl, a wide smile stretching across her face. "All set! Come on in!" she hummed, hopping away.

Yang grunted as she stood, draping Blake's body across her back and carrying the unconscious girl piggyback. She followed Ruby through the doorway, which lead to a short hallway ending in a staircase. "Ugh." Yang groaned. _More stairs_. "Wake up already." she mumbled to the dark-haired faunus sleeping on her back. "You're pretty fucking heavy. Wait up Ruby!"

The staircase led to a thick steel cellar door that Ruby had propped open, allowing Yang to step up into a claustrophobic room, the walls close enough for both her elbows to scrape the sides as she carried Blake. "This way." Ruby said, beckoning with her index finger and sliding next to yet another door. "This part is a little tricky." She leaned her body against the door, pushed slightly, and turned the knob right, then left. There was a small _click_ and Ruby pushed the door open, revealing a bright room beyond. "Welcome home, Yang!" she declared, spreading her arms open in display.

Yang walked in and examined the room. The door had opened into what appeared to be a very lavish and expensive kitchen, a sturdy set of shelves shifting into place behind her, covering the entranceway. To her left was a long counter made of black granite lying over gleaming white drawers with similarly spotless cupboards above. There was a dishwasher set underneath one section of the counter, resting next to a stainless steel oven with a large hood dangling above the range. Further down the counter was a set of double sinks beside a large black refrigerator, the latter grumbling and humming as it endeavored to keep its contents chilled. A long island occupied the middle of the kitchen, its surface an astonishingly smooth piece of light colored wood, illuminated by three hanging lights and surrounded by four tall chairs. Looking past the kitchen, Yang could see a living room with three thick and soft looking sofas grouped around a squat glass table resting on a fuzzy carpet. "You live _here_?" she asked, staring at her sister. "How do you afford this?"

Ruby shrugged. "I just found it like this, empty but perfectly livable. I asked around in the Market and they said that some gangster owns it but never uses it. So I thought, 'perfect'!" She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bowl of strawberries. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, sure, but let me put Blake down somewhere first. She's sooooo heavy!" Yang groaned. She limped to one of the couches in the living room and unceremoniously dropped the faunus onto its plushy cushions. Yang straightened and wiped her brow, heaving a long sigh. "There." She staggered over to the opposite couch, collapsing onto the seats. "Damn I'm tired. It's been a long day."

"I bet." Ruby called from the kitchen, munching on a strawberry. "Why don't you rest up, and I'll cook us something?"

"You can cook?" Yang teased, a fake expression of shock on her face. "_You?_"

"Shut up." Ruby said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just remembering the last time you tried to cook us something." Yang said as she shifted to a more comfortable position. She closed her eyes, her body relaxing against the luxuriously cozy cushions. "I like to think that the macaroni is still out there somewhere, plotting its revenge." She giggled, flinching when a cold strawberry bounced off her nose.

Ruby glared at her with her hands on her hips as Yang popped the juicy fruit into her mouth, giving her a smug grin. "I've gotten better..." Ruby said exasperatedly, turning back to the kitchen. "Now go to sleep, and don't get blood on my couch!"

"Sure thing, sis." Yang garbled through a yawn, her eyelids drooping sleepily. "Try my best..." her voice trailed off as her eyes closed. Seconds later, she was pleasantly snoozing, slight snores creeping from her mouth.

* * *

The smell of cooking chicken wafted through her nostrils, meandering its way into her unconscious brain. Yang's nose wrinkled and twitched, excited impulses traveling their way from the quivering cartilage into her slumbering brain. _Food..._ Her eyelids drifted open indolently, shrouded behind a chaotic wall of blonde hair that tinted everything white-yellow. She was staring at the back cushion of the red couch she had been sleeping on, its soft, lush surface scarred by dried drool. "Ugh." She rolled over, clutching her arms against her chest for warmth, and blew a mess of long blonde hair out of her mouth. "Don't wanna get up... but foooooooood..." she argued with herself. Conceding to her loudly complaining stomach, she sat up and used her hands to corral her messy locks back into order. Opening her eyes and sighing contentedly, she glanced up to see bright blue eyes staring at her from above a long, fuzzy snout. "Wha-?"

_"BARK!"_ roared the beast, spittle spewing from its large mouth filled with jagged teeth.

"FuckDustShitBAAAAAh!" Yang screamed in surprise, clawing her way up the back of the couch until she was leaning off the back. The couch rocked onto it's back legs, eventually tipping over and spilling the golden-haired huntress onto the ground, her legs dangling in the air. "What the fuck was that!?" She turned her head as four tall legs with short claws appeared from around the edge of the sofa, the large beast stalking over to her like a furry executioner. "Oh no, its back!" Yang cried, defending her face with her arms. A cold, wet nose poked into her neck, tickling her skin as it sniffed. "For the love of Dust, Ruby! Help! There's a Beowolf in the house! It's got me!" she yelled, bursting into laughter as the dog's tongue lapped at her arms and face. "Get it off me!"

"I see you've met my adorable little puppy." Ruby said, standing over the blonde. She stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled shrilly, calling the dog off of her sister. "Sit." she kneeled next to the enormous animal, rubbing its ears and chin. "Good boy. Good boy!" she cooed.

Yang righted herself, sitting crisscross beside her sister. She wiped her face off with her sleeve, glowering amicably at the pair. "You call that thing little?" She took the opportunity to get a good look at her attacker, staring amazed at the massive dog. It had fur the color of half-melted ice, a speckled mix of white, gray, and glistening silver. It's ears stood upright and were pointed at the ends, twin tufts of white hair extending an inch or two past the tips. The dog's eyes were a stunningly bright blue, set among patches of dark fur like natural doggy eyeliner. It's tail was long and thick, sweeping back and forth along the carpet in happiness.

Ruby grinned and hugged her dog. "Oh, this is just Drei. Isn't he cute? Yes he is, yes he is."

"Dust, he's huge!"

"Yeah, he's some kind of wolf and Atlesian hunting dog mix. The first thing I thought when I saw him was 'I bet Weiss could ride him into battle'." The pair of sisters chuckled, each imagining their short former teammate charging along the ground on the back of the silver-hided hound, sword extended. "Hey, so..." Ruby began, tapping Yang on the shoulder. "Dinner is almost ready, you hungry?"

A deep rumble sounded from Yang's stomach, and she looked at her sister with a grin. "Does _that_ answer your question?"

"Good. Go up to my room and get changed. I think we wear the same size now. And for Dust's sake do something about your..." she wagged her hand, gesturing to the patches of drying red fluid on Yang's borrowed shirt. "...holes."

"Sure! Lemme just eat first..." Yang said, pushing herself up and licking her lips, eyes glistening with hunger. She started to walk over to the oven, hands held up like a thief about to steal a diamond, but was halted by her sister zipping in front of her, pushing a pointing finger into her chest.

"Absolutely not! Change first, get cleaned up, dinner will be ready when you're done." Ruby scolded, setting her hands on her hips.

Yang scowled and slumped over. "Ugh, you're just like Dad! Fine!" She crossed her arms and pouted. "You're no fun!"

"I'm your little sister, I'm not supposed to be fun!" Ruby called as Yang started climbing the stairs to the second floor, groaning after each step.

* * *

She undressed slowly as the shower roared behind her, quietly folding her bloodstained clothes and resting them beside her gauntlets on the edge of the sink. Unwrapping the gauze from around her throat, she leaned close to the mirror to examine her neck wound. The skin was discolored and puckered, but the hole had healed over, leaving just a small, circular scar. _Not too bad._ She thought, turning her head to try and see it from multiple angles. _I must be so tired because all my aura went into healing._ _Or, you know, the police chase and hours-long hike through the subway. _Yang glanced down at her abdomen, poking around the twin injuries on her torso. They had scabbed over but still gave her some discomfort if she twisted in the wrong way, constantly in danger of being reopened. She sighed as she turned to the bathtub, steam pouring from over the curtain.

The water was just above warm and just below scalding, a pleasant, cleansing burn that washed over her body. She let it run through her hair, just standing and enjoying the heat streaming from the top of her head down to the bottoms of her feet; blood, dirt, and sweat melting down the drain under the warm cascade. "Ooh, Ruby's shampoo." she said, picking up the bottle and taking a sniff. "Of course. Strawberry." she hummed, unsurprised. Shrugging, she placed a dollop on her hand and massaged it into her scalp, the fruity smell filling the bathroom. _How long has it been?_ "Ooooh, what kind of conditioner does she have?" Yang started rummaging through the groups of hair and hygiene products, marveling at some and rolling her eyes at others. "Why does she have weapon oil in the shower?"

After rinsing her hair of shampoo, conditioner, and more conditioner, and scrubbing off the more stubborn remains of dirt with a powerful washcloth-soap combo, Yang emerged from the shower, her body steaming. She sighed in pleasure as she grabbed a pristine white towel and started to dry herself off, stepping to the mirror and using a hand to wipe it's surface clear. She giggled at her reflection, amused by the image of a tall girl with what appeared to be thick, yellow seaweed draped over her head. She froze, an idea sprouting inside her head. _Can I..?_ She glanced quickly at her gauntlets, then back to the image of herself in the mirror. _Here goes._ She breathed deeply, staring herself in the eye as she exhaled. Her eyes slowly faded from lilac to crimson, and she felt heat building in the wet locks that hung across her face and shoulders. Thin columns of steam began to flow from her hair, and she quickly used her hands to brush and maneuver her thick mane into the style she remembered. She gnawed on her lips as she watched her hair curl and spread as it dried, nervously searching for any sign that she'd lost control, and was about to... change. She didn't feel anything; no burning pain in her chest or stomach, no hot, boiling anger coursing through her veins, no screaming, murderous thoughts sinking into her mind. She felt...normal again.

Her eyes returned to their soft purple color, and she stared into their mirrored counterparts, searching deep for signs of... anything. There was nothing hiding in their depths, they were just the happy eyes of a blonde huntress, smiling with warmth and excitement. All at once, she felt her soul swell and crash, tears gathering in those smiling eyes. "I'm back. I'm me. I'm _normal!_" she cried to the room, covering her mouth with a hand as her body shook with joyful sobs. It felt so good, so unbelievably wonderful to be herself again. Her soul felt light; all the restraining guilt, fear, and sorrow having been washed away by the freeing realization that _she was herself again_. "I'm me again." she whispered to the mirror as she collected herself, waving dry her face and steadying her breathing. It didn't work; she was too excited, too filled with delight that she jumped around the bathroom, squealing in glee. "I'm me again! I'm me again! I'm back! I'm normal again! WooHOO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, fists raised in triumph.

* * *

Ruby had just finished setting the table and telling Drei to get off the chair for the third time, and was reaching for the oven mitts when she heard quick, energetic footsteps rocketing down the stairs. She craned her head back to see Yang leap from the fifth stair to the floor, landing with a crash that spooked a brief '_yip_' out of the gray-furred dog currently climbing back into the chair. "Drei. Off." she ordered as she walked to the edge of the kitchen to get a better look at her sister. "Hey Yang. Hope you didn't hurt yourse-oof." she gasped as Yang wrapped her hands around her chest, squeezing the air out of her lungs and lifting her upwards with a crushing hug. "Yang... please..." she groaned, struggling against her sister's embrace.

"Heh, sorry." Yang apologized as she released the thin redhead, the latter inhaling loudly. "I'm just really excited for-" she was interrupted by a loud, drawn out rumble from her stomach. "Dinner, I guess..." she finished. "And Ruby, why the hell don't you have anything yellow in your wardrobe?" she asked, pulling down on the short shirt she had pulled from her sister's closet. After she had finished dancing and drying off in the bathroom, she went sifting through Ruby's dressers and closet for suitable clothes, choosing a pair of tall black boots that reached to her upper calf, a pair of tight black shorts underneath a wavy white skirt that brushed against her mid thigh, and an orange, long sleeved thermal shirt whose chest section ended just above her midriff. She'd grabbed a brown belt and a pair of Ruby's fingerless black gloves to finish her outfit, fairly pleased with the outcome. "Also, none of your bras fit me. And... I may have snapped one..." she confessed, avoiding eye contact with her scowling sister.

"Whatever..." Ruby breathed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Just go sit at the table, dinner is ready."

"Fantastic! I'm _starving_." Yang chirped as she hopped into a chair. "Drei, come sit next to me. Come on, up!" she called, patting the chair beside her.

"Don't tell him to do that! He's not allowed to do that!" Ruby shouted from in front of the oven, dragging out a large, roasted chicken.

"He is while I'm here! Come on up, big doggy!"

"Ugh, YANG!"

"Hahaha!" Yang laughed as the large dog looked between the two girls confusedly, his tongue bobbing in and out of his mouth. _I'm back. I'm me again. Everything feels normal. Everything feels good again._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** How in the world did I go from writing 1k word chapters to writing ~4k word chapters? Sorry this chapter is a little short, it's basically half of one overly large chapter that I had to split to avoid having an extra short one next week. It would have been about 5-6k words this week and only around 2k next week and I find that unacceptable. I'm also sorry that I've had to move updates to only once a week, but I actually had stuff to do the last couple weeks plus the story is buffering agonizingly slowly in my head.

My goal with this chapter (and the next) is to stay as in-character as I can in this universe and have the characters dialogue seem natural. Let me know what you thought.

**Please remember to review/follow the story. I dare you to leave a review longer than four sentences. Dare you.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Keep moving forward.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

**Author's Note: **You may want tissues. I needed tissues.

* * *

Munching on the tattered remnants of a chicken leg, Yang watched as Ruby tossed another chunk of meat to Drei, the large dog laying on his back underneath her chair. She rolled her eyes, remembering her sister doing the same thing with Zwei, and Uno before him. The girl just couldn't resist sharing. It made her laugh on the inside, recognizing that she had been wrong about Ruby before. Atlas may have sharpened her edges, but inside Ruby was the same as she had ever been; a happy, caring person with a smiling soul. It made Yang think about how _she_ had changed recently. While she had been infected, the world had felt scary, dark, and hopeless. Every morning had brought new worries of food, shelter, and whether or not the burning, corrupting pain would take over. In the short time that she'd spent with her sister as they wandered along the Market and then as they shared a meal, she'd noticed that _everything_ felt different. Her body felt lighter, freer, like she was flying along the wind instead of swimming against the current. Colors looked brighter, the air smelled clear and fragrant, and this chicken she was eating was the best chicken she'd ever tasted. "You weren't kidding about knowing how to cook." Yang mumbled through a mouthful of meat. "Thish ish delicioush!"

"Thank you!" Ruby said, a big grin appearing on her face. "I've found it's usually better when I remember to put the sauce on _before _cooking it. And not burning it helps."

"That's the big secret huh?"

"You bet!"

"How long did it take you to figure _that one_ out?"

"Uh… you know, like… twice?" Ruby shrugged, averting her eyes.

Yang looked at the redhead skeptically. "Ruby," she said, pointing with her knife. "I'm your sister. I know when you're lying."

"Okay fine I just figured it out two weeks ago okay? Normally I make… pancakes." Ruby pouted and stabbed her piece of thigh meat. "Those are _super_ easy."

"Well I'm glad you're learning. Also, this chicken is _soooo_ good. Aaaah!" Yang's eyes rolled upward as she bit into another cut of breast. "From now on, you're cooking."

They continued their meal, the majority of conversation consisting of requests for different dishes or condiments. When she finally finished, Yang dropped her fork, the metal clattering against the empty ceramic plate sitting before her, and leaned back in her chair. Burping loudly, she grabbed a napkin and wiped chicken grease off her face, running her tongue along her teeth to remove that irritating piece of meat caught behind her incisor that had stubbornly refused to be swallowed. Quietly folding her napkin and placing it neatly beside the rest of her dishes, she sighed and closed her eyes. _It's time_. She opened her eyes and stared at her sister, resting her intertwined fingers on the table. "Ruby." she said quietly, grabbing the redhead's attention. "I think it's time to talk about… when you left." Her voice was low and ominous, filled with tense restraint.

Something in the blonde's tone told Ruby that the joking, laughing, and lazy girl her sister had been minutes before was gone, replaced by a more serious attitude. "Do we have to?" Ruby groaned, looking pleadingly at her older sister, bright silver eyes widening and sparkling like an ashamed puppy.

"YES." the blonde woman across the table responded curtly. This single word was spoken with such force, such absolute finality, that it shocked Ruby straight out of her ninety-nine-percent-success-rate puppy-dog look. This was Momma Yang, a personality of such might and unconquerable authority that regardless of age, gender, or experience, all cowered before the powerful, unwavering gaze that could administer either harsh punishment or magnanimous care. It had been a long while since Ruby had faced the unflinching glare of the supreme entity, and seeing the smoldering anger that burned like fresh embers behind her sister's lilac eyes caused her to instantly sit up straight, close her mouth, and contemplate whether or not she had eaten all her vegetables.

"Yes ma'am." the younger huntress said, dropping her gaze dejectedly to her lap, where her thumbs twiddled around one another in nervousness. Drei whined and slunk off with his tail between his legs to lie on one of the couches.

Several long moments of silence passed as Yang struggled to determine how to begin and Ruby waited anxiously for the verbal barrage, trying her best to collapse into herself as Yang continued to stare. "You know," Yang began, pausing for a second, "I had always thought that, the next time I saw you, I'd walk up and smack you right in the face. I thought I'd be so, _so_ angry. But then, when I saw you in that tunnel with Blake, and you were pointing your gun at me, I just felt…" She shook her head, pressing her lips together. "I… I just felt really happy." She could feel tears trying to rise in her eyes, but she breathed in deep, forcing them down. "I just felt really happy. I was so happy to see that you were okay. Maybe a little better than okay. That gun is really fucking scary when you're standing in front of the shooty end, you know." she said, a small grin pulling at her mouth. Yang sniffled, her swirling and tumbling emotions starting to overpower her resolve. "But now I've had some time to think about it. Our whole walk here I was thinking about it, and I started to get over my happiness." Her smile dropped, transforming into a quivering grimace as tears welled over her lilac eyes. "How dare you. How _dare_ you."

"Yang-"

"Shut up. I am talking to you." Yang growled, a mixture of anger and apology bubbling in her chest as she watched Ruby's eyes drop back to the table, the red-haired huntress' shoulders lowering gloomily. "How dare you. You don't get to do that. You don't get to leave without saying anything. That's not how it works with us. We are a _team_. And you and I, we are _sisters_. So you don't get to do that to us." She couldn't control herself now, her chin and lips were wobbling with suppressed sobs as tears dripped languidly down her cheeks. "I don't know what you were thinking, and when I'm done you'll get a chance to explain yourself, but right now I am _so_ angry." Another pause filled by a silent glare. "Unbelievable. Unbelievable that you would do that." She rested her arms on the table, fists clenched and arms trembling as she gathered her words. "I can't decide which part broke my heart more. I can't decide if it was Weiss running herself ragged trying to find you, spending literally the entire day on the phone with as many officials her last name could get her to, _begging_ them for a whisper of information. She talked to her father, she even asked her sister for help, and you _know_ how much she despises talking with them. Every time I visited her at Beacon there was a bright red rose in a clear glass vase on her desk. She would stare at it mindlessly as I told her that, yet again, I hadn't found anything. You owe her a _big_ apology."

Yang stood suddenly, her chair scraping against the tile floor as she pushed it away. "She was your partner for four Dust-damned years! And you left her behind!" She was shouting now, venting all the built-up worry and frustration that had accumulated ever since her sister disappeared. "I can't decide if it was _Blake_! You knew!" Yang screamed, smashing her hand against the table. "You _knew_ what her life was like. She had never had _anyone_ stay in her life, _anyone_. So finally, after a lifetime of being alone, watching her own back, constantly afraid of being judged or tortured or cast out because of _who she is_, she finds us and she is welcome. Finally, she has a life with people who love her, who support her. People she can trust. AND THEN YOU LEAVE!" Yang's shoulders were heaving as she caught her breath. The tears had stopped, drying out and being replaced by a furious glare that stabbed into Ruby's down-turned eyes. "You broke that trust that took four years to make! Shattered it, stomped on it, spat on it. We were her _family_. You, were her _family_. You don't get to do that to family. How dare you. I have never seen her so… so…" she grappled with the air, struggling for the correct words but anger tied her tongue. She breathed out in a long, cleansing sigh.

Yang fell back into her chair, covering her face with her hand as the tears threatened her eyes once again. "And me. I know that you didn't mean to, but I think you did the worst to me. You were too young to remember, but I remember. Blake said I fainted when I opened the door and your bouquet was there. You were too young, but I remember. When Mom… when Summer… died..." she spoke very softly, her voice wavering as she forced herself to speak through the choking sobs that attempted to break out of her chest. "...when she died, everyone left us flowers. Mostly roses. And when you left those roses… all I could think was 'She's dead, and I'm lost again. She's dead, and I'm abandoned again.' The nightmares came back, the ones I don't tell anyone about." Yang wiped her eyes and looked tearily at her sister. "How would you feel if, all your life, everyone left you behind?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. "First my mom, then Summer, and then my sister? Each disappearing without saying goodbye. Each leaving me, alone, to try and claw my way through the world. Every night, a nightmare of finding your body would wake me up and I'd go looking for you. Because you had to still be there. Someone had to still be there for me. I'm sick of it Ruby. I'm sick of being left behind, being left alone. Being abandoned by those I love. I'm sick of it, Ruby." She couldn't hold it in anymore, the tears exploding from her eyes and pouring down her flushed cheeks to soak into her orange shirt. She curled her knees up, wrapping her arms around her legs and crying. "Why am I not good enough?"

There was the sound of a chair crashing against the ground and the clatter of dishes and silverware being violently pushed aside, and suddenly there was a heavy warmth draping itself around Yang. She glanced up from the dark pit of her lap to find that Ruby had leaped from her chair and climbed over the table to wrap her arms around her sister, the two huntresses sobbing together. "I'm so sorry Yang! I didn't… I didn't mean to leave you! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Ruby howled into Yang's shoulder, squeezing her arms tightly around the blonde. "I'm s-so s-sorry! You're the best sister ever! I'll never abandon you!"

Yang sniffled and stood, returning her sister's embrace, squeezing tight against Ruby's thin frame. "You are someone I need..." she murmured through her blubbering. "and you left me like I've always feared everyone would. No matter what I do, where I go, what happens to me… nothing could replace my sister. So you don't get to leave me alone, _because_ we're sisters for Dust's sake. You don't get to do that." She felt Ruby's arms tighten a little extra, and Yang rested her face against Ruby's collar. "So when I saw you in the hallway, I just felt really happy, not angry. Happy that you were still alive." They stood, hugging and weeping, for several minutes until finally they both managed to calm down. "And when did you get so damn tall? My nose is stuck in your armpit." Yang asked, mumbling against Ruby's shoulder. They both started chuckling, separating from their long embrace and laughing away the remains of their tears. "Now," Yang said, wiping at her eyes with her arm. "that's my side. It's your turn." She crossed her arms and sat back in her chair, her face returning to neutral save for the occasional sniffle.

Ruby sighed, drying her eyes with her sleeve and leaning back against the kitchen island. She crossed her arms and raised her chin, staring at the ceiling as she arranged her thoughts. "Well, that is a hard act to follow, sis." She scratched at her chin and twisted her mouth in concentration. "It was… I needed..." She covered her mouth with a hand, gnawing on her lip. "Damn, I'm so bad at this. I… I needed to get out of Vale. I needed to feel like I was accomplishing something, and I couldn't do that in Vale. I'd look at what you and Blake were doing, or what Weiss was doing, and I thought 'That's amazing.' Then I'd look at what I'd done since Beacon, and I realized that I haven't done _anything_. I've flitted between staying with you or with Weiss, just doing the occasional odd job. Nothing _important_. All the huntress jobs went to more experienced teams, I never got to do anything. I trained and studied and trained more and studied more to be a huntress, to be someone who changed the world, who made things better for everyone, and the best I could do was that one time I helped a cat of the tree. Hurray for Ruby, the girl who can get a cat out of tree!" she threw her hands up in mock cheering, scowling at her own monologue.

"Ever since I started at Beacon… actually, before that even… people always looked at me as though I was too small, too weak to do the things I wanted. 'There goes Runty Ruby, off to devour another plate of cookies.' or 'Ruby, let a real hunter do that.' or, my personal favorite, 'Isn't she too young to be here?'" Ruby snarled, shaking her fists in irritation. "I get it! I'm young, I'm short, I eat too many sweets! But damn it I am an _excellent_ huntress. I just needed to prove it. Proving myself at school was easy; I just beat them in everything. Top grade, Ruby Rose. Arena champion, Ruby Rose. But everything changed when there weren't tests or matches anymore. Now I'm back to being short, young, inexperienced. Useless." She grabbed the chair that stood beside her, raising herself into the hard but comfortable seat. Yang noticed that, while her own feet dangled just above the floor, Ruby's toes dragged along the tiles.

"I had to get out of Vale. I had to go somewhere I could prove myself. I didn't tell you guys because _you_ were often part of the problem! 'Let me get that for you Ruby!' 'Are you sure you should be doing that Ruby?' 'I'll take care of it Ruby.' I wasn't allowed to do anything on my own with you guys around! I can do it! I can, I promise! Let me show you!" She leaned back in the chair, exhaling slowly. "Vale didn't need me. Atlas… Atlas needed someone. The government doesn't care about the east side of the city. The walls are cracked, gangs _own_ the streets, drugs and poverty and violence everywhere… I saw you looking at the people who came to say hi to me. They're so happy because they know _I _care, and _I_ can do something. There were Beowolves wandering the tunnels when I got here." Ruby stared at the ground, her eyes focusing on the past. "I saved the baker's twins on my second day. On my third I killed a Taijitu that had nested in a highrise. The next week a pack of Sabertoothes broke through the wall." She shook her head gently, covering her mouth with a hand. "So many bodies. How many bodies do you remember in Vale? I can't remember any. The Sabertoothes took a few days to hunt down. And when I was done with that, a Silverback climbed over the wall. Vale doesn't have Silverbacks. They're something Atlesians have to deal with on a daily basis. At any time one could just hop into the city." Ruby glanced up at her sister. "And I'm the only one who has been stopping them. That's why I left. Because the world needed me, and I needed to be needed. I'm making a change here, and I love it."

Yang crossed her arms and shuffled deeper into her chair. "But why couldn't you tell us? Or call, or send a letter, or _something_? You left us high and dry, and we were worried about you."

The serious look dissolved from Ruby's face and she blushed, avoiding Yang's eyes. "That's super embarrassing. My scroll was stolen. Like, as soon as I landed."

"And you didn't catch the guy?" Yang asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"No." Ruby poked her fingers together repeatedly. "I didn't notice until I found myself lost on the east side."

With a sigh and a groan, Yang stood out of her chair and held her arms open, gesturing for Ruby to come closer. The redhead bounced into the spread arms, accepting her big sister's hug. "Alright. I can't speak for Weiss or Blake, but for me, consider yourself forgiven."

"Do you mean it?" Ruby asked, sterling eyes glistening excitedly.

"I can't stay mad at my little sister!" Yang said, squeezing a little tighter. In a hushed whisper, she added, "But there will always be a part of me that won't forget that you hurt me deeper than anyone ever has. So never, ever, _ever_ do something like that again. Got it?"

"Hehe, got it." Ruby said as she snuggled closer to the blonde, nuzzling against the top of her head. After several long moments of silence as the two sisters embraced contentedly, Ruby took a deep sniff, something about her sister smelling oddly familiar. "Yang, why do you smell like my shampoo?"

"I mean, you can't expect me to shower without shampoo and conditioner! Have you _seen_ my hair? Now imagine it without the proper care. It's horrible!"

"You used my shampoo _and_ my conditioner?! Yang, those are expensive! Ugh…" Ruby groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Wait… what color was the conditioner bottle?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"Green?"

Ruby snorted, stepping out of their hug and clutching her gut as she burst into laughter. "Yang, that's… haha, that's _Drei's_ conditioner!" She fell to her knees, snickering uncontrollably. "You used dog shampoo! Hahaha!"

"What?! Why do you have that in your shower?!" Yang screamed, looking between her sister rolling on the ground and the large gray dog who was slinking over to his owner, head cocked in curiosity.

"Where do you expect me to wash my dog? Hahaha! Oh, goodness, my sister used dog shampoo, hehehaha!" Ruby wiped her eyes as she sat up, crossing her legs. "Do you think Blake thinks you smell funny now?"

Yang gasped sharply, her hands flying to her mouth in realization. "I forgot Blake was here! She's still asleep on the couch!" She walked quickly to the living room, slowing when she saw her girlfriend still snoozing against the plush cushions. She sat beside the still-unconscious faunus and gently stroked her hair. "And no, I don't think she thinks I smell… any stranger than usual." she said, lowering her voice. _It's actually been a long time since she's had the chance._ Blake looked so calm and serene as she slept on the soft couch, her chest rising and falling as she breathed.

"Well," Ruby said in a loud whisper from the kitchen, "I need to take Drei for a walk. Is the house going to be okay if I leave you two alone?" Yang could hear the wink her sister gave her.

"Shut up." she replied through a grin, continuing to run her fingers through Blake's silky black hair. "We'll be just fine." _Now. Now that I'm me again. _She couldn't take her eyes off of the faunus' tranquil face, humming a response to Ruby's holler of 'goodbye' and barely noticing the shutting door. She had missed her so much. She had missed the lingering smell of books and sweet sweat; the soothing, soft touches from those long, caressing fingers. The waving black, velvety hair brushing against her face every night and every morning. The relaxing, gentle thrumming of her body as Blake purred in happiness; the pleasant, reassuring pounding of her heart whenever her eyes gazed into those heavens of amber. Every day had begun with a plea to the world that she could return to Blake and spend the rest of her life with the quiet girl. So many things that had been impossible just a few days ago were now possible again. Yang leaned over and kissed the supple lips of her girlfriend, savoring the taste of cream, love, and… Yang recoiled quickly, grimacing in disgust. She hadn't really missed the tuna-breath, but everything considered she decided she loved that part of Blake too. It was natural and comforting in its familiarity, reminding her of years passed in the arms of her adorable cat-eared girlfriend. She was about to lie down alongside the sleeping faunus when she was interrupted by a low grumbling in her stomach. "I just ate, how can you be hungry?!" she frustratedly asked of her belly, snarling at it. "Ugh." She gave Blake another quick peck, on the cheek this time, before rising from the couch and walking back to the kitchen, intent on raiding the refrigerator.

* * *

Her dreams were filled with cold fire, the billowing, heatless, yellow flames surrounding her and backing her into a corner of hard rock. She was screaming, her throat burning from use and the choking smoke that was crowding the air. Clawing at the rock, she begged for mercy from the approaching fire, her heart pounding in her chest. All-consuming fear swirled inside her, stealing away that itchy, rational thought buried deep down. "This is a dream." the thought said, its stern and solid voice drowned out by millions of electronic howls that emanated from behind the blaze of light. A fist armored in a black glove punched through the wall of flame, pale white fingers reaching toward the cornered girl. A tall blonde woman squeezed between two jets of fire, hair alight and eyes shining red. "No!" Blake screamed, sinking further toward the ground and covering her head as gushing tears evaporated off her face. "Not again! Make it stop!"

The burning Yang knelt down beside her and held out a gloved hand, palm downward. "Take it." she said, her voice a distorted mix of electric growls and flowing acoustic melodies. "I'm here to save you."

Blake uncovered her head, and stared at the hand, hesitant to touch it. "Can I trust you?" she asked the kneeling blonde, looking up to see that Yang's eyes were no longer red, instead a deep, comforting purple. Receiving only a smile in response, Blake tentatively took the offered hand, and stood alongside the tall woman. The hand was warm and spread its heat into Blake's body, the reassuring feeling wrapping around her heart and making her smile. The flames began to melt away, the smoke dissipating into the air and revealing dark black shapes in the distance. Beasts with red eyes hunched over and cowered away from the shining huntress couple. "Thank you, Yang." Suddenly she was in a forest full of drifting orange leaves, the bright hue swirling into colorful tornadoes under a bright blue sky.

"Can you trust yourself?" Yang asked, her voice heavy with uncertainty.

"What?" Blake asked, surprised by her girlfriend's tone. She felt the grip on her hand tighten and looked down to see the cold flames from before were wrapped around her arms, slowly spreading onto Yang's. "What?" She looked up into those gorgeous purple eyes just in time to see them close, the warm, wonderful blonde tipping backwards and falling into a glowing pit of black wolves as Blake watched helpless from above. "NOOO!" she howled, coughing on smoke that puffed from her throat. _No. Why?_

Amber eyes bolted open and Blake lunged upward from her laying position, sweat covering her arms and face. Her heaving breath caught in her throat when she glanced around and couldn't find anything familiar. _Where am I?_ She stood shakily, wiping her brow with her wrist and turning in a circle to get her bearings. Her eyes caught a glimpse of long, blonde hair glistening under bright hanging lights, and everything inside her swelled with emotion. "YANG!" she shouted, sprinting toward the angelic woman standing in the kitchen.

"Humm?" Yang mumbled as she turned around lazily, half a sandwich hanging out of her mouth. Her eyes widened when she saw the black mass hurtling towards her. "Bmke? OOF-!" The sandwich flew out from between her lips as Blake's flying body smashed into Yang's chest, the two huntresses crashing to the floor in a heap of limbs. Yang laughed and tried to regain her breath while Blake smothered her with kisses. "Blake. Blake! BLAKE!" she called to the black-haired woman lying on top of her, locking her hands with their soft partners. Not getting through to her enthusiastic girlfriend, Yang rolled the two of them over so she was laying on top of Blake. "Blake!" she said, a massive smile creasing across her face.

"Yang!" the faunus cried, a wobbly grin spreading as thick tears of happiness gathered in her eyes. "You're alive! I can't believe it! You're alive! I thought you we-" she was silenced as Yang pressed her lips against Blake's in a deep, passionate kiss. Blake released Yang's fingers and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, closing her eyes and enjoying the love and heat flowing from their embrace. She felt herself being lifted from the floor, running her hands through the thick yellow hair of her partner as she allowed herself to be carried back to the couch. Falling heavily onto the plush cushions, they separated just long enough to catch their breath and stare longingly into each others' eyes before reconnecting, Blake pulling Yang's head down to hers. She reveled in the intense, comforting warmth that rolled off of the blonde's body, the smell of sunflowers and summer skies filling her nose. She felt herself purring in joy, and laughed internally as she felt Yang hum pleasurably and snuggle closer, the gentle brush of her skin sending shivers of elation through Blake's body. They separated again, barely a hairsbreadth of air between their noses as Blake whispered to her partner. "I love you."

Yang's smile grew larger as she wagged her nose against Blake's. "I love you more."

A joyful chuckle sent radiant bliss through Yang's heart. "Impossible." Blake hummed.

After another quick smooch, Yang lifted herself off of the black-haired girl and stood, stretching her arms. "Are you hungry? Ruby made some delicious chicken." She had taken two steps before she felt thin arms coil themselves around her hips.

"Mmm… no..." Blake's breath tickled Yang's ear as she hissed against her back.

Yang smiled and twisted in Blake's grip, turning so she faced the beautiful faunus. "Oh?" She leaned in close and threw her arms over Blake's shoulders. "You know, Ruby's not home right now."

"Why, whatever are you suggesting?" Blake asked coyly, brushing her nose against Yang's.

"That either that's a pistol magazine in your pocket or you're just happy to see me." Yang teased, quickly kissing Blake's forehead.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"There's something hard poking into my leg." Yang breathed into Blake's ear and nuzzling against the shorter girl's shoulder.

Blake froze, her eyes widening in horror. She felt her heart lurch to a halt, as though a mighty hand had just crushed it into pulp. Burning panic rose in her stomach and her ears twitched violently in fear. _No no no no no no no no no HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?! _"That's nothing!" she said quickly. Too quickly, and she cursed herself for her lack of control.

"Something wrong?" Yang questioned, leaning back slightly.

Blake broke from their hug, taking several steps backward and raising her arms to her chest. "No. It's nothing." she said, shaking her head.

"Are you sure? Let me see." Yang said, her smile fading and being replaced by a concerned frown. She took a step toward her partner but was stopped by Blake's hand flying out.

"Yang, STOP!" Blake screamed, fishing into her pocket and removing the small crystal of red Dust. She held it behind her, far away from the blonde woman.

Yang's face changed again, now to subtle irritation. "What is that, Blake?" She took another step forward and reached toward the wide-eyed faunus. "Show me what that is."

"No!" Blake cried, jerking her hand away. As she did, she felt the sharp point of the crystal cut against her skin, a tiny prick of pain stinging in her thumb. "Stay away Yang!" _No no no no no no no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO__OOOOO!_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So, I had this chapter all planned out and then went on Spring Break and my mind went blank. It didn't help that I left all my notes behind. I just couldn't think, and I think it weakened this chapter a lot. I will probably go back and revise this chapter in the future (when I do I'll let you know). This chapter to me feels very weak, especially after such a strong chapter last time, with the first half being only Ruby and Yang monologuing to each other, and the second half feels very rushed, but it ends where I wanted it to. I hope the dialogue (and monologues) sounded accurate.

**Please remember to follow/review the story.**

**Your review challenge is to include one thing you liked and two things you don't like or don't understand.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Keep moving forward.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

**Author's Notes:** Sorry there was no chapter last week. I couldn't think/write very well and decided to take a break. Should not have, it was a big mistake as it turns out. Hopefully this chapter is... satisfactory.

Pyromania hit 100 followers! Wow! Thank you everyone!

* * *

What a cruel and vile thing fate was. "Stay away Yang!" Blake screeched at the blonde girl standing just out of reach. "Stay back!" What a wicked, horrible irony. "Don't come near me..." Her hand tightly gripped the small crystal of red Dust, drops of blood falling from her thumb and splashing onto the floor. The pain was like nothing she'd felt before; an intense burning sensation had enveloped her hand and was spreading up her arm like molten metal being poured into a mold. Her mouth was clamped shut and her whole body was tensed as she tried to resist the creeping agony. "Stay away, Yang." she hissed through gritted teeth. _Please_. The expression of confusion and hurt on Yang's face nearly brought her to tears, the blonde frozen mid-step, hand still outstretched to comfort the grimacing faunus. _This is to protect you_.

"Just tell me what's wrong, Blake! Let me try and help you!" Yang begged, inching closer and holding her arms out in supplication. "I promise it'll be okay."

Those lilac eyes were ripping Blake to pieces. "I said STAY AWAY!" she screamed, straining her voice. She wanted to tell Yang, to let her help, but she knew that that small little crystal could bring untold devastation if the golden-haired huntress came into contact with it. Blake started to walk around the couches in a wide arc, trying to circle around toward a window.

Yang pivoted to stay facing her, creeping forward by a half-step every few seconds. "Blake, I don't care what's wrong, I just want to help you! It's all okay now. I'm better now!" A full step forward, leaving dangerously little space between the two huntresses. "I'm not sick anymore! I'm me again!" she gestured to herself, trying to show the faunus that she had changed, that she was back to normal. "So let me help you!"

"No!" Blake yelled, shaking her head. _**I'm**__ trying to help __**you**__!_ The pain had crawled into her chest now; it felt as though acid had been dumped onto her heart. Tears of frustration and pain appeared in her eyes, sparkling in front of the scared amber irises. "No! You can't help me! I... I need to leave..." She had managed to get her back to the window, and now turned and prepared to jump through it. As her legs extended and she braced for impact, she felt herself jolted backward by a strong pull on her arm. The arm that had the Dust. _Yang... please... no..._

"I didn't die, revive, and then carry you all the way here just so that you could run away from me! I'm going to help you _even if it kills me._" Yang had grabbed Blake's wrist in both hands, forcibly holding her back. "And whatever it is..." she said as she started to grapple with Blake's tightly clutched fingers, "... that's bothering you..." Yang pried open the fingers. "...is in here!" she wicked her hand away, holding up the troublesome prize triumphantly. "Aha!"

Blake collapsed onto her knees in surrender. "Yang..." she uttered breathlessly. _It's all over. Nothing has changed._ She hung her head in defeat, shaking her head side to side as the pain continued to expand from her chest. Her breathing was irregular and her entire body was shaking as she strained herself to try and slow the fire's spread. Of course there had been no way to escape from the blonde; it was against Yang's nature to let a friend suffer without attempting to help. No matter how much she could have hoped or begged, the shining girl wouldn't have allowed her to leave. They both had struggled too much to leave each other now. But now it was all over.

Yang raised her hand in the air, smiling with victory. "There! Now, you're going to let me help you, or I'm going to- AAAAAAAaaaaAAAUGH!" Blake looked up in concern at the blonde's ear-shattering shriek, despite knowing exactly what she would see. The red crystal tumbled slowly in the air until it bounced gently against the soft carpet covering the floor, rolling to a stop several inches from Yang's booted foot. The blonde girl with the lilac eyes was clutching her hand as though it had just been cut off, howling in agony. The faunus' own pain had now consumed her entire body below the neck, gradually rising up her esophagus as she watched her girlfriend scream. "Why... why did you have that? Blake? Why?"

Amber eyes stared in despair at the terrified face of the brawler. "I'm sorry Yang. I tried. I tried..." she sobbed, hot tears cooling as they rolled down her cheeks. "You were dead..."

"Do you realize what you've done? Do you know what you've taken from me?" Yang asked, her expression twisting into a grimace of fear and betrayed hurt. "Now... now everything is... now I'm... I'm going to..." she stuttered in a voice of panic, stumbling away from the kneeling faunus. "What have you done, Blake?!" she shouted, staring at the amber-eyed huntress.

Blake was about to respond when she felt a surge of flame spike into her head, invading her mind. Her back arched in pain, her lips pulled apart to bare her teeth, and her body shook as every muscle was tensed to full. After a moment, she exhaled in a long sigh, leveling her head at the panting blonde. "What have _I_ done?" she hissed, rising to her feet. "What have _I_ done?! I tried to protect you! I told you to stay away!"

"Blake..."

"I told you to stay away, but you wouldn't listen would you?"

"Blake!"

Anger devoured her senses, furious power flowing from her heart through her arteries. "I told you to STAY AWAY! You didn't listen! This isn't my fault, Yang, it's yours!" her shoulders rose and fell to the slow pulse of her breath, shuddering in rage. She took a step forward, her face twisting into a snarl. "I put up with all the torture you've given me, and the second I try to help you, you blame _me_?" she growled as she took another step. "What have _I _done? What have _you_ done? You've tormented me! Haunted me! Left me!"

"Blake!"

The look in those purple eyes was disgusting. It left a bitter, sour taste in her mouth. She wanted it to disappear, that putrid expression of fear, sadness, and apology. "_What?!_ What could you possibly have to say now? 'How could you do this Blake?', 'You've hurt me so much Blake'. Spit it out!" She wanted to strangle that pitiful look off her face, crush it into nothingness.

"Your eyes are red..."

* * *

If she had known that the only thing that could make the pain of succumbing to insanity worse was the horrible, maniacal laughter that boomed from Blake's mouth, Yang would have ripped her own ears off. As it was, she watched in panic as the black-haired girl doubled over in deranged mirth, the boiling fire crawling along her veins the only distraction from the awful sight. "That's what you wanted to say?" the faunus asked between giggles. "Was that supposed to... scare me? Intimidate me?" Blake questioned, wiping away a tear with her bloody thumb. "Was it supposed to stop me?" She quickly completed her journey to the worried blonde, standing close enough that Yang could feel the heat of rage that radiated from her body.

Yang searched the fierce red eyes for a sign that the true Blake was still in there, still in control. She found nothing but fire smoldering in the deep depths of the black pupils; violent, frustrated rage that had been suppressed by sadness and depression finally freed by a small scratch. "Are you going to kill me, Blake?" she asked, her voice weak from pain and despair.

The red eyes sparkled with a wicked laughter. "Oh no, no I'm not." Gloved hands shot up to grip Yang's head, and she was shocked when she felt Blake's lips smash into her own. The kiss was hot and angry, stolen with vengeful lust rather than peaceful love. Any other time in any other situation, Yang would have welcomed the kiss, but instead she rejected it, trying to pull away from the sweet-smelling faunus. The hands grabbed tighter, pulled harder, and Yang nearly choked in surprise when Blake's tongue forced itself into her mouth. She strained her neck and pushed against Blake's body weakly as she tried to separate from the infected huntress, feeling disgusting at this perversion of their love. Finally, Blake allowed her to break apart, and Yang coughed, sickened. "Not yet, anyway." the deranged faunus said, licking her lips.

"What the fuck Blake?!" Yang gasped, sensing the beginnings of the chemically induced fury building in her chest. "Why did you do that?!"

"You're definitely on my list, but I have a couple names higher than you." Blake, unconcerned with the blonde's questions, strolled to the coffee table where her dual swords rested, picking them up and examining them. "My dear, my love, my sunshine..." These nicknames felt like pins being driven into Yang's skin. It sent chills down her back. Everything Blake said sounded fake; false words, false emotions, false meanings. "... surely you know that I like to save the best for last?" the black-haired girl said, giving the blonde an evil grin. She raised Gambol Shroud and fired a round at the window she had previously planned on jumping through, the glass exploding into hundreds of pieces. Getting a running start, she leaped through the opening, her boots and cloak knocking several remaining chunks of glass out of their frame. And then she was gone, vanishing from sight below the windowsill.

Yang stood frozen in complete shock, one hand half-raised toward the window in an unconscious attempt to stop the cloaked faunus from leaving her. Her lilac eyes, heavy with tearful loss and fear, glanced down at an unfamiliar glitter that rested among shards of glass on Ruby's carpet. Shuffling over as though in a daze, Yang discovered it to be Blake's scroll, the device having fallen out of the girl's cloak as she escaped out the window. Slowly and carefully, Yang bent down and picked up the scroll, squeezing it gently in her hand. _I can use this. This is useful. I'll call... who?_ She unlocked the device, and swiped through Blake's contacts. _Weiss! _She began typing a message, fingers hunting for the correct letters. As she hovered over the 'send' button, a muscle spasm from the growing heat inside her shot through her arm, and her hand involuntarily clenched. With a small cracking noise, the clear surface of the screen fractured, white scars appearing across the screen. _These are supposed to be bulletproof..._ Yang sighed and tossed the scroll onto a couch, cradling her head in her hands.

Tears broke from her eyes and she started to sob, her body trembling and shaking as she felt the burning begin to engulf her entire being. She pitched forward as she gagged, nausea making her stomach sink and her head spin. _It's coming soon. It's coming soon. It's coming..._ There it was, that hellish heat that signaled agony. It pounced on her, exploding from her chest and racing along her veins in a flood of torturous fire. Every muscle strained, her arms whipped to her sides and her face pulled apart in a scream of violence, her voice echoing throughout the mansion. Every heartbeat spread more pulsing pain, each breath fanning the fire that burned inside; blood dripped from where her fingernails gouged into her palms, running along her white-knuckled fingers until they fell to stain the carpet. She felt her hair ignite, the golden locks rising on the rush of their own steam, hissing flames blazing at the edge of her vision. Finally, her body relaxed, and she tiredly slumped where she stood, drool and snot slinking down her face, her hair still fluttering over her head as though it had a mind of its own.

As she stared at the floor, Yang felt the creeping tendrils of fire approaching her brain. Everything she saw faded red, and the last thoughts of fear, sadness, and the smallest ounce of hope vanished under an inferno of rage. _Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill Blake burn burn burn burn Blake._ Red eyes glanced at the shattered window, and the blonde demon stalked toward the opening to the outside world. The click of a latch froze the fiery devil three steps from the exit, a murderous gaze turning to the far side of the living room.

"Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I took so long, Drei decided he wanted to chase a cat up a tree." a familiar voice called from beyond archway separating the two rooms. Seconds later, an excited gray dog scampered into the living room, leaping over the back of the nearest couch and squishing the soft cushions under his feet. Drei, the thick leash still attached at his collar, twisted his head and stared his blue eyes at the glaring huntress standing in the middle of the room. Immediately, his bobbing tongue shot back into his mouth and the hair on the back of his neck started to rise. A low, barely audible growl rumbled in his throat, and he jumped off the couch, lowering himself to the ground.

"Heh..." Yang chuckled, an evil smile replacing the snarl on her face.

"So, is Blake awake yet?" The girl's voice returned, drawing Yang's attention away from the growling canine. The speaker entered the room, dressed in black with a red cloak. "Oh no! What happened to the window?!" Ruby zipped over to the mess on the carpet, staring at the glass in confused alarm. "Was anyone hu-" the words died in her throat as she looked up at the grinning monster standing over her. "Yang?"

"Ha, ha ha ha!" an excited, sadistic laughter escaped from the shining devil. "Ruby..." Yang said slowly, as though savoring the name. Drei barked at her and growled louder, his tail rising to stand straight up. Yang's eyes flicked over to the dog before switching back to rest magnetically on Ruby's scared silver eyes.

"Yang... oh no..." Ruby face settled into a mask of seriousness, and she began to rise from her knees.

"DIE!" Yang bellowed, launching into the air with a roar of rage, her fists aimed at Ruby's head. She smashed her hand into the ground, barely conscious of the slivers of glass that stabbed into her flesh. _How disappointing, I missed_. The only thing underneath her knuckles was a single rose petal slowly getting saturated with blood. Steam leaked from her mouth as she twisted her head, searching for her red-haired sister.

Red eyes widened in surprise when Yang found herself face-to-face with Drei, the massive canine throwing himself at the blonde demon. She was pushed onto her back by the 130-pound dog, his claws digging into her shoulders as his snapping jaws rained spittle onto her snarling face. She returned his growls and barks with a shout of her own, forcing one hand over his mouth while the other gripped the fur of his chest. Pulling a leg up and positioning her foot on the dog's chest, she kicked outward with a grunt of effort, sending the growling wolf-mix flying. Drei yelped as he bounced off the ceiling, crashing onto the floor with a loud thud.

Yang stood, her scratched shoulders rising and falling quickly with her heavy breath. "Where are you, Ruby? Come out and die!" she yelled into the air, twisting her head around to look for the taller huntress. There was a sound of rushing wind, and suddenly Ruby stood in front of her, now covered in pieces of polymer armor around her shoulders, knees, and elbows, black gloves fastened over her hands. Her face was hard-set, but the glimmer in her eyes betrayed her nervous concern. "There you are..." Yang smiled, stalking forward.

"What's the matter Yang? Less than an hour ago you were my loving older sister, and now you're..." Ruby looked her up and down. "Now you're not anymore." The redhead stood perfectly still as the flaming blonde approached, a slight flow of air making the ends of her hair wiggle.

A burning, bleeding fist punched toward the silver-eyed girl. "You're the problem!" Yang roared, throwing all her weight into the attack. Just as it was about to connect, Ruby seemed to slide in place, Yang's punch now completely off-target. She stepped through the punch, turning and attacking again. "You've always been the problem!" Ruby's face continued to avoid Yang's fists, the two girls wandering throughout the living room as the howling blonde fruitlessly assaulted the younger huntress. "I hate you!" The last punch caught the ends of Ruby's hair, several strands floating downwards on gentle currents.

Ruby's attention was briefly distracted by the contact, and Yang grinned. Before the silver eyes returned to their red opponent's, Yang shifted her weight and raised her leg, setting up for a powerful kick into her sister's ribcage. Victorious laughter collected in her throat, but died before its birth as Yang felt a tug on her boot. She glanced down and snarled as she saw that Drei, that miserable, cursed mutt, had clamped his jaws over her ankle, restraining her leg. Yang hopped and pivoted in the air, smashing her free leg into the dog's side, the gray-furred beast hurtling into a far wall with a sickening cracking sound. "Drei!" Yang heard the target of her rage cry out in worry.

She turned, a smirk of evil triumph affixed to her face. "Where were w-KUH!" All the breath was knocked out of her lungs and she bent over in pain, crimson eyes staring in surprise at the red-sleeved fist that had punched into her gut. Her breathlessness forced her onto a knee, and she glared up at the angry, silver-eyed woman standing over her. "I'll kill you..." she hissed, clutching her chest.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" Ruby sighed, shaking her head. "You can't beat me, Yang."

"Oh, what makes you so perfect? What makes you so great?"

"I didn't say I was perfect, just that you couldn't beat me."

"Oh, you said that, but what you meant was 'I'm perfect, I'm so much better than Yang'."

"No, I-"

"You've always thought that! Everyone has always thought that!" Her breath was coming back, but very slowly. The anger inside was trembling, boiling, ready to burst.

"Yang..."

Those disgusting silver eyes looked so pitiful. That sorrowful expression was hideous. _I want to rip it apart. I want to destroy it. I want to burn it._ "What makes you so much better than me? What makes you so perfect?" Yang asked, her voice quiet and hoarse. "Child prodigy. Getting into Beacon two years early. Team leader. Top of the class. Master-level scythe wielder." She started to rise, the screaming fury inside her craving release. "What makes you so fucking great?"

"Yang, I-"

"What makes you so much _FUCKING_ better?" Yang screamed, her burning rage swirling through her veins. Tears collected unbidden in her eyes. _I'm not sad, I'm angry._ But the tears were of sadness. "WHY DID YOUR MOM STAY?" Deep in her mind, the sane part of Yang cried, intangible mental tears flowing from imaginary purple eyes. In reality, a red-eyed blonde wiped away sizzling unwanted tears from the side of her face. "Why? Why did _your _mom stay?" The fire inside surged throughout her body, furious energy cascading along her veins with brutal power. There was a crackling snap of flame as Yang's hair ignited, sparks and steam erupting from the golden locks. With a bellowed roar Yang threw herself at her taller sister, fingers outstretched like claws, aiming for the slender neck. "I HATE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The mournful and heartbroken look on Ruby's face vanished, replaced with a stern, solid frown. Steam and droplets of blood showered out from the howling demon's mouth as the psychopathic blonde rejoiced in finally destroying the source of all her suffering, all her anger. A gloved fist crashed into Yang's jaw, her teeth clacking together painfully, quickly followed by a kick to the stomach. She flew backwards and landed on her back on the floor, scrambling back to her feet. She started sprinting back toward the red-haired girl, but slid to a stop when her target disappeared and she felt a brush of air on the back of her neck. With a yell, she whipped her arm around, planning to smash an elbow into Ruby's nose. Her attack met with empty air, and the look of frustrated confusion was wiped from her face by a strong punch to the side of her head. Yang grabbed at her enemy, fingers searching for a scrap of clothing or fleshy arm to grasp. A powerful push from underneath her elbow, accompanied by a dreadful cracking noise, sent overwhelming pain coursing through her arm and she screeched. She felt herself get shoved to the side just before her brain registered the impact of a boot knocking into her hips, her head bouncing off an arm of the couch before she face-planted the floor.

The anger wouldn't allow her to rest quite yet, stubbornly forcing her to try and lift herself off the floor. Flares of pain caused her vision to blur, but she continued upward, standing shakily with her good hand pressed to her head. "Where... are... you..?" All the air fled her lungs as another small fist smashed into her diaphragm, and she felt her stomach muscles tense in shock. She was about to roar again when something heavy knocked into her head, and everything went black.

* * *

Ruby sighed in relief as she stood over the unmoving, but still breathing, form of her sister, wiping her brow with a gloved hand. "Sorry sis, but you didn't give me much choice." She look around at her house; glass, blood, and rose petals covered the carpet, the walls and ceilings were sporadically marred by streaks of black, and all the furniture had been pushed around. "Drei!" She remembered, rushing over to the gray-furred canine. "You okay buddy?" she asked, petting his neck and sides. He wagged his tail weakly in response, twisting his head to nuzzle his snout against her wrist. "Good boy... good boy..." she soothed, stroking his head.

She stood and stretched, another sigh, of exhaustion this time, passing through her lips. "What a mess. Blake's gone, Drei's hurt, Yang's unconscious..." She stepped over to the couch and collapsed onto its soft pillows. "Today has been _sooooo _weird!" she mumbled into a padded cushion. She shifted uncomfortably, something hard and square poking against her chest. Rolling herself over and probing with her hands, she removed a scroll with a cracked screen from between her ribs and the couch. "Well its certainly not _mine_." she said to herself, being greeted by a half-finished message when she unlocked the device.

**To: Weiss Schnee**

"Wweis,. Prblms, Balke and I sikc again. Help"

Silver eyes, tired and heavy with morose sadness, brightened at the name of the recipient. "OhmygoshihaventseenWeissinforever I'mtotallygonnatextherlikerightnow ohbutwhatshouldIsayIdon'tknooooooow!" she kicked her feet in the air as she pondered her message, her tongue peeking out of her mouth as she concentrated. Finally deciding on a suitable note, she quickly began typing, fingers tapping against the broken screen.

**To: Weiss Schnee**

"Hi Weiss! I hvnt talkd 2 u in 4ever! Anyway, I hav problems. Blake n Yang r infected w/ Pyromania. Its an Atlas disease where they get angry. Help plz!"

Satisfied, Ruby hit send before closing the scroll and rising from the couch, placing her hands on her hips. "Got to clean all this up now. Thanks Yang." she huffed, rolling her eyes. As she turned to make her way to the broom closet, something sparkly and red caught her eye. A thin crystal of red Dust lay amongst a forest of broken glass, glittering in the afternoon sunlight. "Well that explains a lot..." Ruby mumbled, crouching down and gingerly picking up the small gem, careful not to touch the sharp points. "But how did you get here?" She stood and shrugged. She'd destroy it later, right now she had to make sure Yang was... restrained, and start cleaning up after their fight. "Wouldn't be much of a visit from Yang if something didn't get broken, I guess." Ruby grumbled, stomping to the broom closet. "I wonder where Blake is?" _Surely she can't get into too much trouble, right?_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I really don't know how to feel about this chapter. I like it in general, but I don't think I captured the characters very well, I don't think I even got the disease right. There were too many little things I felt needed to be included that sounded wedged in. I hope everything made sense. Let me know what you thought.

**No animals were harmed in the writing of this chapter.**

**Please remember to follow/review the story.**

**Your review challenge is to include anything and everything that confused you.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Keep moving forward.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth (Happy Birthday!).  
_

**Author's Notes:** An hour and half late and 600 words too short. Sorry. You might want to read the end of Chapter 13 for a refresher, but shouldn't have to.

A lot of people were confused about why Blake contracted the disease so quickly, which means I didn't write it correctly/consistently. She had the crystal for a long time, playing with it in her pocket and absorbing the residue through her skin. Then, when she scratched herself with it, it was injected directly into her bloodstream.

* * *

The biting cold that so often dominated common Atlesian conversation pressed unnoticed against Blake's cloak, the faunus' breath clouding in front of her face before dissipating into the air. Her burning red eyes glowed from under the shadow of her hood, glaring into the distance above the half-snarling expression that twisted her upper lip. Unlike Yang's anger, which bordered on nuclear in terms of explosivity and potential for destruction, Blake's rage was kept suppressed until it could be released in a safer, less exposed environment, the result of a lifetime of distrust and hiding. But now, with her blood searing along her veins and a boiling ocean of fury that surged with every heartbeat, she couldn't wait for a quieter moment to unleash her aggression. Her diseased mind was obsessed with finding those who had hurt her in one way or another, forcing her body to hunt along the crooked and disorganized streets of Atlas in search of vague, rage-blurred images of enemies.

Every part of her body felt pulled along by bloodthirsty longing, the urge to kill so overwhelming it nearly made her nauseous. Her pace was faster than normal, her black boots clomping against the chipped sidewalk while the hands that swung in time with her footsteps twitched and jerked with violent craving. Of course, the anger kept whispering Yang's name into her mind, barrages of images and memories scraping across her conscience like knives through meat; cutting, slicing, severing. Every time she thought about those purple eyes or the mane of golden hair, her fists clenched and she had to resist the urge to punch something. Yang made her so _angry!_ How dare she die! How dare she leave Blake alone! She did it on purpose, just to hurt her. _No,_ the rational remnants of her brain said, _she wasn't herself. And no one chooses to die, especially just for spite._ But logical thinking could not assuage the torrent of bitter curses that pinged off Blake's conscience, each connection exacerbating the hammering, Dust-fueled wrath that flowed through her veins.

But as she had promised the blonde, she would save her for last. The ultimate profession of love, to be kept as the last to die. There was a long list ahead of her girlfriend, starting primarily with one short acrobat and her ginger-haired accomplice. She involuntarily roared a short bellow, frightening several groups of pedestrians on both sides of the street, the travelers ahead of her quickly crossing the road to avoid her. _Good. Be afraid. I'll burn this city to ashes. What a putrid place, this metropolis. _She snarled at a pair of women who dared to turn a corner and nearly knock into her, but managed to suppress the savage urge to kill. _I just want to kill. I just want to kill them. I want to kill them all,_ she repeated to herself in her head, trying to focus the anger away from her surroundings.

"Was that..."

"What's wrong with that faunus?"

"I think her eyes were red..."

"You can't mean-"

"She was a Pyromaniac!"

"We should call someone, quick!"

Blake couldn't help but overhear what they said behind her back. Humans always thought they were so quiet when they whispered. _Call someone. Call everyone. I will kill them all. _"Just give me Harlequin!" she shouted into the city. "Give me Harlequin!"

* * *

Roman scowled as he rested his cheek on his hand, releasing a long, irritated sigh as he sat on the uncomfortable metal bench and waited for his short companion. "One of these days, we're going to have a serious talk about her eating habits..." he promised himself, tapping a finger against his temple impatiently. His head turned slowly at the sound of automatic doors sliding apart, and his frown changed into a thin smile as the small woman emerged from the ice cream store holding two double-scoop cones. Happily licking away at her own treat, Neo handed Roman his and sat down beside him on the bench. She got him chocolate-vanilla swirl with rainbow sprinkles, while she was halfway through her mint chocolate chip. "Experimenting, are we?" he asked, getting a nod in response. "And how is it?" Thumbs up. "I'm glad."

He would forever be confused by Neo's infatuation with the frozen treat, but if she chose to eat it in the middle of an Atlesian winter, so be it. Whatever his queen, his precious treasure, the holder of his heart, wanted, he made it happen. However, this detour from their plans hadn't been to satisfy Neo's sweet tooth. Instead, the petite criminal had _insisted_ that Roman be rewarded for his good behavior in the hospital.

Following their unfortunate run in with a certain insane blonde huntress, who he understood to now be deceased, Roman had raced the two of them to the closest hospital. Neo had fainted from exhaustion, collapsing onto his back and secured only by interlaced fingers wrapped around his waist as the motorcycle zipped between the late-night traffic and drunken crowds. Roman had barged through the front doors, screaming his head off about getting a doctor, an x-ray, and the most comfortable room in the building_ this instant_ or there'd be hell to pay. He had fallen asleep at her bedside, waking up the next morning to find himself in a bed of his own, placed conveniently, and wisely, beside the mute girl, her multicolored eyes shimmering with happiness. He tripped over his hospital gown in his rush to embrace her, tears of joy drenching the ugly smock. Atlas hospitals couldn't get it right either, all the gowns were hideous.

The doctor had entered to be greeted with a frosty glare and a jabbing finger as Roman demanded to know the situation. Luckily for the pair of thieves, and the hospital's staff, Neo was relatively unharmed, all her scratches were shallow and could easily be treated with antiseptic and gauze; she would likely be back to normal within the week. Roman, however, had been walking around with a two inch long shard of glass buried in his left leg in addition to three broken ribs. "Oh that's not too bad..." Roman had said offhandedly, earning a troubled stare from the doctor. "I've had worse." he shrugged. The physician had been oddly interested in the bruising on Neo's neck, and tried to talk to Neo... alone. He was quickly and forcefully escorted out by Roman, the tall criminal mastermind understandably upset by what the doctor had been insinuating. He'd never hurt her like that.

They had waited a day for the swelling to go down and the pain to lessen, then signed themselves out, Neo ensuring that Roman paid the bill beforehand. "But..." A slim finger to his lips followed by an assertive look dissuaded any further argument. "And they call _us_ thieves." Roman muttered as he limped out the sliding doors, sliding the stolen credit card back into his wallet. As they approached the motorcycle, their personal, if not unusual, form of transportation, Neo rushed ahead and hopped into the front seat, clapping her hands excitedly. "You want to drive?" Roman voiced the obvious question. "Can you reach?" he teased. Neo turned her head very slowly to give him an incredulous 'are you serious?' look, jerking a thumb toward the back seat. Roman put his hands up in surrender and mounted the rear, his knees resting higher than his hips. As much as he teased, Roman didn't mind at all. Being behind Neo meant he could hug her tight, and rest his face in her soft, multicolored hair that always smelled like chocolate covered strawberries.

Peeking one green eye over at his sidekick, he was unsurprised to see that Neo had finished her cone, using a gloved finger to scrape the remains from off her lips. She looked hungrily at his barely touched dessert, and Roman pretended to be distracted by a flock of birds fluttering into a tree, leaning his cone ever so slightly toward the short girl. He turned back when he felt the ice cream suddenly lighten, as though half of it had mysteriously disappeared. "Neo," he said, resting his gaze on the smiling thief who was licking her lips. "Would you like the rest of mine? I'm afraid I'm not that hungry." The pink-eyed girl nodded rapidly, snatching the offered cone and scoffing it down voraciously. He knew that she knew he did it on purpose, but that didn't lessen the fun.

He stood, brushing crumbs off the front of his white coat and reaching back a hand for his petite companion. As he pulled her to her feet, he breathed deeply of the chilly winter air. "Ready to head home, darling?" he asked, turning to face the small girl. "It's starting to get cold." She nodded her agreement, and they both climbed onto the large yellow motorcycle, Neo allowing Roman to drive this time. Just before they pulled out into the street, Neo nabbed Roman's bowler hat, holding it tight to her head so it didn't blow away.

The wide Atlesian roads were fairly clear, most citizens trapped in small cubicles or hiding from the freezing weather in their apartments. The large engine between his legs purred and rumbled as they rode by dozens of parked cars, getting curious stares from the few pedestrians they passed. _Don't look at me, I didn't have a choice. I'm not so silly as to ride a motorcycle in the middle of the winter if I can avoid it... _Roman mentally argued with the squinting faces. They were entering the nicer side of the walled city, the avenues beginning to be lined with tall, leafless trees, and long, grassy medians separating the lanes. Straightening out of a turn, Roman's eyes widened as he heard the unmistakable sound of police sirens approaching from behind them. Checking his mirror, he groaned at the sight of flashing blue and red lights on top of a tailgating police car. _This is either going to be real smooth, or real tricky._

"What seems to be the problem officer?" Roman asked in his most innocent voice, batting his eyelashes at the unamused policeman standing beside the bike. Neo snorted behind him, and he scowled at her over his shoulder, causing the short girl to burst into silent giggles.

"It's illegal to ride a motorcycle without a helmet." The police officer said, pulling a pad of paper and a pen from his back pocket, starting to scribble out a ticket. "It's a 500 lien fine."

"Five hundred!" All the pretend politeness vanished from Roman's voice, Neo doubling over in mute cackling. "That's ridiculous!"

"Well then next time, maybe you'll follow the rules..." the officer said impassively. "Your license and registration please."

_Well shit, I don't have either of those..._ "Five hundred you say. How much to, ah, make it so we were never here?"

"I don't understand what you're proposing."

"I'm trying to bribe you." _You moronic plebian!_ he added in his head. Roman fished inside his thick jacket, gloved fingers searching through tight pockets. _Lighter, no. Cigarettes, empty. Knife, knife, smaller knife, radio-detonator... Ah!_ He pulled out a wad of cash and started leafing through the bills. "Alright, how much do you want?"

"Two thousand."

"Two _THOUSAND?_ Outrageous! That's more than three times as much as my last bribe!"

"It's the recession."

_I don't actually give a fuck... _Roman began counting out hundred-lien notes, fuming as he pressed each bill into the officer's hand. _Maybe Vale isn't so bad, now that I think about it._ "What, Neo?!" The girl had been patting him repeatedly on the shoulder, the small smacks growing more earnest as he took longer to respond. She met his glare with an intense look, pointing over his shoulder. Roman turned forward, the scowl melting from his face as he observed the reason for Neo's concern. "Yeah, Vale is definitely not so bad." he muttered under his breath.

"Well, we can't all-" The police officer's sentence was cut off by a loud bang and a bullet bursting through the side of his head.

Walking down the center of the street was a cloaked figure with glowing red eyes, a bladed pistol held outstretched in her right hand while a rectangular sword held in the left scraped against the asphalt. Another bang, and Roman heard the metallic _thud _of a bullet smashing into metal. "Hang on, Neo!" Roman shouted, rushing to get the bike moving. As soon as he felt her small hands clasp around his waist he cranked on the throttle and released the clutch, the motorcycle rocketing forward into a wheelie and shooting down the road toward the black-haired huntress. There were three more gunshots and three more heavy thumps as the rounds lodged themselves into the fairings and forks of the golden motorcycle.

The front wheel reconnected with the ground just before the pair of criminals passed the insane faunus, close enough to see the throbbing veins in her neck as she roared and swung her blade at their heads. Roman felt frigid steel scrape across the top of his hair, a shiver of fear crawling down his back as he thought about just how close he came to being decapitated. He twisted his head to look back, laughing in adrenaline-induced relief as the black-cloaked figure shrunk into the distance. Neo's brown and pink eyes looked up at him with the same wide-eyed, disbelieving look of happy shock. "So long, kitty cat! Better luck next time!" he yelled at their pursuer, shifting gears and racing down the long avenue cackling.

The remainder of the ride passed without incident, the high of surviving a near-death experience fading slowly and being replaced by the absolute misery of riding a motorcycle at high speed in an Atlesian winter. "N-Neo, r-remind me n-never to d-do this again." Roman moaned between chattering teeth. He couldn't tell if Neo was nodding or shivering so hard her head was shaking. "Let's get inside." They had parked the bike in the lengthy driveway, rubbing their arms to warm themselves as they climbed the stairs to the back door of Roman's mansion. The green-eyed criminal had retrieved his cane and Neo's parasol from the surprisingly large storage compartment, and now hooked the two over his arm as he pulled open the storm door. "Alright Neo, pay close attention." He made sure her eyes were watching him as he withdrew a long silver key from within his coat. "Each of the doors have a Vacuan lock, the most secure locks on Remnant. Every lock has a unique key and a more unique trick." He stepped to the side, revealing the solid, if rather blandly colored, door with two large security rings. He demonstrated, with all the showmanship of the ringmaster of a circus, how the key entered, turned right, then turned left. Roman removed the key, turning it around and inserting the opposite end into the bottom lock. "A quarter turn left, then a complete turn right. Got it?" Neo nodded enthusiastically, sparkles of amazement in her eyes. "And then... viola!" he took a low bow as the door unlatched, pushing it open with a couple of fingers. Neo clapped excitedly, a wide smile on her face making Roman blush. "Welcome home, mademoise-"

'_BARK!_'

Neo's eyebrows raised in surprise and Roman's face remained completely frozen as he pivoted on his heel to look into the large house. "What. The. Fuck." he grumbled, his jaw hanging open loosely. There was a massive gray Atlesian war-hound standing at attention in his kitchen, its tail raised in alarm and giving them the dog equivalent of a frown. Roman stared at the beast for quite a while until a tug at his elbow drew his attention. Neo, grinning hopefully, pointed at the dog, then at herself. "No, I didn't get it for you. I... I don't... I don't know what it's doing there." He returned his gaze to the dog, mirroring it's cocked head.

It emitted a quick '_hurf_' and started trotting towards them, its bright blue eyes locked onto Roman. It was halfway across the kitchen when Neo stepped into the house, approaching the giant hound slowly with her hands held open at her sides. "Neo!" Roman hissed, hiding behind the doorway. "What are you _doing?_" _The damn beast could eat her in one bite!_ Neo waved him off, reaching a hand out for the dog to sniff. _I can't look!_ Peering through the gaps in his fingers, Roman watched as the gray dog's nose twitched as it smelled Neo, starting at her hand then switching to her hips, her legs, and her feet. It retreated a short distance and sat down, its tongue bobbing out of its mouth.

'_Bark!_' Neo stepped over to it and started petting its head, looking back with a smile and beckoning Roman forward. He stepped tentatively into the mansion, tiptoeing across the floor until he was beside his petite partner. "G-Good... doggy..." He reached down uncertainly, freezing when the tail stopped wagging and the tongue retracted into the animal's mouth. "Good doggy?"

'_BARK!_' Roman's hand zipped backwards so fast he nearly fell over. Neo snorted, biting her lips to stifle silent laughter, earning herself a glare from a very embarrassed Roman.

"Who's there, Drei?" a light voice called from the living room, causing both Neo's and Roman's heads to whip to the side. "Is it Blake?"

_Oh no..._

From around the corner emerged a... _I remember her being shorter..._ tall girl drying her chest-length red hair with a towel. She was wearing a red long sleeve shirt and black sweatpants over thick gray socks, silver earrings contrasting with black lip piercings but matching the girl's shining eyes. "Helloo~ooo-" the greeting faded as the silver eyes widened in recognition.

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" both Roman and Ruby screamed at each other, fingers pointing accusingly. Neo rolled her eyes and continued scratching Drei's head, the dog's attention switching between his master and this new, orange-haired person.

* * *

Blake growled into the air as she pumped her arms, rushing down the street in a dead sprint. _Curse this anger! _She had missed! All the factors had lined up perfectly; she had had the element of surprise, they were immobile, and they were together. And if the uncontrollable rage hadn't been shaking her body like a chihuahua with Parkinson's they would be dead! "Fuck! Fuck, fuck!" she barked, sliding to a stop at an intersection. Which way had they gone? They can't escape, they have to pay! They have to die! "Harlequin must die!"

Her ears swiveled around at the piercing sound of sirens closing on her from behind. She snarled, drawing her weapons and preparing to run down a narrow alley to her right but froze as the police cars and a large armored truck parked and a tall figure exited from the passenger side. The man was wearing blue and white armor plates on his chest and shoulders, covering the majority of his black turtleneck. Black ripstop cargo pants insulated his legs, tucked into tall, armored boots. His blond hair was ruffled by a gust of wind, and he shielded his deep blue eyes from the sun as he walked over to her.

"Hey, Blake!" Jaune called, his sword and shield clattering against his hip. "We got a call about gunshots and a Pyromaniac. Are you in pursuit?"

She kept her head turned away from him, the hood of her cloak hiding her face. "Hm." she grunted, acknowledging his question. Her arms were shaking with rage-filled fire, her fingers clamping tightly to the grips of her blades. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her face was twitching as if it couldn't decide if it wanted to snarl or grimace. Despite the chill, sweat was beading on her face, her body feeling hot with fury. _Jaune didn't do anything for you. Didn't do anything for Yang._

"Good! Which way did they go?" Jaune asked, unaware of the danger so close to him.

_He said to stop. He said to leave it alone. He protected Harlequin. He's on Harlequin's side. He's with Harlequin. Harlequin has to die. Die. Die. Die. Jaune has to die. Jaune needs to die. Kill. Kill kill kill kill. Kill Jaune. Kill Jaune. Jaune has to die. Harlequin has to die. Everyone needs to die. Kill Jaune._

"Blake?" She hadn't responded to the question, the long pause of silence eventually concerning the blond. "Hey, Blake, you okay?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, but the dark-haired faunus immediately shook it off, taking a step away from Jaune and turning around. "Blake..?"

"Jaune..." she uttered menacingly, her shoulders and weapons raising in an obvious indicator of aggression.

"Why are your eyes... oh shit."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **There are very few parts of this chapter I like. Not to put ideas in your head, but the characters sound wrong, the word choice is repetitive and simple, there's hardly any action, and it seems I can't keep Pyromania consistent for more than five sentences.

This story is burning me out; it's becoming a chore to write. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You wonderful people deserve a higher level of quality.

I've been very distracted with several other ideas. Something fluffy, something sad, something funny, and something _bad_. I also spent a large portion of last week finishing up 'The Blinking Lights', which is probably the greatest thing I've ever written. If you haven't read it, please do.

**Please remember to review/follow the story.**

**Your review challenge is to not encourage me in any way. I'm so mad at myself about how bad this chapter is that if it gets any praise I'll never improve.**

**Thank you for reading. Happy April Fool's Day.**

**Keep moving forward.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

This was certainly an unexpected surprise. Well, most surprises are unexpected, otherwise it wouldn't be much of a surprise. But in this case, she doubted that anyone could have predicted that Roman Torchwick would appear in _her_ house, of all places.

After incapacitating her enraged sister, and checking on her injured pet, Ruby had set about cleaning the living room. It had taken her fifteen minutes to heave Yang's unconscious body onto the couch that had previously held a fainted faunus, the blonde's body heavier than anticipated and uncooperative in its limpness. She had gathered a box of medical supplies and splinted the arm that she'd been forced to dislocate, tying off a thick mass of medical tape encompassing Yang's elbow. Rearranging her sister so she looked comfortable, Ruby slid a pillow under her head and hoped she'd have sweet dreams, and wake up less... upset.

She checked on Drei one more time, happy to see that he felt strong enough to stand and follow her around. He stopped by Yang's couch, sniffing her face and licking her outstretched hand affectionately, before hopping up and lying on top of the blonde. Normally, Ruby would have scolded him about being on the couch, but decided he deserved some special recovery privileges. And it couldn't hurt to have someone keep an eye on her. "Drei, stay. Watch her, 'kay?" She fixed him with a stern eye. He yipped a reply, resting his head over his crossed paws.

Fetching a broom from the closet, Ruby began sweeping up rose petals and the shattered pieces of glass that were burrowed into her carpet. They clinked and scraped together as she brushed them into the dustpan, several larger pieces decorated with droplets of blood. "Uuuugh." she groaned, holding her face in her hand. The blood was going to be _impossible _to get out of the cushions. "I told you not to get blood on the couch!" she complained to her sleeping sister, wrinkling her nose and scowling.

She didn't know what she was going to do with the window, but had to do something soon. The monstrous chill of winter had already entered the mansion, settling itself down into every corner of the floor. Dumping the clattering refuse into the trashcan, she went upstairs to a spare bedroom. Dragging as many sheets as she could fit between her hands, and carrying a bulky comforter across her shoulders, she threw them down beneath the windowsill, shivering as a sudden gust of wind pushed into the room. She rummaged through a large set of drawers in a room off to the side, finally finding the thumbtacks in the lower left section. Wiping her brow after successfully covering the window with the pile of sheets, which had taken every single tack she could find, she returned to the kitchen and examined the tiny crystal of red Dust she had secured underneath a wine glass.

"And how best to destroy you?" she asked the crystal, squinting her eyes in thought. Weiss had told her the best ways to dispose of each type of Dust, many years ago when they were still in Beacon. Thinking about the heiress made her check the scroll, her shoulders drooping in disappointment when there weren't any new messages. "Right, back to the Dust." They had come up with a catchy jingle to make it easier to remember. "Red Dust, red Dust, fire you can't trust..." she gnawed on her lip as she struggled to remember. "Red Dust, red Dust, crushing is a bust. Red Dust, red Dust... oh, screw it." She grabbed the crystal with a dishcloth, opening the secret entrance to the Market and placing the Dust delicately in the center of the small hallway. "I'll just blow it up!"

The explosion had been larger than she had predicted; sizzling black ash stained the floor and walls of the cramped hallway, the hot stench of smoke coating Ruby's puckered face and clothes. She sneezed, wiping her nose with her sleeve as she reentered the kitchen. "Next time, stand further away from the thing you're about to shoot..." she noted to herself, waving a hand to clear the smoke from in front of her eyes. "Weiss would've had an aneurysm."

Finding herself covered in sweat, grime, and soot, along with the possibility that some red Dust residue may have attached itself to her, she decided the best course of action was to shower. She was sure to scrub hard, paying intense attention to all the areas where she hadn't been covered by cloth or armor. Starting on her hair, she rolled her eyes when she discovered that Yang had not been frugal with her shampoo. Oh, how she did _not _miss rooming with her sister.

Exiting from the shower, she dressed in a long sleeve red shirt and donned black sweatpants, planning to spend the rest of the day monitoring Yang's and Drei's recoveries, reading the latest issue of _'WEAPONS' _magazine, and hoping Blake would return sooner rather than later. As she descended the stairs from the upper floor, she heard Drei's low bark, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "Who's there, Drei?" _It could be Blake!_ "Is it Blake?" _ Please be Blake..._ "Helloo~ooo-"

Instead the kitchen was occupied by her large dog, being pet to the point of spoiled by a short girl with pink and brown hair, and a tall man with a cane and orange hair underneath a black bowler hat. Her eyebrows shot up, her eyes widening with surprised recognition.

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" she shouted in time with Roman, both pointing to the other as the principal offender.

* * *

The air was filled with shocked tension and a just-below-comfortable chill, the three occupants and one dog all standing stock-still in the kitchen. Roman's eyes shone with angry disbelief, staring into bewildered silver irises. The sterling eyes refocused after a moment, losing the wideness of surprise and rolling upwards in irritation.

"Ugh, and I just finished showering!" Ruby sighed, sagging her shoulders and laying her head back. She straightened with a determined '_hmph'_, and then disappeared with a rush of air and a burst of rose petals, just a dim red blur that vanished up the stairs.

Reclaiming his sense, Roman turned to Neo. "Darling, we need to leave. Now." He walked to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the large dog she was petting. He had considered fighting, it was doubtful that little Red could take both himself and his short partner, but with their unpreparedness and injuries he couldn't take the risk that something happen to Neo. The short girl was resisting his pull, dragging her heels along the tile floor. Roman peeked over his shoulder, scowling when he saw that his small companion was reaching back toward the giant war-hound sitting obediently in front of the refrigerator. "Leave the damn dog!" he shouted. "I'll get you another one!" _A smaller one. With less teeth._

They were nearly at the back door when the zipping red blur returned, materializing into the red-haired huntress. She was still wearing the long sleeve shirt and sweatpants, but now she also had thick polymer armor pads on her shoulders, elbows, and knees. And she was aiming a giant rifle at his face, the barrel an inch or two from the end of his nose. _**There's**__ the overgrown weed-whacker. _"Don't move, Roman." Ruby said, her voice firm and commanding.

He raised his arms in surrender, rolling his eyes and scoffing. "You caught me..." he sighed, the words dry and almost mocking. "Congratulations. You're the best huntress in the world."

Ruby snorted. "I mean, well yeah, duh." she grinned and shook her head back and forth to emphasize the obviousness of his statement. "Anyway," the jovial tone evaporated, and he was once again faced with a deadly, trained warrior. "what are you doing in my house?" Ruby asked, glaring down the sights at Roman's face. "Are you here to kill Yang?"

Roman sighed once again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright Red, let's get something straight." He raised his index finger. "Firstly, this is _my_ house..."

"I don't see your name on it."

Roman could feel Neo's body shaking with silent laughter. Roman just stared at the armored girl, unamused by her ridiculously immature interruption. His middle finger joined his index, the two digits pointing at the ceiling. "Secondly," he growled out, scowling at the redhead. "I hate to break it to you kid, but that big blonde maniac is stone-cold dead. Watched her get taken out with my own two eyes." He purposefully neglected to mention that it was Neo, who had managed to slip out of his grip and was now cuddling with the vicious war-hound, that had done the deed, cautious of how that information might provoke the armed huntress. He'd had enough of armed, deadly, and angry huntresses for... well, hopefully for a very long time. The situation was still salvageable, and even if it meant another freezing ride on that blasted motorcycle, he'd make sure that Neo got away safely. Now, if only he could separate her from that mangy fuzzbutt. Why hadn't she expressed interest in a dog before? Alright, first, get the dog away from Neo. Then, distract Red. Somehow. He wasn't sure yet. Then-

"What are you talking about? Yang's over there on the couch." Ruby said, raising an eyebrow and pointing to the living room.

Roman leaned back, just far enough to see past the kitchen wall. Resting on his favorite couch was the blonde he thought for sure he was rid of, drooling onto one of his pillows. And she still had her boots on. "No shoes on the couch..." he mumbled to himself. Did these people have _no _manners? He twisted his head, turning to meet Neo's eyes. His partner's face matched his own, an expression of confused disbelief furrowing her brow. "Tell you what, Red," he said, switching to his usual smooth, calculated tone. "You look like you're busy here, taking care of Blondie and so on, so if you'll just step out of the way, Neo and I will happily leave you to it. Whaddaya say?"

"Not going to happen. You are the slimiest, dirtiest, slipperiest, and most absolutely _mean_ person I've ever met-"

"Stop, I'll blush."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. You are not trustworthy in the slightest." Her eyes hardened and her jaw flexed, daring him to challenger her.

It didn't stop him from trying. "What if I _promise_ I'll be good?" he pouted, blinking his eyes in an imitation of innocence.

"Go sit down, Roman." the huntress nodded at the stools set around the table, obviously unconvinced by his charade. "Consider yourself an unwilling guest."

"It's _my_ house! If anything, you're an _unwelcome_ guest!" he yelled as he stomped to the table, arms raised high. The barrel of Red's weapon was poking into his back as he moved, and a pinch of dismay crossed his face as he felt the young girl unhook his cane from his arm.

He sat in the middle seat, facing away from the living room. Neo joined him, sitting to his right and continuing to stroke the sides of the slobbering, foul, hairy mutt that leaned itself against her stool. Red sat across from him, collapsing her overlarge gun and resting it on the ground next to her. She was holding his cane in both hands, examining it with a critical eye. "I've wanted to check this thing out since that day in Mountain Glenn..." she said, mostly to herself.

It took an amount of self-control he normally reserved for Neo to keep from screaming as the huntress started disassembling his masterfully crafted and very, _very_ expensive weapon. "_What_, my dear warden, are you doing with my cane?!"

"I just want to see how it works..." Red answered, unscrewing the hook attachment and peering into the depths of the cylindrical shaft. "It's pretty cool. What do you call it?"

"Melodic Cudgel. Be careful!" he half-yelled as Red reached a couple fingers in and started extracting the delicate internal components. "That cost a small fortune! It's the most advanced weapon you can get on the black market!" A cautionary look from the huntress made him lower his arms back to the table, his fists balled in nervousness. _And I happen to like it..._

"Eh, I could do better..." she reattached the hook end, placing the cane on her knees.

"_You_ could do better than the best villainous craftsmen in Vacuo?" He snorted. "Sorry Red, but I sincerely doubt-"

"I made this thing, and it's more complicated than anything I've seen yet." She raised the giant scythe, noticing a dark smudge and wiping it off with her thumb. "What else you got?" she bounced in her chair, eyes full of excitement.

"Well, let's see..." _Knife, knife, smaller knife. Radio detona- WAIT! I'm not going to fall for her game._ "You're just trying to interrogate me!" _Damn kid is smarter than I thought. _"We won't fall for your tricks!" Neo excitedly handed her parasol to the red-haired woman across the table, signaling with her hands that she wanted the huntress to inspect her weapon as well. Roman's hand smacked into his face. "Neo, honey..."

"Wow, this is really cool!" Red grinned, her eyes glistening with interest as she opened up the small umbrella. Neo was beaming. "Hyper-durable, impact-resistant filaments that are compressed to look like lace, a reinforced yet remarkably light center tube, complex but interchangeable internal mechanisms, and... whoa!" the hidden blade slid smoothly out of the handle with a barely a sound. Roman watched carefully as Ruby gazed along the length of the blade, noting how the enthusiasm in her eyes dissolved when the silver orbs discovered the dull red streaks of dried blood. "It, uh, well... it needs cleaning, I guess." She handed it back to Neo. "It's still very cool!"

Neo turned her head to glance slyly at Roman, the edges of her mouth twisting in a smug, victorious grin. He rolled his eyes, but her happiness was his, and he returned her smile. It faded when he turned back to the huntress. "May I ask, Ms. Warden," he addressed the redhead across the table, "what the prison schedule is? You can't keep us at the table forever."

Her shoulders fell as she exhaled in a drawn-out sigh. "Okay, here's the deal, Roman. My friend Blake is missing," _Ah, yes, I know who Kitty Cat is. _"but I'd need Drei to find her, and I can't leave Yang alone. Now that you're here, she's not alone, but you're not exactly the most trustworthy of individuals."

"Guilty."  
"So, my thought is, _you_ can stay here with Drei and make sure Yang is okay, and _I'll _take Neo to go look for Blake. I have a feeling she'll find us, in this case."

"Absolutely not. I'm not staying anywhere without Neo, and especially not with that furbag." He felt a tug on his sleeve, turning his head to glare at Neo. The small girl met his gaze and shrugged, suggesting a 'why not?' attitude. "Rrrgh. Fine, but you gotta sweeten the deal. Roman Torchwick doesn't get the short end of the stick." he growled, glowering at his captor.

"How so?"

Roman and Neo exchanged a quick glance, the girl's eyes winking deviously. "Got any ice cream?"

Ruby scratched her head, twisting her mouth in thought. "I've got a gallon of 'Cookie Dough'?"

Neo found this acceptable, nodding and reaching out to shake hands with the huntress. Roman rolled his eyes and turned around in his seat, facing into the living room. "Alright then, let's get this over with..." He grimaced and hummed in displeasure. "One problem, Red."

"What's up?" _She's far too friendly, we've only just become partners._

"Blondie's gone." he said over his shoulder, pointing at the empty couch.

"WHAT!?" Ruby flashed over to the couch, her head switching between one end and the other, her arms hanging at her sides in shock. "Drei! You were supposed to be watching her!" she scolded the dog.

'_Wuuurf...' _the beast moaned guiltily, slinking to a corner of the kitchen and covering his head with his paws.

* * *

The sound of bickering voices and throbbing pain in her arm roused Yang out of her dreamless sleep, begrudgingly lifting one eyelid to glimpse her surroundings. She was laying on her side on one of Ruby's couches, her head raised on a soft pillow. The faintly cold air felt sharp against her too-warm skin, the heat of her disease lingering through her unconsciousness. She tried to raise herself to a sitting position, but when she put pressure on her left arm it felt like daggers were being shoved through her elbow. Gritting her teeth and blinking through the tears of pain, she managed to sit up, a quiet squeak of effort escaping from her throat.

The headache landed on her like a Goliath dropped from a skyscraper. Her good hand snapped to her forehead, futilely trying to quell the pounding inside her skull. With a grunt of effort, she lifted herself to her feet, teetering dangerously as she dared to take a step forward. _It... I was... something... _She couldn't remember what was going on. _Blake... was crying._ Something made Blake sad. Blake shouldn't be sad. _I should find Blake._

She kept her injured arm pressed against her stomach, lame and useless as she wobbled her way through the living room. "Blake..?" the words were nearly soundless, her mouth too dry to function correctly. _Blake was crying. She was crying because... of the... of the Dust._ Blake had had red Dust. The headache was fading very slowly, and her thoughts were becoming more clear. Her eyes widened and she froze as it all came back to her in a tide of clarity. Blake had tried to protect her from the red Dust, but Yang had pried it from her grip, managing to re-infect herself. _Brilliant. Another stroke of genius from Yang Xiao Long._ Then Blake had jumped through the window, escaping into the Atlesian suburbs.

But she had kissed her first.

But it had been a bad kiss. A _wrong _kiss. _I need to find Blake_.

_Find Blake. Burn Blake. Kill Blake._ Yang sucked in air as the thought broke into her mind uninvited. Heat smoldered in her chest, creeping outwards along her veins. A wash of nausea twisted her stomach and tightened her throat, leaving her feeling like she was going to puke at any second. _Find Blake. Burn Blake. Kill Blake._ "No..." she whispered, holding her stomach and bending over the coffee table. She dry-heaved, a long string of spit falling from her mouth onto the glass surface of the table. "No... I'm not going to." She raised her right arm, clamped her eyes shut, and held her breath. _3... 2... 1..._ She punched her elbow with all her might, sparks filling her eyes as agony engulfed her entire left arm. The murmuring thoughts of fire and murder bled into silence, the hazy redness at the edges of her vision vanishing.

_ Find Blake. Save Blake._ She focused her mind onto those two tasks, her breath heavy as she walked unsteadily toward the covered window. She pulled at the edges of a thick comforter, tacks popping from the wall and bouncing against the carpet. Frosty air wafted into the room, the coolness feeling energizing and clear as she filled her nostrils. Yang peered over the edge, glad to see the drop was shallow and padded by soft-looking grass.

Her boots crunched into the cold dirt, the impact sending tremors upwards through her body. She hadn't dared roll through the fall with her elbow being so injured, opting instead to land squarely on her feet. _Gotta find Blake._ But where to start? She hadn't even checked the time to see how long she'd been asleep; Blake could be on the other side of Atlas by now. She checked the sky; it was gold and orange, signaling the rapid approach of either dawn or evening. The cold suggested the latter.

A whining siren atop a speeding police car drew her attention, the blue and white vehicle zipping past and taking a turn at very high speed. _As good as a spotlight_. Yang started half jogging in the direction the car went, each step jostling her arm painfully. Luckily, she only had to take three steps before a familiar, and very welcome, sight caught her eye.

"Bumblebee..!" she grinned, caressing the yellow-orange motorcycle. Not willing to waste another moment, Yang hopped onto the bike, turned the key and felt the engine rumble into life. The clutch was going to be a problem, with her elbow the way it was. She carefully extended her arm, wincing as each inch was accompanied by jabs of hot pain. She exhaled in relief as her hand finally connected with the clutch lever, squeezing the cold metal bar and shifting down into first gear.

She eased off the clutch and the bike began to roll down the street, the loud purring of the engine overpowering the whistling wind. _I'm coming Blake. And I'm going to-_

_ Kill Blake. _She bit her lip, trying to ward off the evil thoughts that were beginning to return to her mind. _Burn... save, Blake. I'm going to save you._

* * *

_ Fuck_. She hadn't expected him to be able to raise his shield that quickly. Her blades had scraped across its surface, sparks flashing off the collision and falling to be extinguished on the ground. Jaune stumbled backwards under the attack, a little off-balance after just managing to save himself from being split open. Regaining his footing and lowering into a defensive stance, he started circling to his right, the shield held protectively between himself and the red-eyed faunus.

She matched his motion, her glaring eyes promising murder and pain if he dared to look away. Her hair and cloak flapped in the mild wind, both combatants sweating despite Winter's chill, although for different reasons. Blake's body was on fire; hot, angry pain and violent desire clawed through her veins. Her heart screamed 'KILL!', the sentiment echoed by a thousand dissonant whispers inside her mind. She did her best to accommodate them.

Blake rushed forward, a low growl of attack rumbling in her throat as she charged at the blue-and-white armored man. She watched as Jaune tensed his body, bracing his shield arm for another slash. Instead of throwing herself uselessly against the bulwark, she leaped onto it, creating a shadow and landing behind the blond, spinning as her feet touched the ground. She sliced backward with her katana blade, expecting to hear the satisfying sound of tendons being cut in two. Instead, her sword met air, Jaune having leapt over the slash. He fell, driving his feet onto her blade and stomping it out of her grip. She continued spinning, bringing her larger sword around, but the hard steel of Jaune's shield smashed into her face, disrupting her twirl and throwing her off-balance. Before she collided with the ground she rolled, returning to a centered stance and ready to attack again.

Her breath was fast and heavy, misting in front of her mouth as she snarled at the blond. Jaune was the image of defensiveness, his shield held securely in front of him, his eyes only barely visible over its top. His heavy broadsword was held ready at his side, able to thrust or parry depending on her attack. _I'm going to lose._ The idea ignited a holdout of pride in the back of her mind, _I can't lose to __**Jaune**_. She charged again, slightly more cautiously but still at high speed, her teeth bared in an wrathful grin.

Jaune stepped in to her charge, bracing his shoulder behind his shield and trying to control her movement with a wide thrust. Blake slid under the thrust, a small burst of happiness sparkling in her eye as she watched Jaune's expression change from confident to surprised. She hooked her arm around his leg, heaving herself onto his back and swinging her arm down, aiming to chop her sword into the back of his neck.

There was a bright flash of light, and Blake felt the sword fly from her hand, using her other hand to shield her eyes. Jaune had managed to activate his aura, defending himself from her potentially lethal strike. She thudded to the ground with an "Oof.", blinking spots out of her vision. Her eyes widened when she saw a white mass falling toward her. She rolled out of the way just before Jaune slammed into the ground, his shield creating cracks in the asphalt. Blake stood quickly, kicking outward and catching Jaune's chin. He fell onto his back, cursing, as Blake rushed to gather her weapons.

Pleasantly rearmed, they circled each other once again after Jaune stood, both now panting with effort. They were surrounded by armored Atlesian Police, pistols drawn and aimed at the cloaked huntress. A howling siren shut off as another police car joined the crowd, its occupants exiting and shuffling into the ring of officers. _I will kill all of them. They all need to die. Jaune needs to die. Harlequin needs to die!_ She was about to attack again when a familiar rumbling drew her attention away from the overpowering urge to kill. She glanced to the source, her arms lowering in surprise as a yellow motorcycle hopped onto the curb, swerving around parked police cars and screeching to a halt in the middle of the ring of police, an arms breadth away from the frenzied faunus.

A strange, compelling feeling rose in Blake's chest as she watched the blonde rider swing off the bike. Not rage, not fear, but some other tightly knotted emotion buried deep in her heart. She equal parts wanted to kiss and to kill the lilac-eyed girl who stood in front of her, her arms jerking to and fro as her brain warred with itself.

_ Kill her!_

_Kiss her!_

_ Kill her!_

_She loves you._

_ You love her!_

_ Kill her!_

"Blake!" Yang said, her shoulders sagging with relief and her eyes glowing with joy. "I found you!"

_Kiss her. Run to her. Leap into her arms and hug her and never let go._ Instead, a surge of fury bubbled from her stomach, flowing like acid through her body. Blake screamed, swinging her weapons at Yang. The blonde, taken by surprise at first, quickly recovered and dodged the slicing blades, her left arm held close to her side. "Get out of here! I hate you! Go away!" Blake shouted, tears welling in her eyes as her soul protested her body's attack. _Kill her!_

"Whoa!" Yang said as she leaned just out of range of the faunus' reach. "You know I can't Blake. You know I can't." She smiled weakly, but a rambunctious gleam filled her eyes. "I always did love it when you're-"

"Don't _fucking _say it!" Blake roared, every muscle straining. Those words, that phrase, if she heard it, she'd lose everything. _Don't say it._ "I'll kill you if you say that!"

"I love it when you're _feisty_."

Everything was red.

It felt like lava was inside her, and if she had been able to think she would have sworn that flame erupted from her mouth as she screamed. All the whispering voices in her mind started shouting and yelling, unanimous in their calls for blood. _KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!_ Blake lunged at Yang, blades directed at the girl's face. _Rip out those foul eyes! Tear off her head! KILL! BURN! DIE!_

Yang reared back, ignoring the howling terror of her girlfriend. Her fist smashed into Blake's head, the cat-eared girl being stopped mid-flight and rocketing to the ground.

Everything was black.

* * *

"Fucking _shit_,that hurt!" Yang said, shaking out her red and throbbing hand, flexing the fingers to make sure they weren't broken. She glanced down at the inert form of Blake. "Mission accomplished." She crouched down beside the faunus and checked her pulse, the skin on Blake's neck feeling far hotter than normal. "Good. Would have been pretty bad if I killed her..." She stood, cracking her neck and rolling out her shoulder. "Now, just gotta get her on the bike, then-"

"Wild-...Yang! You're alive!" a voice called from her left, sounding shocked and a little scared.

"Hm?" She turned her head, noticing for the first time that she was in the middle of a ring of police officers, and a blond man with a shield and sword was staring at her with blue eyes. She squinted, carefully inspecting the armed officer. "Jaune? Is that you?"

"Yang... you're... you're alive!" Jaune's mouth was hanging open, his brows creased with confusion. "But... you're alive!"

"Pretty sure. Although this headache is trying it's best to change that. How long you been in Atlas?"

"But... we... you were... how did..?"

"Skin of my teeth and brute force. Unless you're talking about this?" She waved her hand, indicating the freshly unconscious huntress on the ground. "I did that with the skin on my fist."

One of the policemen entered the ring and whispered something into Jaune's ear, the huntsman nodding and murmuring agreement. "Right. Uh, Yang... well... I hate to say it... but, uh, y-you're under arrest, I'm afraid." He sheathed his sword, securing the shield/scabbard onto his hip and clasping his hands behind his back.

Yang rolled her head and gave him a skeptical look. "Are you serious? Now?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

She breathed out quickly, fixing the blond with an intense look. "Jaune, right now there are about three thousand voices that are telling me to kill you, and only one voting against. Now, I'm trying _real _hard to listen to that one voice, so let's not make it unanimous, okay?"

Jaune gulped, and stood at attention stiffly. "Y-yes ma'am."

"Good boy. Anyone else want to try and 'arrest' me?" she turned to look at every officer, most averting their eyes and lowering their weapons. It wasn't every day that Wildfire returned from the dead, and then let you go free. "Now, Jaune, help me get Blake onto my bike."

"Why?"

"I'm taking her home." Yang pulled Blake's limp form up and onto her shoulder. "Oof, just as heavy as last time. I don't think she'd appreciate me saying that." It took her a couple minutes to properly place the faunus on the motorcycle; Yang had Jaune support Blake while she mounted the bike, then had him tie the black-haired huntress to her back with Blake's ribbon. "Thanks Jaune. I owe you a drink, 'kay?"

"Sure, Yang. Hey, listen... it would do me, and most of Atlas, a lot of good if you decided to leave. Just... go, go get better. For me? For her?" he added, pointing at Blake.

Yang met his eyes, her lilac orbs filled with sad hope. "I'm trying, man. And I'm almost there. I promise."

"Good." He stepped back and gave her a wave, his mouth tightening in an unsure smile.

"See ya, buddy." She gave him a mock salute, then drove off, heading back to Ruby's mansion. _I'm trying. I'm almost there. I'm almost me again. And Blake will be herself again, and we'll be together again. Again, again, again. I'm almost there._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I have no feeling about this chapter. It just kind of exists. It's not my best, but I don't think it's terrible. I'm sure someone will tell me whether or not it was good. The Roman/Neo/Ruby interaction feels odd and unnatural, but I didn't want to have them fight. Roman would be pissed if they messed up his house. There was supposed to be a line about Ruby throwing out his alcohol, but it didn't make it in. Maybe next chapter. Speaking of which...

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WEISS, DAMMIT. I'VE BEEN PUTTING IT OFF FOR LIKE A MONTH BECAUSE SHIT KEEPS HAPPENING IN ATLAS. WELL NO MORE!

Also, we're very close to the end of the story. It felt like it was never going to end, but in reality there are probably only 3-4 more chapters (which means it'll end up being 5-6 as my stupid brain keeps coming up with shit) until the finale. _It's going to be so dissatisfying, omg._

**Please remember to review/follow the story.**

**No challenge this week. Sorry about the last one; I thought I said I wasn't going to discourage reviews?**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Keep moving forward.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

**Author's Notes:** There are a lot of perspectives in this story; I'm trying something out for my next long story. You may want to review Chapter 15; it's been a while since we've heard from the heiress.

Time to complicate everything and confuse everyone!

* * *

A drip of cold sweat wriggled down her back, making her skin itch and distracting her from the supine figure on the other side of the bars. She clasped her hands behind her back, as much to resist the temptation to rub away the tickling nuisance flowing down her spine as to give off an image of collectedness. She stood tall and proud, as a Schnee should, her chin level and shoulders square, a step and a half away from the thick steel bars of the woman's cage. "Hello, Cinder." Weiss said, hoping her nerves and leftover grief weren't visible. She wouldn't have been surprised if the sorceress could hear her pounding heart; it was certainly quite loud in Weiss' ears. The tiny smirk and sparkle of interest on Cinder's face didn't help Weiss' stress levels either.

"Well, if it isn't the Schnee heiress?" the older woman said, sliding off the low, small prison bed and onto her feet. She brushed long fingers across her brown prison jumpsuit, maneuvering her long, dark locks over her shoulder. "I apologize for my appearance..." she spoke slowly, each word and every syllable calculated, her fierce amber eyes never leaving Weiss' light blues. "If I had known you were coming, I would have cleaned." she sat back onto her bed, more of a cot, now that Weiss thought about it, and casually swung one leg over the other. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Weiss fought down a shiver. The woman was scary in her movements, lupine and dangerous. The burning yellow eyes seemed to see straight through her, and the grin made her suspicious. _Does she already know?_ "I would like to know more about Pyromania." she said, quick and flat, moving as little as possible. It was as if she was being watched by a hungry predator and movement would betray her weakness, allowing the witch to pounce. _Specifically, how to cure it._ She hoped that Cinder couldn't see her hands fidgeting, her fingers squeezing each other and moist with sweat.

"Oh?" Cinder blinked, tilting her head slightly to the side. "You didn't seem to like my answers the last time. If I recall correctly," she looked upwards, feigning a struggle to remember, "I'm a 'lying, conspiring witch', and 'can't be trusted'. Has that changed?" She returned her gaze to the heiress, the smirk growing wider.

"No." Weiss said, her tone darkening and face growing more resolute. _She isn't trustworthy. Everything she says is a manipulation. Don't let her get to you. _Simply being here may have already been a step into some plan. Each word must be chosen carefully.

Cinder's eyebrows rose and she steepled her fingers, touching them to her mouth. "So, haven't you solved it on your own without me, as you promised?" She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knee. "You were adamant you could do it by yourself..."

Weiss took a pause to consider her next statement. What was Cinder allowed to know? _What does she know already?_ "...No." she finally conceded. She'd allow the woman that victory.

"Then something _else_ has happened, hmm? Oh dear, has it gotten worse?"

"...Perhaps." Another victory for the witch. Denying it would do no good.

The damn smirk grew, taunting and smug. "How intriguing! And so very surprising..." Cinder rose from the cot, slinking to the bars in slow steps. It looked like she was about to say something, but she paused, the accursed smile falling and her twinkling eyes widening. It only lasted a moment, and then the woman tilted her head condescendingly. "Weiss, dear," she said, her tone like that of a chastising mother, "you should really try to be more friendly. Normally the room is manageably comfortable, but when you're standing there, all stiff and firm, it feels absolutely frigid! And I do so loathe the cold..." She brushed her fingers along the bars, almost pouting.

"Cinder-"

"Ouch!" the older woman quickly pulled her hand from the bars, carefully inspecting her fingernails. "You ought to be more careful with that tone of yours, I'm worried I might get frostbite..."

"Cinder..!" Weiss growled, unamused by Cinder's mocking.

The woman met her glare with a sly look, turning back to her cot and sitting once again. "Yes, yes, your problem. Do tell, I'd love to hear it." The grin returned, twice as mocking. "This place is _numb_ with boredom usually, and your visits are so exciting." Weiss prepared to respond, but Cinder cut her off. "Let me guess... did she kill again? Did she ever find that sister of hers? Has the faunus girl given up? Ooh, but what would be truly delightful... did she find out where _I_ am?" She licked her lips. "Two Pyromaniacs in the same room... it gives me _chills_ just thinking about it. So, what was it? I'm _frozen_ in curiosity." Weiss was pleased to see a little disappointment flash across the amber eyes when she didn't react to the goading woman. But just when she was going to speak, Cinder's eyes lit up and she sat up straight, a small gasp of realization escaping through her smile. "Oh..." she whispered, her smugness transforming to wicked understanding. "She died, didn't she?"

Inside, Weiss burned furiously and froze terrified. How dare this witch talk so casually about the death of one of her dearest friends? Of one of her _only _friends! At the same time, what had given it away? She hadn't moved, hadn't twitched, hadn't been baited into reacting to all the taunts and prodding teases. She felt tears jump into her eyes; she resisted the urge to wipe them away, crossing her arms across her chest to try and hide the approaching sobs.

"She did!" Cinder cackled, putting a hand to her forehead. "I can see it on your face, in your eyes. Oh Weiss, you take such pride in your mask that it is truly the greatest pleasure to see it shatter." She erupted into hysterical laughter, holding her chest and throwing her head back, the sound grating and painful on Weiss' ears. It sickened her, watching someone get so much joy out of the death of her friend. "What- HAHAha – what did it? Was it the disease? I- heh- is that why you're here?" Cinder wiped her eyes, flicking away the mirthful tears and breathing out the last of her giggles. "Does it hurt?" she asked, the frightening amber eyes returning to the heiress. They looked thirsty for more pain, more suffering. "Does it hurt to know that you could have saved her if you weren't so proud? Weren't so stubborn?"

"Enough Cinder!" Weiss screamed, shaking with anger. The tears that she had restrained dripped down her cheeks, running along the same channels their predecessors had hours ago. Her fists were balled tight, shaking by her waist. "I didn't come here to listen to your laughter!" she shouted, glaring at the smiling witch.

"Yes," Cinder said, her tone changing dramatically, falling and growing serious. "that really is the root of the matter isn't it?" She stood, supporting one arm with another and resting her head in her hand, tapping her fingers against her cheek. "Why _are_ you here, princess? Surely your problem has now taken care of itself-"

"Shut up!" Weiss roared, stepping forward and gripping the bars so tightly her knuckles glowed white. Cinder's mouth inched towards another smile, and she stepped toward the glaring heiress, the two now barely a foot apart. _So much for not letting her get to you..._ Weiss breathed out, trying to relax. "I have now lost one friend to this disease, and to my pride. I refuse to allow myself to be the cause of others' suffering, to stand in the way of saving lives." She raised her head, glaring at Cinder with stoic determination. "It goes against everything I am as a huntress."

"And what part do I play in this grand fantasy of yours, where no one ever dies again?" Cinder hummed, raising an eyebrow. Her tone reminded Weiss of a teacher asking a bumbling student a question he was assuredly not to know. It was familiar, she used it herself quite often.

"You're going to tell me how you have cured your Pyromania." Weiss practically ordered, her posture growing more and more firm and commanding as she spoke. "You're going to tell me everything."

Cinder lowered her face down until they were almost nose to nose. Weiss saw her nostrils flare, and the witch blinked, her pupils dilating. They returned to normal in a flash, and Weiss almost didn't believe there had been a change. "What's in it for _me?_" she hissed, the air brushing against Weiss' still-wet cheeks. Her breath smelled like hot coals; smoky, with the implication of fire.

There was the first problem. It was undeniable that Cinder was _not_ stupid, and so long as she was caged in here, the only source for all the information Weiss desired, she had absolute control over the negotiations. Weiss needed her, but she did not need Weiss. So what if she was left here for the rest of her life? It was doubtful she'd ever be released anyway. What's one prison to another? "What do you want?" Weiss answered coolly, staring back defiantly into Cinder's glowing eyes. She was venturing into dangerous territory. How much dare she agree to? Was the information worth the price? _Would Yang's life have been worth it? Absolutely. So then it's worth it now._ "The same deal as before?"

Cinder lips spread in an evil smile, the edges of her eyes crinkling in cruel triumph. "Oh no, that opportunity has come and gone, my dear heiress." _Of course it has, she's not that foolish._ The amber eyes narrowed, thinking, calculating, formulating. _Plotting, more like. _Weiss watched their depths carefully for any hint of malicious trickery.

"Well then?"

The eyes relaxed, lids drooping down so the glowing irises were only half visible. "Pyromania is caused by red Dust, as you know. The residue attaches to red blood cells, whether through the lungs, ingestion, or injection. Red Dust is attracted to energy, and uses the blood as transport to the high-energy centers in the body. The brain, the heart, the stomach." she pointed to each organ in turn. "The residue builds up and eventually recrystallizes. Most carriers get their nervous system shredded by rocky tumors."

Weiss' eyebrows rose, but most of this information had already fit into several theories she had. Evidence provided by the Schnee Dust Company had revealed the tumors, the highest concentrations impacting the aggression centers of the brain, but they hadn't determined the causes. "So when they are injured, the Dust flows out with the blood..." she said to herself, Cinder nodding in confirmation. _That explains why Yang was 'cured' when Blake stabbed her..._

"But fire souls, such as myself and that blonde, we _feed_ on the energy of red Dust. When we activate our auras, the Dust ignites inside of us, enhancing our power."

Weiss' eyes were wandering along the floor, connecting lines of thought that only she could see. "Explains Yang's virtually unstoppable power, and... why when her aura is drained... the effects subside." She picked at her lips with her fingers, rearranging hypotheses and assembling conclusions. "The residue wouldn't explode, unless there was a high enough concentration. She must have consumed it with her semblance..." She looked up at Cinder, losing her frosty expression for one of scientific curiosity. "But keeping wounds open is not a sustainable treatment... surely you have some other method of preventing Pyromania?"

Cinder's lips thinned in a flat, unhappy smile. "I did. Sadly, it has been stolen from me." Anger laced through her voice and her jaw clenched. "An old subordinate of mine stole a very important artifact. It absorbs the energy without inhibiting the chemical properties of the Dust, leaving the power but 'curing' my disease."

"And that's what you want in exchange?" Weiss said, leaning back from the bars. "I bring you your artifact, after studying it of course, and then we'll never have to see each other again." _Good, problem solved. She was unusually cooperative..._

"Oh, don't worry, you've already given me what I wanted." Cinder said quietly, her tone a twisted parody of reassuring.

"What do you mean?" Weiss said, squinting her eyes in suspicion and drawing closer to the bars. She flinched in surprise as Cinder reached through the bars and cupped a hand around her face, the fingers feeling hot to the touch. She tried to pull back, but the older woman's grip kept her rooted near the bars. "What are you doing!?"

"Didn't you think it strange," Cinder hummed, drawing her fingers along Weiss' skin, "that I never said what I desired?" She released the heiress, who stumbled back and wiped her face on her shoulder. "You've already given it to me..." The witch touched each finger to her tongue, never breaking eye contact with the staring huntress. "I knew something was different when you walked in... I could smell it." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. As she exhaled in a long sigh, her eyes opened and Weiss saw the beginnings of flame dancing at the edges of the amber irises. Cinder's eyes blazed as she smiled, evil and victorious. "You smelled like Dust..."

In that instant, Weiss realized her mistake. She hadn't changed, or showered even, after leaving Beacon in tears. Earlier that day she had been teaching 'Applications of Dust 306', which included weaving Dust into clothing. Her clothes and skin were covered in Dust residue, too small to be detected by the scanners or by simple touch, and then she had walked into the same room as the world's most violent Dust witch. Her eyes widened as she grasped what was about to happen. "CHARLIE-!"

"BURN!" Cinder roared, flame bursting from her eyes and flowing from her outstretched hand, engulfing the heiress.

* * *

Blake's body was warm against her back, the faunus' soft hair flapping in the wind and tickling Yang's shoulders. Every other second she felt a gentle brush of air on the edge of her neck, a relieving indicator that Blake was breathing. She could feel the beat of her girlfriend's heart through her clothes, each pulse spreading comfort and joy racing through Yang's body, a wide smile plastered onto the blonde's face. She reached down with her left hand, her elbow flaring painfully, and rubbed the backs of Blake's intertwined hands, enjoying the feeling of the smooth skin. _I'm going to take you home, and we'll get better. Together._ It was easy to say.

_Kill her. Kill Blake. _The bike wobbled, veering from one side of the lane to the other as Yang temporarily lost her balance.

Something was wrong, very very wrong, inside. Her head felt like it weighed ten tons; it was hot and made her feel sleepy, her eyes half-lidded and drooping, red creeping into her vision. Her heartbeat sounded like a jackhammer in her ears, its rapid pounding echoing along her veins. Sweat was dripping from her hair despite the chill of winter, coating her face in a pale, oily sheen. Her stomach was on a trampoline, alternating between tightly knotted and squirming as though she were about to puke. She wanted to puke so badly, just to make the feeling stop.

She blinked away her foggy vision just in time to swerve, avoiding splattering a stray cat wandering across the road. _Gotta get home. Gotta get home. Ruby... will know. Ruby will help. Help me. Help Blake._

_ Kill her. Kill Blake. Kill Ruby. Burn._

_ NO._

Finally, she rounded the last corner, the mansion visible at last. Yang parked the bike, sluggishly untying the ribbon that kept Blake secured to her back. She carefully dismounted, one hand on the faunus to support her and keep her from falling onto the pavement. Carrying the black-haired huntress in her arms, she staggered up the steps to the front door, shaking and panting with effort. Shuffling Blake's body so she could hold her with only one hand, Yang tried the doorknob.

Locked.

She knocked against the thick wooden door, her arm feeling tired and heavy. "Open... Ruby... open the door..." she breathed against the wood, resting her head against its side. It felt cool and strong against her forehead, her knocks sending tame vibrations along its surface. "Open... please..."

_Kill_.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Yang yelled, smashing her head against the door. As the stars in her vision dissipated, she growled in frustration, wiping away the drip of blood trickling down her nose. "OPEN! OPEN OPEN OPEN!" She punched the door, and when that yielded no results started throwing her shoulder at the sturdy wood, each impact making dull _thumps_ in the cold air. "OPEN!" she bellowed, raising the object she held in her arms over her head, preparing to throw it at the resistant aperture.

_That's Blake._

"What?" she asked herself, moments before her knees buckled and she dropped onto the stoop, Blake's heavy form falling with her. Yang barely managed to summon the strength to keep the faunus' head from bumping against the porch, her headache burning and throbbing. "Ruby..." she moaned, tears mixing with the blood on her face. "Open the door... please..." _I think I'm going crazy again..._ _I want it to stop..._

"Yang..?" a weak voice asked, faint and soft.

Yang looked down at the girl in her arms, staring into barely open golden eyes underneath a thin covering of black hair. "Blake, thank Dust."

"You're bleeding..."

"I'm okay. I'm okay."

"Your eyes are... nevermind."

"What? What's wrong with my eyes? What's wrong Blake?" she asked, scared, the words coming out too quickly to hide her fear.

"No, it's okay. They're purple. They're okay." Blake said, reaching up to touch Yang's face. The blonde turned into the fingers, relishing the touch. They were gentle and warm, soft and comforting. It felt like some of the pressure in her head disappeared, the red tendrils of rage pulling back from her mind.

There was a series of clicks, an overabundance of latches being undone, and the strong wooden door, which now had a few cracks, swung open. "Blake! Yang!" Ruby's voice called from above. Yang couldn't look up, couldn't take her eyes away from Blake's.

_Ki-_

_ No._

"Ruby... save... Blake..." Yang mumbled, long, breathy interruptions between each word. She held her arms out, shaking; her left elbow felt like it was going to fall off. Blake's hand settled back to her side, the fingers dragging along Yang's face as they fell. The blonde closed her eyes, their lids too heavy to resist, letting her arms bounce to the ground as she felt the faunus' body lift from her hands. "Good..." she breathed, her head drooping. She fell forward, unconscious before she felt the strong grip under her arms, lifting and pulling her into the mansion.

* * *

"_That_ should warm you up..." Cinder chuckled. Oh, how good it felt to have that power rushing through her body once again. She closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure, letting the light of the heiress-turned-bonfire dance across her eyelids. She reopened them with a sigh, pointing a hand at the massive steel lock to her cage, sending white-hot jets of flame across its edges. After only a few seconds, the first drips of molten metal plopped onto the ground, quickly followed by the loud _thunk_ of the rest of the bolt. The door was pushed to the side with just a gentle touch, the screech of aged and rusted metal-on-metal piercing in the small room.

Stepping out of her prison, Cinder's head jerked up when the next door slammed open, a breathless and pale-faced guard quickly glancing between the witch and the inferno. "Cinder-" he growled, halfway through raising his weapon when her fireball struck him in the chest. He smacked into the wall with a solid crunch, slumping to the floor.

"Goodbye, Charlie..." she purred as she stepped over his legs, running her fingers through his hair almost affectionately on her way out the door. He had been her 'caretaker' after all, delivering food and water, the only one who would talk to her during her long imprisonment. The next two gates were subjected to the same treatment as her prison, their locks fried and doors heaved open. As she turned the corner to the exit, she finally met with something that might give her a _little_ resistance. A full troop of shotgun-toting, armored guards stood between her and the elevator, barrels leveled at her face. "Oh dear..." she smirked, flames returning to her eyes.

The boom of the shotguns was paired with the screaming howl of Cinder's fire, which bloomed along the hallway and consumed every guard, pouring through their armor in an unstoppable torrent of heat. The buckshot clattered to the floor, the pressure wave of Cinder's counterattack stopping it in its tracks. Cinder giggled as she strode over the charred, smoking corpses of the officers, thrillful shivers rocking up her spine. _Oh how delicious it is. How delightful! The power! The POWER! _She pressed the call button for the elevator, the plastic melting slightly and smoking as her finger left its surface. She stepped inside when the doors opened, a sadistic grin glued to her face.

"CINDER!" a shrill, angry voice shouted from down the hallway. The witch turned, raising an eyebrow when she spotted the heiress, alive, unharmed but blackened on the edges, stomping down the hallway. The grin sagged a little. _What a disappointment, she survived._ The white-haired girl raised her left hand, a large pistol gripped tightly between the marble fingers. Charlie's pistol, Cinder noticed. "You bitch!" Weiss yelled, summoning three snowflake-crested glyphs with a flick of her wrist. They appeared in a line in front of her gun, spinning out of sync, so white they glowed in the hazy, fogged room.

Cinder spun her hands an instant before the gunshot, summoning a protective shield of fire. Her smile returned to its former glory as she felt and saw the bullet, heavy, solid metal, collide with her shield, its trajectory skewed by the wall of flame. It thudded into the back wall of the elevator, burying itself into the thin sheet metal. She cackled as the bulletproof doors closed, sealing away the vengeful huntress and ensuring her escape. _Too much security can be a bad thing..._ she thought to herself, dispelling her shield.

As the adrenaline and intoxicating rush of power subsided, she noticed that something felt strange, wrong and uncomfortable. Her finger felt itchy, really itchy. She reached over to scratch her pinky, but couldn't find it. _What?_ She threw her hand up in front of her face, her smirk devolving into a furious scowl as she watched blood ooze from the stump of her pinky, her hand looking incomplete without the fifth digit. The bullet had penetrated her shield after all, amputating her smallest finger. _That whore will be nothing but ash when I'm done with her..._ she plotted, fury bubbling in her stomach. She breathed fire over the wound, sealing it closed as the elevator opened, revealing a spotless lobby occupied by a well-dressed attendant. _Perfect..._ Cinder purred as she approached the receptionist's desk, sparks drifting from her eyelashes.

…

Her heels clacked against the sidewalk as she prowled along the southeastern side of Vale, her face concealed from the lazy wind by an overlarge red hood. After taking out her rage on the receptionist girl, Cinder had darted away through the alleys of southern Vale, stealing a change of clothes on the way to her favorite warehouse. The watchdog guards quickly backed out of her way as she stormed toward the entrance, the large doors being pulled open from within. _Not quite a fitting return for a ruler..._ she mused as she walked through the warehouse, White Fang goons stepping to the sides of the hallways to avoid her wrath._ It's good that they know their place._ _And well they should, the animals... _She raised a hand and blew open the final door with a gust of fire, the room's lone occupant standing instantly, glaring behind his mask.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Adam growled, baring his teeth and resting his fists on the desk in front of him.

"Careful how you speak to me," Cinder replied harshly, lowering her hood and letting the fire around her eyes light the room. "I'm in a bad mood today."

Adam's expression quickly changed; he straightened and placed his arms at his side, bowing low. _Yes, bow to your Queen._ "What is your wish, Ms. Fall?"

"Get me a _scroll_!" Cinder spat, placing herself in the lavish chair across from the White Fang's leader. Adam left the room for only a moment, returning with a black device and placing it in Cinder's expectant, outstretched hand. She angrily dialed a number, holding the scroll to her ear as ringing tones continued for several seconds. Then, a click, as someone answered the call. "Listen, you _insect_." Cinder hissed, her voice layered with venom and fury. "I know where you are, I know what you have, and I am coming to get it. And when I do, you will be nothing but a bubbling puddle of melted flesh. Do you understa-"

_Click._

"Raargh!" Cinder screamed at the scroll, boiling spittle bouncing off its screen. She typed a different number, smoke billowing from her nostrils as she raised the device back to her ear.

* * *

"What do you want _me_ to do with her?" Roman yelled at the redhead through a snarl, his arms locked together around Blondie's chest, her mane of wily hair poking into his mouth and up his nose. Everything smelled like damn strawberries. _What has the squirt done to my house!? _"She's _your_ sister, you carry her!"

"I'm busy with Blake!" Ruby screeched back at him, carrying her own share of unconscious huntress. "Just put her on the couch!" He dragged the limp, _unbelievably _heavy, girl to the couch indicated by his young warden, grunting as he heaved her onto its cushions. He huffed and stretched his back, already sore after he initially tried to carry the tall girl.

"Ruby..." _Oh, so Kitty Cat isn't unconscious after all_. "Is... is Yang okay?"

There was a '_flumpf'_ from behind him as Red placed the dark-haired girl on her own couch. "Yes, Blake, she's fine, don't worry. Roman!" she yelled snappishly.

"What?!" he yelled back, already fed up with this whole ordeal. He and Neo had been cooking themselves some dinner, he was still wearing the apron, when they had heard violent knocking on the front door. _"Solicitors..."_ he had said with a sneer, turning back to put the finishing garnishes on his _foie gras_ when suddenly Ruby had zipped down from the top floor, throwing open his door – _how had she known how to undo the Vacuan locks?_ \- and revealing the unusual pair of Blondie and Kitty Cat. She had immediately begun ordering him around. _I just wanted to live in my own house, with my own girlfriend, and my own alcohol. Maybe a cigar or two. What did I do to deserve this?_

"Check her forehead!"

He leaned over, glancing down at Blondie. "Bloody, but still there!" he called over his shoulder. _I may have to collaborate, but I don't have to cooperate._

"Very funny asshole! Does she have a fever?"

He sniffed in offense, but placed a hand, ungloved, on Yang's head, brushing aside her sweaty locks first. "Roasting!" he hollered, retracting his hand.

He jumped in surprise when Red appeared beside him, rose petals falling off her shoulders. "Shit! We've got to bleed her..." Roman gave her a strange look. "Neo! Grab a knife and get over here!" _You can't tell her what to do, no one tells my princess what to do! _Red seemed to think for a moment, then corrected herself. "Scratch that. Neo, watch Blake. I'll get the knife."

"Ruby..." a whisper floated from across the room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Ruby said from the kitchen. Roman hadn't noticed her leave. He scowled when he spotted the crisscrossing trails of petals on his carpet. _It's going to cost a fortune to get someone to clean all this up... _"Everything's fine Blake! It's all good!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" _Whoa now, Kitty Cat turned into a lioness._ The faunus was trying to sit up, her face red with exertion and her eyes... also a little red.

"Should I be worried about that?" Roman asked, looking at Red and pointing at the faunus on the couch.

Ruby, instantly beside him once again, _She's gonna make me dizzy,_ stamped her foot and sighed angrily. "Damn it! Neo, hold her down!"

The short, pink-haired girl nodded silently, reaching toward Blake's shoulders. "Don't touch me, you-" Roman watched her eyes widen, their color deepening. "HARLEQUIN!" _Uh oh._ Blake started thrashing in the couch, clawing and kicking at Neo while screaming her throat raw. The acrobatic thief was deflecting every attack with gentle nudges and quick blocks, her face lowering into a frown.

Roman was about to intervene when Ruby shouted from below him. "Ugh! Drei! Blake! Go!"

_"Bark!"_

The despicable mutt came bounding in from the kitchen, leaping over Neo and landing with a _thud_ on top of the squabbling faunus. "Oof-!" Blake cried, breathless after being squashed by 130 pounds of Atlesian war-hound. Her eyes refocused on the beast, fading rapidly from red to gold. "FuckDustShitBAAAAAh! It's a Beowolf!" she screamed in fear, covering her face to defend herself against the dog's slobbering tongue, which sought to cover her face with drool.

"Good dog!"

All the movement and screaming were giving Roman a headache. By his knees was a girl he had _watched _die, being treated by her sister while a third huntress, _The worst kind of company for a man like me,_ was subdued by a drooling hound. All taking place in _his _house, on _his _couches, getting blood on _his _carpet. And... and... "No dogs on the couch..." he said to himself, making a mental note for when Neo inevitably brought home a puppy. _Hopefully it will be small_, he thought, rolling his eyes.

"Roman!"

"What?!" _This damn shrimp and her ordering me about..._

A small hand shot into view, bloody fingers holding a knife. "Hold this while I disinfect the incision."

"You got it, boss..." he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes but taking the knife nonetheless. _At least I had the foresight to remove my gloves._ Then, a brilliant idea came to him. He was armed, Red was distracted, Blondie was incapacitated, Kitty Cat was... 'Drei'd'. A quick jab into an important vertebra, and he and Neo could be gone, free from the incessant interference of these huntresses. He stood over Red, the knife inching towards her neck, when he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve. He glanced back, seeing Neo holding to his shirt with a small hand, looking up at him with pink and white eyes. 'Why not?' he mouthed, completely silent. Neo shrugged, looking around the room then back at Roman, shrugging again.

'Why so?'

"Knife!" the redhead called, still kneeling by the unconscious blonde on the couch. Still frozen in indecision, Roman didn't move as Neo reached over and removed the knife from his grip, placing it hilt-first into Ruby's waiting hand.

Roman ruffled Neo's hair, making her smile and giggle silently. 'You're too nice sometimes.' She playfully pushed his arm away and walked to the kitchen, sitting on one of the stools and watching the events of the living room. "Alright, Red, what's next?" he said with a sigh, resting his hands on his hips.

"I'm done with Yang; I've gotta bleed Blake and then make sure they're comfortable."

"Need anything else from me?" _Now I'm volunteering..._ Neo's sweetness must be rubbing off on him.

"No, you can go."

He shrugged and joined his partner in the kitchen, watching Red finish wiping up the blonde before dashing over to Kitty Cat and starting to repeat the process. The two talked quietly; apparently the faunus wasn't happy having a giant dog lying on her chest.

Roman was about to suggest to Neo that they finish their dinner plans, his mouth open and the words half-formed when a sharp ringing noise completely shattered his train of thought. _That phone should never have rung again..._ Neo noticed the sound as well, glancing at him with concern. He reached slowly into one of his secretive inner pockets, removing a black mini-scroll that was loudly ringing and violently buzzing, as if electronically transferring the agitation of the caller. Roman spread the edges, holding the speaker to his ear. "Hello?" he ventured, desperately hoping, for the first time in his life, to hear a sales-pitch.

"Roman..." the voice sounded smooth, like expensive red wine, but carried a subtle threat.

Roman cleared his throat before speaking. "C... Cinder?" he asked, trying to feign cordiality. "H-how is my favorite sorceress?"

"Roman."

"Yes?"

"I need you in Vacuo. I'm reclaiming something that is mine from an old friend. I expect you in a week. Any later and you're next on the list, are we clear?"

"Like a freshly polished white diamond, my dear." The line died, Cinder disconnecting without another word. _No goodbye? I'm hurt. More relieved, actually._ That crazy bitch was supposed to be dead or locked away forever, the less time he spent talking to her the better. _Next on the list, huh? _His mind instantly jumped to his petite companion. He couldn't let her get to Neo. He sighed in frustration; he _really_ didn't want to work with Cinder again. Turning to his short partner, who looked at him inquisitively, "Feel like doing one more job for the Queen, my darling?" The mute girl covered her face in her hands, tilting back in her seat and releasing a drawn-out sigh. Roman put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a gentle hug, Neo's head snuggling against his chest. She crossed her arms and glared at the floor as he stroked her hair, snorting angrily through her nose. "Your silence is truly the clearest form of expression, my dear." he said, kissing the top of her head. "But yes, I feel the same way."

Ruby walked past them to the sink, washing blood off her hands under steaming hot water. Wiping her hands with a towel, she crossed to the table and sat down in a stool, rubbing at her eyes. "Whew! Glad that's over." The criminal duo turned in their seats, two pairs of eyes watching the red-haired huntress. "They're both asleep, for now at least. _You_," she said, pointing at Neo and fixing her with a glare, "stay away from them. You'll only make things worse." The petite thief scowled and crossed her arms, huffing in agitation.

Roman watched his guest/host with a complicated mix of boredom and interest. "Where'd you learn what to do in that situation, Red?" he asked, resting his elbows on the table. He didn't really care, but he was curious.

The huntress sighed, sitting back on her stool and rubbing her temples with thin fingers. "I've dealt with a ton of Pyromaniacs in Atlas. It's like a rite of passage for the gangs on the east side. The only way I've found to stop them is to knock them out, then 'bleed' them. It gets the crap out of their system." She yawned loudly, stretching her arms. "_Phwew! _I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed, don't bother the patients." She stood, walking to the stairs. "And Drei's keeping his eye on you, so don't do anything bad!" she called back, climbing up the steps, missing Roman's withering scowl.

_At least now we can eat!_ "Neo, grab the salt and fire up the oven. The food isn't going to make itself!" He stood and walked to the counter, retying the apron to his chest. He pushed the thought of having to see Cinder again to the back of his mind, focusing on making the most exquisite meal for his princess.

* * *

When one lived with Ruby Rose, or Yang Xiao Long, but _especially _when friends with Nora Valkyrie, one learned very quickly how to put out fires, including those that involved one's person. It had taken her a number of years, and a substantially higher number of outfits, to perfect the process of extinguishing herself without damage. It was time-intensive, and required great precision, but the results were worth it.

Except this time.

She would gladly have traded her entire wardrobe and her vast wealth if it could have saved the lives of her employees. Having to walk across Charlie's body to get his weapon would haunt her for the rest of her life, along with discovering the brutalized remains of Sandy the receptionist. _Add that to the list of my failures, along with Yang._ More blood that caked her hands, irremovable. She would see their faces again, in her nightmares, their eyes glaring accusations. "_This is your fault. You didn't save us._" She had done what she could, her meager efforts of aid veritably useless, keeping out of the way when the paramedics arrived. She'd spent the rest of the day checking on the surviving officers and signing the payment forms at the hospital, ensuring that they wouldn't have to worry about anything while they recovered.

Weiss was now sitting at the desk in her bedroom, wiping her eyes with a tissue after finishing the sorrowful handwritten letters of apology to Charlie's wife and Sandy's mother. She'd had to start over many times, as her tears kept smudging the ink. _I'm not allowed to make any more mistakes. I'm not allowed to shield my pride with lives._ She stifled a surging cry, clenching her teeth to suppress any further sobs. When she opened her eyes, they shone with resolution. "I will solve this. I will cure them. I will not let anyone else die because of my failures." she declared to herself, letting a final tear join its siblings on her collar.

She was so tired, completely drained by the news of Yang's death and the confrontation with Cinder. With a sigh and a sniffle, she sealed the two letters and placed them on the edge of her desk beside her scroll, where she wouldn't forget them tomorrow. She reached toward the desk lamp when a blinking light in the corner of her scroll made her pause. There hadn't been any messages when she'd gotten home, and she really didn't feel like dealing with whatever the problem was. _Probably one of my students asking about the test..._

Rolling her eyes, she reluctantly opened the device, absently swiping into the messaging app. Her eyebrows rose when she saw it was a message from Blake, but she hesitated before opening the message. She hadn't even considered how the faunus must be feeling; she had never responded to her friend's first message last morning. Was it more bad news? Weiss decided that Blake deserved at least a response, whatever small words of comfort the heiress could muster from the depths of her sorrow. Mournful blue eyes scanned the words of Blake's message.

**To: Weiss Schnee**  
Hi Weiss! I hvnt talkd 2 u in 4ever! Anyway, I hav problems. Blake n Yang r infected w/ Pyromania. Its an Atlas disease where they get angry. Help plz!  
**From: Blake Belladonna**

"What?" Weiss said, frowning in confusion and re-reading the message. "We talked yesterday!" The spelling and structure were unusual for the dark-haired girl as well, and she had never before referred to herself in the third person. And Blake knew that Weiss was studying Pyromania, so why did she feel she needed to explain it? And an 'Atlas' disease? _None of this message makes sense! Is she drunk? _Thinking about it for a moment, Weiss decided she couldn't fault her friend for seeking refuge in a bottle; she wanted to, more than anything, right now. But things needed to be done.

But first she had to answer the question 'Who the hell just messaged her?'! It _certainly_ wasn't Blake, it didn't read like the faunus at all! Weiss brought up the phone application, selecting Blake's number and pressing 'call', holding the phone to her ear while the speakers rang, a suspicious frown decorating her face.

_Ri~ing...  
Ri~ing...  
Ri~ing...  
Click._

"Hello? Blake, is this you?" Weiss asked, listening carefully to the other side of the line.

"Nope-pah. Guess again!" an energetic and familiar voice replied. It reminded her of warmth and sunshine, of summer flowers swaying in the wind.

Her eyes widened and she stood from her chair, the legs groaning as they rubbed across the floor. Hers was a ghost's voice that spoke, the words almost lost among the breathless mixture of disbelief and hope. "Y-Yang?" she ventured, her doubts refusing to leave her mind. Somehow, if the voice belonged to the blonde it would be more believable. _It has to be Yang. Right? It can't..._

"EEERNT." The girl on the other side of the line imitated a rejection buzzer. "Third try's the charm." There was a silent, uncommunicated smirk that flowed with the happy voice, bringing images of smiling eyes and fields of strawberries to Weiss' mind.

The heiress clutched at her shirt, holding her breath. Dare she hope? Dare she guess the name that she wanted to hear more than anything? If she was wrong, would her heart survive? The thumping organ had already doubled in pace, pounding loudly in her chest. "R-" her voice faltered and she inhaled sharply, swallowing to wet her dry throat.

"Come on, almost there." the voice encouraged.

Weiss' eyes flicked to the glass vase she kept on her desk, currently securing a stack of papers. A large, bright red rose leaned against its lip, droplets of water sparkling like jewels on the vibrant petals. Sucking in her breath and closing her eyes, Weiss whispered her greatest hope into the scroll. "R... Ruby?"

"Hi Weiss."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **And now we're finally set up for the ending! Because this chapter was so long and so many things happened, I may have reduced the amount of chapters by one. I don't know if that is a good thing or not. Either way, don't expect the next few chapters to be this long. I knew this one was going to be huge when I stopped writing after three hours, already had 2k words, and was only halfway through my planned script.

The biggest worry I have with this chapter is that I pulled a 'midi-chlorians' and have only complicated Pyromania more. I'm also worried that the perspectives were unclear or uncharacteristic, and that I got too excited writing everything that was happening that I forgot to add enough details, so anything you have to say about those three I'd love to hear.

I get stuck a lot on how long my work is as a measure of quality, rather than how understandable it is. I tried to do both with this chapter, and hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Please remember to review/follow the story. We're almost done!**

**Your review challenge is to tell me your thoughts on the chapter, as always.  
**

**Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ for reading!**

**Keep moving forward.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

**Author's Notes:** I don't really have anything I can think of to say up here. I'm glad everyone seemed to enjoy the last chapter! Hopefully you enjoy this one too!

* * *

"Weiss. Weiss? Weiss! WEISS!"

"Yes?" she whispered, her voice softer than the moonlight poking through her blinds.

"I need you to remember to breathe, okay?"

_ ~GASP!~_

The heiress refilled her lungs in a loud rush of air, wobbly in her knees and wide-eyed in a peculiar mixture of blinding joy and heartbreaking relief. Color returned to her vision, the rose in the vase on the corner of her desk blushing in deep, vibrant red, the droplets of water decorating its petals mirrors of the tears that gathered in Weiss' eyes.

"Feel better? Thought I lost you for a second." the cheerful voice of the angel on the other side of the line joked, her smile evident through her words.

"R...Ruby?" Weiss repeated, her eyes locked to the blooming flower in her bedroom. "Is it really you?"

"It's really me. I'm so happy to hear your voice, Weiss!"

"Ruby? Ruby Rose?"

"The one and only!"

"Ruby Rose!" Weiss screamed into the phone, holding it front of her mouth so her shouts would be better heard. "Imbecile! Dolt! Horrible, horrible, unfathomable dunce! You idiot!" Her voice was angry and strained, the fire and outrage in her chest pouring through her throat. "You finally decide to contact me, after _years_, and you chose to _**TEXT **_me from _Blake's_ scroll?! I'm going to chop you into little pieces and reassemble you _crooked!_ I... I-!" _Thought you were dead long ago._ "I-!" _Thought you left me behind, alone._ "I-!" _Thought maybe you hated me._ "I..! I'm..! I'm..!" It burst from her heart like a geyser. "I'm just so damn happy to hear your voice!" she blubbered, her voice wavering as the tears separated from her eyes and flowed in torrents down her cheeks, the sobs catching in her throat and shaking her body. "I..." she fell to her knees on the floor, weeping happily into the fuzzy comforter on her bed.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. I didn't mean to... to do that to you. I know I hurt you, and I know that no matter how much I apologize it won't fix anything. But I am. I am so sorry. I just... I just needed to..." she trailed off, and Weiss could hear her sniffle quietly. "Can you forgive me?"

_If you asked I would carry you up a mountain just so we could share the view. If you asked I would rearrange the stars. If you asked I would pull the moon from the sky and carve it into a statue of a cookie. And all you ask is forgiveness?_ "Let me..." she faltered, trying to recover her composure and thumbing away a stubborn tear. "Let me see if I can fit 'forgiveness' into my schedule." she said, a quiet laugh following her words.

"Thank you. Thank you, Weiss. I'm so, so sorry."

_Just let me see those silver eyes again_. "Ruby..." _Just let me see that smile again. Just let me hold you again._ "I... Where... where are you? Are you in Vale?" _Please be close. I need you close to me again._

"I'm in Atlas right now, with Blake and Yang. And a couple extra surprise guests..."

Hearing the names of her teammates broke Weiss out of her single-minded thought process, the mushiness of her mind sharpening as she stood, gripping the back of her chair for support. "You're with Blake? And Yang?" _I thought... but she..._ "But... Yang's..."

"Oh, no no no no no! No, she's okay, really! Blake thought the same thing," _That poor girl. I can only imagine..._ "but then Yang showed up again, only a _little_ bloody!" Weiss sighed, another giant weight lifting off her shoulders. _At least my pride didn't kill Yang..._ "They're asleep downstairs right now. But the problem is, they're both Pyromaniacs. It's a disease where-"

"A disease characterized by hyper-aggression and erratic behavior and caused by red Dust. I know. I've been studying it since Yang first disappeared."

"So can you cure it?" Ruby asked, hopeful. Weiss could envision the sparkle of expectation in her eyes. _Those silver eyes... _"I only know you can treat it with shallow cuts. That's what I did to Blake and Yang. But knowing you..?"

She shook her head to regain her focus. "I... I know of _a_ cure... but it's..." She didn't really want to disclose her source of information. "It's location is currently unknown. I'm searching for it, but..." No one had a clue where Cinder had gone after escaping her prison. She could be halfway to Mistral for all Weiss knew. "Tell me about Blake and Yang, maybe I can help."

"Okay. Uh, well let's see... I came home from walking Drei, my dog." _She got another dog? I bet it's just as cute and cuddly as Zwei..._ "Blake, who had been unconscious, was gone, and Yang was _on fire!_ Her eyes were bright red, and she seemed really angry, just like that time senior year. She was fine before the walk, so _something_ happened. My first thought was that Blake had chased after whoever had reinfected Yang, but that didn't make sense. There was no _way_ someone could get away from both Blake _and _Yang, the best huntresses in Vale. And after I found a small crystal on the floor, I think Blake might have been carrying it around."

"So they're _both _infected?" _What a nightmare... _"How are they? What are their conditions like?"

"Blake's doing well, she calmed down a ton after I bled her and she's sleeping it off. Yang was feverish, sweating, and fainted when she got back, after retrieving Blake on her own."

"You let her out?!"

"She escaped!" _Typical Yang._ "She somehow managed to bring an infected Blake back on a _motorcycle_, holding her out on her arms before collapsing on my doorstep! And that's after I dislocated her elbow..."

"You did _WHAT?!_" _She's going to drive me cross eyed._

"It's standard treatment for Pyromaniacs!"

"No it isn't!"

"Well, it is in Atlas..." Ruby grumbled over the phone. "Anyway, that's where we're at. I incinerated the blood, disinfected the cuts, and I have Drei keeping an eye on them."

Weiss stroked her chin, contemplating all the new information she received from Cinder and her old theories. "Whatever happens, don't let Blake get anywhere near red Dust. Yang's less of a problem, she sort of 'self-treats'. Her fever worries me though... It hasn't happened in any of our case studies before." She hummed, considering the options and possible outcomes. "Would it be possible to take them to the SDC? It presents more treatment options... as well as extra research opportunities."

"Uh... no can do. Yang is a bit of a wanted criminal in Atlas, especially now that they know she's not dead anymore. Like, number-one-most-wanted level criminal."

Weiss groaned. "She sure knows how to make friends, doesn't she?" That limited a lot of options. "Can you bring them to Vale somehow? Travel might not be best for them, but if you can't stay in Atlas..."

"Umm... yeah, I might have a way to get them out of the city. Won't know until later tomorrow."

"Let me know as soon as possible, please." Hopefully that would settle things. If Yang and Blake could get to Vale, they'd be safe from the police, under careful observation, and could be treated by Weiss personally. The cure was still out there, along with Cinder, but her friends came first. And always would.

"Is it okay if I hang up now, Weiss? I need to go."

_No, don't go. Please let me talk to you for longer._ "I..." _Just a little longer. _She didn't want to let her go. What if she didn't call again? Didn't answer again? Left her alone again? Weiss clutched at her nightshirt, wrinkling the silky fabric. "I... You'll call tomorrow?" _Promise. Promise me you'll call again. Promise me I'll hear your voice again tomorrow._

"Yes, Weiss. Definitely."

"I... Good. Please do." She bit into her bottom lip. "I... Ruby?"

"Hmm?"

_I love you._ "I... I'm really happy to talk to you again." _I love you._

"Get your fill now. Next time I see you you're going to chop me into little pieces and put me back together crooked." Weiss rolled her eyes, but smiled at the imagined smirk across the redhead's face.

"Very funny." _I love you. _"I... Goodbye, Ruby."

"Goodbye Weiss. Goodnight." _Don't go yet. Let me hear you some more. Let me talk to you some more._

"Goodnight Ruby. I..." _I love you_. "I love you."

"I love you too Weiss. I'll see you soon." _Promise? _"Promise." _I love you_.

_~Click~_

Weiss sat on the bed, squeezing the scroll together between sweaty hands and trying not to cry. The night seemed so muted without that lively, ambrosial voice humming into her ears and heart. The crickets outside sounded like a lonely, impatient audience instead of the normal energetic orchestra, their chirrups desperate and sad. Her bedroom was dark and quiet, the desk light shining across stacked papers and scribbled notes. And the rose. Her blue eyes looked to the glorious flower, its petals blooming wider and glistening brighter than ever before, its light aroma tickling her nose. She couldn't remember the last time it had looked so vibrant or smelled so fragrant.

She smiled as she turned off the desk light and climbed under the covers, nestling her head against the velvety pillow. Peaceful sleep enveloped her, cozier than sunlight on a Summer's day, her scroll clasped tightly in her hands, already waiting for Ruby's next call. Fears and a frozen heart melted away as she dreamed of strawberries, chocolate chip cookies, capes, and rose petals.

_I love you_.

* * *

"We could _really_ use your help down here, Red!" Roman shouted up the stairs as he walked past, holding tight to the knot in the towel that was his only clothing.

How foolish of him, to think he could have _five minutes_ to shower and clean off all the muck and goop from his day's activities. He had just managed to rinse out the shampoo, which like everything else in his house smelled like fucking strawberries, when loud banging, crashing, and barking had penetrated the relaxing classical music playing in his head. He'd burst from the bathroom, dripping wet and still half-soapy, searching for his princess.

Neo was gleefully batting away sluggish attacks from an unsteady Blondie, the two battling over the back of the couch while that accursed mutt was barking from across the living room, apparently still restraining Kitty Cat. Not that Kitty Cat wanted to be restrained, especially by such a large dog. "Yang! Get this thing off me! Someone help me!"

"Neo!" Roman yelled, beckoning with a finger to his short partner. She tossed him a look before deftly extricating herself from between Yang's punches, cartwheeling until she stood in front of him. Her eyes were mischievously brown and pink, an excited grin stretching across her face. She pushed her hair back with a hand, breathing slightly heavily with just enough sweat to make her skin glisten.

_ That may have just been the sexiest thing I've ever seen. _Roman recovered his thoughts with a quick shake of his head, glad he had at least a towel. "Neo, Red told us to stay _away _from them. Especially you. So that means maybe we don't decide to play with the crazy huntresses, hmm? Tsk tsk, young lady." he scolded, wagging a finger. She rolled her eyes, gesturing to the general area and shrugging. "I know there's not a lot to do right now, but you have to remember we're..." He was going to say 'guests', but this was his house. "...under orders." He finished, giving her what he hoped was a stern glare. "Maybe next time, you can... hmm... hop in the shower with me?" He couldn't help but smile at the thought. Neo slapped his chest playfully, blushing and covering her mouth with a hand, her signal for laughter.

"You..." a low, rumbling voice growled from the living room. Roman reluctantly looked away from the stunning woman in front of him, his eyes resting on the panting blonde standing behind the couch. "What are... you two doing here?" Blondie didn't look too good. Sweat was wicking the ends of her hair, her face was flushed, and her purple eyes alternated between unfocused and half-lidded. She trembled on her feet, hunched over while her arms hung limply by her sides. A blood-soaked cloth was taped onto her left bicep, medical wrap covering her elbow.

"It may surprise you to know," Roman tilted his head condescendingly, "that this is _my _house, so it is only natural that I am here."

"What did... what did you do to Blake?" her words were slurring together, and she took a step towards the criminal pair. "What did you do?" A faint glow highlighted the underside of her hair, her eye color darkening. Roman positioned himself between Yang and Neo, one hand trying to hide the petite girl from view. "What..." A trickle of blood oozed from underneath the medical tape, steaming. "No... you didn't. Gotta remember that." Purple returned to her eyes.

"Anytime you want to step in, Red!" Roman called toward the stairs.

Just as he closed his mouth, there was a rush of wind and a flurry of those annoying petals, a red blur flashing into view. "Yang! What are you doing?! Get back on that couch, missy!"

"What are they doing here, Ruby?" Roman heard as he shuffled both himself and Neo into another part of the house. Blondie really seemed to be getting worse. Luckily they wouldn't be stuck here for much longer.

Yes, instead, they get to go back to work for the definition of psycho-bitch, doing who-knows-what in the deserts of Vacuo. Wonderful; truly a dream job. If he could go back in time, he'd smack his younger self for agreeing to work for Cinder. And pick up some of that vintage wine that he couldn't find anymore. Cigars were cheaper back then too...

His musings were interrupted by Ruby walking into the room, arms crossed and face frowning. "Hello, Red, glad you could join the party. I only called you _three _times!"

Ruby scoffed, rolling her eyes. "It was only two times, Roman, don't exaggerate. And I was on the phone!" She stood across from the thieving duo, her stance firm and presence intimidating despite being... Red. He never could take her seriously. "I told you two to stay away from them. I didn't want to have to do this, but..." she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Neo, no more Cookie Dough Ice Cream." His partner looked crushed, her shoulders sagging and a deep, agonized frown spreading across her face. _Don't worry honey, I'll buy you all the vanilla and chocolate you want. Just no more STRAWBERRY!_ "And Roman," He returned his gaze to the red-haired huntress. "I've decided to forget where your cigars are. The expensive ones."

He didn't think she could do it. But she did. She hit him where it hurt the most. Well, close. "Damn, Red. Are you sure you're one of the 'good guys'?" He almost crossed his arms, but remembered that he was wearing only a towel.

"I'll make you two a deal." Ruby said, gesturing to two armchairs sitting in the corners of the room. Roman sat immediately, although scowling at being ordered around _yet again_, while Neo dragged her chair beside his, sitting and leaning her head on her fist. She looked like someone killed her dog. _If anyone kills our dog, they will be made to suffer an unimaginable torment._ "I, Ruby Rose, will return ice cream privileges, and disclose the whereabouts of the Vacuan cigars, if..." she raised her index finger, leveling it at Roman. "You can get Blake, my sister, and I out of Atlas and on our way to Vale."

Roman squinted at her suspiciously. "No deal." he said after a moment. Neo leaped out of her seat and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him as hard as her skinny arms could. "Neo, darling, one night without ice cream will _not _kill you..." The short girl released him and returned to her chair, pouting.

"What if I told you..." Ruby muttered, stroking her chin as she glanced at Roman, watching his glum expression, "where the Mistralian spirits are."

Roman's eyes flashed open and he sat up straight, gripping tightly to the armrests of his chair and levering himself half out of the seat, towel forgotten. "You... you found those?" He sat back after a moment, eying the huntress more seriously. "You have earned a margin of my respect, Red."

"So we have a deal?" Red was trying to appear aloof, but Roman could tell by the sparkle in her eyes that she was excited, hopeful that her goal had been accomplished.

"Not quite." Neo wriggled in her seat, covering her face in her hands. Roman ignored her tantrum, leaning back in his chair and supporting his head with a palm. "But you have my attention." After a few seconds of consideration, he continued, "I can get you out of Atlas, but we're going to Vacuo. We have some... old acquaintances, that want to see us."

Ruby thought about this for a moment, her eyes wandering the ceiling and tongue peeking out of her mouth. "Deal." She emphasized the word with a nod.

Roman stood, keeping one hand on his towel, and shook her proffered hand. "Glorious. I'll need a day to set it up, and we could be in Vacuo by the end of the week." _Just in time to greet Cinder. _"Now," he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "You mentioned Mistralian spirits?" Red's face flushed and she turned away, holding a hand to her mouth. "What?" The huntress pointed at the ground. His towel had fallen off. "Oh." He scrambled to recover his only clothing.

"That is _not_ something I needed to see. Ever. I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

The moment the vibration from the phone tickled her fingers, her blue eyes opened. Nearly smacking herself in the head as she raised the device to her ear, she sat up in her bed. "Ruby?"

"Hi again, Weiss! Did I wake you up? I'm sorry..."

"No, it's fine. It's fine. What is the matter? Did something happen?"

"No no, everything's okay. I just wanted to let you know that we can't come straight to Vale."

"Oh..." _I must wait longer to see her?_

"Yeah, we're making a detour to Vacuo. We'll get a boat or a plane from there, I guess."

"I'll meet you there!"

"What?"

"I insist! I'll meet you in Vacuo!" _I need to see you again. I need to see you, and Yang, and Blake again. I need to know I'm not alone anymore._

"Don't you have, like, Professor things to do?"

"I don't think my students will mind a few days off of class..." _I need to see you._ _I need to hold you._

"Okay! We should be there by the end of the week. I'll call you again when I get some more definite details. Hopefully not in the middle of the night again." _Whenever, I don't care. I just want to hear you more._

"Thank you, Ruby. I..."

"I love you too, Weiss. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ruby. I love you."

* * *

The next three days involved a swarm of activity as the six occupants of Roman's mansion and their dog prepared for the trip to Vacuo. Yang remained on the couch, slipping in and out of fitful sleep, constantly attended by either Ruby or Blake, once the faunus had completely recovered her senses. Blake was unmovable from Yang's side, changing her bandages and making sure the ill blonde was fed.

Ruby busied herself gathering all the necessary supplies for the journey, cleaning her weapon and armor, and searching for a place for Drei to stay while they were gone. The scorching Vacuan deserts were no place for a giant Atlesian war-hound. She finally found the ideal spot: while picking up her regular order of cookies from the baker, she mentioned her problem. The agreeable older woman offered her assistance, and two hours later shared a laugh with Ruby as her young twin girls rode around the Market on Drei's back. "Be a good boy while Mama's gone, okay?"

_'Bark!'_

Roman and Neo, once they received permission from Ruby, left the mansion to meet with Roman's contact and obtain the few illicit necessities for their travel arrangements. Ruby ensured their return by hiding their weapons, as well as moving the Mistralian spirits to a new location.

On the fourth day, the huntresses and criminals boarded a train and left Atlas, heading west towards a harbor often used by smugglers.

Roman had rented out the entire car, Blake and Yang alone in the shuddering steel compartment. The faunus girl brushed her fingers through Yang's thick golden locks, the blonde's head resting in her lap. Yang's body was hot and her breathing was too fast to be normal, her eyes closed as she slept. Blake just kept stroking her head, love bubbling in her chest as she watched Yang's stomach rise and fall. "What are we going to do, Yang? What if there is no cure? What if Weiss can't help us?" _What if you-_

"I know what you're thinking..." Blake looked down at her girlfriend, the blonde's eyes peeking open and staring back at her, glimmering purple. "I know what you're thinking. But don't worry, I'm not going to die. Been there, done that." Blake smiled and giggled, continuing to brush Yang's hair. "I'll never leave you alone, Blake. Never ever ever." Yang reached up and caressed the faunus' cheek, her fingers far too warm. "I love you, Blake."

Blake bent down to connect their lips, purring gently at the feeling of Yang's hand running through her hair. She pulled away after several moments, Yang tugging her hand to her mouth and kissing the back. Blake giggled at the tickling sensation of Yang's lips, holding Yang's arm close to her chest. "I love you too, Yang. I love you." _Don't leave me. Let's get better. _She needed the blonde. Needed her warmth, needed her energy, needed her smile and her eyes and her voice. The thought of life without Yang was... unthinkable. She refused to consider it. _It's not going to happen. It's not going to happen. _"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you want anything?" she asked, looking around for something to feed her partner. "Yang?"

Looking down, she discovered Yang fast asleep, clutching Blake's hand tight against her neck, a wide, satisfied grin spread across her face. Blake smiled, returning to the slow, calming pattern of stroking her fingers through the dense yellow hair. _I love you._

* * *

Roman groaned as he sat beside Neo, the short thief glancing at him as she licked a cone of chocolate-vanilla swirl ice cream. "Look, Cinder," _Queen Bitch._ "We will be in Vacuo in two days! That fits within your 'one week' schedule." He said loudly into the mini-scroll he held to his ear. _So piss off!_

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, Roman." Cinder's voice snapped through the speakers. "And I'm glad you could make it. I would have hated to have to eliminate my... most productive subordinate." _I hate this bitch._ "Meet me in Grand Bazaar. You'll know where."

~_Click_~

"I hate that bitch." Roman growled as he pocketed the scroll, resting his elbows on his knees and grimacing. _But I need to protect Neo..._ His partner patted him empathetically on the shoulder, biting into the cone with a crunch. Roman sighed, lounging back in the uncomfortable train seat. He had reserved two full cars, and they gave him the two shittiest. _I think I'll rob them. Or blow up one of their offices._ "Just one more job for the Queen, darling. Just one more." He drew Neo in to cuddle against his chest, pulling his hat over his eyes and trying to get some sleep as the train clattered onwards. _Just one more..._

As he slipped into a dream of ice cream and strawberries, a common occurrence after meeting Red in his house, a shimmering silver eye disappeared from sight as a barely opened carriage door closed with a quiet _thunk_.

"So _that's _who he's meeting..." Ruby mumbled to herself, pulling at her lower lip as she walked back to her teammates.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know I said last week that we're finally set up for the end, but now we're REALLY set up for the end. This chapter brings Weiss up to speed, and gets everyone to Vacuo which is where the ending happens. ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT! And then an epilogue, of course.

Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as some of the others. Now, I know you're all going to get on my case about being negative about my writing, you have been for the last two months. I get it, really. But I rushed this chapter; I'm really excited about the ending and just want to start on that, but this chapter had to come first.

I've been writing so much White Rose and Roman stuff that I've forgotten how to write Bumblebee! Doesn't bode well, considering this is a Bumblebee story...

Bad news: Finals week is coming up, so the next chapters might be delayed because I'm getting pretty busy.

**Please remember to review/follow/favorite the story! We're almost done!**

**Your review challenge is "What was your favorite line and why?" - Mine was "...carve it into a statue of a cookie." because it makes me laugh.**

**Your thoughts and opinions are always appreciated.**

**Thank you very, very, _very_ much for reading.**

**Keep moving forward.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

**Author's Notes:** This chapter has given me about ten different aneurysms. It was supposed to come out Wednesday, then it was supposed to come out Friday, then it was supposed to come out Saturday. So... sorry it's late. I hope you enjoy Part 1 of the Finale.

* * *

Her arms were hugged tight against her chest in defense against the wind and spray that blew in from the ocean and ruffled her white skirt. Her foot tapped impatiently against the rough, sun-aged wood of the pier, the sound echoing off of the churning water beneath the planks. The gentle lap of small, calm waves against the concrete dock did nothing to allay the tension and worry in her heart, the pounding beat more than double that of the tide. She was shaking; not from cold, but from nervous apprehension as she watched the relatively small gray boat creeping lackadaisically along the surface of the sea. _Can't they just get here already? I need to see her. I need to see all of them, but especially her._ Sweaty fingers grabbed handfuls of her coat, clenching and relaxing as her body argued whether or not to be anxious.

The boat was riding high in the water due to it's lack of significantly weighty cargo, the barnacles and crusty accumulations on the hull an ugly brown against otherwise sleek, silvery metal. Weiss had to bite her lip to keep from screaming in frustration as the boat finally settled against the pier, a gruff-looking tanned sailor leaping ashore to tie down the thick bowline. _It's not going fast enough! Hurry up! I need to see her!_ Finally, a gangplank was lowered and both crew and 'cargo' walked down its length, their footsteps overpowering the caws of the seagulls circling overhead.

Weiss stood to the side as sailors and... criminals, she assumed, walked past her, her eyes scanning the deck of the boat for familiar faces. Two figures stood together at the top of the gangplank, their features obscured in shadow from the high sun. But there was nothing that could hide the dazzling golden glow of Yang's mane of hair, nor the tufted black ears atop Blake's head. Weiss sighed in relief, the tension leaving her body with her breath. _They're here. They made it._ "Blake! Yang!" she called, waving to the pair of huntresses as they walked, so very slowly, up the pier towards her, the blonde leaning against her partner.

The wide smile shrunk when she saw Yang's face. Her friend was pale and panting, beads of clammy sweat rolling off her nose and chin. Blake glanced between her footing and her partner, careful to keep one supportive arm wrapped around the blonde's shoulders. The duo stopped a couple steps away from the heiress, Weiss' blue eyes meeting Blake's amber and Yang's lilac. "Are... are you okay, Yang? How are you feeling?" she asked, gulping in nervousness.

Yang pulled her arm off Blake's shoulders, the faunus giving her a concerned look as she straightened herself with a quiet moan. "Hey Weiss. Long time no _Schnee_." she said, winking and flashing the heiress a weak smile. Her voice was hoarse and weak, sounding scratchy and tired.

Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed as Blake covered a giggle. _Same old Yang._ "I'm so happy to see you two!" She stepped to Blake, who held her arms open for a hug.

~_Slap!~_

"_What_ were you doing with red Dust?! You idiot! You know better than most what could have happened! What _did_ happen!" Weiss yelled, poking a finger into Blake's surprised face. The faunus' shocked expression only grew as Weiss jumped forward and hugged her tighter than she thought the heiress was capable of, emitting a tiny groan of discomfort. "I'm so glad you're safe. I'm so glad you're here."

"Uh..." Blake said, confused about what just happened. "It's great to see you, Weiss." She returned the hug with one hand, the other massaging the red handprint on her cheek. Releasing the dark haired huntress, Weiss turned to Yang, whose eyebrows were still floating in surprise.

~_Slap!~_

"And _YOU!_" Weiss snapped, placing her hands on her hips. "Don't you _ever_ die again! How dare you!" She then buried herself into the blonde, squeezing tight and letting her sudden tears soak into Yang's shirt. As Yang returned the hug, Weiss noticed that her body felt hot. Hotter than the sun that baked into the back of her neck. _Not good_. "Thank Dust you're alive."

"It's nice to see you too, Ice Queen." Yang hummed, rubbing Weiss' back. "Don't worry, I've promised not to die again."

Weiss pulled out of the hug, sniffling and wiping her eyes with her thumb. "Good." she said, nodding. "You're Grimm food if you scare me like that again." The threatening words were at odds with her wavering tone, Yang and Blake grinning. "Now," she huffed, finally free of the sobs of joy. "Where is your sis-"

"WEISS!" a radiant, heavenly voice shouted from the bow of the ship. Weiss' head whipped upward, her ice-blue eyes tearing up again as they found the source of that melodic sound. _Ruby!_ She was more beautiful than a lifetime's worth of sunsets, her lengthy scarlet hair waving in the gentle ocean wind, one slender hand keeping it locked behind an ear so it didn't flap into her angelic face. Sterling silver eyes outshone the broad smile, filled with loving glee. The world could have exploded right there and then and Weiss wouldn't have noticed, her breath leaving her lungs as her mind, body, and soul all screamed together. _RUBY! Ruby! Ruby!_

Tears of euphoria clouding her vision, she threw her arms toward the girl in red, her yearning heart pulling her onto her tiptoes. "RUBY!" she screamed, her mouth splitting into the largest smile she'd ever smiled. "Ruby-oopmh!" Petals rained across the docks as a red blur slammed into Weiss, and she found herself lifted into the air by two strong, thin arms squeezing around her waist. "Ru-!" her cry was silenced by soft, warm lips pressing into her own, the taste of strawberries filling her mouth and mind. She wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders, grabbing fistfuls of long, silky red hair as though it would evaporate if she didn't hold on to it. The lips retracted from hers, and she opened her eyes to meet the overjoyed silver of Ruby's. "Again..." Weiss breathed, leaning her head forward to connect with Ruby.

Finally she could see her again. Finally she could hold her again. Finally she could kiss her again. Her heart was drumming in her chest, oozing with elation, and tears of wonder-filled bliss dripped from her eyes. Ruby felt soft and warm, and Weiss never wanted to let her go. They split from the kiss, taking a moment to collect their breath. "Ruby, I-" Kiss. _Missed you_._ I missed you so damn much._ Breath. "Ruby, I-" Kiss. _Felt so alone without you. _Breath. "Ruby! I-!" Kiss. _Love you. I love you I love you I love you._ She stopped trying to speak and just held tighter to her partner, reveling in her touch. The red hair, the joking, mirthful silver eyes, the smile that could, and often did, stop her heart. The energy, pure joy, supportive, comforting presence. Life felt complete again.

She pouted when Ruby finally lowered her back to the ground, stubbornly refusing to let go of the red-haired huntress. She pushed herself deeper, nuzzling her face into Ruby's shoulder. "I missed you. I missed you so damn much." _She's so tall!_

"I missed you too..." Ruby whispered, kissing the top of Weiss' head.

After another long moment, she reluctantly released her partner, stepping back and dabbing at her eyes. "Ruby... I-"

Ruby laughed. "I love you t-"

~_Slap!~_

Blake and Yang, previously looking anywhere but at the entwined pair, turned at the noise to stare wide-eyed at the shorter girl. "I cannot _BELIEVE_ you let us think you were _dead_ for... for... years!" Weiss screeched, rubbing her throbbing hand. "Moronic! Imbecilic! You... you...!" She grabbed at the air in her fury, her face red with anger. "You complete _DUNCE!_ How dare you!" Her stomach twisted at the sight of Ruby's cowed expression, but the fire was flaring and needed to burn. "You are a _team leader!_ You are supposed to be an example for the rest of us! Instead, you abandoned us and left us broken and shattered!" The look of defeat in those silver eyes was killing her, but she couldn't stop. "I watched as your sister descended into madness, I watched as Blake slowly died inside... and I waited to hear from you. I waited all night, all day... weeks, months, years... to hear from you. So where the _FUCK_ were you? We needed you! You... you-!"

"Weiss..." The gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her mid-word, her furious glare softening as Blake shook her head, telling her to stop. "We've all told her the same thing now. You can stop."

Weiss closed her eyes and put a hand to her forehead. "I... I... You're right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Ruby. I'm sorry." She wiped her hand across her face and sighed away the last of her anger. "I'm sorry. I... I just had to... to say _something_."

"I know." Ruby mumbled, eyes downcast. "I hurt you. I hurt all of you. And I'm sorry about that. I didn't... I didn't mean to. It... I... I just... It... I'm sorry!" she sobbed, wiping her nose with her wrist. "I'm sorry! I... I know you said over the phone... that you could forgive me... but... but do you, Weiss? Do you forgive me?" _Of course!_

"Well... I had it scheduled for right after my rant... So, I suppose, that... yes, I forgive you Ruby." Weiss said haltingly, stepping forward and grasping Ruby's hands. "So don't worry about it anymore. So long as you _never _do that again." she growled at the end, tightening her grip on the soft hands.

Ruby leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you, Weiss. And I promise, cross my heart, to never ever ever do that again."

"Good." She stepped back, inspecting the reunited team RWBY. Blake looked tired and worried, her eyes always watching her partner as though the girl was going to disappear if she didn't keep her under constant surveillance. Yang was trying to fake an untroubled smile, but her sagging shoulders, exhausted, unfocused eyes, and jittery fingers all belied her true condition. Ruby obviously wanted to look only at Weiss, if her excited wiggling and restrained energy were any indication, but her attention was directed at her sister, uncertainty staining her otherwise happy face. Weiss could only imagine that she looked as ragged and ill as the rest of them, her eyes and cheeks puffy from crying. _Dust, what a miserable bunch we must make._ "Well... are any of you hungry? There's a lovely cafe near my hotel. They make the cutest crepes." She offered, looking at each teammate in turn. "My treat?"

After a moment's pause and a quick glance at her partner, Blake responded. "I could eat." she said, her eyes brightening a little at the idea of food. Both she and Weiss turned to look at Yang.

"Yeah! I'm starving! Let's go!" the blonde answered breathily with forced enthusiasm. "If you're payin'..."

"It's settled then!" Ruby suddenly shouted. "Team RWBY Mission: 'Lunch' is a go!" She leaned forward and scooped Weiss up by the shoulders and knees, much to the heiress' surprise, and flashed down the dock, suffering multiple light smacks from her flustered partner.

"Ruby Rose! Put me down _this instant!_" Weiss screamed, pounding against Ruby's chest as the taller girl laughed. "You **fiend!**" _I don't mean it. Let me hold you. I love you. _Blake and Yang slowly followed behind the pair, the latter once again leaning against her partner.

* * *

"I can't be the only one who thinks they're crazy, right?" Roman muttered as he watched the huntresses climb the steps. He was leaning against the rail on the ship's port bow with Neo at his side, her lacy parasol shrouding her head and neck in shade. Releasing a heavy sigh, he pushed off the side of the boat and started walking toward the gangplank. "Come along, darling. We have a meeting with the Queen." he said, grimacing as he clopped down the inclined platform. "Wouldn't want to keep her waiting..."

Vacuo was probably his favorite city. Yes, Vale had its riches, Atlas held his mansion, and Mistral had its fine, _fine_ food, but there was something about 'the city of thieves' that tickled his fantasies, putting an upward twist at the corners of his mouth. He grinned as he pulled down the edge of his hat, keeping the sun out of his eyes. The streets smelled like crime, a pungent odor of desperation, sweat, and greed. Roman instinctively touched the three knives he kept hidden in his jacket, feeling more comfortable knowing his blades were close at hand. It was a common belief that Vacuo was dangerous. Quite the opposite. You never knew if the guy you were mugging had a bigger knife than you, but you definitely knew he had a knife. Everyone had a knife. So everyone treated everyone else as if they had a knife. Vacuo was actually a very polite, hospitable place.

He and Neo turned down a narrow alley walled in by two sand-colored buildings, their footsteps echoing against the adobe-sandstone surfaces. Roman paused as he felt a presence behind them, placing a cautioning hand on Neo's shoulder. He turned, a sneer on his face and one hand delving into his coat, reaching for his biggest, meanest knife. "What do you wa-" he cut himself off when he noticed the white steel mask obscuring the fox faunus' eyes. "Oh." he grumbled, removing his hand from his pocket.

"Mr. Torchwick. We are here to take you to her." the White Fang said stiffly, clasping his hands behind his back. _We?_

Three other faunus appeared in front of the pair of thieves, their white masks glowing in the midday sun. Roman eyed them up and down, his frown deepening. "Well let's get going then." he snarled. "Didn't expect the entourage."

"If you'd follow me."

They were led, surrounded by the four White Fang, through the vast marketplace of Grand Bazaar, a colossal circular area that occupied most of the eastern quarter of Vacuo and generated the majority of the city's revenue. It reminded Roman of Atlas's Market, except it was totally legal, unregulated, and above ground. Enormous canvas shades stretched between the few tall buildings nearby, each merchant's stall or larger vendor covered in the shade of their own protective umbrellas. It smelled of incense and exotic spices, and was filled with the deafening cacophony of arguing and bartering. The crowd spread around the six well-dressed travelers, the passersby either disregarding or missing the shiny masks of the White Fang.

They finally arrived at a covered gazebo made of sandstone and dark, imported wood; long, arching buttresses spreading from marble-colored colonnades. Airy white curtains waved in the light breeze that swept the sand across the ancient brick road, concealing Roman's view of the interior. Two of his escorts stepped forward and pulled the curtains apart, revealing a deck constructed of the same wood as the decorative lattices with wicker chairs and sofas. As he stooped into the inside, a red-dressed woman with fiery eyes uncrossed her legs and stood from her seat on a white-cushioned couch. _And thus it begins. Put on your best smile, Roman, and try not to glare._

"Roman." Cinder said, in her slow, silky voice. She switched her gaze to the White Fang, waving them away with a scowl.

"Hello, Cinder. How lovely to see you again." He pushed the words through his teeth, knowing his grin looked fake.

Cinder's face was an annoyed neutral. "Sarcasm is unbecoming, Roman." She returned to her seat, laying one leg over the other. "Please, sit." she gestured to the chairs.

"Sat the whole way here. I'd prefer to stand." He bounced on his feet, tapping his cane on the ground. _The picture of patience, I am._ "I hope you'll notice that we arrived, on time, as requested."

"Yes, I knew you would be. You were always so... dependable." She smiled as she rested her head on her wrist, her yellow eyes twinkling.

"So,what's the job? What requires the masterful touch of Roman Torchwick?" _I just want to leave._

"In a hurry?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. _Dust, yes. I want to be rid of you; never see you again. _"Don't worry, Roman, it's nothing too difficult." She brushed a tendril of wavy black hair behind her ear. "Surely you remember our mutual friend Emerald."

"Green hair, childish attitude, easy to manipulate? Naturally."

"Well, after our plans for Vale fell through," _Your plans. Each of my plans went flawlessly. _"she decided it was a good idea to steal from me. She took a valuable item, one I intend to have returned."

"Oh? Who would have suspected our dear Emerald to be a thief?"

"The sarcasm, Roman. Don't make me repeat myself."

"Of course. Please continue."

"I'm told Adam has had you looking for an artifact. The _Anulo Lux_?"

A shock of recognition zapped through his spine and he stiffened. _Oops. Forgot about that. _"Yes. I... am still looking for it." He lied, forcing his eyes to remain locked to Cinder's.

"Then I am happy to be able to assist you in your search. That little bitch Emerald has the _Anulo_. Has my artifact."

"I see. And I factor in... how?"

"She is a thief. You are a better thief. Use a thief to catch a thief. It helps that you are not someone she suspects. I understand you and she share similar... feelings about me, after our failed operation."

"Why, what could you mean?" he said sourly, letting his smile morph into a grimace. _That I despise you? That I think you're an unstable, sadistic megalomaniac?_

He flinched, despite his best efforts, when Cinder leaped forward and grabbed his chin tightly, her fingernails digging into his cheeks. "I believe I said that sarcasm is unbecoming of you, Roman." she hissed dangerously, her breath smelling like charred meat as it pushed itself into his nose. Her fingers burned against his skin. "I don't want to hear any more. Am I understood?" Sparks and heat haze fluttered at the edges of her eyes.

"Perfectly, my Queen." he murmured through his squeezed jaw, sweat gathering at his hairline.

Cinder leaned in, her mouth an inch from his ear. "Good." she snarled. "Don't forget it." She released him with a shove, forcing him to step back to maintain his balance. He rubbed his face where her nails had left harsh, crescent-shaped indentations. "Your job is to find her. She has managed to elude the _morons_ in the White Fang for this long, but I trust that you are more capable than they. When you find her, I want an _immediate_ call. I want to watch her scream in agony as I melt her down to nothing but bones." _Ick. _He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Is that all?" _Easy enough. I have a few contacts who should know where-_

"No." Her eyes blazed. "If you fail, your death will be slow. And painful."

He gulped. "Understood." he said with a mock salute. He slung his cane over his shoulder and turned on his heel, taking two steps towards the exit. "Come along, Neo. There is work to be done!" _Finally, I get to leave this bonkers bitch behind._

"Oh yes, there is one more thing." He froze, turning slowly to see Cinder's wicked smile as she lay a hand onto Neo's shoulder, as though she were claiming the shorter girl as a prize. "_She_ is staying here. With me. As... insurance, for thorough work." _You bitch._

Roman's grip tightened on his cane, his knuckles white underneath his leather gloves. He forced down several snarls and ill-thought words, his jaw muscles shaking under the tensioned restraint. Neo looked up at him with nervous brown eyes, her face paling as Cinder wrapped her arms over her shoulders. _You bitch. You BITCH! Hurt her, and I'll gouge your eyes out with a fork. Hurt her, and I'll flay you alive with my __**small**__ knife, so it'll take longer. You putrid, evil, bat-shit-nuts DEVIL! _"Very well." he spat out, no longer trying to disguise his irritation. He turned sharply and stomped out of the gazebo after giving Neo one last longing look, a silent promise that he'd save her from the witch who was giggling evilly as he left.

* * *

_Kill. Kill them. Burn them. Kill them. Kill. Kill! KILL!_

_ No. No! Shut up!_

Yang stared absently at the old, scratched table, her mind flooded with the whispering voices that urged her toward murder. Her hands clenched and unclenched in her lap; her palms were cold and sweaty so she rubbed them on her napkin. Weiss, Ruby, and Blake were talking, but she couldn't hear them over the voices in her head.

It was good to see Weiss. She had missed seeing her white-haired friend. It reminded her of the past, where there wasn't anything wrong with her, where she had lived a normal huntress life. _Kill her. Kill Weiss. Shut up. No._ Ruby was smiling, obviously overjoyed at seeing her old partner. Her eyes were sparkling; she looked happier than Yang had seen her in a long time. _Kill her. Kill Ruby. She hurt you. Kill her. Tear her to pieces. Rip. Kill. No. Shut up. Shut up!_ Blake was the only one that didn't look happy. Why wasn't Blake happy? She kept looking at Yang, her golden eyes laden with concern. Fear? Yang smiled the next time she caught Blake looking at her. The edges of Blake's mouth twitched and she looked away. Reassured? _Kill her. Kill Blake. She's the worst. The worst. She stabbed you. She hates you. The worst. Kill her. It will feel so good. Do it. Do it! Kill her! KILL! KILL KILL KILL! BURN! BURN BURN BURN! KILL! __**KILL THEM ALL**__!_

"-ang? Yang!"

She shook her head, blinking the voices back into whispers in the back of her mind. "Hmm? Sorry, I zoned out a bit." Weiss and Ruby were looking at her with the same concern she kept seeing on Blake's face. "What were we talking about?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Weiss asked, gazing intently at Yang. "You said you were starving, but you've hardly touched your food."

Yang looked down at her plate, a wide, white ceramic dish with a flower design, covered in a small stack of thin pancakes. Only one was missing a bite, the others slowly soaking up the syrup. "I... guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought."

"Are you sure you're okay? How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I feel fine. I'm okay, don't worry."

"Yang."

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel?"

"Fine. I just said that."

Blake's hand was on her shoulder. "Yang, you fainted." the faunus said gently, shifting her chair closer to the blonde.

"What?" She blinked, roving her eyes around the room. "I did? Did I?" she asked Ruby and Weiss, who both nodded. "But... I was just... we were talking... I fainted?"

"Let me feel your head..." Weiss said, half-standing out of her seat and placing a hand on Yang's forehead. Her hand felt refreshingly cool, like a cold shower after an intense workout. When the hand left, depressing heat returned. "You're too hot." Weiss was pulling on her lips, deep in thought. "When was the last episode?"

"Huh?"

"When was the last time you went into Pyromania?"

Yang looked upwards, trying to remember. "Uh... I think... it was..." Her head felt clogged, heavy. She couldn't think. "I... don't remember..."

"It was when I got back from my walk with Drei." Ruby jumped in to the conversation, gaining the attention of both Weiss and Yang while Blake rubbed the blonde's back. "And since then you've been acting strangely. Your fever's been there since you got back with Blake."

Weiss hummed, turning back to Yang. "I'm not entirely sure... but I think we need to trigger an episode."

"What?!" the other three girls all said in unison.

"Fuck no! Are you crazy?!" Yang shouted, the other diners turning at the sound. She lowered her voice. "You don't know what it's like! It's... uncontrollable! And it hurts, it hurts like nothing I've ever felt. And then I hurt people... I hurt a lot of people." She sank into her chair. "I'm not letting it happen again. Especially with you three around." This last sentence made Weiss raise an eyebrow.

"I think we have to. Otherwise... you could die." Blake's head jerked to the heiress, amber eyes wide and alert. Weiss raised a hand to calm her down. "The Dust is collecting in your brain, releasing its energy, making you... a Pyromaniac. But, luckily..." she trailed off.

"Luckily?" Blake asked, sounding desperate and worried.

"Luckily, when you enrage and activate your semblance, it burns the deposits out. If you haven't burned it up recently... it could be starting to kill you. The fever is probably evidence enough, nevermind the fainting." She rested her elbows on the table, covering her mouth with her fists. "If I only I knew where the cure was..."

"Do you think Cinder has it?" Ruby asked quietly, leaning back in her seat with her arms behind her head.

Weiss' head whipped around faster than Yang could track. "How do you know about that?" the heiress demanded, speaking quickly and urgently.

"I heard Roman talking to her on our way here. He was going to meet her in Vacuo." Ruby replied, sitting up. "Is... is that important?"

Weiss looked ready to explode. Her face was growing redder and her hands were slowly reaching towards Ruby's neck. "Yes it is important..." she growled menacingly, each word coming out like a bullet. "Cinder is a Pyromaniac! She had some way to cure it, but said it was stolen by a _subordinate_! Roman must have it!" She relaxed back into her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

Heat unfolded in Yang's chest, burrowing along her veins and through her throat. _Cinder. Cinder. Cinder! Kill! Kill Kill KILL! BURN! _"You spoke with Cinder?" Yang snarled, standing out of her seat, the wooden chair clattering to the floor behind her. "You talked to that _witch_?!"she shouted, slamming her hands on the table. Her plate slipped off the side, shattering on the ground and spreading lines of syrup across the floorboards. _KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL! CINDER!_ Red crept into her vision and a knot of burning pain twisted in her chest.

"Yang!" Blake's voice boomed in her ear, thin white arms wrapping around her shoulders. _Enough. Quiet. Stop._

The red retreated, the pulsing energy in her arms fading away into a dull buzz, the voices murmuring at the top of her brain. "Sorry. I'm sorry. It... I... I'm okay." She swallowed, the taste of blood sticking on her tongue. _I'm walking the edge. Toeing the line. Getting dangerous._

Once Yang had retrieved her chair and seemed calmer, Blake turned to Weiss. "So you mean that Roman had the cure this whole time?" Her voice was angry, her comforting hands on Yang's shoulders gripping tightly.

"Probably!" Weiss said loudly, glancing between Blake and Yang. "What do you mean, 'this whole time'?" she asked, squinting in confusion.

"That asshole." Blake muttered, glaring at the table. "He had the cure the whole time, and didn't bother to tell us."

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked, searching for an answer from either Blake or Yang.

She found it from Ruby. "You remember those special guests I mentioned on the phone? It was Roman and Neo. They were also the ones who got us here." Ruby sighed. She sounded frustrated with herself, slouching miserably in her chair with her eyes closed.

"Well, we have to try and get it from him!" Blake pounded her fist on the table. "He's here in Vacuo, he can't be too far away." Her gaze switched from Yang to Ruby, then from Ruby to Weiss. "What could happen if Cinder gets the cure?"

Weiss shrugged, raising her hands in uncertainty. "I don't know. But she'll probably be back to her old self." The four huntresses sighed collectively, remembering the violence and destruction the witch had rained upon Vale.

"We can't let that happen." Yang coughed out after a pause, drawing a look from Blake. "That can't happen." she reiterated more firmly, shaking her head for emphasis.

"Not to mention we need to save you and Blake..." Ruby grumbled, running her hands through her hair. "I feel so stupid. We shouldn't have trusted him..."

"It's too late now..." Weiss said, crossing her arms. "But Blake's right, he's still in Vacuo and might not have met with Cinder yet. We still have a chance to intercept the cure."

"Let's go then." Yang growled, her nostrils flaring. "Let's go. Let's get him." _Rip him to pieces. Kill him. Kill everyone. Burn everyone. Kill. Kill! Stop. Save it. Don't think that. _The four girls stood and left the cafe, Weiss leaving some lien to cover the bill, as well as some extra for the broken plate and the cracked table from when Yang had smashed her hands into it. Pushing open the doors and stepping back into the blinding sunlight, Yang covered her eyes against the sand that swirled in a sudden gust of wind. "Where do we start?" she asked the group, putting her hands on her hips.

Ruby stepped beside her, shading her eyes from the sun and looking down the long street. "Not sure. I don't remember a lot about Vacuo from Oobleck's class..." She sighed. "Maybe we start at the docks? Ask if anyone has seen him? He and Neo are pretty unique, someone must have-"

"Ruby Rose?" a high-pitched, happy voice asked from across the street. Yang turned her head at the noise, eyes widening when she found the speaker. A tall girl stood underneath a cracked streetlight, wearing a loose-fitting, long-sleeved, gray shirt with ruffles on the chest, half covered by a long, straight, gray-and-green dress that reached to cover the girl's ankles. She had black boots underneath the dress, a separate black leather collar that covered her entire neck, and an earpiece connected to a microphone that hung in front of her mouth, barely visible behind a waterfall of curly, bright orange hair. She had sparkling green eyes and a wide smile as she waved at the pair of sisters. "Sal-u-tations friend Ruby! It has been a very long time since I have seen you!"

"P-Penny?" Ruby asked in disbelief, her jaw hanging open. "Wha... What are you doing here?"

"Friend Ruby!" Penny shouted, walking stiffly across the street and embracing the red-haired girl in a crushing hug. "It is absolutely sen-_sational_ to see you!" She released Ruby, who took a deep breath. "To answer your question, I am here in pursuit of a dangerous criminal!"

"What is _she _doing here?" Weiss asked, stepping out from the cafe to find her partner in the arms of another girl.

"I am in pursuit of a dangerous criminal, Miss Schnee." Penny repeated herself, this time addressing the heiress.

"Roman Torchwick?" Ruby ventured.

"No! I am pursuing Emerald Sustrai, a known associate of the Dust-witch Cinder Fall. She is believed to be hiding in Vacuo. And so, here I am! It is so exciting to see you two!" Penny said, her smile spreading.

"Emerald..?" Weiss asked, confused. Her eyes widened and she looked off into the distance, lost in thought. "Stolen... by a subordinate... ah!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"What is it Weiss?" Ruby said, looking at her partner.

"Emerald must be the one who stole the cure! That must be why Cinder is here, to find Emerald!"

Yang grinned. They had a target now, and it was reassuring knowing they hadn't been fooled by Roman. "Alright! Hey Penny, need a hand in your search?"

Penny's eyes widened and she straightened, slowly turning her head to look at Yang. "Yang Xiao Long?" she asked, as though noticing the blonde for the first time.

"Yeah, it's me. How's it going?"

"Yang Xiao Long." Penny continued to stare at Yang, unmoving. "You are under arrest." she blurted suddenly.

All three girls frowned in surprise. "W-What?" Weiss gasped, glaring at the orange-haired girl.

Yang's fists tightened, and she felt her breathing quicken. "What do you mean?" she growled at Penny, her hair starting to glow. She flinched when black-covered arms circled her waist from behind.

"What's going on?" Blake's voice called from over her shoulder. "Penny?!"

Penny's unwavering gaze switched to Blake. "Blake Belladonna. You are under arrest."

"Under whose authority?!" Weiss shouted.

"By the decree of the Council of Generals and the Atlesian Military, Yang Xiao Long, alias 'Wildfire', and Blake Belladonna, alias 'Nightshade', are under arrest as suspected Pyromaniacs." Penny stated, as if that explained everything.

"What?" Blake asked, her voice sounding confused. "But... how did..." Yang heard her sigh. "Jaune..."

"You think he reported us? Accused us?" Yang whispered to her partner.

"Who else could have?"

Their attention switched back to the other three girls as Weiss shouted, "We're not _in_ Atlas! You have no jurisdiction here!"

Penny was silent, staring at Weiss. Her head turned back to Yang and Blake, her eyes narrowing. "Requesting assistance from Paladin 388 and Paladin 387. Rendezvous at my location. Anticipation of resistance." she said statically into her microphone.

"You're damn right!" Weiss screeched, twisting on her heels to face Blake and Yang. "You two need to get out of here. Ruby and I will try to slow them down. Find Emerald!" Neither of the huntresses moved. Weiss drew Myrtenaster and pointed down the street. "Blake! Take Yang and find the cure! GO!" There was a sound of grinding metal and two oddly shaped swords rose, seemingly on their own, from behind Penny's back, an electric hum buzzing through the air.

_Kill. Kill her. Kill Penny. She wants to arrest you! Rip her apart. Limb from limb. BURN HER TO ASHES!_ Yang felt the heat rise in her stomach, felt the burning energy pushing through her veins. She tasted blood in her mouth, and red dripped on the edges of her vision. The angrier she got, the higher the flames in her mind rose, the better she felt. Her thoughts were clear, if angry and savage. "Yang!" a desperate voice called, bringing her attention back to reality. "Let's go! This way!" Blake shouted at her, tugging on her arm.

Yang let herself be pulled away from Weiss, Ruby, and Penny, running down the street alongside Blake. "Blake..." she said, panting as they ran. She waited until she saw the golden eyes looking at her before continuing. She had to be sure Blake understood. "I... I'm activating it." Worry streaked through the amber heavens. "Just a little. I can't think, and it helps me think. But... if I... if I can't stop..." She gulped, closing her eyes and steeling her resolve. "If I can't stop, I want you to stab me. Like in the alley in Vale. So I don't-"

"I can't do that Yang. I can't. What if... what if I-"

"You won't. I already said... I won't die. So... if I can't stop, I want you to stab me." They leaped over a stall selling carpets, ignoring the angry shouts from the merchant. "Promise me you won't let me lose it again. Promise me, Blake."

Lilac met amber. "I promise."

"Thank you." Lilac turned to red. Their boots scattered dust and sand as they sprinted through a large, flat, circular area filled with crowds of people shopping at hundreds of different stalls, the noisy bartering overpowering the sound of Atlesian guns firing in the distance.

* * *

_You know, I really expected this to be more difficult._ Roman thought to himself as he stood in the doorway to one of the many notorious bars in Vacuo. _I had expected a day, a week, maybe more, before I got information._ He had been marching through the city, wracking his brain for a way to save Neo from that bitch, running through a list of contacts he expected to be nearby. The Pine twins had said they'd keep their eyes and ears open, Dunestone promised to call a friend in Vale, and 'Slither' had been convinced with a couple cigars to spread the word in Atlas. He'd have to get back to them all and say not to bother.

Thirsty and tired from running across the city twice in the oppressive sun, he had stopped for a bite and a drink in one of his favorite establishments, pushing open the door with his wallet already opened when he had been frozen by the sight of two long braids of green hair swaying by the bar. _Looks like my luck's finally turned around._ He put his wallet back into his pocket, straightening his jacket and removing his hat. He walked slowly to the bar, pulling up a stool at the far end from his target. The bartender approached, and Roman raised his hand for two shots of whiskey.

Downing the first to wet his throat, and the second to silver his tongue, he turned to address the green-haired thief. And found her gone. "What?" he whispered to himself. Obviously, she had improved over the years. After all, Cinder had had the White Fang after her head for who knows how long. _Oh well, I guess I have time for some more drinks. She can't get too far..._

He raised his arm to call for more whiskey, but a tanned hand grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing here, Roman?" an angry-sounding feminine voice demanded from beside him. He felt a wide-mouthed gun barrel press into his side.

He turned in his seat, dressing his mouth with the friendliest, most innocent of smiles. "Just getting a drink. You?" he asked, winking at Emerald's glaring wine-red eyes.

"You should stick to being a thief. Being a liar isn't working for you." Emerald rumbled at him, pressing the barrel deeper. "Why are you here?" She blinked, then looked around the room. "And where's your tiny girlfriend?"

Thinking of Neo stuck with that wicked woman made him scowl. "She's with Cinder." At the mention of the witch's name, Emerald's eyes flicked back to him, and her grip on his wrist tightened. "Ouch." he muttered, squirming away from the gun barrel.

"And are you? Is that why you're here?" Emerald growled, leaning in close. "You think you can fool me? Maybe back then, but not anymore. I'm not gonna fall for one of your pitiful tricks, Roman."

"You really pissed her off, you know. Stealing that jewelry. She wants it back."

"So she sent you to steal it back?" She laughed quietly. "As if. You spent _months_ trying to get your lighter back." _Ah yes, my lighter._ He had actually bought a new one and switched them, choosing to let Emerald believe that she had bested him at his own game. Apparently his smile annoyed her, as she moved the gun from his side to his crotch.

"Hey now, let's play nice. I'm not on her side." he said quickly, and a little more nervously than he truly felt.

"Speak fast, sweetly, and true, and maybe I'll let you keep your favorite one." Emerald hissed, baring her teeth in a snarl. "Why are you here?"

Roman grinned at her, then in a flash dislodged her grip and swept her arm and gun away in a single movement. The gun clattered to the floor, the other patrons of the bar ignoring the scuffle. Emerald's hands whipped to her back, drawing her other pistol and a long, serrated knife. Roman stood and stepped back, holding his hands up placatingly. "I'm not here to kill you, although that's what Cinder thinks. No... instead, I have a proposition. One that will take care of our mutual problem." Emerald didn't relax at his words, only squinting her eyes in suspicion. Roman dropped his arms and returned to his seat, Emerald's eyes tracking his hands. He picked up his freshly refilled whiskey and downed it in a single gulp. Sighing in satisfaction, he tilted his head at the green-haired thief. "What do you say to you and I teaming up... and killing Cinder?" he asked with a sly grin, swirling the remnants of his drink.

After a moment, Emerald replaced her weapons on her back, stooping to retrieve the fallen pistol. She sat down opposite Roman, laying an elbow on the bar. "I'm listening..."

He merely grinned. A murderous, conspiratorial grin. "Excellent..." _Hang on, Neo. Stay strong, I'll be back._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I am so frustrated by this chapter. I started on it, got two and a half hours and 1500 words in, then deleted it all and started over because it sucked. It took me all week to figure out how to get Roman to meet Cinder in a way that made some sense, and then I couldn't figure out how to have Emerald and Roman meet.

I hope you didn't forget about that bracelet thingy mentioned _aaaaaall the way back _in chapter two. It's kind of important now.

This one really ran away from me. It's also 75% longer than I planned. It feels hyperactive. Happening a lot recently. Hopefully you read it slower than I did.

Probably going to take a little break for a few days, maybe write something else. Something short.

Part 2 should be out in a week (maybe?) or so. Still have some finals.

I really, really hope you enjoyed (and understood) this chapter.

I think I'm going crazy. Oh, the irony.

**Please remember to review/follow/favorite the story! Only one chapter left!**

**Thank you very, very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Keep moving forward.**


	27. Finale

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

**Author's Notes:** Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Can someone skip to the end and then quickly tell me if it's any good? Aaaaaaaugh I'm so nervous. I hope it's good. My fingers hurt.

Please remember that there is still an epilogue.

Anyway, here is the finale. I'm so nervous. I think I have to go throw up.

I really really hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Her finger itched. Too bad it wasn't there to be scratched. Cinder stared at the stump, burned closed by her own fire. Where once her slender finger had extended, beautiful like white porcelain, it was now scarred and ugly. Rage boiled in her stomach as she looked at the missing digit. _That whore will pay. I'll laugh while she screams as I burn her lungs inside out._ She lowered her hand back to her side, reclining back on the wicker couch that dominated one side of her gazebo. Across from her, shifting her feet nervously while avoiding eye contact with the witch, was Roman's diminutive wench, holding her folded umbrella close to her chest like a scared child.

It was so boring, waiting for Roman's call. _Time for some fun... _Sliding her legs to the floor and standing slowly, Cinder brushed her dress smooth and walked over to the short girl, a smile spreading across her face. When Neo noticed her approaching her shoulders raised and her eyes widened, the grip on her parasol tightening. "Relax, Neo..." Cinder purred, stroking a hand along Neo's shoulder. "We're just waiting to hear back from Roman. Nothing to be scared of..." she whispered as she stepped behind Neo, dragging her fingers underneath the wavy pink-and-brown hair. She could hear the petite thief's breathing become erratic and scared. _Yes... This is power... This is fear..._

She continued circling around her captive, her fingers tracing along Neo's thin shoulders, until she stood in front of the small girl. Her eyes twinkled with malicious glee as they stared into the fearful brown and white, her fingers brushing gently along the soft skin and tilting Neo's head upward by the chin. "Something I've always wondered, my dear..." she said quietly, leaning close. "And I hope you can answer for me..." Her mouth was next to Neo's ear. "What sound does a mute make when she screams?" She hummed happily as she felt the shiver of fear shake through Neo's body, the girl's sharp gasp of fright making her heart flutter. "Oh, shh, hush hush..." she giggled, placing her index finger over Neo's mouth. "It will only hurt a little... I need you alive for Roman, after all..." She held her hand off to the side, summoning a small flame in her palm. Delight wiggled down her spine as she watched Neo glance nervously at the fire, its light reflected in her pupils. _Yes, yes... be afraid..._ "I've always loved your eyes..." she sighed, licking her lips. "Now, be a good girl and hold still..."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the curtains spread open, warm yellow sunlight spilling into the shaded gazebo. She turned, a furious rebuke halfway out of her mouth. "Hello, my darling." Roman said, smiling wide at Neo and spreading his arms in greeting. Seeing Cinder's annoyed expression, he dropped his grin. "I'm certain I'm not interrupting anything..." He said, his tone dark and menacing.

Cinder plucked her hand from Neo's mouth, the fire in her other hand fading to smoke. "I believe I told you to call when you found something..." Cinder said, her teeth grinding as she spoke. She did not like to be interrupted. She crossed her arms and glared at the well-dressed master thief, her eyes glowing dangerously. "I expect you to _obey_."

Roman grunted, the corners of his mouth twisting upwards, but the smile did not meet his eyes. "I thought I'd surprise you. Bring her in, boys!" he called backwards through the curtains. Cinder's eyebrows rose in curiosity, her face neutral as two White Fang dragged a struggling Emerald Sustrai into the gazebo, gagged by a strip of cloth tied around her mouth. "Let it not be said that Roman Torchwick doesn't deliver." he said with a bow, touching two fingers to his hat. "One Emerald Sustrai, with my..." he paused, seeming to consider his words. "...compliments." he decided, shrugging.

She could feel the heat rising in her chest; the burning, hungry desire. Her mouth opened and closed, her eyes alight with excitement. She was literally salivating with anticipation. She sighed to calm herself, steam blooming from her nostrils. "Good work, Roman. I knew there was a reason to keep you alive." Cinder stepped toward her prey, a thin grin pulling at her lips. Emeralds eyes were wide, jerking between Cinder's and Roman's. "Hello, you thieving little shit." She took a step closer to Emerald. "You can go now, Roman." Cinder said, turning her head but keeping her eyes fastened on the gagged woman.

"Oh, but I can't. Not until our deal is completed." Roman objected, raising a finger.

Cinder paused, her gaze switching to Roman as she scowled. "Our deal _is_ over, you moron!" she snarled, the edges of her eyes bristling with fire. "Collect your _whore_ and get the fuck out!"

"Oh. Not _our_ deal." Roman said, gesturing toward himself and Cinder. "_Our_ deal." He grinned, pointing his thumb at Emerald. "Sorry to break it to you, bitch." Cinder's temporary confusion dissolved as Roman smashed his elbow into the face of the closest White Fang, the faunus screaming as blood burst from his broken nose. Roman then swung his cane around and blasted the second White Fang away in a cloud of red-tinged smoke, the man's body cracking against one of the colonnades supporting the gazebo.

Roman reached into his coat, withdrawing a knife with a short blade, and in a single, swift motion, severed Emerald's restraints. The green-haired girl removed her gag, then pulled two large, wide-mouthed pistols from behind her back. "Nice to see you again, bitch." Emerald snapped, leveling her guns at the witch.

Cinder's face twitched as she glared at the pair of thieves standing in front of her, her jaw muscles clenching in pure fury. "You..." she hissed, "puny... little... INSECTS!" she roared, great trails of flame sprouting from her eyes. "You dare to betray your _Queen_?!" Her indignation only grew when Emerald smiled slightly and Roman wagged his finger.

"You're not my queen, you crazy hag."

"No, I guess I'm not." Cinder breathed, scowling at the traitors. "But I know who is..." she grinned, a large fireball appearing in her hand. With a vengeful yell, she turned and prepared to hurl the flaming orb at Neo, the short girl still standing silently in the middle of the gazebo.

The crook of Roman's cane snatched her wrist, pulling her arm downwards and sending the fireball crashing into the floor with a deafening boom. The flames spread along the ground like spilled wine, casting dancing shadows on the gently waving curtains and stopping inches short of Neo's boots. "You're not going to touch a hair on her head." Roman uttered quietly, glaring from beneath the rim of his hat. He thrust with his knife, aiming for Cinder's neck.

She blocked it with her other arm, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into Emerald's aim, blocking the green-haired thief from interfering. They struggled for the upper hand, pushing and twisting against one another as they vied for the superior position. Roman was larger and stronger, but Cinder's infinite rage and powerful aura gave her unnatural strength. "I'm going to melt you alive!" she screamed in his face, flame snapping from her mouth.

"Get out of the way Roman! I don't have a shot!" Emerald cried, leaning to try and get a bead on the witch.

"Neo! Time to go!" Roman shouted to his partner, keeping his eyes locked on Cinder in case she had some hidden trick she could use when he wasn't looking. Neo nodded and started running from the gazebo, her heels clacking against the imported wood. _If that woman escapes, he wins..._

"I will tear down your whole world..." Cinder growled at the master thief. With a howl of fury, she summoned a massive wave of fire, giant rings of golden-orange flames spreading from her chest and hands. Roman was blown backwards, crashing into Emerald and knocking them both to the ground. "BURN, YOU WRETCH!" Cinder bellowed, shooting a screaming plume of fire at the fleeing mute.

"NEO!" Roman yelled, reaching a hand out helplessly while scrambling back to his feet. At his call, Neo turned around, her eyes filled with the reflections of the wave of flame that was hurtling towards her. She spun her parasol upward, deploying it just in time to deflect the initial brunt of the inferno, the curls of flame spreading around the deceptively lacy umbrella. She was blown over by the force, her parasol tumbling from her hands as she slammed into the sandy ground with a silent grunt, her face twisted in pain. "Neo!"

"Burn! Burn! BURN!" Cinder roared again and again, raising both hands over her head and creating a long spear of fire. "DIE, CUNT!" She threw her hands outward, sending the spear flying at the girl trying to crawl back to her feet. She laughed maniacally as it hissed through the air, leaving a wavy tail of black smoke. A streak of white, red, and black leaped in front of the hurtling spear, and Cinder cackled all the louder as the fire pierced a bloody, burning hole into Roman's shoulder, sending the tall man spinning through the air to land hard in the sand beyond his diminutive partner. "Fool! Now you'll burn together!" she shouted, drawing her arms back to send the next torrent of flame that would erase the pair of thieves forever.

A green blade attached to a chain whipped in front of her face, close enough that she could feel the air of its passing on her nose. She jumped backwards, lowering her hands to a prepared position by her sides and slowly turning her head to glare at the smiling woman pointing two large pistols at her head. "I don't think so, bitch." Emerald said, her expression firm. "Come on, Roman, let's kill this monster."

After a long moment with no response, her grin shrank and she quickly glanced to where the criminal duo had been moaning in the dust, just managing to catch the sight of Roman's hat-less head bobbing away through the crowd, his bowler tumbling across the street in the wind. "That _asshole!_" she grumbled, turning back to face the smiling witch.

"All alone, Emerald? Abandoned by your friends?" Cinder hummed, her voice sickeningly sweet. "How familiar that sounds..." Her eyes glowed with fire, and sizzling flames swirled around her fingers. "Now... give me my jewel..." she growled, stalking closer to the forsaken thief. "Give... me... my... JEWEL!" Flame sparked out of her mouth, her eyes hidden behind a tumultuous blaze. Her hands were curled into violent claws that glowed with fire, swaying by the witch's hips with predatory slowness.

Emerald's eyes widened at the sight of the avatar of fire that was prowling towards her, the heat from the witch's hands scorching her face even from their moderate distance. "Ah, _fuck!_" she groaned, firing one round from each of her pistols before sprinting in the direction Roman and Neo had fled, her heels kicking up mounds of sand.

Cinder blocked the bullets with a wave of her hand, the rounds exploding into showers of sparks that fizzled and died in the dusty street. "Run all you want, you streetrat! I will find you!" she shouted after the running girl. "And when I do... you will wish you died back in Vale..." She walked purposefully down the road, hungry tongues of flame crackling around her.

* * *

Roman was half-dragging Neo through the crowded mess of Grand Bazaar, pushing his way through lines of merchants and sliding around the tightly grouped stalls of various wares. _Got to get away. Far away. Back to Atlas maybe. Lie low. Hide._ Every time he elbowed aside a trader he felt spiking lances of pain spread through his shoulder and back, the ragged and torn skin scraping against his bloody coat. But he needed to get away. He needed to get Neo away. "Come on, Neo!" he called back to his partner, her wrist gripped tightly in his hand. She kept glancing between his face and his back, worry creasing her face. "Don't worry, I'm fine. We need to go."

Breathing was becoming difficult. His chest heaved as he struggled to fill his lungs, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He quickly checked behind them, unconvinced of their safety even though all he saw was the thousands of bartering Vacuans. He pulled Neo into the shade provided by a pottery vendor, crouching down so their heads were level. "Listen, darling, no matter what happens, do not let her catch you. If you have to, go find Red and Kitty Cat. Okay?" Her gaze switched fearfully between each of his eyes; she looked to be on the verge of tears. He brushed a hand through her bangs, hooking the strands of pink hair behind her ear. "Do you understand me, Neo?" _You need to be safe. Rule number one. _After what felt like far too long, Neo finally nodded once, her expression growing determined. "Thank Dust." he sighed, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "Okay, now, let's-"

Two small hands grabbed his face, preventing him from standing. He would have asked what she was doing, except her warm, thin, delightful lips pushed into his, and he didn't dare resist her kiss. It tasted better than the world's most expensive chocolate, and he valued it far higher. If it wasn't so important that they keep moving, he would have regretted when they separated. Neo placed an open hand over her breast, then lightly punched Roman in his chest, right on his heart. "I love you too, my princess." he breathed, staring at her tearful eyes. "But we really have to get going..." He stood and pivoted on his heel, retaking her hand and starting to pull her towards the docks.

Two strong hands grabbed his collar and lifted him into the air, and he sighed as he spotted the shining golden gauntlets attached to the wrists. "Going where, Roman?" Blondie growled, her upper lip twisted into a snarl and her red eyes glaring murder.

"Hello, Blondie." he croaked through his semi-constricted throat. "Where are your friends?" He heard a quiet '_schnick_' as Neo started to draw her hidden blade, but before he could wave at her to stand down there was the more noticeable scraping noise of steel on steel.

"Put it away, Harlequin," Kitty Cat's angry voice sounded from behind him. "or I'll slice your neck." _These are supposed to be the good guys..._

"Answer the question, Roman." Yang said, shaking him strongly. "Where ya' going? Got the cure yet?"

"The cure for what?" Roman sneered, looking down unafraid into the blonde's fiery eyes.

The gauntlets deployed, extending to Yang's elbows, and Roman heard the dual clicks of two hammers being locked back simultaneously. "I'll give you one guess..."

"Emerald has it." He said quickly, assuming an annoyed expression. "She's the one you should be after."

"Where is _she_ then?" An explosion silenced Grand Bazaar, a cloud of smoke and dust growing from a row of buildings further towards the center of the giant marketplace. Gradually, the screams of thousands of people filled in the silence, and hordes of people began to flood out of the trading hub.

Roman raised a hand, his thumb pointing in the direction of the blast. "My money's on _that_ _way_." he said, a sarcastic, unamused look decorating his face.

"Yeah, thanks. I think I got it." Blondie said with a scowl, dropping Roman back onto the street hard. "Come on, Blake."

"Coming." The two huntresses began sprinting towards the plume of dust, somehow managing to push their way through the howling crowd.

Roman watched them disappear into the mass of bodies, using one hand to brush himself off while the other held to the aching hole in his shoulder. "Ow..." he moaned, grimacing as the flaring pain slowly faded. "Crazy bitch. Too many of those nowadays." He glanced down at Neo, smiling reassuringly when she met his eyes. "Good thing you're normal. Let's go." He held out a hand for his partner, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles when she took it. They joined the fleeing crowd, although at a slower pace. _Damn shoulder. Damn witch. Damn them all._

He stopped, an idea forming in his mind. Neo tugged on his sleeve, confused about why they weren't running. "I have an idea, darling. Follow me." They started moving again.

* * *

The pounding of blood in her ears drowned out most of the voices in her head, the screaming sea of people that poured around her overpowering the rest. The merchants and buyers seemed to instinctively know to avoid her, a bubble of empty space surrounding her. It was probably the wisps of flame that blew from her hair, or maybe the glowing red eyes that looked hungry for blood.

Yang could feel Blake on her heels, the sound of the faunus' breath piercing through the cacophony of the marketplace. It both scared her and comforted her, because while she loved knowing that her girlfriend was close, the strongest voice in her head wouldn't shut up.

_Kill her. Kill Blake. She's right there. Do it. She stabbed you. She hates you. You hate her. Kill her. KILL HER! _Yang snarled and clenched her teeth. There wasn't time to fight with herself. She needed to find Emerald. Find the cure, save Blake, save herself.

Suddenly, the crowd vanished, and the two huntresses found themselves alone next to a blown-out, cracked building. Dust and smoke obscured their vision, but it was impossible to miss the twisted bodies that lay on the ground; sandy, drying blood clotting in patches next to the corpses. "Cinder!" Yang growled, her fists clenching in frustration. "She did this."

Blake put a hand on Yang's shoulder, relaxing the blonde slightly. "We'll find her later. Right now we need to find Emerald and save you." _Save you first. Kill her. Kill her. Kill Blake. Kill her. Save Blake!_

"Aargh!" Yang snarled, pulling at her hair. "I can't see a damn thing with all this dust! They could be anywhere!"

"Yang..."

"Some huntresses we are... Can't even find one lousy Pyromaniac. Where do you think-"

"Yang, shut up." Blake said sternly, the blonde turning to face her with a confused expression. "I can hear something..." Yang looked at the faunus' ears, which were swiveling back and forth as the girl tried to pinpoint the direction of whatever she could hear.

"What is it?"

"Fast footsteps. Heavy breathing. Muttered curses." Blake said, her eyes staring absently at the ground. They flicked up, her head jerking to the girls' right. "It's Emerald." Blake rapped her knuckles against Yang's arm. "Come on, this way." She jogged off into the settling dust, Gambol Shroud's black ribbon flapping behind her. Yang grinned and followed her, the anger in her chest yearning for release.

They zigzagged around abandoned stalls and quickly vacated buildings, the smoke and dust from the explosion still filling the streets of Grand Bazaar. Yang's hair was a dull blaze of light in the haze, like a lighthouse on a fogged shore. Stray cats shot from alleys at the sound of their footsteps, merely a distraction as the huntresses searched for a glimpse of their target.

Blake saw her first. "There!" she shouted, pointing ahead to a flash of green hair that disappeared around a corner. "Come on!" Yang pushed herself harder, passing her partner and thundering toward the alley Emerald had taken. She barely slowed down when she reached the turn, smashing her shoulder into the brick wall with a grunt before pushing off down the narrow passage. At the far end she could see her target, the green-haired thief glancing behind at her pursuers. Yang could see her mouth 'Shit!', and drove her legs against the ground, practically flying through the alley.

Emerald turned, and Yang saw two flashes of yellow light just before the bullets ricocheted off the walls next to her, jagged shards of brick bouncing off her shoulders. She snarled and tore her way toward the thief, whose burgundy eyes were growing wider and wider as the furious blonde huntress approached.

Emerald's head twisted back and forth quickly as she searched for an exit. Apparently she found one, because she disappeared from Yang's sight seconds before the blonde could grab her by the throat. Yang dug her heels into the dirt, skidding along the ground as she tried to quickly change directions. Emerald had slipped down another side-alley between two large buildings, her crunching footsteps and panting breath echoing back to the blonde. Yang leaped into the alley after her, her hair lighting the walls.

She found Emerald staring helplessly at a tall, unscalable wall of smooth sandstone, her shoulders sagging in defeat. "Emerald!" Yang growled, her chest heaving from the pursuit. The thief turned, her expression firm and eyes narrowed.

"So the bitch has huntresses working for her now?" Emerald spat, taking a prepared stance. "Aren't you supposed to be defending people, not helping a madwoman burn the world to ash?"

"Give me the cure, Emerald." Yang said, taking a step forward.

"Fuck you!" The blades on Emerald's pistols extended, glistening green steel scratching into the dust. "You neutered my partner, you blonde whore!"

"Give me the cure!" Yang shouted, her arms shaking from the tension of her strained muscles.

"Yang!" She whipped her head when she heard Blake's cry from the mouth of the alley. She watched Blake's eyes shift past her and widen. "Look out!"

She heard the click and the twin booms, crossing her arms in front of her head just in time for the two screaming rounds to explode on her gauntlets, fire and wind wrapping around her body in a burst of light and noise. With a growl she clawed through the lingering smoke, her eyes glowing red. The time for negotiation was over; she'd take the cure by force. _Kill her! Kill her! Take the cure! Kill her!_ She was going to rip the defiant thief into pieces and search for the cure among the remains. As she stepped free of the cloud of smoke, her eyes widened in surprise when she spotted Emerald running towards her, the pistols secured on her back. _Perfect..._

Yang curled her hands into fists, punching out with her right arm toward Emerald's stupid, smirking face. Just before she made contact, Emerald jumped to her right, kicking off the wall and leaping into the air. Yang's eyes tracked her flight as she bounced to the opposite wall, repeating the trick and pushing off the vertical surface. Yang watched open mouthed as Emerald fell towards her, frozen in confused surprise. "What the fu-" she said, suddenly silenced by the thief's foot landing on her face. She heard Emerald laugh as the green-haired woman pushed off once again, shoving Yang to the ground.

Yang landed on her back with a 'thud', blinking dust out of her eyes to watch as Emerald pulled herself onto a thin ledge next to a window a story and a half up the wall. "Nyaaaa!" Emerald mocked, pulling at one of her eyelids and sticking out her tongue. She kicked in the window, shattered glass raining down onto the blonde huntress, and swooped inside, disappearing from sight.

"Yang!" Blake called, appearing beside her partner. "Are you okay?"

Yang snarled, pushing herself back to her feet and waving off the concerned faunus. "I'm fine. We need to catch her."

"Right." Blake nodded. "Maybe if you lift me up, I could-"

Yang interrupted her by roaring, the sound of her rage ringing along the alley as she threw all her might behind her fist and punched into the wall, the stone bulging inward. Cracks spread in an arch along the sandstone wall, dust and pebbles clattering into the dirt. With another yell, Yang swung her other hand into the wall, blowing it open in a shower of dust and broken bricks. "Look, I made a door." she said, her shoulders heaving with each angry breath.

The interior was dark, shafts of light poking down from skylights to illuminate the swirling dust. Yang's boots crunched across the pile of debris that she had created, her hair adding its yellow tint to the dim space. Her red eyes roved the open room, which was bare except for a few stacked crates and a red-and-white forklift sitting in the far corner. "There!" Blake called from behind her, climbing into the building after the blonde. Yang followed her pointing finger to the far wall, where she could see the flapping trails of green hair that her partner had spotted.

"Emerald!" she screamed, causing the fleeing thief to turn. Yang took a step forward, preparing to sprint after the woman, but stopped as Emerald threw a small object towards the pair of huntresses. "The cure?" she whispered to the air, her eyes hopeful. _No._ She watched as the object sailed across the room, tumbling in the air and casting small glimmering flashes across the stacked crates. _No. Not the cure_. She tore her eyes from the object, staring back at Emerald as the thief smiled, aiming her pistol at the flying item.

_RED DUST!_ The demon inside her bellowed. It could smell it, and it was slobbering as it stretched its ethereal arms toward the falling crystal, intangible fingers grabbing at the sparkling rock.

_Save Blake._

Yang turned, worried eyes falling onto her partner who was watching the flying object, ignorant of its material. _Save Blake._ Time was passing in slow motion as she walked to Blake and shoved her harshly back through the hole in the wall, her face neutral as the golden eyes looked at her in shock and the faunus' mouth opened in protest. She ignored the shouted call of her name, turning back to watch Emerald's gun fire, and the shining round hurtle toward the crystal of red Dust. Yang spread her arms, trying to cover as much of the hole and protect her girlfriend. _Save Blake_.

The shockwave of the explosion broke all the glass in the closest three blocks, a massive plume of flame and dust erupting through the skylights of the warehouse they were in. Yang's ears were filled with a loud ringing noise, and she opened her eyes to find herself lying on her back on top of a pile of bricks. Blake was above her, tears in her eyes and her chin quivering in fear. "Blake?" she said, but she couldn't hear her own voice over the ringing. Blake was saying something, but she couldn't hear it. "I can't hear you..." she said, trying to sit up. Her head hurt. "Are you okay, Blake?" she asked, her voice sounding muffled as the ringing slowly began to fade away.

"I'm fine, Yang... but..." Blake sobbed, holding one of Yang's hands to her face. "But that was red Dust, right?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Yang asked. Her head hurt.

"I'm fine. You saved me. But..." Blake was gently shaking her head. "Yang... your eyes are red."

And then she could feel it. Fire was spreading through her veins, her arms shaking with barely contained rage. Revulsion twisted in her stomach, and she resisted the urge to vomit. A chorus of screams boomed in her head, and she felt her hair heat up. Her heartbeat doubled, burning pain pouring from her chest throughout her body. It was creeping up her neck, and she could barely see through the film of red that coated her vision. _Kill. Kill. Kill! KILL!_ She rose shakily to her feet, supported by Blake's gentle hands, but the girl's soft touch did nothing to relieve her pain. "It hurts, Blake." Yang moaned, staring at the ground. "It hurts so much."

"Can you fight it? Push it down like you have been?" Blake asked, her nervous fear poisoning her voice.

Yang's hair started to glow and rise on its own heat, small flames crackling along the tresses of gold. Her stomach twisted and rolled, and she grit her teeth against the pain that stabbed in her mind. Her fingernails were coated in her own blood as they pushed into her palm, the muscles in her arm bulging with tense strain. "No." she groaned, her breath coming in fast, deep gasps.

"Yang..."

"You... you heard what Weiss said..." Yang hissed through her teeth, keeping her eyes locked on the floor. "I need to go back in, right? So... so don't worry. I won't die... I won't die from this. Don't worry." Hot tears blurred her red vision, itching as they rolled down her face.

Blake hugged her tightly, squeezing her arms together. "Yang..."

"Go, Blake." she said, touching a hand to the faunus' shoulder. Blake pulled away, looking worriedly at the glowing red eyes. "Go. Because... I... I can't... I don't want to kill you. I'm scared I might kill you, Blake." The fiery agony was inching up her throat, her mouth filling with the taste of blood. "Go. Please."

Blake wiped her eyes, rising onto her toes to kiss the blonde's cheek and then her forehead. "I'll get the cure. I'll get it." she said shakily, stepping away from the panting, red-eyed huntress. "I'll be back, Yang. Stay... stay safe. Please."

"Go, Blake!" Yang yelled, spasms shaking her body. The tendrils of rage were reaching her mind, red wolves of fury howling in her consciousness. Blake nodded, sniffling as she turned and sprinted after Emerald, giving the blonde one last fearful glance before disappearing through a door. _Good. She's gone_. Yang breathed deep, and exhaled in a long sigh, slowly lowering her resistance.

The fire flooded into her mind, burning heat exploding through her veins. Her knees bent and her back arched, her head tilting upwards as she roared, the crackling snaps of flame echoing in the broken, abandoned warehouse. Her body relaxed as the scream petered out, her shoulders slumping as steam billowed from underneath her glowing hair. Murderous red eyes rolled sluggishly to the door Blake had left through, a wide grin spreading across the demon's face as she slowly started to walk to the exit. _Find Blake. Kill Blake. Burn her! Burn!_

"Well, hello there, tall, blonde, and angry. I've heard a lot about you..." a sly, smooth voice called from the broken hole in the wall behind her.

Yang turned, her grin morphing into an angry snarl, flame spitting from between her clenched teeth. "Cinder..." The witch was standing on the pile of bricks, one hand on her hip and the other pushing aside a stray strand of black hair. Fire danced at the corners of her gleaming eyes, the woman's smile hauntingly vicious.

"It has been _so _long since we last met... How _is _your sister? And that faunus girl?" Cinder stepped into the warehouse, swirls of dust spinning behind her.

"Cinder..." Yang growled, her fists clenching and pulsing fury collecting in her chest. Her hair glowed brighter, wispy fire swaying from its edges.

"Ooh, you do have a _bad _case, don't you." Cinder said, resting her chin on her hand. The smile was still there, mocking her. "Have you missed me? Were you upset that I wasn't in that prison? I must thank you, by the way... A lot of past associates were able to escape, thanks to you." She laughed, the sound ricocheting off the walls of the warehouse.

"I'll kill you..." Yang breathed, stomping toward the chortling witch. "I'm going to fucking kill you..." Light rippled along the floor and ceiling as she charged toward Cinder, a quiet crackling creeping from the blaze of her hair. "DIE, CINDER!" she bellowed, breaking into a sprint as she rushed across the warehouse floor, a trail of steam vanishing behind her.

* * *

Cinder only smiled as the howling blonde flew toward her, excitement fluttering in her chest. She crossed her arms in an 'X' in front of her chest, twin spheres of fire growing in her palms. When the huntress was a step away, a golden fist surging at her face, Cinder unleashed her attack, her arms spreading out and a wide ring of fire expanding from her chest. It crashed into the blonde, sending her flying across the warehouse to slam into a red-and-white forklift in the far corner. Cinder chuckled as she started walking to her prey, her eyes glowing like fresh embers. "This is going to be fun..." she said to herself, summoning another ball of fire.

Yang scrabbled to her feet, her face twisted into a snarl of pure rage, blood and froth spilling from her mouth. She screeched her fury as she pounded across the ground, the echoes of her boots booming in the wrecked building. Cinder launched her next strike, the fireball spitting from her hand with the sizzle of superheated air, the wisps of its tail snapping as it flew. The blonde raised a gauntlet and deflected the attack with a sweep of her arm, the orb of fire flying wide to burst high against the back wall. She swung at the witch, the golden steel missing Cinder's face by an inch as the dark-haired woman twisted to the side, her grin growing larger.

Cinder leaned away from a sudden backhanded attack, uttering a quick laugh at the huntress' failed attempt to hit her. The blonde leaped at her, a shining fist aimed at her face, but Cinder sent a blast of fire into Yang's chest, and the furious girl was thrown to the ground. She scrambled back to her feet, just in time to receive Cinder's aura-guarded kick to the side of her head. Yang bounced across the dirt, skidding to a stop in the middle of the warehouse. With a growl, she pushed herself to her knees and slammed a fist into the ground in frustration. "Come now," Cinder purred as she walked slowly toward the raging blonde, "I thought you were going to kill me? This is almost too easy..."

Yang snarled and thrust herself at the witch, her hands stretching at the pale neck, but Cinder easily spun out of the way, throwing a fireball into the blonde's back as she stumbled past. The impact sent Yang flying, colliding once again with the forklift. Blinking stars out of her red eyes, Yang growled and rose to her feet, reaching down and grabbing the forklift by its roll-cage. Groaning with effort, she lifted the heavy vehicle and heaved it at the smirking witch, the giant, multi-ton projectile hurtling through the dusty air.

A grimace replaced Cinder's grin as she raised both hands and poured a wave of fire at the falling vehicle, slowing its travel until it thudded into the ground and rolled past her in a noisy clamor of twisting, screaming metal. The smirk returned, but as she turned her gaze from the failed attack, her eyes widened in surprise when the red-eyed huntress was right beside her, a golden fist already punching toward her face. The metal, hot and sharp from the demon's flaming body, crushed into Cinder's head, tearing a large gash across her nose and cheek and sending the witch sailing across the warehouse. She bounced and tumbled along the ground, the gritty floor ripping the fabric of her dress. She shakily climbed to her feet, touching two fingers to her face and glaring when they came back bloody. "You," she hissed, lowering her hands to her sides, "are going to scream as I fry your eyes into blackened husks..." Fire burst into life around her eyes, a murderous snarl twisting her lips.

Yang's shoulders heaved as she took deep, angry breaths. Her hair glistened in the air, waving on its own heat as Cinder slowly walked back into the light provided by the windows on the ceiling, fire swirling around the witch's hands. They stood silent for a moment, the two most vicious Pyromaniacs together, burning red staring into flaring yellow. With a roar, Yang angrily raised her hands over her head, a shrieking pillar of flame erupting from her head and shoulders as she strained her whole body, the cords of her tendons raising her skin. Her howl rebounded off the stony walls, the room filling with the sound of her fury. She crouched into a lunge, then shot towards the witch, her boots kicking up waves of brick dust and sand. "DIE!"

Sparks and haze wafted from Cinder's arms as the flames that coated her hands spread along her body, tongues of fire flapping around her eyes, shoulders, and heels. She walked purposefully towards the approaching demon, her blazing eyes glaring murder at the blonde huntress. "BURN!" she bellowed, casting a torrent of white-hot flame tearing out at the red-eyed devil. The building was lit with the wavering, uneven light of Cinder's inferno, the cascade of fire blooming as it rushed across the warehouse, crackling and snapping as it consumed the air in its angry journey from her pale, four-fingered hand. "BURN!" Cinder cackled, her eyes glowing with the reflections of her conflagration.

Two hands covered in golden steel clawed apart her fire, the flames warping around the gauntlets that guarded the powerful arms. Yang burst from among the blaze, barreling toward the shocked witch with fire pouring from her golden locks. "DIE!" she shouted, taking one final step before throwing herself forward and throwing her fist into the witch's face, the two Pyromaniacs falling to the ground in a heap of fire and thrashing limbs. "Die! Die! Die!" Yang screamed over and over, scrambling over Cinder's clawing hands to kneel on top of the struggling witch. "DIE!" She slammed her head into Cinder's, blood gushing from twin wounds on both their foreheads. Yang felt the resistance in the older woman's arms diminish, her blows growing weaker and the fast breath becoming ragged. "DIE!"

"No!" Cinder screeched, the fire fading from her eyes as they grew wide with fear. She frantically tried to block the blonde's arms from bashing into her head, pushing with all her might against the blazing hands. Her feet and knees kicked helplessly in the dirt, pinned underneath the demon's surprisingly heavy weight. "NOO!" A golden fist rose and fell, smashing solidly into her jaw and sending a bright red flash through her vision. She blinked her eyes clear just in time to see another fiery fist plummeting into her face, bright red blood splashing onto the dusty floor. She coughed, her head filled with thrumming pain. Shivers of fear coursed through her body as she saw the gauntleted hands connect together and raise high above the blonde's head. "N-" she choked, raising her arms in a weak defense. She could feel the panic rising in her chest, her body convulsing as it strove to eject her lifeblood from her lungs. She slapped at the blonde's arms, at her chest, at her face, twisting and squirming as she sought any way to free herself from the demon's hold. Her hand found the devil's snarling face, her fingers poking into the hot, slobbering mouth and scraping against sweaty, bloody cheeks. She summoned the last remnants of her power and sent fire pouring from her hand, engulfing the blonde's head in swirling yellow flame. It did nothing. The hands descended, solid steel crashing into her head with a wet 'thunk', blood and bone fragments splashing from the witch's shattered face into the sand.

And then there was silence.

Yang stood slowly, extricating herself from the tangled arms of the motionless witch, her breath coming in large, uneven gasps. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, smearing spit and blood across her cheeks. She took a deep breath, then closed her eyes and screamed her victory to the audience of dust motes that floated lazily through the hot air, steam blowing from her hair. Her arms fell back to her side, heavy and tired. "Was... that... fun..?" she asked between panting breaths. "Now... now for Blake..." Heat pulsed in her chest as she stumbled toward the door, the room growing dark and quiet as the door creaked closed behind her.

* * *

She nearly slipped on a patch of extraordinarily loose sand, whirling her arms in erratic circles to keep her balance as she tried to follow the green-haired thief around the incredibly tight turn she had just taken. "Emerald!" Blake called, slowly building back to her rapid sprint, her legs pumping against the ground with heavy clomps. The woman spared her a momentary glance, not even slowing down as she raced through the alley toward the bright, open street ahead.

They had been running through the twisted back streets and side alleys of central Vacuo for what felt like an eternity, the dark-skinned criminal leading her on an impossible-to-remember trail that doubled back on itself and ran in multiple circles. Slowly, Blake had managed to catch up to her target, her huntress agility and desperate persistence allowing her to push herself harder than most.

She needed to catch Emerald, get the cure, and save Yang. _One chance_... Drawing the pistol half of Gambol Shroud, she pulled the trigger and hurled it at the back of the fleeing thief, the gunshot spooking a cat hiding in a trashcan. The bladed pistol spun and whistled as it soared through the air, Emerald glancing behind her just in time for the heavy metal weapon to smack her in the back, throwing off her balance and sending her tumbling into the sand. Hauling on the black ribbon wrapped around her wrist, Blake snapped the pistol back towards her, grabbing it out of the air and assuming a cautious stance as Emerald groaned to her feet, spitting sand out of her mouth. "Give me the cure, Emerald." Blake demanded, taking small steps closer to the glaring woman.

"Fuck you." Emerald spat, wiping her mouth and drawing her pistols, mimicking Blake's posture. "And fuck your blonde friend. And fuck Cinder." The long green hooks unfolded from underneath the barrels of her pistol. "You want the _Anulo_?" she growled, lowering her stance. "Come and get it. I'm not gonna run anymore."

Blake carefully crept forward, keeping a watchful eye on Emerald's blades and holding her own braced defensively in front of her face and neck. "We're not working for Cinder. We need it to cure our disease." Maybe she could reason with her.

"I don't care. You're chasing me, Cinder's chasing me... It's all the same. No one cares what happens to little Emerald." She was weaving her way down the alley towards Blake, her hair waving in the light breeze. "Well I'm not going to take it anymore." She whipped one pistol upward, firing two rounds and running down the alley, her blade scraping a furrow in the dirt.

Blake dodged away from the bullets, which scraped off the brick walls with a dull '_twang_', leaping from one side of the alley to the other as more shots zipped past her, burying themselves in the walls or the ground. A bladed hook whizzed by her shoulder, its chain clinking as Emerald heaved it back, and Blake ducked just in time to avoid the razor-sharp edge cutting off her ears. She rolled and jumped, now right in front of the green-haired thief. She sliced upward with her wide blade, using her katana to block a side swing from Emerald. Steel met steel and sparks exploded from the contact, harsh metallic ringing overpowering their grunts of effort.

Emerald kicked at her, the sandal striking her in the stomach and forcing her back, Blake wincing in slight pain. She was now exposed, and Emerald tried to capitalize on her defenselessness by swinging both hooks in a cross, the green-tinted steel flashing in the sunlight. Blake jumped upward, leaving behind a shadow to be cut in half by the long blades, bouncing off the wall and landing behind Emerald.

As the thief turned Blake swept with her leg, knocking Emerald into the dirt once again, a quick curse accompanying the '_thud_' of her fall. Blake lunged forward, hoping to pin Emerald down, but the dark-skinned girl somersaulted backwards and rose to a crouch, retracting her blades back onto her pistols. As the guns fired, Blake shadowed backwards, tossing the pistol of Gambol Shroud at Emerald's legs. The ribbon wrapped around the woman's left ankle and Blake tugged, forcing Emerald into a split and putting her back into the dust. "Damn it!" Emerald growled, starting to push herself to her feet.

Warm black steel pressed against her neck, and she paused, raising her hands after a moment. "Give... me the cure..." Blake huffed, gathering her breath. "Just do it..." She watched as Emerald slowly reached into a pocket, pulling out a dark blue velvet cloth, unfolding it to reveal a ring of jet black metal a couple inches in diameter, sharp onyx diamonds attached on the exterior with thin metal loops. "Is... is that..?"

"The _Anulo Lux_. Cinder's cure." Emerald breathed, scowling as she held it out for the faunus huntress. Blake gently grabbed the cloth, lifting it from Emeralds hand and marveling at how simple it was, and how utterly important. _Now we can save Yang..._ "So now what? Are you going to arrest me? Kill me?"

Blake wrenched her eyes from the glossy bracelet, moving her sword away from the thief's neck and letting her stand. "Neither. I don't care what you do anymore." _I have to go save Yang_. "How does it work?"

Emerald rolled her shoulders, bending down and retrieving her pistols from the dust. "No clue. Cinder always wore it on her ankle. Never talked about what it did." She deposited her weapons on her back, brushing off her shirt and pants, and turned to face Blake. "So you're really just going to let me go?"

"Yes. We're here for the cure. For the... _Anulo Lux_. We're not after you."

Emerald raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "Whatever." She turned, walking slowly to the end of the alley. "Hey," she said, turning her head back, "if you see Roman Torchwick... Punch him in the face for me, will you?"

Blake chuckled. "Sure. I owe him a couple good hits myself." She folded the cloth back over the jewel, pocketing it before recombining her swords and storing them on their sling on her back.

"Most people do..." Emerald smiled, waving as she turned the corner and vanished from sight.

Blake sighed, rolling her neck and turning to the far end of the alley, the direction she hoped she had come from. _Have to save Yang..._ She took two steps when she heard a strange cry from behind her. She whirled on her heel, her hand already on Gambol Shroud's handle as she lowered herself into an offensive crouch. Had Emerald come to try and steal back the cure? She gasped and her eyes went wide as she saw Emerald creep back into view, but not as she had expected.

Emerald was floating in the air, suspended by gauntleted hands that were gripped around her throat. The green-haired thief was clawing at the arms around her neck, wet gurgles leaking from her mouth as she kicked and struggled against the blonde demon strangling her. "Yang! Stop!" Blake yelled, but if her partner had heard her she didn't show any reaction.

Yang turned into the alley, fire leaping from her hair as she walked, glowing red eyes locking to Blake's scared face. "Blake..." she grinned, a sickening, evil smile that made Blake's heart sink. The devil was temporarily distracted by a hand pushing against her face, and she snarled before slamming the bucking thief roughly against the wall. "FUCK YOU!" she roared into Emerald's dazed face, spittle and blood splashing onto the woman's dark skin. With a grunt, Yang threw the stunned girl across the street, her body crunching against a shop on the far side and leaving bloody cracks in the bricks. A haunting giggle burst from the blonde, her mouth spreading into a vicious, hungry smile. "Hello, Blake." she said slowly, turning to face the scared faunus.

"Yang... no..." Blake shook her head, her eyes wide and frightened as she stared at the flaming devil stalking down the alley.

"I hope you struggle. I hope you scream." Yang whispered, licking her lips. "It makes it taste sweeter. And you know I've always lov-"

"Please... please don't say it..." Blake begged, falling to her knees.

"I've always loved it when you were _feisty_."

* * *

Her yellow eyes opened to a world of pain. Her face was covered in blood and sand; she coughed when she tried to breathe, putting a hand to her bruised, swollen cheek. It felt like an eternity as she slowly sat up and pulled herself along the ground to a wall, her ragged red dress scratched and dirty. She leaned her head back against the cool, sturdy surface, taking light, shallow breaths that sent throbbing pain through her throat and chest. "Fuck... that... blonde bitch..." Cinder gasped hoarsely, speaking to no one in particular. She spat out a tooth, the blood-smeared molar dragging in the dust. "Just... she wait... until I... can regain my strength. Then... then she's dead!"

"Somehow, I sincerely doubt that." an arrogant, amused voice called from the shadows, Cinder's head lolling to the side as she searched the room for the speaker. Roman Torchwick stepped into the light, his uncovered hair glowing neon orange in the sunlight that spilled from above. He was wearing a smug grin as he leaned onto his cane, crossing one foot over the other. "Goodness, you look like hell." he said, frowning.

"Roman... you filth..." she breathed, coughing out the words with droplets of blood. "Get over here... and help your queen..."

He clicked his tongue, shaking his head and laughing. "We've been over this, my dear." he chuckled. His expression dropped, his eyes serious and glaring. "You're not my queen." All joviality was gone from his voice, and he stepped forward to stand over the bleeding witch.

"You... weasel! You are dirt!" Cinder snapped, the words coming out scratched and thin.

Roman smiled again. "Flattery won't get you anywhere with me, I'm afraid." He reached into his coat and pulled out a long, menacing knife. "Nowhere at all."

Cinder's eyes widened at the sight of the sparkling blade, her shoulders rising in fear. "This isn't your style, Roman. You're a thief, not a killer!"

The tall man crouched down beside her, looking over his knife. "I'm many things to many people." he said, switching his gaze to her frightened eyes. "You hired me as a thief, and for you I was a thief. Sometimes people need a killer, so for them I'm a killer."

"If you're going to do it, get it over with!" Cinder cried, grabbing at Roman's arms but the master thief pulled away. "Who... who set you on me? You've never done the dirty work before! Who is it? It was Adam, wasn't it! I've always distrusted him! No, it was Emerald! She concocted this whole plan from the beginning! Who was it, damn you!"

"My my, have plenty of enemies do you? Well don't worry, it wasn't any of them." He smiled, standing and walking back into the light. "No, this is my own, _personal_, endeavor." He turned back to face her, his eyes filled with malice. "Emphasis on 'personal'." he growled slowly. He stood silent for a moment, then closed his eyes and returned his knife into his coat. "You see, the number one rule in this business is no one threatens my princess. But you did. And that means you broke the rules." He inspected the fingers of his gloves, ignoring Cinder's quiet whimpers of pain as she gasped for breath. He paused, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "And you know what happens to people who break the rules..." he said, turning to face her and standing straight, a small grin pulling at his lips. He leaned forward slightly, speaking quietly, "They. Get. Punished." He pointed his index finger behind Cinder, signaling her to look with a nod of his head.

Cinder turned her head slowly, keeping her eyes watching Roman until the very last moment. When they finally switched to where he pointed, she jumped and screamed in fear. Crouching beside her, completely unmoving and deathly silent, was Neo, the blade portion of her parasol shimmering in the dim light. Her face was perfectly neutral, but then split into a wide, wicked grin, her eyes changing to brown and white in a blink. "No... no! Roman! No!"

"My true queen, the light of my life, always gets what she wants. And just a minute or two ago she told me she wanted revenge. And she always gets what she wants." Roman smirked, turning away from the two women on the ground and waving over his shoulder. "So adieu! Au revoir! Sayonara, Cinder. 'Til we meet again in hell, where I doubt _your_ fire will be the biggest of my concerns."

She pushed herself off the wall, crawling painfully through the dirt towards Roman. "No! Roman! No! No-!" A sharp, piercing pain stabbed through her leg, and she twisted her head to see Neo grinning at her while holding her sword point-down, the steel protruding from Cinder's thigh. The petite psychopath pulled the sword free, sending more burning pain along Cinder's body, then stood and stepped over the witch's back, pressing the end of her sword against Cinder's throat. "No! NO! You can't let her do this, Roman! ROMAN! ROMA-urk." She was silenced by the pointed rod of steel that was shoved clean through her neck, piercing through her windpipe and severing a multitude of arteries. Blood clotted in the sand, steaming and sticking to the paling white face and wavy black hair of Remnant's most violent witch.

Neo stood, wiping her sword with a cloth and dusting off her knees before taking Roman's outstretched hand, the two thieves walking to the exit. "Excellent job, Neo. I told you it would be our last job for the witch." He glanced down at her, smiling as he wiped a droplet of blood off her cheek. "How about we go for some... ice cream?" He chuckled at her excited expression, and put an arm around her shoulders as she hugged against his waist. "And I think I saw a pet shop around here somewhere. Want to take a look?" They stepped back into the open air of Vacuo, leaving the broken, bleeding body of Cinder Fall to rot.

* * *

_Dust_, did she miss those heavens of amber. The way they stared, filled with tears and hopelessness, was just so... so... juicily delicious. Their heartbroken, dull luster sent shivers sizzling through her spine. But the way Blake was just sitting there, shoulders sagging in defeat and quiet sobs shaking her body... it was boring. "Get up, Blake." Yang urged, steam rolling through her vicious smile. "Get up. Fight. Struggle!" She took another step, her fingers curling and uncurling in rage-fueled excitement. "It's more fun when you're feisty, so get feisty!"

"Stop saying that... please stop..." Blake cried, tears dripping off her chin into the sand. "We were so close, Yang. We were so close."

The blazing devil was standing over her now, the wisping flames of her hair spreading light and heat through the dusty alley. "FIGHT!" Yang roared, clouds of spit and steam raining into Blake's hair.

The faunus slowly raised her head, her chin wrinkled and quivering as she cried, pleading golden eyes watery and desperate. "I can't, Yang. I can't fight you. I love you. I love you too much." She shook her head, hiccuping coughs interrupting her speech.

_I love you too, Blake!_ The deep, sane part of Yang's mind screamed, rattling the bars of her mental cage of chemical fury. "Fine then." The gauntleted fist swung down, smashing into Blake's head and sending her flying into the opposite wall, her body making a disgusting crunching noise as it collided with the sturdy brick. "This just makes it easier..."

Blake groaned in pain as she pushed herself to her knees, holding a hand to her throbbing head. She choked and coughed as the strong hands grabbed her by the hair, hauling her upwards. "Yang-" she gasped, silenced by a punch into her stomach.

"You never saved me." Yang growled. "I'd ask you every day to save me. Save me from this burning, unending pain. 'Save me Blake! Save me save me!'" The devil put another fist into Blake's gut, the faunus wheezing for breath. "You say that you love me, you say it like you mean it..." Yang pushed her face in front of Blake's, her hair lighting all the scratches and dirt that covered the dark-haired girl's face. "But you stabbed me, in Vale. You tried again in Atlas. I think you hate me. I think you're lying to me, that you've always lied to me. You never loved me." Yang turned and pinned Blake against the brick wall by her neck, her partner's black boots hovering half a foot above the ground. "I. Hate. You." she snarled quietly, baring her teeth. "And I'm going to kill you."

"Yan-. No. I... lo- you!" Blake gasped, pushing against the arm holding her to the wall. The fingers around her throat were burning hot; hotter than the sun in the middle of July. "I love... you-!" She slapped at the blonde's hands, then stopped. She had to get Yang the cure. One hand clawing on the fingers wrapped around her throat, she fumbled into her pocket with the other, pulling out the soft blue cloth. She grabbed the _Anulo_ with two fingers, letting the protective cloth drop into the dust. Blake raised the bracelet to her face, her scared eyes searching its surface for any clues as to how it worked. The edges of her vision were darkening as her brain was starved of oxygen, but she could see a tiny latch interrupting the otherwise uniform pattern of jeweled diamonds.

"I'm going to kill you." Yang repeated, glaring through the center of the ring and squeezing her hands tighter. She could feel the struggling muscles in Blake's neck, the panicking pulse of blood in her veins as she constricted the flow. It was everything she'd ever _dreamed_; powerful, cathartic, and so completely satisfying. "I'm finally going to kill you." Joy rushed through her body and flame leapt from her hair as she laughed, the booming, crazy sound echoing off the walls in a chorus of madness. She relished the sight of Blake's crying eyes, her horrified, silently screaming expression as she slowly suffocated to death. It was the greatest pleasure she'd ever felt.

There was a ringing '_clink_' and color returned to Blake's eyes as the _Anulo Lux_ split open, two curved halves connected by an invisible hinge. As darkness pressed into her vision and the world began to disappear, she clamped the bracelet over Yang's wrist, using the last of her strength to wriggle it under Ember Celica's shining steel. "I love you, Yang. I always will..." she said with the last of her breath, her eyelids hovering closed and her body going limp.

The burning hands released the unmoving faunus, the dark-haired girl's body slumping to the ground. The blonde demon howled, fire erupting from her hair. "YES! Hahaha! YES! She's dead! She's dead!" She breathed deep and sighed, letting her body relax. "Now..." she breathed, turning her head to the street. "Now for Ruby..." She took one step, but paused before the next as she felt a strange coolness spreading along her arm. The pain, the fire, the heat in her arm was vanishing, being replaced with... nothingness.

Her eyes traced the feeling of relieving coolness as it spread to her elbow, then to her shoulder, then throughout her chest. In an explosion of alleviating chillness, the roaring fire and boiling rage that dominated her heart and mind evaporated, and she sucked in breath before falling to her knees, a shocked expression on her face. "What..?" she gasped, looking at her hands. She turned them over in amazement, her eyes pouring over her body in surprised fascination. There was no more pain, no more anger. She glanced into the gauntlets on her arm, and smiled. Her reflection had lilac eyes.

She laughed, tears of happiness gathering in her eyes. "Blake! Ruby! Weiss! I'm... I'm cured! It doesn't hurt anymore! I'm better!" _I'm me again!_ She whipped her head around, her joyful laughter immediately dying when she spotted the still form of Blake, the faunus' head leaning against the wall with closed eyes. "Blake? No..." She scrambled across the dirt on her hands and knees, pulling Blake's head into her lap and cradling her chin. "Blake? Blake!" she called, more tears falling from her eyes. "No! Blake! Come on!" She knelt there and cried, knowing it was useless.

She had killed Blake. She had killed the love of her life.

"I'm sorry, Blake." she sobbed, stroking the thick mass of dark hair. "I'm sorry. I love you. I love you so much. I love your eyes, I love your hair, I love your voice." She fell onto her back, an overwhelming depression robbing her of her energy. "I _loved _you. I loved the way you'd purr when you were happy. I loved the way you'd stay up all night reading, cuddled against me. I loved how smart you were. I loved waking up next to you and being able to watch you smile when you woke up. I loved knowing... knowing that you loved me." She forced herself up, leaning over to kiss Blake's still-warm lips. "I loved you. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that you saved me, but I couldn't do the same." She flopped again onto her back, her hair filling with dust and sand as her tears rolled past her ears.

The world felt dark and lonely. She cried as she thought of all the things she had wanted to do, wanted to say, that she'd never be able to. There wouldn't be any more laughter. There wouldn't be any more smiles. There would never be another twinkle in those eyes that she loved. No more books, no more dinners together, no more walks in the park. No more dancing together, no more singing together, no more love. Only crying. Only tears, and heartbreak, and sadness. She'd never be able to ask her, never be able to-

She almost missed the barely audible cough through her sobs. She levered herself upward, her eyes wide and staring at the motionless faunus cradled in her lap. "B-... Blake?" she whispered, her mind absent of all other thoughts.

For several moments there was nothing, just the wind blowing through the alley. Then there was another cough, and a fuzzy ear twitched. "Yang..?" Blake moaned, her voice scratchy and quiet. Yang watched in astonished, disbelieving joy as her girlfriend lifted from her lap and turned over, golden eyes meeting teary lilac. "Yang..."

Yang jumped forward, wrapping her arms around Blake's fragile body and squeezing, pouring all her love and relief into the hug. "Thank-fucking-Dust!" she said, nuzzling against Blake's face. "I thought I... I thought I killed you." She pulled back, then thrust forward again and pushed her lips against Blake's, pushing a hand through the soft black hair. They separated, smiles spreading across their faces.

"You're... cured?" Blake whispered. "You're back?"

"I'm back! I'm back and I'm never leaving you again! Never ever ever ever!" They kissed again. "I love you, Blake. I love you I love you I love you I love you!" They kissed again and again, each time separating to tell each other they loved them, before finally they stood and started to walk out of the alley, Yang supporting Blake. "Not good enough..." she said, drawing a confused look from Blake.

The confusion changed to surprise, and Blake yelped as Yang leaned down and picked her up, carrying the faunus in her arms as they strolled slowly down the street. "You don't have to, Yang..."

"No, but I want to. I want to hold you for the rest of my life. I want to hold you and kiss you and love you forever. And that's just the beginning."

"Yang... are you..?"

"I am. I love you, Blake."

They kissed again.

"Okay. I love you too."

"I love you more." Blake's laugh sent trills through Yang's heart.

"Impossible."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Keep moving forward.**


	28. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

**Author's Notes: **I have a mountain of excuses about this chapter and the last, but it can be summarized in "I either didn't have the time or the will to write."

Maybe I don't understand the role of an epilogue, but I wanted to write this and hope you enjoy it.

Endings are hard.

* * *

He carefully balanced on one foot, resting the overlarge bag of groceries on his knee as he rummaged through his pocket for his keys. "I always knew that I'd one day regret these damned locks..." he muttered around a third bag clamped in his teeth, his fingers searching the bottom corners of his pants. A gentle breeze made him wobble, his eyes locked to the precariously placed bag as it flapped in the wind. "Don't you dare fall off..." he growled. The eggs were in that bag.

Something hard and pointy poked against him as he groped blindly, and he pinched his gloved fingers together, careful to be absolutely still as he extracted the keys from his pocket. "Gotcha..." Keeping on one foot, he pushed the key into the lock, turning it right and then left, sighing in relief when he heard the latch unlock. He removed the key and turned it around, inserting the opposite end into the bottom lock. He turned it a quarter to the left, then a full turn to the right. He shoved the key back into his pants and snatched the tipping bag off his knee, pushing the door open with his shoulder.

He walked straight to the kitchen, depositing the groceries on the tall kitchen island. "Finally..." he breathed as he pulled the bag out from his mouth, placing it beside the others. He stepped back to the door, slamming it closed and reaching up for his bowler hat.

_"BARK!"_

_ Oh no..._ His heart raced as he heard the scrabbling of clawed feet rushing along the upstairs hallway. He pushed himself against the door, his face twisted in panic as the sound of low, curious growling crept from the top of the stairs, getting louder and louder as the beast descended. His eyes searched for an escape. He could hide behind the couch, maybe. Treading lightly to reduce the noise of his footsteps, he moved as fast as he could into the living room, crouching behind the recently reupholstered sofa just as a long, furry tail disappeared into the kitchen. "Fwhew!" he whispered, wiping his brow. He seemed to be safe, for now.

_"BARK!"_

"Eep!" He cringed, eyes wide as he slowly turned his head to face the monstrous canine prowling towards him. "G-Good doggy..." He was shivering as cold sweat dripped down the back of his neck, reaching a hand forward for the hound to sniff. The beast ignored his hand, its hungry eyes staring at his own. "Good doggy?"

_"BARK!"_ it roared, taking two bounding steps and leaping at him, clawed, furry paws ramming into his shoulders and forcing him to the ground.

Its cold nose nuzzled against his face; the rough, smelly tongue lapping at his chin and the hands he raised to defend himself. "Stop! No! Down! N-NEO!" he shrieked, struggling to keep his face free from the slobbery mouth. "Get your mutt off me!" He pushed against the dog's shoulders, heaving it off his chest, but it only laid beside him and continued to lick at his neck. "Help meeeee!"

Three sharp claps came from the other side of the couch, and Roman gasped in relief as the dog's ears perked up and the beast lurched from beside him, trotting around the sofa with its tail held high. "Thank you, darling..." he said as he used the couch to pull himself to his feet. He leaned against the back as he caught his breath, scowling at the beast as it rolled around on its back at Neo's feet, the short girl smiling and stroking its belly. "I distinctly remember saying 'nothing large' when we were shopping..."

Neo glanced at him, rolling her eyes and waving away his comment. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a treat, tossing it to her dog. Roman flinched as its jaws crashed closed, the treat disappearing just as easily as could a finger, or the whole hand. "Why did we even get a dog?" he asked himself, pinching the bridge of his nose as he stood. _Oh yes, because Neo wanted one..._ She caught him by surprise as he walked around the couch, burying her face into his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I wasn't even gone an hour..." he said, unable to keep from smiling as he brushed his hand across her head. She beckoned with her finger, and he rolled his eyes as he leaned down and kissed her hello. "I got you something special!" He grinned at her excited expression. "Some chocolate, some vanilla, and some min-"

_"BARK!"_

Roman jumped at the noise, clutching at his chest as he glared at the dog sitting at his feet, eagerly wagging its tail. "For the love of Dust, stop scaring me like that." Neo covered her mouth to hide her giggles, leaning over to pat the large Mistralian Shepherd.

As they had strolled the streets of Vacuo, they had stumbled across an eager-looking young woman running a dog adoption stall. Neo had taken one look at the dog, with its white, brown, and gray fur, then tugged frantically on Roman's sleeve and pointed. "That one huh?" He had said, recoiling when he glanced at the beast. "Darling... that's way too big. Nothing large, remember?" But he could see why his princess had fallen in love with the dog. It had multicolored eyes, one pink and one brown. He had sighed and pulled out his checkbook, conceding to the whims of she who held his heart. "What shall we name it, honey?"

"Strawberry! Get off the damn couch!" he shouted from the kitchen, glaring as he placed the eggs into the refrigerator. He had never understood why Neo had chosen that name. _Honestly, he's really more of a 'Rocky Road'... _"So, did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" he sweetly asked the girl standing next to him. Neo shook her head, putting another spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice cream into her mouth. Her eyes suddenly flashed open, and she smacked Roman on the arm and put the gallon of ice cream on the counter before skipping into the living room, her spoon poking from her mouth.

Roman raised an eyebrow when she returned with a cream-colored envelope, the front decorated in gilded lettering spelling his name. "What is this about, hmm?" he asked rhetorically, slicing the letter open with his small knife while Neo resumed eating. Elegant, flowing handwriting covered the thick paper, the black ink smelling like fresh raspberries.

_Dear Roman Torchwick, and by extension Neo,_

_You are cordially invited to th-_

"Did they seriously invite _me_ to this? ME?" he scoffed and handed the letter to Neo for her to read. "I wouldn't be caught dead at such an event. In fact, if I _did _go, I probably _would _get killed..." He watched as Neo's eyes scanned along the invitation, her eyebrows raising in confusion. "I know, ridiculous isn't it? Inviting two criminals to a gathering of huntsmen and huntresses? I mean, what would we even _bring_ to the we-"

He was interrupted by Neo pulling on his collar, waving her finger between the two of them and energetically pointing at the letter, her eyes glittering. "Really? You want to go?" Frantic nodding. "Do we have to?" She huffed and stamped her foot, firmly nodding once. "But-" Neo very, very slowly crossed her arms, tilting her head down to stare at him from below her eyebrows. Roman sighed and covered his face with his palm. "Okay..." he surrendered, dragging his hand across his face. "Urf-!" he grunted as Neo pressed against his stomach, squeezing him in a tight hug. He should have known it was impossible to resist. His princess, his darling, his love always got what she wanted. _At least now I get to see her in a nice dress..._

"Alright, alright..." he said, gently pushing her away by the shoulders. "Now," he grinned, shaking his head at her gleeful expression, "what do you want for dinner?"

* * *

Her hands were clasped together and resting on the edge of her desk, squeezing each other gently as she waited for the call to appear on her scroll. The small, white device was laying in front of her knuckles, quiet and still. _He's late for his check-in..._ she thought, her mouth twisting into an annoyed, nervous scowl. Just as she reached out a hand to call him herself, the scroll buzzed, dancing along the top of the desk. She picked it up and spread it open, placing it in the thin plastic holder designed for just such a purpose. "Mister Crown. You are late."

"Sorry, Professor Schnee. There were a few more Ursa than expected." the student apologized, wiping his brow with his sleeve. He looked sweaty and exhausted, and there was a small, bleeding cut on his jaw.

"Is everyone alright? You look a little beaten up..."

"Cage is wrapped up, but he'll be fine. He's a tough bugger. Rest of us are just scraped and bruised, nothing major. You worried about us, Professor?" he said with a cocky grin.

She sniffed and turned her head. "Hardly." she said derisively, but the hands in her lap relaxed. "So, was the mission successful? Were Miss Blackhawk's calculations correct?"

Crown nodded. "Yes. We found the deposit of _Anulonium_ exactly where we thought. Third one this month. The pick-up team has been notified and the SDC says they're on their way."

"Excellent work, excellent work. Congratulations, mister Crown, you have succeeded in passing my class." She fought down a smile while watching the bright happiness spread across her student's face. "Well," she sighed, glancing at the clock that hung on the back wall, "I'm afraid I have an important event to get to. Good work today, mister Crown. I'll notify your professors of your expected absences, and Headmaster Ozpin will find a commendation request on his desk first thing in the morning."

"Thanks, Professor. It's been great working with you."

"And you as well. Goodbye." The screen turned to black and she closed the device, finally allowing her neutral expression to break into a happy smile. _Damn brat has come a long way since the beginning of the semester..._ she thought, in an endearing way.

After Crown had joined her Pyromania 'task-force', other students had approached her about the extra credit opportunity, including miss Blackhawk. Together, they had pored over the _Anulo Lux_, using her knowledge about Dust and the students' enthusiasm to identify its substance and track down larger quantities around Remnant. Fairly quickly, the Schnee Dust Company was able to fabricate a system to treat red Dust in their factories, neutralizing the crystals' inherent energy before it ever reached the consumer. After rates of Pyromaniacs dropped overnight, the Council of Generals removed the restrictions and red Dust returned to Atlesian markets.

There was a knock on the lecture hall's big wooden door, the sound echoing in the empty room. "Come in!" Weiss called as she packed her scroll into her purse, hooking the bag over her shoulder.

The door creaked open and a grinning face with silver eyes and shining red hair poked in. "Hey there, Weiss!" Ruby crowed, stepping into the doorway.

"Ruby!" Weiss' smile grew wider. "You're right on time, for once." she said, beginning to climb up the steps to the exit.

"Yup! And I brought someone who wants to meet you!"

"Oh?" Weiss raised an eyebrow, pausing on the steps. "Who is it?"

Ruby wiggled, clutching her hands to her chest. "Ooooh, it's a surprise!" Her eyes were alight with excitement, her grin spreading to her ears. _I should probably be worried..._ Ruby leaned behind the door. "Okay Drei, go say 'Hi'! Go say 'Hi'!"

Weiss rolled her eyes. _Oh, it's just her cute, little puppy..._ "Come here, little guy!"

_"BARK!" _It was not the sound of a puppy, nor of a little dog. It was a booming roar that shook through her bones and crashed through the classroom, reverberating off the large glass windows.

Weiss' eyes looked like blue dinner plates, watching in shocked horror as a massive, drooling hound pushed around Ruby's legs and charged into the room, heading straight for her. "FuckDustShitBAAAAAh!" she screamed, leaning backwards and spinning her arms as she lost her balance on the steps. The monstrosity leaped into the air, its huge jaws lunging for her throat. It slammed into her chest like a ton of bricks, beast and girl tumbling to the floor in a thrashing pile of gray fur and pale arms. "Ruby! Help! It's a BEOWOLF!" Weiss shrieked, lying helplessly on her back as the dog's tongue smeared slobber across her face.

Ruby was lying on the floor in tears, doubled over and clutching her stomach as breathless laughter shook her body. "O-Oh my DUST! You should have seen your FACE!" Another burst of chuckles coursed through the tall redhead, her legs kicking in the air. Finally she stood, wiping her eyes and whistling, calling the giant Atlesian war-hound off the struggling heiress. "Whew, I wish I'd had my scroll ready..." she gasped, catching her breath. She stiffened as Weiss pushed herself to her feet, her lips puckering in fear.

Weiss' hands were claws, her face a red-tinged mask of pure fury as she turned glacially on her heel to glare at the huntress-hound pair. "You..." she growled, her voice sending shivers along Ruby's back. Drei whimpered and slunk behind the cloaked girl's legs. "...are very, very, _very_ lucky you're cute." She resumed her climb up the stairs, her glare never leaving Ruby's eyes.

Ruby blinked in confusion. "Uh... me? Or Drei?" she asked, pointing to the dog and her chest.

Now standing beside the troublesome duo at the top of the stairs, Weiss harrumphed and turned her head. "Both of you." Ruby breathed out in a long, relieved sigh. "Now come along, we're going to be late..." Weiss said, grabbing the hood of Ruby's cloak and dragging her away.

They made a brief stop at Weiss' house, the heiress needing to change out of her slobber-covered teaching clothes and into the proper attire for the upcoming occasion. Ruby changed as well, the cloak, her armored corset, and the tall black boots not really fitting for the big event. Each girl gasped when they saw the other, squealing in delight and jabbering to each other about how fantastic they looked in their dresses. They left Drei behind with a big bone, Ruby kissing the dog's head in goodbye before skipping to join Weiss in her car and assuring the heiress that her couch would still be intact upon their return. The drive lasted a little over twenty minutes, which were spent chatting about the approaching ceremony and who they expected to attend.

"Yang said they were inviting Roman. Do you think he'll show up?" Ruby asked.

"Not if he's got any brains..."

They joined a multitude of cars in a small parking lot at the end of a trail that lead deep into the forests of the Forever Fall, hiking up the ends of their dresses so they didn't wind up covered in the dark red leaves. Squirrels chittered and birds tweeted as the pair of huntresses emerged from the woods into a large cleared pavilion covered in crunchy, blood-red leaves. The old, wooden picnic tables had been appropriated by the caterers and grouped into a long table that was being stocked with dishes, silverware, and covered plates of food. Three rows of sparkling white chairs faced a polished oak veranda, a thin podium standing alone in the center.

Weiss and Ruby appeared to be among the last to arrive, mostly due to Weiss' professorial duties, and they walked hand-in-hand along the winding path toward the chairs, waving hello to old friends and familiar acquaintances. A blond man in a crisp white parade uniform spotted them and crossed the lawn, waving as he approached.

"Weiss, Ruby! Hey guys, long time no see!" he said, a goofy smile splitting his face.

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby said, her face lighting up at the sight of her old friend. "I heard you're a Major now! Congrats!"

Jaune rubbed the back of his head and looked away, a slight, embarrassed blush creeping across his cheeks. "Heh heh, yeah... It's nothing special, really..."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Jaune, take it from a native. It's a big deal. You should be proud."

"I am, I am!" he said, bobbing his head. "It's just that... I got it for... you know..."

Ruby cocked her head, blinking inquisitively. "What?" She looked to Weiss. "I don't get it. Why'd he get promoted?"

The heiress' mouth thinned and she rolled her eyes again. "Oh, he's just upset with himself because-"

"JAUNE. ARC." Jaune stood at full attention, sucking in air and pushing out his chest at the sound of a furious, yet distinctly womanly voice calling from the edge of the forest. Weiss and Ruby looked over their shoulders to spy a tall warrior goddess, her luscious red dress with gold trim billowing around her as though she wore a flag of victory. She marched across the grass in golden-brown heels, her glare fierce enough to rust steel and curdle milk, her blazing green eyes locked to the panicking blond.

"H-Hey P-P-Pyrrha..." Jaune whimpered, raising a shaking hand in greeting. "H-how... How are y-you?"

"I am very upset, to put it mildly!" Pyrrha growled, stomping her foot as she stopped in front of the sweating huntsman, shoving her grimacing face into his.

"As if we couldn't tell..." Weiss whispered aside to Ruby, who snorted trying to contain her laughter.

Pyrrha ignored them, putting her hands on her hips. "I get back from a tournament, and guess what I hear? That JAUNE ARC, my former team leader, has reported his _friends_ to the Atlesian police! His friends who needed _help_, not a jail cell!"

Jaune was leaning as far away from the raging huntress as he could, his sweat-covered hands held defensively in front of his face. "I- uh... I can... I can explain?"

"You'd _better_." Pyrrha hissed, narrowing her eyes. "You are in deep..." She paused, seeming to struggle with her words. "...shit, mister!"

Both Weiss and Ruby looked at each other, their eyebrows skyrocketing. "Jaune made Pyrrha swear!" they whispered to each other, turning back to watch as Pyrrha grabbed Jaune by the ear and started dragging him to one of the tables.

"You're going to sit by me and explain yourself. And so help me, if you misbehave I'm going to magnetize you to the nose of a Bullhead." She stopped, turning around with the sweetest smile on her face. "Hello Ruby, Weiss. You both look wonderful. If you'll excuse me..." She continued walking, tears pouring from Jaune's eyes.

"No! It's okay! I fixed it! I told them they were cured! I fixed it! They're not wanted anymore! Somebody save mee~ee!"

Weiss and Ruby turned away from the tall boy's pitiful weeping, walking through the rows of chairs and taking their seats in the front row. "I don't think I've ever seen her more beautiful..." Weiss said, her head tilted to the side, gazing past the redhead beside her.

"Hmm?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your sister." Weiss answered, pointing over Ruby's shoulder to the deck of the veranda, where Yang was pacing back and forth. She was wearing a long, glittering dress that flowed like molten gold, intricate black heels adorning her feet and tasteful pearl earrings shimmering in the warm light. Her hair, usually a barely manageable mess, had been brushed and combed and brushed and combed again until it glistened brighter than the sun. A black necklace of obsidian and onyx diamonds hung around her neck, jangling as she walked toward the pair of huntresses. "Never more beautiful." Weiss said as she and Ruby stood to greet the blonde. "Or more nervous."

Yang hopped down from the veranda, her hands wringing each other raw. Her shoulders were raised to her ears, and her smiling lilac eyes were wide and pale with fear. "Ruby, Weiss. Good, you're here. Thank Dust. How do I look? Do I look okay?" she asked, her words coming fast and loud.

Ruby smiled and lay a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. "Yang, calm down. You look _great_."

"You're my sister, you have to say that. Weiss, how do I look?"

Weiss stepped back and stroked her chin. "You look... okay."

Yang's jaw fell and she slumped over. "That's it? That's all? 'Okay'? I need to go change..." Ruby gave Weiss an incredulous glare.

Weiss sighed, grabbed Yang by the arms and shook her gently. "That was a joke, Yang. You look gorgeous."

Yang sniffled, tears welling in her eyes. "You choose _now_ to try and get a sense of humor?" She straightened, breathing deep to calm herself. "Do you think she'll like it?" She asked, pawing around her necklace.

Ruby grinned and put a hand on Yang's back. "She'll love it, Yang."

"Weiss?"

"Just what Ruby said, she'll love it."

The words seemed to relax Yang, the shoulders lowering back to where they should be and her eyes regaining some of their laughter. "That's a relief. Is it hot here? It feels really hot. Oh, I knew we should have had it inside! It's too hot here! Weiss, can't you do anything about the heat?"

"What? Why me?"

"Because you're the Ice Queen!" Yang barked a quick, nervous laugh as the heiress glowered at her. "Really though, I feel hot. And sick. I think I need to go throw up." She leaned her head back, covering her eyes with her hands. "Oh Dust, oh Dust, I can't do this. I can't. I need to go..."

"You're not going anywhere, Xiao Long..." Weiss said, grabbing the blonde by the mouth. She pulled Yang's head down to her own, scared purple eyes flicking back and forth between steely, cold blue. "You can't leave, because this is not about you. This is about _her_." Weiss' eyes narrowed and her fingers pinched harder into Yang's skin. "Do you love her?"

"Yesh." Yang said through squished cheeks.

"Do you _really_ love her?"

"Yesh."

"More than life? More than Ruby?"

"Yesh!"

"Then you'd do _anything_ for her, right?"

"Yesh!"

"Then you can do this." Weiss released her captive, slightly relaxing her glare. "Because this is for _her_." Yang seemed more confident now, standing straight with her head held high and the hint of a grin at the edge of her mouth. "Now go wait at the altar and think happy thoughts!" Yang nodded and left, her steps long and purposeful, but Weiss could still see the girl's nerves in the fists that were clenched by her sides. She sighed and turned away, flinching slightly when she found Ruby smirking at her and trying to suppress giggles. "What?"

"Nothing..." Ruby said, her smile growing. "I was just wondering about who's going to calm _you_ down when it's our turn..."

Weiss scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Who says we're having one, hmm? Oh, don't give me the puppy-dog look..." she said in response to Ruby's crestfallen face. "Now try to keep her calm, I'm going to check on Blake."

Blake was getting ready in the lodge at the end of the parking lot, an average-sized building normally equipped to hold a dozen huntsmen as they prepared to venture into the Forever Fall. Today, it was filled by leftover catering supplies and a tri-fold mirror hidden behind a privacy wall for Blake to use as she got dressed. Weiss padded down the soft carpet, her hands holding up the edges of her dress so she didn't trip herself. "This is why skirts are better!" she grumbled as she walked, forcing her face to relax out of its scowl as she neared the dark-haired faunus. "Blake!" The woman turned, and Weiss sighed at the sight of Blake's frightened eyes and pale face. "Oh, not you too..."

"I'm not ready Weiss. I'm not ready! I don't know if I can do this! What if... what if...!"

Weiss threw her head back and groaned. "Ugh. Okay, stop." She took Blake's hands and guided her to a chair, making her sit and take deep breaths. "Now, tell me what the problem is..."

"What if... what if she doesn't-"

"She does."

"But what if she goes back-"

"She won't."

"But... how do you _know_?"

Weiss sighed and knelt in front of her friend, taking her hands. "Because you love her and she loves you, and you've already been through hell and come out the other side." She stood and put her hands on her hips. "And you two are the strongest couple I know and I can't think of _anything _you two can't overcome when you're together."

Some color returned to Blake's face, and her eyes gained a familiar gleam. "You're right. Thank you, Weiss." She wiped her eyes and stood. "Whatever happened to the Ice Queen?"

"She melted. Now come on, they're waiting for you. _She's_ waiting for you."

"Right. Right. H-How do I look?" Blake was wearing an open-backed purple dress that strapped around her neck and kissed her ankles, waves of thin ruffles decorating the bottom half. Her shoes were brilliant gold, and probably would have been tacky at any other occasion, but on Blake they looked stunning. A wreath of yellow and white roses rested on her head between her fuzzy ears, the flowers making her eyes shine.

"Beautiful." Weiss breathed. "Everyone's going to be jealous that only Yang gets you."

Blake smiled and covered her mouth as she giggled. "Thank you, Weiss." She breathed out and shook her body, her eyes opening and filling with determination. "Okay. I think I'm ready."

Weiss grinned, taking a step back and crossing her arms. "Good. I'll meet you out there." She turned and started to leave.

"Oh! Wait! Yang forgot her bouquet!" Weiss turned and followed Blake's pointing finger to two bouquets laying on a bench. One was filled with yellow irises and tulips, the other composed of black roses and lilies. Weiss grabbed the latter and waved goodbye to Blake, exiting the lodge and quickly walking back to the veranda.

"Yang. Here, you forgot this." she said, handing the flowers to the blonde.

"Oh! Yes! Thanks Weiss!"

"Sure." She stepped off the platform and took her seat beside Ruby, the redhead wiggling in her seat. "Can you calm down?"

Slow, gentle organ music began playing, filling the Forever Fall with deep melodic tones. Ruby's eyes filled with excited glee. "No!" she whispered as everyone turned to face the clearing's opening.

Blake was walking slowly along the twisting path, holding her bright yellow bouquet in front of her chest and smiling with more pure joy than Weiss thought existed. A soft gust of wind blew through the forest, a large cascade of red leaves swirling around the dark-haired faunus. Weiss stole a glance back at Yang, and the image of sheer adoration and perfect love on the blonde's face would stay with the heiress for the rest of her life. "Me neither..." Weiss whispered back to Ruby.

…

The bouquets launched from the hands of the happy couple, seeming to hover in the air as dozens of arms reached upwards for the flowers. Weiss was content to watch Yang and Blake as they sprinted into the Forever Fall, her hands clasped patiently together behind her back. She couldn't get rid of the smile on her face. A single red rose petal drifted downwards to land on her nose, and she blew it off with a gentle puff of air. An elbow pressed into her side, and she regretfully turned away from the laughing pair disappearing into a sea of red leaves, surprised to find Ruby's face inches apart from her own, the girl's hands held behind her back. "What?" Ruby smiled, whipping her hands in front of her and brandishing the beautiful arrangement of black roses and lilies. The younger girl waggled her eyebrows at the heiress, who blushed redder than the leaves. "You cheated, didn't you..."

Ruby chuckled and looked away innocently. "Maaaaybe."

Both girls turned their heads at the sound of scuffling and angry grumbling. "Neo, what are you-" Roman was reaching above his head, trying to get a grip on the short girl standing on top of his hat, pushing it over his eyes. In the small thief's outstretched hand was the yellow bouquet, and she squealed silently as she dropped onto Roman's shoulders. "Oh deary me..." Roman said, lifting his hat to the sight of flowers and twinkling brown-and-white eyes.

* * *

They ran. Hands gripping each other with the strength of passion, they ran through the showering leaves, smiling and laughing and reveling in the feeling of togetherness. They ran, the sound of cheering and their talking friends fading into the distance as they rushed through the red forest, the hems of their dresses flapping about their legs. They ran until Yang tripped and tumbled to the ground, pulling Blake down with her and together they laughed, laying on the leaf-strewn soil and catching their breath. Their heads were beside each other, two pairs of eyes staring at the sky in wonder. "Wow..." Yang said, her voice quiet as she shook her head. "That was a thing..."

Blake chuckled. "Yes, that most certainly was a thing." They turned their heads to look at one another, Yang shuffling closer to press her lips against Blake's. "I love you, Yang."

Yang's hand searched for Blake's, and when they touched the faunus' hand was wrapped in soft, comfortable warmth. Yang pulled their hands up, casting shadows across their faces. Their eyes were drawn to the sparkling rings on their fingers. Yang wore a dark band of black _Anulonium_, with a strip of golden amber tracing around the center. Blake had a glittering ring of gold, girdled by light-purple opal, a streak of dark black lying underneath. "I love you more."

They kissed again. "Impossible."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This is the end of the journey. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Special thanks to: **Energywelder**, **Ann E. Casap**, **MarcusMebadd**, **The Crazy Saeko**, and **Lemonteaz** for giving me so much feedback and keeping me on track. To the rest of you, thank you thank you thank you thank you for reading my silly story. I'd always get excited every time I saw an email from FF, or whenever I checked the traffic statistics and watched them grow over the course of a day. It means more than you know. Now that it's done I don't know what I'm going to do with myself...

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**Your final review challenge is to give an overall review of the story.**

**Keep moving forward.**


End file.
